AppleShy Series
by patroison
Summary: Applejack has feelings for Fluttershy but has never expressed them. One day, she receives a note that leads the two to into a relationship. Fluttershy's past catches up with her and her friends will do all they can to help the meek pegasus.
1. Surprise Party

There was nothing quite like the sound of apples falling off a freshly bucked tree. Often times Applejack would just close her eyes and smile at the cascading sound. All daylong she bucked trees, gathered the stray apples that missed the buckets, and hauled them to the carts. She refused to rest or even slow down hating the idea of lagging behind. As a result, she would tire herself out and be forced to take a small breather.

Whenever she did her legs would be very unstable, and she would sit on her haunches, close her eyes, and picture a certain pony that always gave her a reason to push herself a little harder. This pony was a pale yellow pegasus with a beautiful pink mane and tail. She was the kindest pony Applejack had ever met and sweeter than a caramel apple. Fluttershy was her name and she took care of the critters as well as other ponies' pets when needed.

With a relieved sigh, Applejack opened her eyes. Her legs felt much better but there was a tradeoff. Every time she would reflect on that filly, there would be a dull throb in her chest. Applejack knew what it was. She wanted to tell Fluttershy how she felt, but she had kept her feelings to herself for the past year and aimed to keep doing so. As much as she would like to make that bold step, she could not risk their friendship. She was getting up when a familiar voice spoke.

"Finding your inspiration ah see," said Big MacIntosh. The large red stallion with the green half apple for a cutie mark never said much but always said what he needed to.

"Oh Mac," Applejack said as she was getting up, "yeah ah s'pose ah was." She closed her eyes briefly and pictured Fluttershy one more time before heading back to work.

"You ain't blushing this time," said Mac.

"What," Applejack asked her cheeks beginning to redden slightly. Sometimes when she would picture Fluttershy she would imagine what their first kiss would be like. Of course, when she had that image the throb became much sharper and the desire to tell her friend her feelings would change to a need. Still she kept her feelings to herself.

"Just noticin' is all. Guess ya ain't all that tired after all'. Anyway, we should get back to it now." Mac turned and started heading back to his cart.

"Yeah, ah'll be there in a sec." She gave her legs a stretch and walked back onto the path towards the cart. It was then when something hit her hat. "What'n the world was that," she asked to nopony. She looked over to where the object fell and saw it was a note. Looking up Applejack could not find the source of the note, so she sat down and read it. What was written shocked her:

_Applejack,_

_Fluttershy is hurt!_

_Head to her house as soon as you can!_

Applejack stared at the note in shock for a few seconds. Then the orange pony took off towards Fluttershy's cottage faster than she ever galloped before. She bolted past Big MacIntosh without a word and he could see concern and fear on her face, so he said nothing. He walked over to the note Applejack left on the ground and read it. 'She's always going the extra mile for that pony,' he though to himself before putting two and two together. "Oh," he muttered to himself with a small chuckle before returning to his work.

Ponyville was bustling with activity and the town square full of ponies. Ponies that were in the way of an Applejack that was not about to weave through them. She barreled through them and not once looking back and apologizing as she normally would. Cries rang out along with remarks about rude behavior and observations that she was crying. Applejack heard none of it. All she was thinking was Fluttershy. Various scenarios ran through her head. How badly was she hurt? It had to be serious for her presence to be required so quickly. She swallowed hard and pushed herself to run faster.

She reached the outskirts of Ponyville and saw Fluttershy's cottage in sight and Applejack kept running and did not slow down. She braced herself and charged through Fluttershy's front door knocking the bottom half off its hinge and knocking the top one loose. Large splinters bore into Applejacks chest and shoulder and just like the ponies she ran through back in Ponyville she paid no heed.

The main room was dark and Applejack quickly scanned the room for the timid pegasus. She saw Fluttershy laying in the middle of her living room shaking like a leaf, and Applejack ran up to her bumping into a table knocking off a large bowl which hit the floor with a loud splash.

"Fluttershy," Applejack called.

The pegasus laid there shivering and did not respond. Almost in a panic, Applejack tried to move her, and Fluttershy let out a squeak of surprise. Applejack stopped suddenly fearing internal damage. She looked over her friend tears still running down her cheeks. 'She don' look hurt,' she thought to herself. Applejack then lifted Fluttershy's foreleg and put her ear to her chest. Fluttershy's heart was beating far too quickly.

Applejack took a step back trying to think what could cause it. 'Poison,' she though. 'No. Fluttershy would know better, and there ain't no way some pony would poison her.'

She began to pace around in a slight panic before deciding to go get a doctor. It was then a quiet voice spoke up from the shadows.

"Applejack," the voice said as Twilight Sparkle stepped out from the kitchen.

"Twi," Applejack said relieved. "Look we ain't got no time to explain, but Fluttershy here might be hurt bad. We need to get her to a doc."

Twilight looked over at the battered door and then down to Fluttershy and back to Applejack. She was stunned to see so much concern and fear on the orange pony's face.

"She's fine," Twilight said softly.

The lights came on and Applejack could the room more clearly. It was decorated with balloons, streamers, and a big banner that read, "Happy Birthday, Applejack!" The table she bumped into had presents and cups. On the floor next to the table was a silver punch bowl turned over its contents spilled on the floor.

It was at this time Pinkie Pie and Rarity slowly made their way out of there respective hiding places; looks of concern clear on each of their faces.

A few moments passed before Pinkie said weakly, "Surprise."

Applejack was stunned. She was still breathing heavily and was beginning to feel the splinters stuck in her chest and shoulder. She looked down and saw Fluttershy slowly getting up her face full of regret.

In a flash, Applejack grabbed the meek pegasus and began covering her with kisses on her cheeks, face, forehead, and even her snout. "Oh sugarcube! I'm so glad ya'll are ok," she said relieved and not even slightly angry. She pulled away and looked at Fluttershy. Fluttershy was smiling now and most of the regret had left her face. Seeing into those beautiful blue green eyes, Applejack could not help herself. She quickly leaned in and kissed Fluttershy on the lips.

The timid pegasus froze for a second and slowly began to return the kiss. They remained that way for a few moments until a voice shouted out.

"What the hay is goin' on," shouted Rainbow Dash.

The shock of what happened hit Applejack like a bucket of ice water. She quickly pulled away from Fluttershy and took a few unsteady steps back looking at her friends. They all had concerned looks except for Rarity who looked as though she was about to burst from giddiness, always the romantic that one, and Rainbow who was clearly angry. Applejack was trying to understand what made Rainbow so mad when she suddenly winced.

"Ow," she looked down and saw Fluttershy had a large splinter in her mouth. There was some blood on it, and Applejack remembered her less than graceful entrance. "I'm mighty sorry bout your door there Fluttershy. I promise I'll git'r fixed for you good as new."

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you Applejack dear," began Rarity, "but if you could please tell us what is going on?"

Applejack sighed and was about to begin telling everypony how she always thought Fluttershy was cute and it wasn't until they became closer friends that she learned of her kindness, but a groan from Rainbow stopped her.

"Rainbow," Applejack said, "did I do something wrong? I understand if this is a shock to you but I can't help that I feel this way for Fluttershy."

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Yeah yeah yeah. Nothing I haven't heard before. Fluttershy, Outside! Now!" Rainbow Dash made her way outside of her cabin and gave Fluttershy a stern look and a quick glare to Applejack.

Fluttershy quickly left the cottage stopping to examine what was left of her door before leaving. Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to speak and then looked up. She shot up in the air and Fluttershy slowly followed.

"Um, anypony know what's goin' on," asked a very confused Applejack.

The two pegasus ponies made there up and over Fluttershy's cottage and once they were well over hearing range they stopped.

"Rainbow what's wrong," Fluttershy quietly asked her friend.

If the blue pegasus heard her she made no sign of it. She just kept mumbling to herself before saying, "I can't believe it! Applejack now thinks she can save you! Gah!" She looked to Fluttershy and became even more annoyed. "Don't even give me that look! I know what's going on here. Applejack thinks she can take care of you. Protect you. Heck I think she could." She flew closer to the yellow pegasus until their noses were touching. "But the real question is 'How long is she gonna put up with you?'" she asked with a poke of her hoof into Fluttershy's chest.

Fluttershy looked down to her cottage and said, "I, um, don't think she would do that. She isn't like that." She looked at Rainbow Dash and asked, "Why are you so mad?"

Rainbow Dash's expression softened a bit. She flew around Fluttershy a few times before saying, "Look I know you like her, and I know she [i]really[/i] likes you," she said flying closer to the yellow pegasus and placed her hooves on her shoulders with a look of genuine concern. "I just don't want you to have to nurse another broken heart." Fluttershy was about to say something but Rainbow Dash cut her off saying, "Don't get me wrong, I trust AJ. I know she'll treat you right. But tell me this," Rainbow Dash became serious, "Do you love her?"

"Um," Fluttershy squeaked slightly, "I don't know. I only just found out she likes me."

"Sorry Fluttershy but that just isn't good enough," said Rainbow.

"I want to find out for myself," Fluttershy said. "No. I need to find out. I know you are only looking out for me but I want this. If things don't work out I think we could still be friends."

With a sigh Rainbow Dash said, "Alright let's get you to your fillyfriend."

Fluttershy smiled and followed her down.

Once both pegasus ponies were on the ground Fluttershy ran back into her cottage. Twilight had already removed the splinters from Applejack's shoulder and chest and bandaged her up. Fluttershy ran over to Applejack and threw her forelegs around her giving her kiss on the cheek and a quick peck on the lips.

Applejack looked over to Rainbow and saw that she was no longer mad and now was concerned. Rainbow motioned for Applejack to follow her outside and she did so.

Once they were both outside Applejack said with a chuckle, "Ah hope you don' expect me to follow you on up."

Rainbow Dash just paced back and forth for a bit before looking Applejack right in the eye, "if you hurt her...," she began.

"Now hol' on there," Applejack interrupted. "I ain't lookin' to cause nopony any pain. I just fell for the filly and now I think I can..."

"Take care of her," Rainbow Dash finished for Applejack her eyes narrowing having heard the same line before.

Applejack just looked at Rainbow a little taken aback by what she said. She shook her head and said, "I don' know what you think mah motives are, but I am not lookin' to be Fluttershy's personal shield." The words seemed to surprise Rainbow Dash and she relaxed a bit. Applejack continued, "Now don' git me wrong. I want to take care o' her, but," she looked over to Fluttershy who was now nervously talking to the other ponies, "that pony is far more capable than she even realizes. You've seen it Rainbow. Remember how she dealt with that manticore and then with the dragon? That's a little bit of the true Fluttershy coming out. She can be as tough and dependable as she wishes she could be, and it can't be forced out. It needs to come out at its own pace at its own time."

Applejack looked back to Rainbow Dash and saw her smiling. Rainbow lifted a hoof and said, "Listen. I'm sorry I'm being so protective of Fluttershy, but she has had too many 'heroes' try to save her and end up hurting her." She lowered her head and with a sigh continued, "I wish I could say all the pain was emotional, but one just lost patience and resorted to a little 'slap her down' therapy." Rainbow shook with anger when she said that. She looked up to Applejack and saw genuine concern on the mare's face. With a grin Rainbow said, "Oh don't worry. He received more than a little 'therapy' from me. Of course that resulted in another of many disciplinary problems that led me getting kicked out of flight school." She looked back to Fluttershy who was finished cleaning up Applejack's 'heroic' entrance and was smiling at her friends. "I wouldn't do any thing different. I don't like to admit it and you better keep it to yourself," Rainbow said with a quick glance to Applejack, "but I can't stand to see her sad."

With a nervous cough Rainbow said, "Well anyway it's about time we started your birthday party."

"Yeah about that," Applejack said. "Ya'll do know my birthday ain't till tomorrow right?"

"Of course we do silly," squealed Pinkie, "but we figured that there would be no way we could keep a surprise party hidden from the Element of Honesty on her birthday. You'd see right through it!"

With a laugh, Applejack and Rainbow Dash went back inside the cottage. Applejack nuzzled Fluttershy's cheek and gave her an affectionate kiss, and after a cheer of celebration the party got underway.

As usual, it was another Pinkie Pie party success. All the ponies danced and laughed the night away, and Applejack told them all how it all became clear how she felt for Fluttershy when she dealt with the dragon.

"But that was almost a year ago," said Twilight, "you kept your feelings hidden all this time?"

Applejack nodded leaning in to nuzzle Fluttershy one more time and said, "Well, yeah. Ah just din't want to lose what we already had as friends. Though there were times that ah really wanted to let my feelings known, ah still kept them to mahself. It's silly now but then it seemed for the best." She looked back at Fluttershy who was smiling back and said, "though ah really wish ah said something sooner."

Once the party finished Applejack went to work rebuilding Fluttershy's front door. She made a few improvements to it. She made it lighter so Fluttershy would be able to open it easier and moved the hinges so the door would open wider in case she needed to bring in a wounded critter. Once the work was done the only ponies still there were Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy who lived there.

"There," Applejack said admiring her work, "why ah reckon it's better than new." She looked over to the other two ponies and could see that Fluttershy was falling asleep and Rainbow still had something on her mind.

"Well Fluttershy," Applejack said to the sleepy pegasus, "I best be gettin' home." She gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Whatta you say we have lunch tomorrow?"

Fluttershy blushed and nodded. "Good night Applejack." She gave Applejack a kiss on the cheek and before the orange pony could turn away, she gave her a quick kiss on the lips earning her a blush from the earth pony.

"Yeah night everypony," said Rainbow Dash before she soared out of the house.

Applejack left Fluttershy's cottage with a huge smile on her face. 'Best birthday ever,' she thought to herself. She slowly trotted back home lost in thought and did not notice when Rainbow Dash landed next to her.

"There something you need to know," she started startling Applejack out of her thoughts.

The two ponies stopped and Applejack said, "well it must be mighty important if'n you din't want to say it back at the party."

"Yeah," said Rainbow, "Look. Fluttershy hasn't had a lot of relationships. She just isn't that kind of pony, but the few relationships she's had haven't ended well." Rainbow flapped her wings taking flight and circled Applejack as though she were looking for the next words. After a minute, she landed and said, "Most of what happened to Fluttershy is harmless. Some colt would get tired of her shy and timid nature and dump her. You remember the one that hit her?"

Applejack nodded and said nothing.

"Well like I said I got him," Rainbow said with a grin but her expression went dark, "but there was one I couldn't get, and it was the one that hurt her the most." She looked at Applejack who was very confused. "I'm telling you this because Fluttershy and me have a deal. If she has found someone she can truly trust then she'll tell them what happened. You know how long it takes Fluttershy to say things that don't matter so this will take a long time for her to tell you. But when she finally does, just listen." Rainbow's eyes were wet with tears, and she remembered what that colt did. She leaned into Applejack's neck and began crying into her mane.

Applejack did not know what to do so she just sat there holding the sobbing pegasus. After a few minutes, Rainbow regained much of her composure and gave Applejack a weak smile.

"Thanks," she began, "I'm sorry about that it's just that when she tells you about 'him'." She said that with a hiss. "When she finally tells you, you'll understand." Rainbow sniffed back some more tears before taking off.

"Night Rainbow," Applejack said to Rainbow Dash as she flew away. She wondered just what happened to Fluttershy to have this strong a reaction to Rainbow. 'She'll tell me when she's ready,' thought Applejack. She turned and slowly made her way home concerned for Fluttershy but smiling that now she finally shared her feelings with her. There was a new feeling in her chest. The throb was gone. It was replaced with a warmth that Applejack hoped would never go away.


	2. The Dashing Rainbow

"So where should we have our first date," asked Applejack.

Fluttershy and Applejack were having a very late lunch at an outdoor restaurant in Ponyville square, and though they were a couple since Applejack's surprise birthday party the week before they had yet to go on a date. Applejack's farm duties and Fluttershy's care of wounded animals left little time for the couple to be together.

"Um," Fluttershy squeaked, "maybe this was a bad idea."

"Sugarcube," Applejack said, "it's only been a week. Kinda early to be throwin' in the towel don'cha think?"

Fluttershy looked down feeling guilty for wanting to end things so quickly. She looked up to Applejack and the orange mare's warm smile caused her to return a small smile of her own. Fluttershy sat up in her chair and after taking a sip of her hay smoothie said, "Well, um, I know you don't like it, but we could try the new restaurant."

"Fluttershy ah don't like none o' that frou-frou stuff. That mess if fer stuck up ponies who think they're better'n e'rypony else," Applejack said. She could see Fluttershy face wince. "Hey now. I know you ain't no stuck up pony. Ah was generalizin'." Applejack paused for a moment tapping her hoof to her chin, "is that the right word?"

"Oh I know," said Fluttershy, "besides this late we wouldn't be able to get a table. This is the first time we got to be together since lunch last week, and maybe our only chance for a date for a while."

"I know sugarcube. I know," Applejack said. "Look I have an idea." She waited for Fluttershy to look at her and said, "Now you hafta admit we ain't a normal couple. Folks clearly don' mind, but I think our first date shouldn't hafta follow the 'normal' rules either."

Fluttershy looked confused and asked, "Um, what do you mean?"

"Let's do something different," Applejack proposed, "I don' mean somethin' unromantic but something that would not be considered a 'proper' first date."

Fluttershy thought about it for a moment. "How about we just spend the day together," she asked.

"Well somthin' like that, but more romantic," Applejack paused in thought. "A show perhaps. Or even try somethin' neither of us have done before."

"Ok," Fluttershy responded, "I really just want to spend time with you."

"And I wanna spend time with ya'll too, sugarcube," replied Applejack.

The couple finished their lunch and began walking around Ponyville heading in no place in particular. The ponies soon found themselves at Sugarcube Corner, and made their way inside. Pinkie Pie was inside as usual baking various treats, and though she could not see the entrance of the shop she still ran out of the kitchen covered in flour and hugged both ponies.

"Hey you two," squealed Pinkie. "Boy am I glad to see you."

Fluttershy and Applejack looked at each other confused before returning their eyes to Pinkie's.

"Whatcha mean Pinkie," asked Applejack.

"Well," Pinkie began taking a deep breath, "I know that you two have only been together a week, but I haven't seen you together all that much. So I thought 'maybe they're too busy' and then I thought 'maybe they're mad at each other' but I figured that was silly since Fluttershy can't get mad at anypony and Applejack is waaaaaay too patient to be mad at somepony after only a week and then I thought 'I need a cake'." Pinkie finished slightly winded but with a large grin on her face.

"Oh ok," said Fluttershy, "well we have been very busy and this is the first day we had a chance to spend together. In fact, we were trying to figure out what to do for our first date."

"Oh I know! A p..." began Pinkie before Applejack interrupted her.

"Not a party," Applejack said, "a date should be a bit private, and we just can't seem to decide what to do."

"Well that's easy silly," Pinkie said, "you just go to some fancy place where you pay twice as much for half the food."

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen," Applejack said not noticing the brief saddened look on Fluttershy's face.

"Hmm," Pinkie began thinking, "why don't you ask Twilight what she thinks."

"Twilight," Applejack said with a laugh, "as in Twilight Sparkle? Sugarcube she's a bookworm. What would she know about first dates?"

"Well then you could always ask Rarity I'm sure she..." began Pinkie before she was interrupted by Applejack... again.

"You know what the library sounds like a great place to go," Applejack said quickly with a smile. "Yeah why I bet that Twilight Sparkle has some book that'd help out a lot." Applejack turned and was about to leave Sugarcube Corner when she noticed Fluttershy was not by her. She turned around and saw the pegasus sitting by the counter. "Um, Fluttershy? Ya comin'," Applejack asked.

"Oh," Fluttershy said looking back at Applejack with a small smile, "yes I'm sorry."

"Nothin' to be sorry for," Applejack said warmly and gave Fluttershy a nuzzle when she was close enough. The pegasus giggled and they both left making their way towards Ponyville Library.

The Ponyville library was near the town center and a rather imposing building. It was a large hollowed out tree and was home to Princess Celestia's prize pupil Twilight Sparkle. She was a highly gifted unicorn and was sent to Ponyville to study friendship.

Applejack and Fluttershy slowly made their way to the door and knocked. A few moments later the door opened and Spike, Twilight's assistant, let them in.

"Hey guys" said the baby dragon, "c'mon in. Twilight is a little busy right now helping Rainbow with some story she's throwing together."

"Thank you Spike," said Applejack, "we just came in to find a book that'd help us figure out where to go on our first date."

"Um, have you thought about maybe a nice restaurant," asked Spike.

"No thank you," Applejack said coldly.

Spike noticed Fluttershy's quick sad expression and asked, "Fluttershy are you ok?"

"Oh," squeaked the shy pegasus, "yes I'm, um, fine."

Applejack turned to Fluttershy and said, "Sugarcube if you really want to go to a fancy restaurant just say so. It's not like I'ma be mad atcha."

Fluttershy sighed and said quietly, "no but you still won't want to go."

"Now what is that supposed to mean," Applejack said more than a little annoyed.

"Um, nothing. I'm sorry," Fluttershy said the last words ending in a squeak.

Applejack decided to let it go and went to look for Twilight.

"Hey Fluttershy," Spike said, "If you really want to go to a nice place to eat you should just say so. I mean you and Applejack are fillyfriends now and that means both of you decide not just her."

"I know," Fluttershy said with a sigh, "it's just that if I push what I want too much Applejack will stop liking me."

"If you making a suggestion makes her not like you anymore then I'm sorry, she has no business being with you," Spike said.

Fluttershy sniffed back some tears and nodded, "I know. Maybe this was a mistake."

"Don't say that. It'll just take time to get used to each other. You know AJ has a stubborn streak. Perhaps a fancy restaurant isn't such a great idea," Spike said. He was lying but did not want to make Fluttershy feel bad.

"Hey Fluttershy c'mere," Rainbow Dash yelled grinning.

Fluttershy let out a small squeak and turned to her friend with a smile, "oh hello Rainbow. I heard you were working on a story."

"Yup," the blue pegasus said proudly, "it's a story about the greatest hero ever..." Rainbow Dash paused for effect, "'The Dashing Rainbow!'"

"I see," Fluttershy said quietly trying to hide her laugh. Fortunately, Rainbow Dash did not hear it.

"Yeah I'll let you read it sometime," Rainbow said.

"Hmm," mused Fluttershy, "maybe you could read it to me."

"Huh," remarked Rainbow, "why read it to you when you can read it yourself?"

"It'll be like a show," said Fluttershy. "And not a 'normal' show either."

"Well I could get set up here using Twilight's podium," Rainbow said with increasing excitement.

"Yes and I could pick up some food, and have a nice date," Fluttershy said happily.

"Wait you want this to be your first date," Rainbow asked confused. "Why don't you two go to a restaurant or something?"

"Would ponies quit suggestin' that," said Applejack still annoyed. "Looks like this is a bust too Fluttershy. Twilight suggested the same thing. Ah'm outta ideas. You think of something sugarcube?"

Fluttershy swallowed hard and looked at Applejack and said meekly, "well I was thinking that since Rainbow finished her story and we want to something different for our date, I thought maybe we could stay here and listen to it. It would be like a show, um, kind of." She trailed off somewhat.

"Stay here and listen to Rainbow rant on about how an imaginary version of herself is better than everpony who ever lived," asked Applejack, "Ah'm sure you could come up with somethin' better than that."

"Now hold on a second there," Rainbow said flying over to Applejack, "this story is pure gold. It's about a great hero who saves lives and isn't out for glory."

"It could be fun," pleaded Fluttershy, "I could get some food and we could enjoy it like a show."

"Well you have a point there," conceded Applejack, "Oh alright. We could try and enjoy listening to Rainbow's story. Besides, when we find out it ain't any good ah can just make fun of her for it."

"Yay," cheered Fluttershy suddenly looking embarrassed turned to Rainbow and said, "Oh not at you being made fun of Rainbow but the date."

"Yeah Fluttershy I gathered that," said Rainbow slightly annoyed.

"I'm going to get some food," Fluttershy said walking over to Applejack and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon."

Applejack returned the kiss and said, "Ok sugarcube. Don' take too long. Ah figure ol' Rainbow won't take too kindly on waitin'."

Fluttershy left the library and headed back to the restaurant where Applejack and she had lunch. When she was out of sight Spike had to speak his mind.

"Y'know AJ," Spike began, "I never thought I would say this about you but you're being a bit of a jerk today."

Applejack looked at Spiked stunned, "And what is that suppos'ta mean?"

"Would it kill you to go to a nice restaurant just once," Spike asked.

"I just don' like those places, ok," Applejack snapped back to Spike.

"Yeah but Fluttershy does," Spike was trying to reason with Applejack, "I mean why can't you take her feelings into consideration?"

Applejack sighed, "Ah do. It's not that ah don't want to make her happy. I just don't like those places cause that make me feel, well, inferior."

"Why," asked Rainbow, "it's just a restaurant and besides it's not like the opinions of those ponies matter anyway."

"Ah know that Rainbow. Ah do. Ah just can't help feel like ah just don't belong there." She turned to Spike and said, "but ya'll are right. This is supposed to be Fluttershy's and my first date not just mine. I guess I just got caught up in wantin' to take the lead is all. Ah'll take her to a nice place to eat soon, but for tonight she made the plans, and ah'm gonna stick with 'em."

It was not long before Fluttershy came back with three large bags of food and a basket of drinks. Once she set them down on a table Applejack called to her.

"Fluttershy can I have a word with ya," Applejack called.

"Oh of course," replied Fluttershy and followed Applejack into Twilight's kitchen.

Once they were both in the kitchen Applejack said, "Listen sugarcube I gotta apologize." Fluttershy was about to say something and Applejack gently placed her hoof to Fluttershy's mouth. "Now listen I gotta say this," began Applejack, "the reason I don' like goin' to those fancy places is cause they make me feel like a nopony." Applejack looked down remembering the time she spent with her Aunt and Uncle Orange back in Manehattan, and how everypony thought her accent was so cute but undignified. How they looked down on the ponies that cleaned the streets. They even turned their noses to the pegasi who made their weather. She looked up and met Fluttershy's beautiful eyes. There was no anger in them, no annoyance over her behavior. Just warmth and concern shone in those eyes. Applejack took a breath and continued, "Ah know who ah am, and ah know who ah ain't. Ah'm a workin' pony. Been that way mah whole life. Ah work the land and ah work hard. It's just that the ponies that go to those types of places don't work like ah do. They have fancy degrees and work indoors all day and feel entitled to make workin' ponies feel bad. So, Fluttershy ah'm mighty sorry for not putting my stubborn pride aside for your happiness, and I promise our next date will be at a super nice fancy restaurant cause sugarcube," Applejack got snout to snout with Fluttershy, "you like me and that is more than enough for me." She then gave the pegasus a kiss which was interrupted by Rainbow.

"C'mon guys," Rainbow yelled, "I will start this show without you!"

"Well let's go hear Rainbow's story," Applejack said with a smile. She looked at

Fluttershy and could tell she was having doubts about the decision to have this be their date. "Sugarcube," Applejack said, "as long as we are together it'll be a perfect date."

Fluttershy smiled warmly and both headed to the library lobby where Rainbow Dash had set up Twilight Sparkle's podium. Rainbow Dash was about to begin when Fluttershy remembered something.

"Rainbow wait," the yellow pegasus said before flying over to her friend, "here." She handed Rainbow Dash a small bag.

Rainbow Dash looked inside and asked, "Vanilla lemon drops?"

Fluttershy nodded and whispered, "I know they help you stay calm during public speaking."

Rainbow laughed and Fluttershy flew back to Applejack's side. Upon seeing her audience, a grand total of four, Rainbow felt a slight pang of panic. She quickly tucked a lemon drop into her mouth and let the sweet and smooth flavor relax her. 'Thanks Fluttershy,' she thought to herself.

"Ahem," coughed Rainbow Dash, "This is the story of the greatest hero who ever lived! The most honorable, loyal, powerful, and, um, awesome pony to grace the land. Wait, I mean the air! And her name was..."

"Wait a second Rainbow," interrupted Twilight, "your character is female?"

"Ughh," groaned Rainbow, "of course she's female. Why would I write a story about a colt?"

"Well if your character is female then you really should use the word 'heroine' instead of hero," Twilight said with a smile. She looked around the room and saw the others just staring at her and she asked, "What? It's true!"

"Fine," said Rainbow, "can I continue my story?"

Twilight nodded and Rainbow started over.

"This is the story of the greatest HEROINE," she loudly towards Twilight, "who ever lived! The most honorable, loyal, powerful, and awesomest pony to grace the air! And her name was 'The Dashing Rainbow'!"

"What the hay kind of name is that," laughed Applejack, "that'd be like me writin' one'a these stories an callin' mahself 'The Jack of All Apples'."

"You know what," Rainbow yelled, "you're now the villain that gets embarrassed by The Dashing Rainbow! I'm gonna add you in right now and you'll..."

"Rainbow," shouted Twilight, "It's too late to make revisions."

"Fine," sighed Rainbow, "but you're gonna be in the next one!" She pointed a hoof at Applejack.

While all this was going on Fluttershy was passing out plates and drinks thinking to herself, 'I wish I had thick skin like those two. They always bicker but remain such good friends.' She handed Rainbow Dash her food and made her way back to Applejack giggling.

"What's so funny, Fluttershy," asked Applejack with a smile.

"Oh nothing," Fluttershy replied, "I just pictured you as a bandit."

"Haha that's a good one Fluttershy," laughed Rainbow, "The Jack of All Apples will be an apple bandit."

"Now hol' on a minute," shouted Applejack, "why would I be an apple bandit?"

"Well how about a PINEapple bandit then," suggested Fluttershy earning her another laugh from Rainbow.

"Man Fluttershy you have got to help piece together AJ's new character. It's gonna be so awesome," squealed the blue pegasus.

"Can we please get back to your story," huffed Applejack pretending to be more annoyed than she really was. She could not hide the fact that she was having a good time. Especially since Fluttershy was joining in.

"Of course," said Rainbow putting another vanilla lemon drop in her mouth. She flared her wings and raised her forelegs in the air for dramatic effect and said, "And this heroine traveled all over the world to protect the innocent from the evils of the dreaded time travelling mastermind..."

"You kept the time travel," groaned Twilight, "I thought I told you that that is feasibly impossible!"

"You did," replied Rainbow with a grin, "I just chose to ignore you."

"Ugh," started Twilight, "you have no idea the level of energy that would be required to even hypothetically create a stable time portal. Which by the way cannot be formed in the first place. Here I'll show you." Twilight stood up and her horn flared up causing a black board to slide forward and some chalk to levitate. She proceeded to create complex equations on the board and would have kept at if Applejack did not stop her.

"Twi," Applejack said, "I know you're tryin' ta help an' all but I would like to enjoy a science fiction story without needing a math degree."

"Fine," said Twilight, "I'll just write a farming story exalting the benefits of spreading salt while you plow."

"Now hol' on a second there," Applejack said, "you can't do that! It's just bad for the soil and whatever you plant won't grow."

"Applejack," Twilight said with a grin, "I would like to enjoy a farming tale without needing years of experience doing so."

"Hearty-har," replied Applejack who sat back down.

Rainbow just stared at her audience and when they went silent she said, "Ok then. The dreaded time travelling mastermind of Dr. Strange Hoof! Now the story begins when The Dashing Rainbow was just a filly. Dr. Strange Hoof knew that this particular filly would spell doom for him in the future, so he sent his dumbest henchpony to..."

"Sorry Rainbow, but if this Dr. Strange Hoof was so smart why in the world would he send his dumbest henchpony," asked Applejack.

"Because," Rainbow said not in a mood to explain every little detail, "you never send out your toughest first. You build up and build up. That's little something called 'suspense'."

"Fine," replied Applejack with a wave of her hoof, "just askin'."

"Ok," Rainbow began again, "sent his dumbest henchpony to kill the young filly before any of her supremely awesomely awesome awesomeness came to be." She paused and glanced around the room expecting to be interrupted yet again and when nopony did she continued, "The henchpony lurked into The Dashing Rainbow's home and crept up to her crib. He had a horrible dagger made of the worst metal ever, 'Notveryniceium'!"

Fluttershy could not help but laugh and was about to apologize when she saw Rainbow Dash shrug.

"Yeah I couldn't come up with and evil enough sounding metal," admitted Rainbow. "Anyway, the henchpony raised the dagger in the air and was about to stab the greatest thing with four legs and wings when suddenly, The Dashing Rainbow flew out of her crib and punched the henchpony with a right so hard it created an instant Sonic Rainboom!"

"A Sonic Rainboom?" Twilight shouted, "Even if it was possible to break the sound barrier with a punch, never mind from a filly, do you have any idea what kind of damage that would cause the surrounding area?"

"Twi," Applejack said softly, "let's just try and suspend out belief for a lil while."

"Fine," Twilight said then mumbled something to herself about scientific fallacies.

At this time Fluttershy laid down and wrapped her left foreleg around Applejack's hoof. Applejack looked down and nudged the pegasus and Fluttershy quickly shot up and backed away from Applejack with her head down. Applejack then tapped Fluttershy's hoof with her own and Fluttershy saw that Applejack had laid down on her side and motioned for her to join her. Fluttershy quickly cuddled up next to her and wrapped Applejack's leg around her.

Rainbow cleared her throat and continued, "Anyway, yeah so an instant Sonic Rainboom shot throughout the house and blasted the henchpony back into the future into Dr. Strange Hoof's office. The good, no wait, the BAD doctor," Rainbow let out a chuckle feeling pretty clever, "did not approve of his weakest minion failing at his given task, and banished him to the land of pony eating cupcakes!"

Rainbow turned to the next page and looked at the ponies and said with a shrug, "that was Pinkie's idea." She put another vanilla lemon drop in her mouth and continued, "The evil Dr. Strange Hoof knew that he would be unable to defeat his foe so easily, and simply decided to wait until she was older to strike again with..."

"What? Now that don' make a lick of sense," Applejack said, "if his weakest couldn't take out this Dashin' Rainbow when she were a baby, why would he wait till she was more capable?"

"Um AJ," Twilight asked in an imitation of the orange mares drawl, "What happened to 'suspendin' our belief'?"

"Look I understan' what you mean Twi'. It's just that this is really makin' no sense at all," Applejack said. She looked at Rainbow Dash and said, "I don' mean to hurt your feeling's none sugarcube, but this story it just plain broken."

"Oh please you wouldn't a good story if it bucked you in the head," Rainbow shot back. "This story is pure concentrated awesome and you simply can't handle it, but that's ok because I am gracious and..."

"Gracious," Applejack said with a laugh, "Rainbow you are many things but gracious is not one a them."

"I'm ten times more gracious than you," Rainbow challenged, "I could out grace you with both wings bound and all four legs tied."

"I'm game," laughed Applejack, "though I'd just like ta see ya'll tied up again."

Both ponies were glaring at each other until some laughter snapped them out of it. Applejack looked over and saw Fluttershy covering her face with her hooves and laughing into her mane.

"Ya'll are laughin' at me," Applejack asked, "Ah can't believe this mah own fillyfriend is laughin' at me."

"Not just you," Fluttershy said in between laughs, "Rainbow too."

"Me," shouted Rainbow, "why?"

Fluttershy kept laughing for a bit longer then wiped her eyes with her hoof. She looked at both Rainbow and Applejack and said with a smile, "this is the best show I have ever been to!"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash stared at each other for a while before cracking into giggles and then full on laughter.

"Yeah I imagine this musta been quite a sight for ya'll huh sugarcube," Applejack asked the meek pegasus giving her a squeeze with her leg and a kiss on the head.

Fluttershy giggled and said, "Yes I had a great time, but I would really like to hear Rainbow's story. I know she worked very hard on it."

"Alright sugarcube," Applejack said, "Ah promise to keep mah mouth shut." Applejack smiled at Fluttershy who grinned back and gave her a kiss on the lips. After they pulled away Fluttershy had a small sly smile on her face.

"I guess you didn't keep your mouth shut for very long," she said softly blushing.

Applejack turned bright red and chuckled, "ah guess ah didn't."

Rainbow Dash looked at the couple oddly feeling slightly jealous of their new relationship, but simply cleared her throat and said, "I can just give this to you Fluttershy so you can read it at home or something."

"Oh no," replied Fluttershy, "I want you to read it. You were so excited and I want to hear more."

"Ok but no more interruptions," Rainbow said scanning the room looking specifically at Twilight Sparkle and Applejack. Both of those ponies nodded their heads in agreement and the story continued without pause.

"Ok where was I," Rainbow said looking through her story, "Oh yeah! The evil Dr. Strange Hoof knew that he would be unable to defeat his foe so easily, and simply decided to wait until she was older to strike again with a slightly stronger henchpony. This henchpony was to strike just after The Dashing Rainbow got her cutie mark. It was the mark of awesome! Specifically, it was a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming from it."

"Well, this henchpony was a unicorn. A unicorn sworn to uphold the cause of evil! She had no mercy for the happy, but she had a great weakness. She was a Rainbowphobic!" Rainbow looked at her audience and said offhandedly, "That means she was scared of rainbows." She saw Twilight's eye twitch and was relieved when the unicorn stayed quiet.

"Ok," Rainbow said, "moving on. Well, this unicorn had a special way with magic. She could conjure up illusions that baffled the simple minded. All except one filly bearing the cutie mark of pure awesome!"

"The henchpony simply called The Supposedly Great and Powerful Trixie came to The Dashing Rainbow's home town to do her job, and her cover was as a traveling magician." Rainbow saw the looks on the ponies' faces and said with a smirk, "You know she was really scared of me, right?" None of the ponies responded and she continued.

"'Simple foals it is I the Supposedly Great and Powerful Trixie! And I will embarrass you all and make you cry!' said the unicorn with a nasally voice and poor posture," Rainbow turned the page and smiled before continuing, "The unicorn then issued an open challenge to any and all who would dare. She shot her Loserbeams out of her eyes as she scanned the audience turning anypony who crossed the beam's path into a rambling lunatic. The beam passed until it came in contact with the one, the only, The Dashing Rainbow!"

"The beam reversed polarity and sent pure Loser back to Trixie, but Trixie was so much of a loser already that she absorbed the power and increased in loserocity one hundred times over! But a great light was cast down upon The Dashing Rainbow illuminating her form surrounded by the ramblings of the insane! She leapt unto the stage and with a flick of her mane showcased the full spectrum of the rainbow before Trixie! Trixie was so overcome with fear that her mind immediately melted and she vanished into a puff of smoke. All the ponies who were struck with her Loser Beam instantly recovered and The Dashing Rainbow was named the honorary mayor-for-life of the newly renamed Awesome Town!"

Rainbow Dash put the last page down and looked at her friends. The first one to speak was Applejack.

"Well Rainbow I hafta admit," Applejack said, "You certainly know how to spin a yarn."

"You mean it AJ," Rainbow asked her eyes twinkling.

"Of course I do! You got some kinda talent there," Applejack said with a smile.

Fluttershy yawned and looked at the clock, "Oh my! It's awfully late. I should be getting home."

"Yeah I reckon I should be moseying along mahself," agreed Applejack.

"Hey if you want I could read you my next chapter," Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

"I would love to hear it Rainbow," said Fluttershy, "maybe you can stop by tomorrow and we can work on a certain pineapple bandit." She said that with a wink to Applejack and got a playful nudge in return.

"Ok ok ok," Applejack said, "Good night everypony."

Applejack and Fluttershy left the library and were standing in the street. After a few minutes Applejack spoke.

"Well this is awkward," She said. She looked at Fluttershy's confused expression and continued, "Well, um who walks who home? Ah mean it would be easy if one of us were a stallion, but seeing as we're both mares I dunno who's gonna do it."

Fluttershy looked at Applejack and said, "I'll walk you home. After all, I chose the activity."

Applejack turned to Fluttershy, took a few steps back, and bowed saying with a smile, "If you would kindly see to it that this here filly would arrive to her home safely I would be most grateful."

Fluttershy took a few steps back, bowed as well, and said with a smile, "I would, um, be honored to see such a beautiful and delicate pony escorted home."

Both ponies stayed in their respective bows for a minute before looking up and laughing. They nuzzled each other and headed towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"Fluttershy," Applejack said.

"Yes," asked Fluttershy.

"Thank you," Applejack sighed, "for a great first date. I woulda never thought to listen to Rainbow rant on about herself and have a good time, but I really did. Oh and I meant it when I said our next date will be at a very nice restaurant."

"We don't have to," Fluttershy said softly, "I had no idea those places made you feel so bad."

"I have you sugarcube and that's all that matters," Applejack said with a smile.

The couple arrived at the Apple Family home and Applejack said, "I said I would be grateful and please allow me to repay your kindness."

"Your, um, beauty in the moonlight is, um, all the thanks I need," Fluttershy said her cheeks turning red.

"Just kiss me," Applejack said and kissed Fluttershy with a great passion. With nopony there to interrupt, they shared the kiss for quite a while. It was not until Fluttershy had to gasp for air that they finally pulled apart.

"Good night App...," Fluttershy began, "No. Good night, um, sweetie?"

Applejack laughed, "Yeah ah guess we gotta come up with some pet names for each other. After all how else are we gonna gross out our friends."

Fluttershy laughed before leaning and kissing Applejack on the cheek and began walking home.

Applejack walked inside her house and put her hoof against her chest as she leaned against the wall. Her heart was beating so hard and she knew she wanted more from that little pegasus. "Not yet," she said to herself, "I'll wait until Fluttershy is ready and it will be a perfect night."

The orange mare made her way to her room and fell asleep almost instantly having had the best first date in her life.


	3. Dinner Date

Ponyville was alive with activity this morning which was not surprising. What was surprising was that a certain yellow pegasus was flying through the town. Fluttershy was a pegasus better suited to walking than flying, but she was not the same pegasus today. Ever since she began dating her friend Applejack, she had become much happier. Though still the timid and quiet pegasus she always was she stopped feeling too bad about it. Applejack's quiet confidence radiated to her and was beginning to feel more confident every day. Though the couple's busy lives prevented them from spending more time together they always made certain to make time whenever they could.

Today, Fluttershy flew through the town, slightly faster and more confident than normal, on her way to Rarity's boutique to get some information on some nice restaurants for Applejack and her to enjoy. As she was making her way through the town square she was only slightly alarmed when she heard a familiar voice shout to her.

"Hey Fluttershy," shouted Rainbow Dash, on old friend of the pegasus, "Where're you off to?"

Slightly shaken Fluttershy looked up to her friend and said, "Oh good morning Rainbow. I'm off to visit Rarity to ask which restaurants Applejack and I could go to."

"Why don't you just pick one at random," said the rainbow-maned pegasus, "I mean I bet they're all the same."

"Well I would like a list so Applejack could, um pick one that she could be more comfortable in," Fluttershy replied.

"Right cause she doesn't feel like she like she's good enough for those fancy places," Rainbow said rolling her eyes, "I hope you didn't buy that story."

"Why would she lie," asked Fluttershy, "and well, she is not a very good liar. Remember how she was with Pinkie's surprise party?

"Heh yeah that's true," laughed Rainbow, "she is a bad liar. So if she didn't lie about why she doesn't like places like that why don't you ask her about it?"

"I'm sure she'll tell me when she's ready," Fluttershy said.

Rainbow stopped Fluttershy and both pegasi faced each other. "Don't you think it's weird that she's keeping this secret from you," Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy looked down at the ground and said, "I'm keeping secrets from her too."

"Hey that is not the same thing," Rainbow said louder than she wanted causing some ponies on the ground to look up at the two pegasi. Rainbow lowered her voice to a whisper. "What happened to you was horrible, and you know AJ has thick skin, so there has to be another reason for her dislike of those fancy-shmancy places."

Fluttershy sighed and said, "Yes but I wonder what made her skin so thick in the first place." Both pegasi continued their way towards Rarity's boutique and she continued, "Applejack has been very patient with me and I know I will be able to one day tell her what happened." Fluttershy looked at Rainbow with a smile and said, "I want to be able to give her the same opportunity."

Rainbow stared at her old friend smiling and asked, "You really care about her don't you?"

If Fluttershy nodded her head any faster it might have fallen off. "Oh yes I do. I fall asleep with a smile and I wake up with a smile. It's great."

Once again, there was that odd jealous feeling in the pit of Rainbow's stomach. As much as she loved seeing Fluttershy happy she did not like being reminded that she was alone. She remembered when she first got that feeling back when she read her story to Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight, and Spike. She decided to change the subject, "Yeah I'm sure it is. Hey, thanks by the way for helping me with The Jack of All Apples. Also, how did you figure Rarity for a jewel thief?"

Fluttershy just laughed and said, "oh well she is very good at finding gems in the ground with her magic so I just thought that would make her a good villain for your story."

Rainbow laughed and said, "are you gonna put ALL of our friends into my rogues gallery?"

"Maybe," Fluttershy said with a small smile. "I wonder what villain I would be."

"What," Rainbow said, "there is no way I am beating you up Fluttershy."

"It won't be me. Not really," Fluttershy said softly, "just a, um pretend me."

"Well I'm not beating up pretend you either," Rainbow said flatly, "No, I should make your character a confidant of The Dashing Rainbow. Maybe the Chief of Awesome Town Police. Oh no wait! I'll make you President!" Rainbow flew in front of Fluttershy grabbing the yellow pegasus by the face squeezing it into a silly shape, "President Fluttershy! How awesome will that be!"

Fluttershy pulled away from Rainbow rubbing her face and said, "That sounds. Nice." She noticed that she was about to pass Rarity's boutique and said, "Oh my, I'm here already!" She turned to Rainbow Dash and said, "I'm sorry Rainbow but I must go."

"Don't worry about it Fluttershy," Rainbow said with a smirk, "I got things to do anyway."

"Ok," said Fluttershy, "enjoy your nap."

Rainbow looked back at the pegasus, rolled her eyes, and flew off. Fluttershy could not help but giggle as she flew down to her friend's boutique. She landed at the boutique door and knocked lightly. After a few moments, the door opened and a voice called out.

"Hey Fluttershy," said Sweetie Belle smiling, "what brings you here?"

"Oh," Fluttershy said, "hello Sweetie Belle. Is your sister home?"

"Sure is," the unicorn filly replied, "c'mon in!"

The Cutie Mark Crusader led Fluttershy up the stairs to Rarity's sewing room. Sure as Applejack was at that moment working hard on the farm, the unicorn was hard at work with a new dress.

"Hey sis," shouted Sweetie Belle, "Fluttershy is here to see you!"

Rarity stopped the machine and looked back her red glasses on and said, "Why hello there Fluttershy! To what do I have the pleasure of your visit?" She turned to her little sister and said with a smile, "Sweetie Belle, go back to your crusader plans."

"Right," squeaked Sweetie Belle, "those cutie marks aren't gonna get themselves!"

"You're not planning on going back into," Fluttershy gulped, "The Everfree Forest are you?"

Sweetie Belle shook her head, "no way! We decided that we will not set a single hoof in that place without you."

"Oh that's goo…," Fluttershy began, "Wait! What?" But the little unicorn was already out the door.

Rarity sighed, "she is so adorable, but a hoof -full. Well now that we have some semblance of privacy, what can I do for you, dear?"

"Well I was wondering if you could, um give me the names of some nice restaurants that Applejack and I could go to," Fluttershy said.

"Certainly," Rarity said, "I know just the place!"

"Well," Fluttershy interrupted, "I would like a list so Applejack could choose a place she would be comfortable in."

Rarity scoffed slightly and said, "That pony seems to be positively allergic to any form of sophistication or class."

"She has plenty of class," Fluttershy said flatly.

Rarity looked at her friend in shock for a moment and said, "My, I knew you were taken by her but I had no idea it was this serious. I apologize, Fluttershy. I suppose I tend to be too hard on Applejack."

Fluttershy smiled and said, "thank you Rarity. Yes she is very special to me."

"Do you love her," Rarity asked beaming.

Fluttershy blushed and looked away, "oh, um I don't know. I just know that Applejack is very important to me." Fluttershy nodded happy with the statement.

Rarity smiled and said, "Well that is simply wonderful, darling." The unicorn walked over to a cabinet and used her magic to open it. The doors swung open and Rarity began rummaging through the cabinet mumbling to herself until she squealed, "Ah, here we are."

She had a rather large stack of what appeared to be brochures levitating before her, "There are some leaflets for a few of my favorite restaurants."

Fluttershy looked at the stack and said in awe, "A f-few?"

"Why yes my dear," Rarity said," after all, if I am to keep up with the fashion world I must keep up with all aspects of culture and that includes fine cuisine." Rarity set the stack down and began separating them. "No, this one won't do," Rarity said before looking back to Fluttershy, "I suppose money will be an issue?" It seemed to be more of a statement than a question.

"Well," Fluttershy said quietly, "perhaps something reasonable." She was not happy with that response since reasonable means different thing to different ponies. Fluttershy never had much money. She would not have been able to spend time with Rarity at the spa if the twins didn't give her a discount in exchange for grooming their cats, and Fluttershy knew that Applejack's family had most their income tied to the farm.

"So I'll take that as a yes," Rarity said. She saw the look on Fluttershy's face and said, "Oh don't feel bad dear. I know you aren't much in the way of funds and Applejack probably takes whatever bits she earns and puts it right back into that farm of hers." Rarity would have scoffed if it were not for the fact that she too placed the majority of her income into her shop.

"Ah," the unicorn squealed, "Finished!" She turned to Fluttershy and said with a smile, "These are some fine establishments. Perhaps not my first choice, but they will serve their purpose. And do not fret I chose the ones with the most, uh let's just say 'tolerable' atmospheres."

"Thank you very much Rarity," Fluttershy said, "I can't wait to show these to Applejack at lunch today!" Fluttershy turned to leave when she suddenly realized that this was the most time she spent with Rarity since she started seeing Applejack. She stopped and said, "I have time before lunch. So, um how is business?"

Rarity face lit up at the question. It had been so long since Fluttershy and she had spoken, and there was much going on in fashion. "Well," began the unicorn, "business has been rather slow as of late, but I did receive an order for a cutciñera dress. Normally I wouldn't be so excited but this dress is being made for the daughter of the mayor of Fillydelphia!" Rarity motioned Fluttershy over to her sewing machine. "You see the design I chose is to cover the cutie mark so at a specific time during the celebration this part of the dress," Rarity pointed to a sketch she drew, "could be removed to reveal the cutie mark for all to see."

"Well, that's, um bold," Fluttershy said.

"Well that is the idea," Rarity replied. "Oh I remember my cutciñera! The dancing, the presents, the feeling of knowing who I truly am." She turned to Fluttershy and asked, "Say how was your cutciñera? I don't believe we ever discussed it."

"Oh you know," Fluttershy said, "Dancing, presents, discovery. Nothing special." She was lying. Her family could not afford to give her a cutciñera party, and even if they could they probably wouldn't. Her father was one of the lead weather pegasi in Cloudsdale and her mother stayed at home and were not happy at all that her cutie mark had nothing to do with flying or weather. They were also very disappointed at her weak flying and penchant to stay on the ground. Fluttershy knew that they would be disappointed that she was a fillyfooler as well. 'Just add it to the list of disappointments,' Fluttershy thought to herself.

"Well it must've been grand for you," Rarity said not noticing Fluttershy was lying to her. She looked at the clock on the wall and said suddenly, "Oh my, is that really the time? I do so apologize Fluttershy dear, but I simply must finish this dress!"

Fluttershy nodded her head and said, "Of course. I was very nice talking to you. I'm sorry I haven't been able to do so in a while."

"Don't be silly," Rarity said with a laugh, "you have found love with Applejack!" She walked over to Fluttershy and gave her a hug before returning to her machine.

"I'll see myself out," Fluttershy said softly, "don't work too hard Rarity." Unfortunately, the unicorn was not listening. Fluttershy made her way down the stairs with the restaurant leaflets and passed Sweetie Belle's room. If she had hoped to slip passed unnoticed then she failed.

"So you're done talking with sis," asked an excited Sweetie Belle.

"Yes, it's been too long since I spoke to her," Fluttershy said sadly.

"Yeah she missed you," Sweetie Belle said, "but when I would ask her she would just say that you found somepony that makes you happy."

Fluttershy nodded, "Oh yes."

Sweetie Belle smiled and the asked, "are you a fillyfooler?"

Fluttershy was stunned by both the directness and suddenness of the question, "I, um well... you see." Fluttershy was stammering and did not know what to do. Normally, she would panic and run or even just cower hoping somepony else would deal with it. This time however, she ponied up looked Sweetie Belle in the eyes and said, "Well I wouldn't use that term, but since I have heard worse I guess it'll do."

If the news affected the unicorn filly at all she certainly did an excellent job of hiding it. She merely tapped her chin with her hoof and asked with a raised eyebrow, "You're not a fillymolester are you?"

"What," Fluttershy gasped. "Why on earth would you think that? I would NEVER hurt a filly! Ever!" She punctuated it with a stamp of her hoof and could not help crying.

Sweetie Belle just looked at Fluttershy with her innocent green eyes and said softly, "I, I'm sorry Fluttershy. It's just that I heard at school fillyfoolers also..." She trailed off feeling terrible thinking that a pony as kind as Fluttershy would ever hurt anypony. "Can you forgive me," Sweetie Belle asked softly putting her forelegs around Fluttershy hugging the pegasus softly.

Fluttershy sniffed back some tears and said softly, "it's ok Sweetie Belle. I understand that it's not exactly normal." Fluttershy stood up and the filly was still looking at her with tears in her eyes. Fluttershy wiped away a tear from Sweetie Belle's face and said, "remember, just because I'm a, um fillyfooler," she did not like that word but there was not a large selection to choose from, "it does not make me a monster. I am the same Fluttershy that looked after you and your friends when you stayed at my cottage."

"I know Fluttershy," Sweetie Belle said still feeling ashamed, "it's just that I didn't know you were like that. I just thought you were just too shy for a coltfriend."

Fluttershy smiled and said, "Well I'm feeling a little less shy now."

"Well that's great," Sweetie Belle said loudly with a smile then leaning forward with a raised eyebrow, "say who's your fillyfriend?"

"You don't know," Fluttershy asked.

Sweetie Belle shook her head, "nope. No clue."

"Well," Fluttershy asked, "would it be alright if I kept it a secret for now?"

"Aww," Sweetie Belle pouted but looking at Fluttershy's pleading face she understood why Fluttershy wanted the identity of her fillyfriend to remain a secret, "ok Fluttershy. But you will tell me one day?"

"I promise," Fluttershy said with a smile. "I have to go. Take care Sweetie Belle."

"Bye Fluttershy," Sweetie Belle said, "sorry for making you feel bad. Really! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Fluttershy smiled at the filly and made her way back to the town square to meet Applejack for lunch. She wondered why Applebloom hadn't told Sweetie Belle about Applejack and herself. It was not as though she did not know about their relationship. 'I'll ask Applejack at lunch,' Fluttershy thought and took off again at the brisk speed she had earlier.

Applejack was already waiting for Fluttershy and lit up when she saw the pegasus fly down, "well hey there! Look at you flyin' around!"

Fluttershy blushed and gave Applejack a small kiss on the cheek. "I feel. Nice. No. I feel great," the pegasus said with a smile.

"You sure lookit sugarcube," Applejack said, "I was just sittin' here waiting for ya'll to make your way here so we can pick out a place to eat."

Fluttershy shook her head, "no. You decide. I will be happy just to spend time with you." She passed Applejack the leaflets and the orange mare began sifting through them.

"Well," Applejack said, "were there any that stood out to you? I mean your input is important to me."

"Well this one looked nice," Fluttershy said picking out one named 'Chambre des Fleurs'.

Applejack looked at it and looked back at Fluttershy with a questioning look that said, 'what does that say?'

Fluttershy said, "Oh that means 'House of Flowers'."

"Oh ok," Applejack said. She opened it up and was glad that the items were translated. She then saw the prices and shouted, "How much for a daisy sandwich?" She threw the leaflet aside and looked at Fluttershy, "Look ah ain't made of bits and ah cannot be wasting money like that."

"I'm sorry," Fluttershy said cowering slightly, "I thought we could split the bill. Please don't be mad at me." The last sentence ending with a squeak though Applejack was able to decipher it.

Applejack's expression softened immediately, "ah'm sorry sugarcube," she said putting her leg around Fluttershy's shoulder, "Ah didn't mean it like that. It's just that I have a lot of money tied into the farm and there isn't a whole lot to spread around. I would like to take you to a place you deserve but ah just can't afford it." Applejack lifted Fluttershy's head with a hoof and said, "I couldn't be mad at'cha." She gave the pegasus a small kiss on the lips and went back to the leaflets. Looking back up she said, "Oh, and don' even think about us splittin' the bill. I'm takin' you out to dinner, so don't you fret none." She nodded to reaffirm her statement.

Fluttershy nodded feeling a little better. Suddenly she remembered what Sweetie Belle said and she asked, "Applejack does Applebloom know about us?"

"Yeah she does," Applejack said flipping through a leaflet, "ah told her the mornin' after our date." Applejack looked at Fluttershy and asked, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Oh no," Fluttershy said softly, "it's just that Sweetie Belle didn't know who I was with."

"You told Sweetie Belle you're a," Applejack said not wanting to use the term.

"Fillyfooler," Fluttershy said, "yes. But she just asked me if I was, and I told her. Maybe I should have just ran."

"You didn't run," Applejack asked half-surprised. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Who're you and what did you do to mah Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy laughed and said as menacingly as she could, "if you want to see her alive then you must choose!" She could not help but giggle a bit.

"Choose what," asked Applejack a little confused.

"The place to eat of course," Fluttershy said with a laugh.

Applejack giggled and went back to the leaflets. After a while she picked up one that she looked over a few times already. "Hm," she said, "ah think this'd be a good place to chow down at." She passed the leaflet over to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy looked over the leaflet and nodded, "this sounds lovely."

"Great," Applejack said, "So it's decided then. This could be fun!" She did not mean it though and Applejack could tell Fluttershy knew she was lying.

The waiter arrived with a plate of hay fries, a daisy sandwich, a glass of apple juice, and a hay smoothie.

"Yeah since I got here first," Applejack said almost apologetically, "ah took the liberty of ordering. Ah hope you don' mind none."

Fluttershy shook her head, "of course I don't mind." She took a bite of her daisy sandwich, and smiled at Applejack.

The couple had lunch with the conversation going in no particular direction and often times seemed to be random enough that Pinkie Pie herself would have shaken her head in disbelief.

After they were finished, Applejack asked, "should we get dressed up?"

Fluttershy shook her head, "no this restaurant looks informal enough that we won't have to."

Applejack sighed in relief, "well, that's certainly good to know. I dunno if'n I could handle dressin' up and I don' think mah Gala gown would be a good fit for it."

Fluttershy nodded slightly remembering Applejack's dress was better suited to selling apples than fine dining. "I wouldn't want you to be more uncomfortable," Fluttershy said softly, "um, thank you, Applejack."

"What for, sugarcube," asked Applejack.

"Well, you have been very patient with me," Fluttershy began, "and there are things I know I should tell you, but I'm not ready yet." Applejack was about to say something but Fluttershy gently put her hoof to her mouth. "I promise that I will tell you. It's just that thinking back on them...," Fluttershy cringed and Applejack hugged her gently.

"You don' have to tell me anything you don' want to," Applejack said. "When you're ready then ya'll tell me what you need to. I ain't about to start trying to pry open old wounds, ya hear me?"

Fluttershy nodded and said, "thank you Applejack. I hope I can offer you the same thing."

Applejack just stared at Fluttershy. She was stunned when anger flashed in her mind. First from the notion that she needed such a crutch, and then at herself for thinking even for a second that she never needed help. Fluttershy saw the anger on her face clearly.

"Um, I'm sorry," Fluttershy said softly wanting to back away but still in Applejack's hug she couldn't. "Please," she pleaded softly, "I didn't mean anything by it. I just want to help. Like you always help me."

Applejack shook her head and said, "What? Oh ah'm sorry sugarcube!" She could feel Fluttershy wanting to run and hide. "Ah know ah can be mighty stubborn, and that acceptin' help is hard for me even when ah truly need it. Ah never thought ah'd be offered help." She gently caressed Fluttershy's mane and said, "thank you Fluttershy. If'n ah ever need an ear to listen. Ya'll be me mah first stop."

Fluttershy felt much better, so much better that she whispered into Applejack's ear, "you'd better." It might have been more intimidating if she hadn't giggled as she said it. She looked up at Applejack's warm smile and smiled as well.

"Well it was fun," Applejack said, "but ah gotta get back to the farm. I'ma settle up here." She grabbed the check before Fluttershy could mutter anything in protest. She walked up to the counter and paid.

Upon her return to the table, Fluttershy said, "So I will see you tonight?"

"Yeah," Applejack said, "how's about we meet up here so that way you don' get all dirty from the farm?"

"Ok," Fluttershy said, "but not because of the dirt. This way we can sort of meet halfway."

"Never thought of it like that," Applejack said, "that'd work. Oh and ah'll ask Applebloom why she ain't told her crusadin' buddies about us. Nothin' to be ashamed of as far as ah'm concerned."

Fluttershy nodded and leaned over giving Applejack a quick kiss on the lips. "Nothing to be ashamed of at all," she breathed smiling.

Applejack wanted desperately to grab that little pegasus and whisk off to bed, but remembering where she was and that this was Fluttershy she returned a small kiss on the cheek. 'This'll hafta do,' she thought to herself.

The rest of Fluttershy's day was uneventful. Applejack's however still had work to do and a few questions to ask Applebloom, but first it would seem she needed to answer some questions almost as soon as she stepped hoof onto Sweet Apple Acres.

"What gotcha all flustered sis," asked Big Macintosh.

"What," asked Applejack quickly trying to think of a lie and instead choosing to just not answer. She tried to get around the stallion and he stepped in her way. With an annoyed sigh she looked up at him.

"It's Fluttershy isn't it," Big Mac said, "think ya beginning to run outta patience with that pony?"

"No," Applejack screamed at her brother, "she ain't ready! An' besides what business is it of yours anyways?" She stormed past her brother knowing that he was right. She was happy that Fluttershy was becoming more confident, but it was at too slow a pace. She needed more from that pegasus and was not getting it, and Applejack felt awful for it. She knew something happened to Fluttershy that hurt her real bad, and Applejack was supposed to be there for her. She was letting her fillyfriend down all on account of her own lust. 'Git yourself together, Applejack,' she mentally scolded herself, 'Fluttershy is the best thing to happen to ya an' you wanna throw it away?"

She shook her head and tried to clear her mind of those thoughts. They lingered for a while and disappeared when Applebloom walked into the room.

"Hey sis," said the filly with a huge smile.

"Heya Applebloom," Applejack replied. She remembered what Fluttershy said and said, "Applebloom ah need to talk to ya."

"Oh ok," said the filly her mind racing to find whatever infraction she might have committed to incur a 'talk' from her sister.

"You ain't in trouble," Applejack reassured her.

"Whew," sighed Applebloom. "So what's up," she said happily dropping onto her haunches.

"Well, you remember I told you that Fluttershy and I were, um together right," she asked nervously.

Applebloom nodded but said nothing.

"Ok good," Applejack said, "well Fluttershy spoke to Sweetie Belle today and it turns out she didn' know that we were together. Now I don' recall tellin' you it was a secret so I don' mind if you tell your friends."

Applebloom looked at the ground and said softly, "well ah wanted to tell Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, but we heard a nasty rumor 'bout Fluttershy."

"What rumor," Applejack asked.

"Well that she was a," Applebloom paused and looked at her sister as though asking for permission to say the word, "well that she's a, um fillyfooler," she said that very softly, "and since she's that that she's also a fillymolester." She that softly as well.

"What," asked Applejack, "why would anypony think that? Especially, of Fluttershy?"

"Ah don' believe it," Applebloom insisted, "it's just that there were some mean lookin' colts at the school and they were askin' around where they could find Fluttershy. Since she doesn't live in town nopony knew, and when they asked us ah answered quickly and said that she was from the Everfree Forest. When Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle asked ah said that ah didn' trust them."

"Hmm," Applejack said, "I 'preciate you tellin' me that Applebloom. Ah'll let Fluttershy know to keep an eye out for any suspicious types around her cottage. In the mean time ah best git ready for dinner."

"Oh what're we havin'," Applebloom asked excitedly.

Applejack laughed and said, "sorry sugarcube, but this dinner is gonna be handled by Big Mac." She laughed at Applebloom's look of disgust and said, "Tonight is gonna be Fluttershy an' me at a nice place."

"That sounds fun," Applebloom said clearly down that Applejack will get to eat good food and she would probably eat overcooked hay.

Applejack playfully rustled Applebloom's mane and went to take a bath. She began thinking about what Applebloom said about some colts looking for Fluttershy. Applebloom was young but she was a good judge of character. After all, she was the only one who was not afraid of Zecora, so it would stand to reason that if the colts gave her a bad feeling then they could mean to harm Fluttershy. Applejack thought about having Fluttershy stay with her for a while but that would only be a temporary fix, and she did not want to go looking for trouble that may not even be looking for her. With a sigh she filled the tub and began getting herself cleaned up. She only hoped that she could get through the night without an incident. She pushed that thought aside and once she finished washing up dried herself off.

Mac was cooking the hay and Applejack walked up to him and said, "Don't forget big brother that ya need to put a tiny bit of salt so it won't overcook."

"Eeeyup," said Mac as he reached for the salt and glanced back when Applebloom let out a relieved sigh.

Applejack laughed and left the house headed to Ponyville square. Her thoughts were swimming from the day's events. Her yelling at Fluttershy for suggesting a restaurant that was a bit too pricey, her growing desires for the pegasus, and now the possibility of some colts out to hurt her. That final thought scared her so she ran to the square and did not care that she was sweaty by the time she arrived.

Fluttershy was waiting at the square and began noticing some ponies giving her odd glances. A few times she would see a young filly or colt and she would smile warmly to them and their parents would quicken their pace to get away from her. She did not understand why ponies were acting like this, but could not give it much more thought since an orange blur nearly knocked into her.

"Sorry Fluttershy," Scootaloo said, "I was trying a new trick on my scooter. Hopefully, I can get it right and impress Rainbow Dash!"

Fluttershy giggled and when she saw the annoyed look on Scootaloo's face she explained, "I remember when I wanted to be just like Rainbow."

"Really," asked Scootaloo, "but aren't you older than her?"

"Yes," said Fluttershy, "but I was always impressed with her bravery and ability. After a while, I decided that I will never be like her so I just chose to be myself."

"Well," Scootaloo said proudly, "I'm gonna be just like Rainbow!"

"And what's wrong with being Scootaloo," Fluttershy asked softly.

"Well," Scootaloo said, "nothing I guess. I just want to be cool like Rainbow."

"I think you're, um cool," Fluttershy said warmly. When Scootaloo scoffed she looked hurt and said, "Well I think I may be a better judge of 'cool' than you. After all, I've known Rainbow for years, and seen her best moves up close and personally. In fact, I often help her with new tricks."

Scootaloo looked at the pegasus not expecting that answer, "I guess you have a point there."

Fluttershy smiled and gave the filly a hug. She noticed some ponies making disgusted faces at her and she asked Scootaloo, "Um, why are those ponies looking at me like that?"

Scootaloo turned and before she could say anything a mare grabbed her and began dragging her away. "Hey," shouted Scootaloo, "get your hooves off of me!" She wrestled free from the mare and ran to Fluttershy and hid behind her.

"Get away from her," the mare shouted, "you don't know what kind of monster she is!"

'Monster,' Fluttershy wondered to herself.

"Um, I'm sorry," Fluttershy said, "but what is going on?"

Scootaloo looked up at Fluttershy and said, "there's a rumor going around that you're a, um..."

Fluttershy nodded remembering her talk with Sweetie Belle before. "I know what you heard but I am not like that," she said fairly loudly. Many ponies scoffed but Fluttershy continued, "Listen to me! Why would I harm anypony? I am afraid of my own shadow at times! There is no reason for me to cause harm, and you know that! I know you want to protect your foals, but you can't believe every single rumor just because you're scared. I know what it is like to be scared and it is lonely." Fluttershy looked back to Scootaloo and continued, "I am tired of being scared and so should you. You heard the rumor and yes I am a fillyfooler," the crowd gasped and angry murmurs spread, "but just because I am does not make me a monster that would harm your foals! No pony has ever had a problem with me. In fact, most of you ignored me. Now that there is a rumor spreading about me I am suddenly important? That makes no sense! Please, I just want you all to understand that I am not like that!"

The crowd had calmed down quite a bit and the mare that grabbed Scootaloo walked up to Fluttershy and looked her in the eye. After what felt like an eternity passed she looked down and said, "I'm sorry. I was caught up in the horror story that I just assumed it was true." She looked to Scootaloo and said, "I apologize to you too. I didn't mean to pry you from your friend and clearly somepony you trust very much." Scootaloo nodded to that, but did not change her look of distrust to the mare.

The mare was walking away when a sudden blue and rainbow blur landed. "Alright," Rainbow Dash said, "who's giving you trouble Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy tapped Rainbow on the shoulder and said softly, "no one is causing me problems, Rainbow."

Just then three colts made their way to Fluttershy. Scootaloo tapped her leg and pointed at them saying, "I remember those colts from school. They were asking about you and Applebloom said you live the Everfree Forest."

Fluttershy turned to face them and was not afraid at especially since Rainbow Dash was there.

"So you're Fluttershy," one of the colts said, "the fillyfooler?" He had a tone of disgust when he said that.

Rainbow was about to say something but Fluttershy stopped her.

"Yes I am," Fluttershy said softly, "is there something wrong?"

The colt looked at her and after a few moments said, "I was looking to hurt you." He was clearly dead serious. "But now I," he paused tears in his eyes and continued, "It's just that my little sister was hurt by a fillyfooler and I assumed they were all the same. You claim that you would never harm a foal, and seeing that this one trusts you enough to protect her I can see that it's true." The colt straightened up and said, "I. I'm sorry."

Fluttershy put her hoof on his shoulder, "I am so sorry about what happened to your sister, and you have nothing to apologize for. You haven't wronged me so there is nothing to forgive." She smiled warmly at the colt.

With an embarrassed cough, the colt signaled the other two colts that they were leaving. Once they were gone Rainbow Dash looked at her friend and said with clear respect in her voice, "Wow Fluttershy! How did you manage to stay cool with that mob and those colts?"

Fluttershy did not know how she did it. She looked at Rainbow and said, "Well I had Scootaloo to look after and well I had you here."

Rainbow shook her hoof in the air in protest, "no that's not it. You're not gonna get away with that excuse. I think you're getting a little braver." She had a smile that clearly shone with pride and happiness.

Fluttershy blushed and looked at Scootaloo and remembered what she told her. "Rainbow? Do you know if Pinkie still has her scooter?"

Rainbow tilted her head confused, "yeah I think so, why?"

"Well I would like to issue you a challenge," the yellow pegasus said softly.

"You challenge me," Rainbow said in disbelief.

"No not me," Fluttershy said nudging Scootaloo from behind her, "Scootaloo would like to challenge you to a race."

Scootaloo looked up at Fluttershy scared, "What? I can't race Rainbow! I'll get creamed!"

Fluttershy kneeled next to the filly and said, "You are a better Scootaloo than a Rainbow Dash. I know you can win." She gave the filly an encouraging smile and the filly nodded and put on her helmet.

"So Rainbow," Scootaloo said very nervously, "you interested in a race?"

Rainbow would have answered if she was not laughing so hard. "Race? You? That's rich," she laughed grabbing her stomach. After a minute she stopped laughing and saw that both Fluttershy and Scootaloo were serious.

"Ok," she said, "if you insist on being embarrassed. It's been years since I've ridden one of these things, and I won't take it easy on you."

Rainbow took off to Pinkie's house and Fluttershy looked at Scootaloo and said, "Don't worry. She has never ridden a scooter. All she knows is flying and running." Scootaloo tried to smile and failed, so Fluttershy said, "I should know I've known her since we were fillies."

"That's true," Scootaloo said feeling a bit calmer.

After a few minutes sweaty and tired Applejack made her way to the town square. She saw Fluttershy and Scootaloo and ran up to them.

"Fluttershy are ya'll ok," she gasped between breaths.

"Yes I'm fine," Fluttershy said looking at her fillyfriend concerned, "Applejack are you alright?"

"Yeah ah'm fine," Applejack said still winded, "it's just ah heard some colts were lookin' for ya and I got worried that they'd try and rough ya up some."

"Oh yes I met them," Fluttershy said, "we talked and they went on their way."

"Oh," Applejack said embarrassed, "so I ran for nuthin'?"

"Not for nothing," Fluttershy said giving Applejack a small kiss on the lips. She laughed when she heard Scootaloo gasp.

"You're her fillyfriend," Scootaloo shouted. "Why didn't Applebloom tell Sweetie Belle and me?"

"Ah reckon she was just lookin' out for her big sister," Applejack said.

"So what's it like being," Scootaloo tried to ask.

"It feels. Nice," Fluttershy said with a warm smile.

"Nice," Scootaloo repeated, "hmm. Weird."

Rainbow had just landed with Pinkie's scooter and said, "Alright let's get this race started!"

"Race," asked Applejack, "what's goin' on?"

"Scootaloo challenged Rainbow Dash to a race on scooters," Fluttershy said.

"Is that filly crazy," laughed Applejack. She was going to continue but a cold glance from Fluttershy stopped her.

Fluttershy kneeled next to Scootaloo and said, "Remember, you are the best Scootaloo in all of Equestria! There is no other pony like you."

Scootaloo nodded and Fluttershy got into position to start the race.

"On you mark," Rainbow and Scootaloo got ready. Scootaloo flapped her wings in preparation for propulsion, a trick Rainbow did not know about. "Get set," both pegasi leaned forward itching to get going. "GO!" Fluttershy shot to the sky out of the way of both racers.

Rainbow did not make a very good start tripping slightly as she tried to use her back legs for propulsion. Scootaloo on the other hoof kicked off quickly and began using her wings to gain speed quickly.

Rainbow was shocked that she was behind, but being a quick study of almost all things athletic began imitating the filly's wings and began to pass her up. She gave Scootaloo a smirk as they made the first turn, and Rainbow not used to using her wings like this made her turn far too wide allowing Scootaloo to gain the lead again.

Back on the straightaway, both pegasi were neck and neck for a while, but the older athlete passed up the younger until she hit a rock in the path and her flapping wings launched into the air and then quickly into the ground. Scootaloo shot passed her and made the second turn even tighter than the first.

Rainbow was now very behind and the race was almost over. She put all she had into her speed and control. She was not about to be upstaged by this filly whose name she could not even remember. She built up her speed shot around the second turn and sped toward the finish line.

Scootaloo was getting very tired and felt that she would lose. It would be a close race but she was simply no Rainbow Dash. She then heard Fluttershy's voice, 'you are the best Scootaloo in all of Equestria! There is no other pony like you.' She gripped the scooter tighter and flapped her wings harder than ever. The finish line was getting closer. Fifteen feet. She could do this. Ten feet. Almost there. Five feet. Be the best Scootaloo in all of Equestria. She felt the rope that marked the finish line and a split second later felt a rush of air as Rainbow Dash passed her.

She collapsed to the ground panting and wheezing, but smiling. She heard some arguing but could not make out any words. Suddenly, Fluttershy's face filled her view. She was saying something but it was garbled. Scootaloo shook her head and sat up.

Rainbow was not pleased and Applejack was laughing at her. Fluttershy was giving Scootaloo a big smile, and she knew. "I won," she gasped. Fluttershy nodded and Scootaloo jumped in the air screaming, "I won! I am the best Scootaloo ever!"

She hugged Fluttershy and whispered, "thank you. I would never have challenged Rainbow on my own."

Fluttershy hugged her back and said, "You just needed to be shown a little confidence." Fluttershy looked to Applejack and Scootaloo understood. The strength Fluttershy got from Applejack she was able to give to Scootaloo.

Scootaloo walked up to Rainbow and said smiling to her hero (heroine if Twilight Sparkle is reading), "that was a good race."

"Yeah whatever," huffed Rainbow and was about to take off.

"What is your problem," Scootaloo asked annoyed.

Rainbow turned around and before she could say something Scootaloo said, "so what? The Great Rainbow Dash is NOT the best at every little thing? I beat you at something I am good at. Something I spent years practicing. Something you've never done, and I BARELY beat you! Why can't you be a good sport about it?"

"I hate losing," Rainbow growled not wanting to have to justify herself.

"And I hate being in your shadow," Scootaloo said flatly, "all the time I get compared to you. 'Oh you're quite the athlete. You might be as good as Rainbow Dash one day.' And you know what? I liked that! I was thrilled to be compared to the coolest, bravest pony around. I wear my mane like you. I even thought about saving my bits and going to the spa to get my coat, mane, and tail colored to match you, but now," Scootaloo said with a tinge of disgust in her voice, "now that I see you can't even congratulate somepony who you know admires you. Somepony who thinks the world of you. Now I'm not sure I want to be compared to you anymore."

Scootaloo picked up her scooter and was going to head home when a hoof on her shoulder. "Fluttershy," she began and saw that the hoof was blue not yellow. She turned around and saw Rainbow looking at her clearly ashamed of her actions.

"I," Rainbow said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I let my need to win everything hurt you. That was an awesome race." She stuck her hoof out in apology and Scootaloo shook it slowly. She was still clearly angry with Rainbow but accepted the apology.

Rainbow smiled and took off with Pinkie's scooter. Fluttershy walked up to Scootaloo and said, "You really are the best Scootaloo ever."

Scootaloo hugged Fluttershy and with tears in her eyes thanked her again. She then turned towards Rarity's boutique clearly intent on sharing the news with Sweetie Belle. From there the two fillies would undoubtedly head to Sweet Apple Acres to give the news to Applebloom.

Once Rainbow flew away, Scootaloo zipped off on her scooter, and the crowd dispersed, only Fluttershy and Applejack were left in the town square. Applejack looked embarrassed because she was still covered in sweat from her run and said, "Ah'm sorry bout the state ah'm in. Guess you don' wanna go to dinner with me."

Fluttershy giggled and gave Applejack a hug. She was wearing a perfume that smelled like flowers, and Applejack wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and take her back home.

Instead she coughed awkwardly and said, "Well if'n you still wanna go then we probably should get goin'."

Fluttershy nodded and both ponies made their way to the restaurant. It was a cool evening and that helped Applejack's coat dry off quicker but she still smelled of sweat. She was feeling very self conscious about and wished Fluttershy had decided to go some other time.

Fluttershy could see that Applejack was uncomfortable and said, "Um, would you like to go some other time?"

Applejack stopped and said with her head down, "no sugarcube. It's best we go tonight cause if'n we don' I doubt ah'll build up the nerve to go again."

Fluttershy smiled at Applejack and nuzzled her cheek. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Applejack nodded and the two entered the restaurant. It was a nice place. The first thing Applejack noticed was the abundance of green. Though the building was built of wood, there was a great deal of ivy growing on the walls. There was even some ivy on the tables. Applejack was about to walk right in and look for a table when she bumped into the hostess.

The hostess gave her a fake smile and then sniffed and gave her a look of disgust. "The employee entrance is around the back," she said.

"We are customers," Fluttershy said calmly, "and we would like a table for two, please."

The hostess scoffed and led the two ponies to a small table, and said, "A waiter will be with you, two in a moment."

"Well she seems mighty neighborly," Applejack said, "ah hope she don' expect a tip."

"Um," Fluttershy said, "we don't tip the hostess."

"Well that explains the foul mood," Applejack said still annoyed.

At that moment an older unicorn stallion arrived at their table, "Good evening, I will be your waiter for this evening. May I offer something to drink?"

Fluttershy looked over the drink menu and saw a wine that she enjoyed, "yes we would like a small bottle of the apple spice cider."

The waiter nodded and asked, "Very good. Would you care for the ten year or the twelve?"

Fluttershy thought for a moment, "do you, um have any six year bottles?"

A smile appeared on the unicorn's face, "Of course. Excellent choice." He bowed slightly and went to get the wine.

"You plannin' on gettin' me drunk, Fluttershy," Applejack asked with a sly grin.

Fluttershy blushed and said softly, "Oh the wine is not very alcoholic. I don't care for harder drinks."

"Ya can't hold your liquor," Applejack said with a smile, "got it." She looked at the wine Fluttershy ordered and noticed that it was the cheapest on the menu. "Um Fluttershy," she said. Fluttershy looked up and Applejack continued, "Ah hope you didn' pick this wine solely cause of the price." Applejack still felt bad because she was so cheap. She put her head down and did not want to look Fluttershy in the eye. Her guilt was clear on her face and Fluttershy lifted her face with a hoof.

"I picked it because it's my favorite," Fluttershy said softly, "you shouldn't have to feel bad because you have responsibilities to your family." She gently stroked Applejack's cheek softly and put her hoof down.

Applejack smiled and said, "how'd ah ever get such a lovely pony in mah life?"

Fluttershy smiled and blushed.

The waiter arrived and poured the wine into two glasses then asked, "Are you ready to order or would you care for a few more minutes?"

Applejack looked over the menu quickly and said, "Ah reckon we're ready to order. Ah'll have your hay fettuccini with, um sorry what's that sauce?"

The waiter looked at what Applejack was pointing to and said softly, "that is a house blend made from honey and apples."

"Thanks," Applejack whispered. "Ah'll have that." She looked over to Fluttershy and saw that she had not opened her menu. All Fluttershy was doing was motioning with her head to Applejack's menu. Applejack looked at her confused and Fluttershy smiled and motioned again. Applejack tilted her head still confused and was about to ask what Fluttershy was doing when it dawned on her. Fluttershy wanted her to order for her. "And mah friend here will have," she looked over the menu trying to figure out what Fluttershy would like. She saw a flower and fruit salad that looked very good, and was pricey enough that should let Fluttershy know that she really did want to treat her to a fancy meal. "My friend here will have the seasonal fruit salad."

"Excellent choices," the waiter said, "and may I assume that the two of you are…" he trailed off. Fluttershy simply nodded and the waiter chuckled softly and said with a smile, "I hope you two have a lovely evening." He then turned and left for the kitchen.

"What was that," Applejack asked, "did you just let him know that this was a date?"

Fluttershy giggled, "Well there are, um subtle ways to say things."

"Ah guess ya'll are right about that," Applejack said happily. She then heard somepony mutter something nearby. Applejack turned to the noise and saw a mare looking at her with a look of contempt. "Is somethin' wrong," she asked.

"Oh nothing is wrong," the mare said, "I was just recalling what this place was like last week. Oh you should have seen it. It had something it doesn't tonight."

Applejack's ears perked up, "Oh an' what's that?" She was genuinely interested.

The mare looked at Applejack and said flatly, "standards."

Applejack was stunned and at a loss for words. She was about to stammer something when a quiet voice spoke.

"Those standards couldn't have been that high if they let you in the door," Fluttershy said softly.

The mare gasped in shock and glared at her husband in an attempt to get him to defend her. He was completely oblivious as he was staring at a waitress's flank. She smacked him on the shoulder and gave him a cold glare that would have had Nightmare Moon telling her to calm down.

Fluttershy and Applejack merely laughed quietly and waited for their food to arrive. Fluttershy said after a while, "Um, Applejack?" Applejack looked up and Fluttershy said, "did you order me the salad because…"

Applejack wave her hoof and said, "I ordered for ya cause I thought you'd like it. Ah can swing it." Applejack put her hoof on Fluttershy's and smiled. That smile made Fluttershy want to lean over and kiss Applejack but she did not want to make a scene. So she merely returned the smile.

The waiter arrived with their plates and both ponies began to eat their meals. Applejack found her food to be very good and was happily eating and saw that Fluttershy was bothered by something.

"Sugarcube," she said, "is there something the matter?"

Fluttershy looked at Applejack and with tears in her eyes and a cracking voice she said, "I don't think this will work."

Applejack was stunned, "what do ya mean? Is it somethin' ah did?" She began to mentally beat herself up for her behavior.

"No," Fluttershy said softly, "it's me. You need somepony tougher. Somepony who will give you what you need and not drag you down. I'm just a big disappointment." She sniffed back her tears not wanting to cry in public.

Applejack put her leg around Fluttershy's shoulder and said, "You ain't no disappointment. Ya hear me? You ain't draggin' me down and you sure as heck are tougher than you think. Now ah think we have something special and ah would like to see it through, but this ain' mah rodeo, sugarcube. It's ours and both of us need to be on board for it to work."

Fluttershy looked at Applejack and smiled, "I want to be with you." She blushed and whispered, "I want to share myself with you, but I'm scared."

Applejack gave her a hug and said, "I wanna share mahself with you too, but all things happen in time. We can wait and it will be magical."

Both ponies enjoyed their meals and Applejack was about to ask for the check when the waiter arrived with a chocolate and cherry cake. Before either could ask the waiter said, "Compliments of the house. It is a small tradition that we celebrate the first time a couple dines here."

Applejack looked at Fluttershy and asked, "He didn't bring us plates, so how're we supposed to eat it?"

Fluttershy shrugged and took a bite right out of the side. Applejack laughed and did the same. Applejack was a faster eater and noticed that the center of the cake was hollow. She wondered why they would do that until she saw Fluttershy's nose poke through the other side. Smiling inwardly she leaned and waited. When Fluttershy poked her mouth through she gave the pegasus a very unexpected kiss. Fluttershy gave a small squeak of surprise and returned the kiss.

Applejack lifted her head and saw Fluttershy blushing and smiling. The waiter had brought them there check and Applejack went to pay. Fluttershy ate more of the cake and scooped the rest into a small box the waiter left there. She snapped the lid shut and picked it up with her mouth. She was almost at the register when she saw Applejack talking to two ponies. To be honest it was more like she was being spoken too. The ponies were not familiar to Fluttershy and the only thing that jogged her memory was that they had oranges on their flanks. She walked slowly and listened to what they were saying.

"Well we are already here so I suppose we will have to settle for less than standard fare," said the mare on the left.

"It makes me sick that they let such a malcontent into this establishment," said the other mare. She leaned to Applejack and said in an overly condescending voice, "I know you don't know what that means." She started laughing and stopped when Applejack interrupted her.

"Ah know what it means," Applejack said softly, "clearly ya'll don't. It means somepony that ain't satisfied. Looks to me ya'll are the malcontents here cause I'm doing fine and dandy."

The mare on the left snapped at Applejack, "Don't you dare correct your betters."

"Betters," laughed Fluttershy, "a pair of self-entitled ponies are not better. You just sound spoiled."

"And who are you," asked the other mare with a disgusted tone, "This is a family matter."

"Then it also concerns me," Fluttershy said, "she is my friend and I will not sit idly by while somepony attacks her. Family or otherwise."

The orange-marked ponies were about to say something but Fluttershy's stare was locked onto both of them. They slowly backed away and Applejack and Fluttershy left the restaurant without further incident.

As both ponies made their way back toward Ponyville square, Fluttershy knew that what happened bothered Applejack greatly, so she gently nudged her toward a small park and they sat down on a park bench.

It was not long before Applejack began crying and Fluttershy hugged her gently. Applejack cried into Fluttershy's shoulder and after a few minutes wiped the tears from her face.

"Just like family to make ya feel special huh," Applejack said softly.

Fluttershy said nothing as Applejack clearly had something to get off her chest.

"It's always been like that," Applejack began, "all mah relatives on the Orange side seem to hate everything about us Apples. I don' understand why, but it seems that when my mom married mah dad that their status dropped somehow. The only Apples near the Oranges is us at Sweet Apple Acres and they only have the nerve to attack me. They ain't about to say anything to Granny Smith or Big Mac, and I know they've been trying to get Applebloom to move to Manehattan." Applejack smiled and said, "That filly has no intention of leaving Ponyville. She has her family and her crusadin' buddies. All the sophisticatin' in the world won't matter to her if she can't enjoy it with her friends." Applejack sighed and continued, "It wasn't anything major. It was just a bunch of little things. Being called trash for so many years will eventually sink in. No matter how hard you work or how proud you might be of that hard work a small part of you will remind you that a large part of your family thinks your trash. That you're nothin' but a…"

"Disappointment," Fluttershy finished.

Applejack looked at Fluttershy and was about to say that Fluttershy was not a disappointment but Fluttershy stopped her.

"I know how you feel," she said, "Did you have a cutciñera party?"

"Well yeah," Applejack said, "it was nothing fancy seeing as how we lost our mom but gained Applebloom, and dad had become sick with a broken heart. It was a fun time for us. Why?"

"Well," Fluttershy said, "I didn't have one." She saw the confused look on Applejack's face and she said, "You see, my parents have always been disappointed in me. You know what Rainbow does on the weather team." Applejack nodded. "Ok," Fluttershy said, "well my father does that, but in Cloudsdale. My mother stays at home, and both hate my cutie mark. I was so happy when I got it and they were just disappointed. My father is a bit of a show off and he was always embarrassed because of my weak flying." Fluttershy looked at Applejack and said, "Maybe we can be disappointments together."

"Fluttershy you are no disappointment," Applejack said.

"And you are not trash," Fluttershy said, "I don't see any Orange being one of the Elements of Harmony, and Celestia would not have chosen you if you were not very special." She gave Applejack a small kiss on the cheek and rested her head on her lap.

"We really should get going," Applejack said feeling much better.

"Can't we stay here just a bit longer," Fluttershy asked.

"Sure we can sugarcube," Applejack said happily.

After a while both ponies left the park and Applejack said, "Well it's fine time we get you home. It's past your bed time."

Fluttershy laughed and they headed toward Fluttershy's cottage. The walk was quiet as neither had anything to talk about, and both were thinking about their pasts. Once they arrived Fluttershy asked meekly, "Would you like to come in for a little bit?"

Applejack's heart skipped a beat and she said, "Sure!" She said that much louder than she intended and got a giggle from Fluttershy for it.

They went inside and made their way to Fluttershy's couch. If Fluttershy's plan was to talk more then it failed because as soon as she sat down Applejack grabbed her and gently kissed her. Both ponies kissed for a while and Applejack made her move. She gently and slowly worked her tongue into Fluttershy's mouth and though the meek pegasus was surprised at first she returned in kind. Both ponies shared the heightened passion between them and Applejack broke away from the kiss and began kissing and nibbling Fluttershy's neck working her way down her chest to her belly. Fluttershy let out soft moans and when Applejack neared her destination and tried to gently get Fluttershy's rear legs open Fluttershy panicked and scooted away whispering, "No please! Not there!" She began crying and Applejack put her legs around her in a hug.

"I'm sorry sugarcube," Applejack said kicking herself. "Ya'll are just not ready. Like I said we will wait until you are. I'm glad that we are able to go a little farther now.' She gave Fluttershy a warm smile, and while normally it would break whatever dark mood the little pegasus would be in this time it had no effect.

"I'm sorry," Fluttershy said between sobs, "I really want to be with you, but it just hurts too much." She looked up at Applejack and saw the guilt on the earth pony's face. "This isn't your fault, Applejack. I promise that I think I'm almost ready to tell you. When I think about it, it hurts less."

"When you're ready then so will I," Applejack said. She then helped Fluttershy into her bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek goodnight. "Night sugarcube," Applejack said softly.

"Good night Applejack," Fluttershy said, "I had a nice time tonight."

"Me too all things considered," Applejack said, "It was a much better night with you there with me."

Applejack left Fluttershy's cottage still feeling guilty, but also feeling content knowing that the feeling in her chest was not lust. Not entirely. She walked home and said softly to herself something she hoped to tell Fluttershy in the near future, "I love you, Fluttershy."


	4. Pinkie's Private Party

Celestia's sun was just rising over the horizon and a yellow pegasus was sleeping soundly unaware that there was an intruder in her home. A certain pink pony with balloons on her flank and poofy curly mane and tail had made her way inside the home of the kind pony, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was just waking up and as she opened her eyes, she saw pink and blue. As her vision cleared, she could see a grin as well. Normally, this would be quite a shock but on this morning, it felt different.

"Good morning, Pinkie," yawned a still sleepy Fluttershy.

"Good morning sleepy head," whispered Pinkie.

"Why are you whispering," Fluttershy asked.

"Cause you're just waking up," Pinkie said, "my rudeness stops at breaking and entering." She looked up lost in thought and then mused, "Does it count as breaking and entering if the door isn't even locked in the first place?" She looked down to Fluttershy whose eyes were still half closed and was still lying down. "Y'know you really should lock your door."

"If I did that," Fluttershy began, "how would you get in?"

Pinkie giggled and then got a serious look on her face, "Fluttershy I need your help."

Fluttershy sat up as quickly as her still tired body allowed, "Of course. What can I do for you?" She was wondering why Pinkie did not go to Applejack or Rainbow or even Twilight.

"I need help with a 'party'," Pinkie said. Something in the way she said 'party' did not sit right with Fluttershy. It was almost as though it were code.

Fluttershy rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and looked at Pinkie. Pinkie still looked like Pinkie with her bright pink mane and darker pink coat, but as Fluttershy looked closer, she saw something. It was in her eyes, something that Fluttershy knew too well. Pinkie was exhausted. She slowly put her hoof on Pinkie's cheek and the pink mare leaned into it as though she desperately needed to be comforted. Fluttershy scooted away from the middle of her bed and motioned for Pinkie to sit down. Once Pinkie was sitting down, Fluttershy put her forelegs around Pinkie and hugged her. Pinkie immediately hugged her in return and said nothing.

There was just silence. There were no tears, no breakdown, just silence as Pinkie enjoyed being the one comforted for a change. After a few minutes, Pinkie took a step back from Fluttershy and said, "Thanks Fluttershy. I knew you would understand."

"Why me," Fluttershy asked, "Why didn't you go to Applejack?"

"She'd already be working," Pinkie said.

"Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy asked, "I know she lives in a cloud house but you can visit her in your balloon."

"She's still asleep and," Pinkie's face became saddened, "I tried once and she yelled at me."

"Yes," Fluttershy said, "Rainbow gets very grumpy when she wakes up." She put her hoof back to Pinkie's cheek and again the pink pony leaned into it seeking comfort, so Fluttershy gave her another hug. This one however did result in tears, but Fluttershy still needed to know, "Why me? I don't mind at all. I'm just, um curious."

Pinkie looked at her friend smiled and said, "That's why. You don't mind. You're not mad. You're just Fluttershy. The nicest pony ever. You've given me two hugs and let me cry on you and you don't even know why."

Fluttershy thought she understood but did not want to jump to conclusions. There was something bothering Pinkie and she turned to her for help. The only problem is that Fluttershy could only think that Pinkie was in desperate need to rest. "Pinkie," Fluttershy asked softly, "when was the last time you got a full nights rest?"

Pinkie looked sad and said, "I don't know. I'm tired, Fluttershy. I'm tired all the time."

"Maybe you're having too many parties," Fluttershy asked.

Pinkie shook her head quickly then slowly began to nod. "Parties are really all I know. I want to make everypony happy, and I feel drained every time."

Fluttershy looked at her friend. The seemingly never-ending fountain of energy really did have a limit. She asked Pinkie, "Are you happy?"

Pinkie smiled and it was genuine, "yes I'm very happy. I'm just tired."

Fluttershy thought for a moment and had an idea. She got out of bed and after stretching her legs and wings said, "Lie down."

Pinkie looked at Fluttershy confused but did what she was told. "What's going on, Fluttershy," she asked.

"We are going to have a party," Fluttershy said. When Pinkie frowned, Fluttershy said softly, "It will just be us two. It's a private party. I'm going downstairs to make you some tea and then we can talk some more."

"But why am I in your bed," Pinkie asked.

"Because you are my guest," Fluttershy said.

"Uninvited guest," Pinkie said feeling guilty.

"Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy said causing the pink pony to look at her, "from this day forward, you are welcome in my home at any time. So that means you can never be an uninvited guest."

Fluttershy trotted downstairs and began boiling the water.

Pinkie looked out the window and was surprised how different it was from her home. There was no noise of busy ponies just some singing birds and the stream near Fluttershy's cottage. There was no smell of the bakery just a soft smell of flowers. She thought she was enjoying the sounds and smells for a few moments when suddenly, "I have your tea," said Fluttershy.

Pinkie looked at Fluttershy and there was a teapot and a cup on the table next to the bed. Fluttershy poured Pinkie some tea and blew onto it to cool it down some.

Pinkie took a small sip and smiled since it was not too hot. She drank that cup and one more and the two ponies began talking about nothing in general. The weather, the latest baking news, how the animals were getting along; the talk was more for companionship than information. After a while, Pinkie's eyes began to get heavy and she laid down on Fluttershy's pillow and fell asleep. Fluttershy glided out of her room and left the cottage to ensure Pinkie would get the proper rest she needed.

At around three in the afternoon, Pinkie was still sound asleep and Applejack was crossing the small bridge in front of Fluttershy's cottage.

"Heya sugarcube," she shouted.

"Shhh," Fluttershy shh'd.

"What's wrong," whispered Applejack after giving Fluttershy a kiss.

"Pinkie's asleep," Fluttershy said.

"In your bed," Applejack asked.

"She woke me up and she looked absolutely exhausted so I made her some tea and she fell asleep. She really needed it," Fluttershy said. She did not tell Applejack about what else happened because that felt too personal between Pinkie and herself even though Fluttershy loved Applejack dearly.

"Well are ya ready to head to lunch," Applejack asked still whispering, "or should we just go another time? I understand if'n you don' wanna go."

Fluttershy thought about it for a moment and said, "No we can go to lunch I just want to leave Pinkie some lunch and a note."

"You're the sweetest thing ever," Applejack said lovingly giving the pegasus a playful nuzzle.

Fluttershy giggled softly and made her way inside. After a few minutes, she was ready to go. Both ponies made their way to Ponyville while Pinkie Pie lay asleep in Fluttershy's bed.

A couple of hours later, Pinkie woke up. She was confused at first since the sounds and smells were not the one she was used to. She suddenly remembered where she was and sat up quickly, "Fluttershy," she called but there was no answer. She looked around and saw a note and a covered plate. Pinkie uncovered the plate and saw a fruit salad and a daisy sandwich and there was a glass of apple juice. She was very hungry and with almost every bite she thought, 'thank you Fluttershy.'

When she finished her meal, she looked at the note Fluttershy left for her. She opened it up and it read:

_Dear Pinkie,_

_I know how you feel. There are times when I simply do not have the energy to do the things I love and force myself to do them anyway. I find that just taking a day to just rest is the best way to feel better. Pinkie I meant what I said that you are always welcome here. Whenever you feel the need to 'party' don't hesitate to come over and I will make you some tea and you can rest for as long as you need to._

_Your friend,_

_Fluttershy_

Pinkie read the note several times and cried softly afterward. Fluttershy not only let her use her bed but made the offer available whenever she needed it. She made the bed, washed the dishes, and made her way back to town a refreshed and renewed Pinkie Pie. She sang all the way back knowing that she had a friend that understood how she felt.


	5. Him Part 1

Rainbow Dash was up later than usual working on her latest "The Dashing Rainbow" story. Ever since she read it on Fluttershy and Applejack's first date, she has been on a mission to make more stories. To date she had written three with a fourth in progress:

The Dashing Rainbow soared through the sky in her awesome-powered hyper-carriage towards the not-so-secret-anymore hideout of her latest enemy: The Egghead Unicorn! "This is for you President Fluttershy," The Dashing Rainbow said to herself as she flew toward this new loser's base, "Nopony holds my friend's library card hostage! Nopony!"

The loser hideout was in sight. The Dashing Rainbow ensured that she had enough egghead repellent on. Though she was immune to all forms of losery, eggheadery, drawlery, and even snootery, President Fluttershy insisted she protect herself.

With a final increase of the throttle, The Dashing Rainbow leapt out of the carriage and fell effortlessly into the gaping hole that was left in its wake. The carriage itself was beyond repair and cost 15 rainbillion bits. That was a number accountants had to invent just so they could count The Dashing Rainbow's wealth. One rainbillion is a one followed by a billions zeros. At the time of President Fluttershy's library cardnapping, The Dashing Rainbow was estimated to be worth somewhere in the galaxy, ballparks are nowhere near large enough, of two hundred and fifty-seven million rainbillion bits.

"That's the third one today," sighed The Dashing Rainbow, "I guess I'm slowing down a bit."

Inside the hideout of the pathetic Egghead Unicorn, The Dashing Rainbow made her way to the egghead sanctuary. "Figures it would be a library," laughed The Dashing Rainbow. The egghead's henchponies got in a single file line to attack The Dashing Rainbow one at a time. One by one, they fell to a flick of her mane of and even a flick of her tail. One opponent he felt generous and merely flapped her wings at him. Unfortunately, she flapped too hard as he was launched into space. He was fine as he left at such velocity that he took part of the atmosphere with him. Also, before he left the planet he was sent flying through a grocery store and swept up the entire produce in his wake. So he was sent hurtling into space with air to breathe and food to eat. The Dashing Rainbow is merciful after all.

The last minion The Dashing Rainbow had to face was none other than The Egghead Unicorn's number one assistant, Spork. The bizarre hybrid of dragon and loser made for a sad sight, and was said to be invincible. The Dashing Rainbow knew his weakness. It was a villain that she defeated a short while ago. A certain white unicorn with a violet mane, a certain jewel thief named Rawrity. Spork was madly in love with the jewel thief and The Dashing Rainbow knew all about it. When the minion charged to attack, The Dashing Rainbow merely tossed a photo at Spork and waited.

Spork stopped his charge and gazed at the photo of the white unicorn. He sat down and handed The Dashing Rainbow the key to the secret loser lab. The Dashing Rainbow unlocked the door and immediately side stepped as a blast of pure Loser energy shot where she was and disintegrated Spork.

The Dashing Rainbow walked into the library and said awesomely, "Give me back that library card and you won't be hospitalized for long."

The Egghead Unicorn's feeble mind raced. She had plotted for this moment and now that it was here, the sheer weight of eggheadery came crashing down. She began crying the most egg headed cry imaginable. It was filled with vague book references and stories that occurred decades ago. The Egghead Unicorn tossed President Fluttershy's library card to The Dashing Rainbow and said, "Why? Why must my egg headed ways always lead to the stealing of library paraphernalia from world leaders? Why must I use words like paraphernalia when stuff works so much better?"

"I don't know," The Dashing Rainbow, said calmly, "I don't try to understand Loser. Well time to get you to that hospital." Then with a great punch to the face, she launched The Egghead Unicorn to the nearest ICU.

"I never miss," The Dashing Rainbow said awesomely and headed back to the capital to return her friend's library card.

"Heh," Rainbow Dash said, "another masterpiece! Fluttershy'll love it!"

She looked outside and saw how late it was, "Oh man, I really lost track of time. Better get some sleep if I'm gonna make the try-outs today."

Rainbow walked over to her cloud bed. She loved it since it was oversized and could just blindly jump and land comfortably at any angle. She readied herself for a jump and decided against it.

'I wish Fluttershy could go, but dang 300 bits for tickets at the gate is way too much,' Rainbow thought to herself, 'and I know I saw Fluttershy scrambling earlier looking for work from ponies. She never carries her grooming stuff with her. She must've been trying to gather up the cash to come with me. I know she couldn't do it cause when I saw her at Sugarcube Corner with AJ she looked really down.'

Rainbow walked over to her mirror and looked. She was not entirely pleased with what she saw, 'some friend I am. I knew she was trying to get cash. I should've asked how much she was able to scrounge up and try to help with the rest. It's not like Fluttershy hasn't done that for me before.'

Rainbow closed her eyes and stretched her wings. She was tired and whenever she was tired and thinking of Fluttershy the same image appeared in her mind. An image of failure and betrayal. She opened her eyes and was glad that there were no tears this time. 'Does this mean I don't care anymore,' she thought. She shook her head and made her was slowly back to bed. She could still see Fluttershy's face. It had a look that was screaming, 'Please help me!' and all Rainbow could think at the time was 'Fight your own battles for once,' and sped off away from Flight School.

"I will never fail her like that again," Rainbow said smiling a little as a tear rolled down her face. 'I still care,' she thought.

She looked at her bed again and felt it. Every time she spoke with Fluttershy, Rainbow would see her so happy and confident. This made that feeling in Rainbow's stomach grow each time. Now it physically hurt. Rainbow knew she was jealous of Fluttershy's happiness, and felt awful for it. Now she saw her bed and all she could think was how empty it was. 'Darn you Fluttershy,' Rainbow thought.

She crawled along the middle of the bed and when she reached the cloud pillow, she ripped it in half and place a half on either side of the bed. Rainbow laid down on the left side of the bed and with a hoof gently stroked the other pillow. She was picturing somepony laying next to her. She was not thinking of anypony specifically just an idea of having somepony there to talk to and share her day. She was about to fix the cloud pillow and decided to try sleeping like this for one night. She fell asleep rather quickly and had an interesting dream.

She was lying in bed when there was a light tap on her door. Slowly she got up and when she opened it, Fluttershy was standing right outside. She had a glow to her that captivated Rainbow.

"Oh hello Rainbow," Fluttershy said softly, "may I come in."

"Sure," Rainbow said and when she was about to move out of Fluttershy's way she was already inside. Rainbow shook her head and closed the door. "So," began Rainbow, "what brings you out here?"

Fluttershy looked down at the cloud floor, "oh it's Applejack."

"What's wrong," Rainbow asked discarding the immediate thought that Applejack hurt her, "is she alright?"

"Oh she's fine," Fluttershy said walking slowly closer to Rainbow, "It's just that we. Well we broke up."

"Why," asked a stunned Rainbow, "I thought you were falling in love with her."

"I thought I was but I realized something Rainbow," Fluttershy was face to face with Rainbow now.

"What's that," Rainbow asked.

"That I was being unfair to Applejack," Fluttershy did not wait for Rainbow to respond, "The thing is that I simply can't be with somepony when I'm really in love with somepony else."

"Who're you in love with," Rainbow asked.

"Let me show you," Fluttershy said and began kissing Rainbow softly.

Rainbow stirred from her slumber and opened her eyes. She rolled over onto her back and noticed she was still on the left side of the bed. She stretched and thought about the dream that woke her. "Fluttershy," she said softly before cringing, "Gross!"

It was morning now and Rainbow was just getting out of bed when she heard a light tap on the door.

"That's funny," she said out loud. The same thing happened in her dream. She walked to the door and opened it with her eyes closed saying expecting to be wrong, "Good morning Fluttershy." Her eyes shot open when she heard the response.

"Oh good morning Rainbow," Fluttershy said surprised that her friend knew she was there.

Rainbow just stared at Fluttershy and the fact that there was a soft glow on her coat did not escape her. "So I take it you wanna come in," Rainbow asked knowing the response.

"Oh," Fluttershy said surprised, "I would like that."

Rainbow still being sleepy let out a long yawn and when she opened her eyes Fluttershy was no longer outside but right next to her.

'Of course,' thought Rainbow, 'how can I be having the same dream twice?'

"So what's up," Rainbow said just going along with the 'dream', "I take it you wanna talk about AJ?"

Fluttershy was stunned and said, "Why yes I am here to talk about Applejack."

"Ok let's just get this over with," Rainbow said, "I gotta wake up and get ready for the tryouts." She walked right up to Fluttershy and leaned in to kiss her. And kept leaning until she heard Fluttershy speak.

"Rainbow," Fluttershy said almost about to fall over, "what are you doing?"

Rainbow opened her eyes, saw a very nervous Fluttershy, and asked, "This isn't a dream is it?"

Fluttershy shook her head, "I know I'm not dreaming."

Rainbow straightened up and said, "Wait a second. This was exactly like my dream! When I opened the door you were glowing!"

Fluttershy said, "Well before I came over I took a bath and did not have time to dry myself off properly. And the sun is coming up so it probably shone off of my coat."

"That makes sense," Rainbow said, "Ok then. How about this? You were outside one second and inside the next! Explain that!"

"Well after you invited me in," Fluttershy said, "you began yawning. I walked in before you finished. You must be very sleepy still."

"That makes sense too," Rainbow said, "and I'm not that sleepy anymore." She thought for a moment and then thought of something.

"Ok," Rainbow said certain that this was a trap, "if it's so early why do you want to talk about Applejack?"

"Oh Applejack asked me to see if you could send a few rain clouds over to her southern field," Fluttershy said.

"Oh making sense there too," Rainbow said. Then she thought of something. "What were you doing at Applejack's house?"

"Oh Applebloom and her friends were having a sleep over and I helped."

"Yeah that makes sense," Rainbow said defeated. Rainbow looked at Fluttershy and said softly, "um can we pretend this never happened?"

"No," Fluttershy said.

"What" asked Rainbow, "why?"

Fluttershy looked down in thought and then said, "I need to know why you did that." She looked Rainbow in the eye and was not angry just concerned, "I'm not going to give you the 'You are a dear friend and I just don't see you that way' speech since I know you aren't like that. Since you are not a fillyfooler I would like to know why you tried to kiss me."

Rainbow sighed and told Fluttershy the dream she had but not of her jealousy. Unfortunately, Fluttershy knew that there was more to it.

"Rainbow I need you to tell me what's wrong," Fluttershy said, "if not for me do it so it so you can get it off of your mind before your tryouts."

Rainbow sighed. That was typical Fluttershy. She was not concerned with herself she was worried about Rainbow's focus. "Ok," Rainbow said, "Promise me you won't hate me."

Fluttershy said nothing. She just waited.

"It's just that," Rainbow said, "I'm jealous of your relationship with Applejack."

"I hate you," Fluttershy said flatly with a straight face.

Rainbow was stunned for a moment, and then confused when Fluttershy started giggling.

"Oh I'm so sorry Rainbow," she said between giggles, "I just couldn't help myself." She stopped giggling and asked, "Why would you be jealous of me?"

"Well," Rainbow said, "you're so happy, and more confident, and braver. All the things I always hoped you would become you finally are, and it's because you found Applejack. I hate myself for thinking it but every time I see you with her, I know that I'm alone. Everything I do I do alone. I work alone. I train alone." Rainbow let out a heavy sigh, "I sleep alone. So yeah, a part of me wishes your relationship with AJ would come to an end, and I hate myself for it." Rainbow looked at Fluttershy and said, "I'm sorry."

"Rainbow," Fluttershy said, "you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who owes you an apology. I have been caught up in my own happiness that I ignored my oldest friend." She smiled to Rainbow Dash and said, "now that we have that out of the way, what do you say you get some clouds over to Sweet Apple Acres? I'll make you breakfast."

Rainbow laughed, "Ok Fluttershy. I certainly wouldn't want to the love of your life to be mad at you!"

"Rainbow," Fluttershy said, "I, um I do love her." She nodded happily with a big smile on her face.

Rainbow smiled at Fluttershy and was relieved when she did not have the feeling in her stomach. She took off to the sky and began gathering clouds for Applejack

Fluttershy flew back to Sweet Apple Acres and thought about what Rainbow told her. Was she really that overbearing with her happiness? She could not help but feel guilty that she made Rainbow feel bad, but glad that they were able to talk about it. Rainbow always had trouble sharing her feelings with other ponies even Fluttershy who she knew would never think poorly of her. She hoped that Rainbow would be able to find somepony that she could trust and share her life with one day.

It was not long before she arrived at Sweet Apple Acres and could see a lovely collection of rain clouds to the south. Sure enough when she landed Rainbow Dash was there waiting for her.

"So," Rainbow said with a grin, "where's that breakfast."

Fluttershy laughed and led Rainbow inside. Applejack was making apple pancakes and Applebloom was working on some schoolwork.

Applebloom looked and said with a smile, "hey sis! Heya Rainbow! Ya'll here fer breakfast too?"

"Well I was promised some breakfast if I delivered some rain quickly," Rainbow said proudly. She then looked at Fluttershy and asked Applebloom, "Um why did you call Fluttershy sis"?

Applebloom looked a little embarrassed and said, "Well since Applejack and her got together we've spending a lot a time together, and I dunno it just sounds right."

Applejack laughed and said, "Thank ya Rainbow. I'm mighty grateful that ya'll decided to do your job today."

"Yeah your gratitude is overwhelming there AJ," Rainbow said rolling her eyes.

Fluttershy giggled at the little argument between the two ponies and set up Rainbow's plate. She was about to give Applejack a playful nuzzle and remembered what Rainbow told her. She instead poured some batter onto a pan and could not help giggle when Applejack nuzzled her. She immediately felt guilty but noticed Rainbow was talking to Applebloom.

"Yeah I still kinda bad for being a bad sport," Rainbow said, "Is she still mad?"

"Nah," Applebloom said, "She and Sweetie Belle came by an' told me what happened. Scootaloo seemed a little upset at the time but as she told the story, she became much happier. I think she finally sees that she could be your equal."

Rainbow blushed slightly at that and began to eat her breakfast. Once she finished she handed her plate to Fluttershy and said, "Thanks Fluttershy. For everything. Well I gotta get ready for the tryouts today."

"I'll see you out, Rainbow," Fluttershy said.

Once both ponies were outside Fluttershy said, "Rainbow I'm sorry."

Rainbow looked at her, "what do you have to be sorry for?"

"Well I been really insensitive to you," Fluttershy said, "and I know you have a hard time trusting ponies, so I just want you to know you can always come to me."

"Fluttershy," Rainbow said, "I am happy that you're in love with Applejack. I really am. And I'm glad I told you about my jealousy. I knew that you of all ponies would never judge me for it." Rainbow sighed and remembered what she was thinking back home, "hey. I saw you looking for work. Were you trying to get money for a ticket to the tryouts?"

Fluttershy looked down and said softly, "yes but I was only able to gather up 138 bits."

"Dang," Rainbow said, "I only something like 80 bits back home."

"It's ok Rainbow," Fluttershy said, "I just wish I could be there to cheer you on, and see your dream come true."

"You really have that much faith in me," Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy nodded, "oh of course. You are the best flier in Equestria for a reason."

Rainbow blushed and with a nervous cough took off back home. Fluttershy saw her fade into the distance and then made her way back inside.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly for Rainbow. She did not do any training to avoid any injury. She merely spent the day reflecting on the letter she received from Soarin' that he personally wanted her there at the tryouts, and called in a favor to get her allowed to participate. Once it was afternoon, she made her way to Ponyville square with her saddlebag containing what she would need for the weeklong event. Normally, she would be in a Fluttershy state of panic. No. An OLD Fluttershy state of panic. Rainbow thought that if Fluttershy could pony up then so could she. She was not surprised to find all her friends there at the square waiting for her.

The ponies all had words of encouragement and hugs for the athletic pegasus, and she was happy to have them there though none could go with her. She saw Fluttershy standing next to Applejack and Applebloom and thought they made a very cute family. She gave them a warm smile and boarded the carriage.

It was a carriage by name only. Carriages are normally small, but this one was huge. There were twenty some pegasi already onboard and the majority were older than she was. Some she recognized from the independent circuit. Now she began to feel panic set in. She found her way to a seat and looked out the window to her smiling friends. She smiled weakly and when her eyes met Fluttershy's her smile became much broader. Fluttershy believed in Rainbow and that was enough for her. She still felt very nervous but now it was more manageable. She was planning in taking a nap during the trip but a pegasus walked up next to her and started talking.

"Hi there," said a pegasus stallion. His mane was gray and coat a sandy brown. She could see part of his cutie mark and it looked like a broken halo. "This seat taken," he asked cheerfully.

"No," Rainbow said sitting up, "not at all." She moved closer to the window and the stallion sat down.

He stuck out his hoof and said with a smile, "Grey Ring." Rainbow shook his hoof and before she could say anything, he said, "Rainbow Dash."

She smirked and said, "Yup the one and only."

"Yeah I thought I recognized you," he said excitedly, "Best Young Flier, performer of the Sonic Rainboom, future Wonderbolt. Yeah you're pretty famous!"

"Yes," Rainbow said with growing pride and fading nerves, "yes it's all true!" She looked to him and he did not 'look' like an athlete. "Are you going to tryout?"

He laughed, "No I'm not an athlete. I just like to go and cheer on folks trying to live their dreams."

"So what do you do," Rainbow asked.

"I'm a soldier," he said.

"Oh well," Rainbow said, "thank you."

"For," he asked.

"It's a thing I do whenever I get to meet soldiers," Rainbow said, "my uncle served in the army and I never got to meet him. I heard he died in battle protecting a village that was along the Everfree Forest. I was taught by my dad to always be respectful to those who are willing to put their live up to protect others. So thank you."

The stallion looked confused and said, "Well I haven't seen any combat."

"And I hope you never do," Rainbow said warmly. She yawned and said, "I'm not gonna be much of a companion. I plan to sleep through the trip."

"Don't worry about it," Grey Ring said, "I brought a book to keep me company."

Rainbow smiled and rested her head on the side of her seat. There was an itchy feeling that she could not shake that she had met this stallion before. She had met quite a few ponies in her life but this one seemed important somehow. She shrugged it off and fell asleep unaware that the pony she had searching for years was sitting right next to her.

Back in Ponyville, Fluttershy watched the carriage carry her oldest friend off to her destiny, and felt terrible that she could not be there for her. 'I should have worked harder,' she scolded herself mentally. She laid down and felt a small nudge. She looked up and saw it as Pinkie with a box.

"Pinkie," Fluttershy asked, "What do you have there?"

Pinkie set the box down and opened it. She took out a bag and began to count out bits. She looked at Fluttershy and said, "You should be there with her to cheer her on."

"I can't take your money," Fluttershy said, "Three hundred bits is a lot."

Pinkie looked at Fluttershy and said, "You were there for me when I needed it and now I am here for you." She handed Fluttershy the bag and gave her a hug.

"I expect to hear that Rainbow is a Wonderbolt when you two get back," Pinkie said smiling.

Fluttershy nodded and took off after saying, "Thank you so much Pinkie!" She flew after the carriage as fast as her wings could carry her. The carriage was much faster but she knew where it was headed so she would not be too far behind. She hoped to get there and be able to show Rainbow her full support.

Back on the carriage, Rainbow was fast asleep. Grey Ring was content to read his book quietly and would occasionally glance to Rainbows flank. He was feeling very eager.

Rainbow awoke with a nudge. She stirred and saw Grey Ring looking at her with a smile.

"We're here," he said.

Rainbow yawned and said, "Thanks. I appreciate it." She made her way off the carriage and saw the sight of a lifetime. The Wonderbolt training camp was huge. There were obstacle courses, a gym, even a store. The Wonderbolts probably lived there and had everything they would ever need. Rainbow got in line and heard a voice shout.

"Rainbow Dash," shouted the voice.

Rainbow turned and saw Soarin' waving her over. She tried to trot over there as cool as she could, but instead galloped squealing the whole time.

Soarin' laughed and said, "I'm glad you could make it Rainbow. I had to call in a few favors to make this happen for you."

"Ohmigosh, thank you thank you thank you," Rainbow rambled. She gained her composure slightly and asked, "But why did you pick me?"

"Well for starters," Soarin' said, "you are the Best Young Flier in Equestria. Also, you saved my life. I do not forget things like that. I owe you."

"Well we are definitely even then," Rainbow said with a grin.

"Nope," Soarin' said, "this isn't me paying you back. This is me giving you the chance you deserve but can't afford." He looked at Rainbow and continued, "I started looking you up right after the competition. I found out you work on the weather team in Ponyville. Weather work is important but among the lowest paying pegasus jobs around. I knew you wouldn't be able to afford the entrance fee, so I made certain that you were allowed anyway. All you have to do is register. Do you have your paperwork?"

"Um," Rainbow sputtered, "what paperwork?"

Soarin' laughed, "You are just like Spit Fire. That's ok. The folks at the table have the records we'll need. As long as your flight license is up to date we should be good to go."

"Flight license," Rainbow asked her dream falling apart, "I don't have a flight license."

"What," Soarin' asked, "How can you not have a flight license? You need one to have any kind of pegasus job."

"Well," Rainbow said, "when I applied for the weather job in Ponyville they told me I needed one. When I said I didn't have one the practically threw me out. I insisted that they let me show them what I could do. I impressed them and got hired."

Soarin' face changed from confusion to anger and said quietly motioning to a nearby tent, "get inside. I would like the both of us to be able to save face." When both were inside he said," so you got your weather job by showing off. Did you honestly think that would work here?"

Rainbow said nothing though that was exactly what she planned. "What is the big deal," she asked quietly, "it's just a piece of paper.

"No," Soarin' said, "it's not just a piece of paper. It's proof that you can be depended on to work in a group. You don't have one so that tells me you expect all the attention to be on you. I don't know how closely you've been following the Wonderbolts, but it's a group not an individual. We all have to look out for each other. I just don't see how you are capable of that."

Rainbow looked at him and said, "Just give me a chance."

"No," Soarin' said, "You see there is a lot that you learn in the process of getting that flight license. The most important is safety." Soarin' sighed, "Ok here's what we can do. You need to get that license. I can get set you up with a tutor and get you one. Once you have that you can tryout next year." He saw Rainbow's face and said, "I meant what I said that I want you in the Wonderbolts, but this is just the way it is. Focus on the safety lessons. Those will help you the most." Soarin's face became saddened, "I've lost too many friends due to careless accidents."

"Ok," Rainbow said in tears, "I promise I'll work hard and get that license."

"Good," Soarin' said. "Though you can't participate, would you like to stay as my guest."

Rainbow shook her head and said, "No. I just really want to go home."

"I understand," Soarin' said, "Do you know anypony that can help you study?"

"My friend Fluttershy can help," Rainbow said, "I'm sure she'd probably insist on it."

"Great," Soarin' said, "Let me know once you have that license and I'll try getting something done sooner. I can't promise anything but I will try."

Rainbow nodded and excused herself from the tent. She was about to fly straight back to Ponyville, but wanted to clear her head first. She never realized how vital that paper was. This was just another obstacle in her dream. A dream that she was just told was about to come true. She would get that license and become a Wonderbolt. She decided that a short walk in the woods would help clear her mind, and did not see Grey Ring leering at her.

He saw Rainbow walk into the forest with growing hunger, 'Oh Celestia. I must've been a good colt sometime ago. This is going to be too easy. Let's see I've broken mares, fillies, and my personal favorite blank flanks, but never a celebrity,' he thought, 'at least she didn't ask about my mark. I would've had to feed her that story about having to protect my family from raiders.' The truth was that he received his mark right after he raped his neighbors' daughter.

Rainbow walked thinking about what Soarin' said to her. She was not mad. She simply could not be mad at Soarin'. What he said made sense. The Wonderbolts were a team and that meant looking out each other, but she was a team player. Sure, it was only when her and her friends went on some adventure but it happened. She kept walking until somepony slammed her into a tree and pinned her face down on the ground.

Before she could attempt to struggle free, an elbow was slammed hard onto the back of her head and she felt a slight metallic taste in her mouth. The world began to spin and whatever pony was attacking her was able to hook her forelegs and force them behind her head. They also forced her rear legs open. She began to struggle and received an elbow right to her kidney. She tried to scream in pain and was hit hard in the mouth. The metallic taste became even more pronounced.

The pony whispered into Rainbow's ear, "quit struggling. I only want to break you emotionally." He gave her a sickening lick inside her ear and laughed.

"Grey Ring," she said spitting blood out of her mouth. "Get off of me," she tried to buck him off and he just laughed. She simply did not have the leverage to do anything. She tried to force her rear legs closed but that earned her another hit to her kidney.

"Behave and I may be gentle with you," he laughed.

Rainbow began to cry and stammered, "Oh Celestia! Please! Don't! Please! Please stop!"

"I love that sound," Grey Ring said, "Believe me you will be crying a lot harder in a second."

At that moment, something slammed into Grey Ring knocking him into a bush. Rainbow was now on her back looking up in a daze. For a moment, she thought she saw Soarin' standing above her, but she shook her head and saw instead bright yellow and pink.

Rainbow was about to thank Fluttershy for saving her but was suddenly too terrified to speak. She was too terrified to move. Fluttershy was not mad. She was not even enraged. Rainbow did not know any words that could describe the level of anger that was on the face of the kindest pony she ever knew.

"You keep your hooves off of her," Fluttershy hissed. She crouched down with her forelegs slight more than shoulder length apart and her haunch was slightly raised so she could charge quickly. Her wings flat and would occasionally flutter in rhythm making a rustling sound that reminded Rainbow of the rattlesnakes they saw near Appaloosa.

Slowly Grey Ring made his way out of the bush. He must have fallen down a hill because he was bleeding from his side and head. He looked up and was frozen by Fluttershy's Glare.

Fluttershy glared at him and after a minute recognized him. She stared at the stallion and all she could hiss was the word, "You!"


	6. Him Part 2

Him. The one that robbed her of her innocence was standing before her. After all these years Fluttershy could still see the cruelty in his eyes even though they were currently filled with fear. Her mind raced with old memories. The sick smell of the hospital emergency room, the pain of her broken ribs, the weeks spent relearning how to speak while her larynx slowly healed, and the condescending therapists who would constantly tell her nothing was ever her fault. All of these flashed in her mind and she decided that this stallion had to die. Though a voice in her mind told her to forgive him, and if he had attacked her and she managed to get away she would have considered it. No, he was dead not for what he did to her, but what he was about to do to Rainbow Dash.

For years, she prayed that she was an isolated incident. That she was the only one of his victims, but now she had to wonder how many had he hurt before her. How many did he hurt after? How many will he hurt? This thought did nothing but enrage the kind pegasus that was believed incapable of harming anypony further. For a moment, she considered simply taking Rainbow Dash and leaving him, but thought about him following them back to Ponyville. What if he got to her friends? What if he hurt Applejack? A final thought sent her charging at Grey Ring in a violent rage, what if he hurt Applebloom.

She flew at Grey Ring and slammed into him as hard she could. Both pegasi were airborne and Fluttershy lifted him high into the air and dropped into a steep dive slamming Grey Ring hard to the ground. He was pleading for his life, but she heard none of it. His voice simply fueled her rage and she began slamming her hooves into his face. Raising her left hoof she quickly brought it down to his cheek, then repeated it with her right. She kept at this and the world faded out but not before she heard a sickening crunch.

After what felt like an eternity, she felt something try to move her. She shook it off and kept pummeling. Eventually, she felt something grab her by the waist and pull her back. She heard a faint voice, but the voice was clearly screaming.

"Fluttershy," screamed Rainbow, "he's already dead!"

The voice of her oldest friend, perhaps the best friend she ever had, brought her out of her rage. Fluttershy staggered away from Rainbow Dash and immediately threw up. She looked to the blue pegasus and saw that she was terrified. Fluttershy lifted her hoof and tried to touch her friend's cheek, and stopped when she saw that from halfway from her elbow to her hoof was covered in blood and what appeared to be bone. She looked down and saw her right foreleg was slightly bloody. She tried to take a step forward and winced at the pain in her left foreleg hoof.

"Yeah," Rainbow said with fear in her voice, "you really did a number on your hoof."

"What happened," Fluttershy asked.

"Well," Rainbow said, "after you saved me." She looked at Fluttershy and said, "thank you." She looked back at the body of Grey Ring and continued, "you were standing over me and you looked so," Rainbow paused knowing that there were no words that could capture what she saw, "angry. Then in an instant, you launched yourself at him. The both of you went straight up into the sky and then you slammed him into the ground. I followed and saw you hitting him with your hooves. At first, you were hitting him with lefts and rights, and then you just pounded him with your left hoof. That's probably why it hurts so much." Rainbow motioned for Fluttershy to examine the body.

Fluttershy saw the broken mess that was Grey Ring. She could not tell the damage done to his face seeing as he had no face anymore. There was merely a sunken mass of bone, blood, and brain. Fluttershy looked at her hoof and saw gray matter lodged in her horseshoe. She began to feel the weight of she had done. She was about to go into shock but forced herself out of it. "We need to get rid of it," she said softly.

"Where should dump him," Rainbow asked.

"It," Fluttershy corrected. She looked around and saw signs that there were wolves in the area. "Help me put it on my back." Rainbow was about to protest but Fluttershy said, "You don't need to get blood on your hooves, Rainbow."

Once the body was on Fluttershy's back, she took off in search of the cave that she knew would not be far. Once she found it, she dropped the body and cringed at the thud when it struck the ground. The wolves slowly made their way out of the cave and she called, "I, um brought you lunch." She felt as though she were about to empty her stomach again. The wolves grabbed the body and slowly dragged it into the cave. Fluttershy knew that whatever they did not eat other creatures would finish.

She made her way back to Rainbow and collapsed. The horror of what she did was now fully upon her. She looked at her bloody legs and all she could say, "What have I done? I killed somepony! I'm a monster! I'm no better than him!" She began to cry and Rainbow nudged her gently. Fluttershy looked at her.

"You are not a monster," Rainbow said, "yeah you killed him, but you saved me, and who knows how many other ponies you might've saved." She looked back to where Fluttershy took the body, "why did you react that strongly?"

"It was 'him'," Fluttershy said softly still in tears.

Rainbow looked at her friend in shock unable to find any words. After all these years, Fluttershy finally confronted the one that raped her. Rainbow knew that he deserved it, but Fluttershy was not her. She would see it as a personal failing. Her inability to forgive him would be, to her at least, unacceptable. Rainbow decided that she would help her come to terms with it. She would make certain that Fluttershy knew that she had to do it. Rainbow nudged Fluttershy and led her to a nearby stream. "Let's get you washed up," said Rainbow.

Fluttershy sat in the stream and let Rainbow wash the blood off her body. She cringed as Rainbow washed her hoof. It was most likely broken. After a while, Fluttershy was clean again and both pegasi began the slow return trip to Ponyville. It would seem that Fluttershy exorcised one demon only to pick up another. Neither pony spoke during the trip and Fluttershy was thankful for that. It was not that she was ashamed with having saved Rainbow, just the opposite. She saved her friend from the pain that Fluttershy knew all too well. It was the fact that now a life was taken and her hooves took it.

It was not long before the sun began to set and Rainbow suggested that they find a place to sleep for the night. Fluttershy agreed and they landed near a clearing away from the road. They were cautious as they did not know if Grey Ring was reported missing or not.

Upon landing, Fluttershy sat down and asked, "What will happen to me, Rainbow?"

Rainbow looked at her friend and said, "Nothing. You made certain that there would be nothing left. I know you think you're a monster, but if any pony deserved it he did." She put her legs around her friend and hugged her.

Fluttershy could not help but cry again. It felt that everything she believed and stood for was suddenly a lie. 'How could I be the Element of Kindness when I can't even forgive,' Fluttershy thought. She simply wanted to sink away into the ground and disappear, but Rainbow would not let her. She looked to Rainbow and said, "I'm glad I was able to help you. I am not ashamed of that. I would never want you to go through that pain." She returned Rainbow's hug then laid down and fell asleep exhausted.

Rainbow could not get any sleep. She wondered if Grey Ring was important enough to warrant a search, and decided to keep watch. Over the course of the night, she would fly up to the sky and check to see if there any signs of a search party. She never saw any. Fluttershy was having nightmares, but never stirred from her sleep. She would simply squeak in fear and Rainbow would hold her gently until they passed. She remembered what her mom told her years ago, 'Those that feel the most guilt tend to be the ones who deserve it the least.' Rainbow smiled at the thought knowing that Fluttershy had faced her past and can soon be able to move forward towards a brighter future. Her smile faded when she remembered the day she went to visit her mom at the hospital.

Rainbow's mom worked at Cloudsdale General as an emergency room doctor. This was where Rainbow heard the news of what happened to Fluttershy.

It had been almost half a day since Rainbow dropped out of Flight School and was visiting her mom at the hospital. Her mom was well aware of Rainbow's temper and knew it was a matter of time before something happened at the Flight School. When she saw Rainbow she assumed that she was there to see Fluttershy. She was wrong.

"Hey mom," Rainbow said, "Look I figure I should tell you before you hear it from somepony else." Rainbow paused and said, "I dropped out of Flight School. And before you say anything it wasn't totally my fault. And ok I didn't exactly drop out I just left without signing the expulsion papers."

Rainbow's mom looked at her and asked, "so you're not here to visit Fluttershy?"

"What did her coltfriend rough her up a little," Rainbow said annoyed, "What a drama queen! I can't believe she came running to the hospital where she knows my mom works just to make me feel bad that I didn't bail her out of another of her jams."

"Well for starters she didn't run in here she was carried," her mom said flatly, "Also, I would hardly call having three broken ribs, a nearly crushed larynx, and being raped a 'little roughed up'."

"She was what," Rainbow stammered.

"Raped yes," her mom said, "the trauma shows clear signs of non consensual intercourse. Whoever did this raped and then tried to kill her."

"What do you mean," Rainbow asked.

"Well," her mom said, "she was found on the bank of a river completely drenched. The police believe that after she was attacked she was dumped into the river in hopes that her other injuries would prevent her from reaching the shore and drown. She is much tougher than she looks."

"Can I see her," Rainbow asked, "I really need to make this right."

"Ok," her mom said, "but remember that her larynx is severely damaged and she can't speak. So don't try and make her."

Rainbow nodded and made her way into Fluttershy's room. There was the broken body of the yellow and pink pegasus. She had bandages wrapped around her head, her left foreleg, her sides, and her wing. Rainbow could not tell if she was bandaged below the waist since she was covered with a blanket. Rainbow walked slowly to Fluttershy and sat in a nearby chair.

Fluttershy stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Upon seeing Rainbow she gave her friend a small smile. She opened her mouth, cringed, and began to cry.

Rainbow brushed the tears from her friend's face and said, "I'm so sorry Fluttershy. I had no idea what was about to happen to you." She looked down feeling terrible. Whether she knew or not it was still no excuse to abandon the only real friend she ever had. Fluttershy put with a lot from Rainbow and never asked for anything in return. Even years later Fluttershy never left her side. Always there with a kind word or a helping hoof.

Rainbow laid her head on Fluttershy's bed and began to cry. She looked up when she felt a hoof on her head. Fluttershy was stroking her mane gently and her eyes were warm and comforting. They were also full of forgiveness. Rainbow could never understand how Fluttershy could forgive her for abandoning her. She never dared ask out of fear that Fluttershy may end their friendship and leave Rainbow truly alone.

Now here in this clearing, Rainbow saw her oldest most faithful friend and knew how much she truly meant to her. She laid next to her and hugged her gently whispering, "don't worry Fluttershy. Nothing will hurt you again."

Rainbow noticed that the sun was beginning to rise and she nudged Fluttershy awake. The yellow pegasus stirred slowly and when she saw Rainbow she hugged her and began to cry.

"Oh Rainbow," she cried, "I thought you left."

"Why would I leave," Rainbow asked. "You saved me, and I will never abandon you again."

Fluttershy sniffed and said, "I know I just was afraid that you didn't want to be friends with a mur.."

"Stop that," Rainbow interrupted, "you are not a murderer! You did what you had to. I know you're beating yourself up right now, but would you rather he raped me?"

The question shocked Fluttershy, "No! Of course not! I would never wish that kind of pain on anypony!" Fluttershy sighed and said, "I know what you're saying, and I'm, um I'm glad he's dead." She nodded slowly as though to confirm the statement. She felt a bit better having said it out loud and she looked at Rainbow and said with a small smile, "he's gone and he will not hurt any more ponies."

"He won't," Rainbow said, "let's go home." Before both ponies took off Rainbow had to ask, "Hey how did you manage to get the bits for a ticket?"

"Oh Pinkie gave me what I needed," Fluttershy said.

"I gotta thank Pinkie then," Rainbow said, "Imagine if she didn't have the bits." Rainbow shuddered.

"I don't want to think of it," Fluttershy said.

The trip back to Ponyville was quicker than either of them anticipated and arrived around lunchtime.

Back at Ponyville, Pinkie was getting the materials ready for Rainbow Dash's victorious return. She was singing a song and had finished a test batch of a new cupcake recipe, and was about to meet the girls for lunch when she saw Fluttershy and Rainbow fly overhead. "Hey," she yelled causing both pegasi to look down, "what are you doing here?"

Fluttershy flew down to Pinkie and handed her the bag of bits, "thank you Pinkie but I don't need this anymore."

Pinkie took the bag and asked, "What happened?"

Rainbow said, "There was a problem with the paperwork."

Pinkie looked at Rainbow and gasped, "What happened to you?"

Rainbow remembered that her lip was split open and that she had a black eye from Grey Ring's attack. She tried to smile and winced. Instead, she just said, "Got in a scuffle at the camp. It's nothing."

Pinkie did not believe her but did not pursue it. "Okey dokey," she said slowly, "well I'm going to meet the girls for lunch. You wanna come?"

"I'd love to," Fluttershy said, "I miss Applejack."

"Yeah I'm starving, "Rainbow said.

"Okey dokey," Pinkie said happily, "let's get going!"

The ponies were at having lunch at Twilight's home and were all shocked to see Rainbow not only back so soon but hurt. They gathered around Rainbow and asked what happened. "Calm down everpony," Rainbow said, "It was just a scuffle at the tryouts nothing more." Rainbow looked to Fluttershy and she agreed with her.

"Yes I saw," lied Fluttershy, "There were some ponies who claimed that Rainbow was getting special treatment because she was there at Soarin's request."

"Somethin' don' sound right," Applejack said, "Now ya'll wouldn' be lyin' to us would ya?"

"C'mon AJ," Rainbow said annoyed, "what do you think happened? That I got attacked and Fluttershy saved me?"

Fluttershy tried to laugh to show how silly that would have been and might have pulled it off if it was not the truth.

"Ok fine ah'll just ask Fluttershy later," Applejack said.

"Oh yeah," Rainbow replied. She turned to Fluttershy and said, "Fluttershy promise me that what happened stays between us."

"Ah thought it was just a scuffle," Applejack said with growing suspicion, "so Fluttershy? What really happened?"

"Fluttershy don't you dare," Rainbow said.

"Um," Fluttershy squeaked. She desperately wanted to run away and hide. "Please. Please don't make me choose." She looked at Applejack and Rainbow with pleading eyes, and was relieved that Applejack responded.

"I'm sorry sugarcube," Applejack said, "whatever really happened must be big. After all if it were just a scuffle then that means Rainbow won, and she wouldn't miss a chance to brag." She kissed Fluttershy on the lips and said, "If you say that it ain't mah business then it ain't mah business. Just know that ah'm worried bout ya'll." She looked to Rainbow and said, "both of ya'll."

Just then Spike belched out a scroll and said, "Twilight. Message for you!"

"Oh a message from the Princess," Twilight squealed.

Fluttershy felt her stomach drop, "wow. What could the princess want?"

Twilight did not notice the growing panic in the pegasus's voice and said, "I don't know. She probably just wants an update on what I learned about friendship. It has been a couple of weeks since my last letter." She began reading it and said, "Oh my. This isn't good." She cleared her throat and read the letter out loud. "Dear Twilight. It has come to my attention that the owner of the largest weather factory in Equestria's son has gone missing. It has been reported that he was last seen on the carriage headed to the Wonderbolts training grounds. Perhaps your friend Rainbow Dash has seen him. In any event, I would like you and your friends to aid in his search. I can not stress how vital it is that you find him alive. His name is Grey Ring. Your Faithful teacher, Princess Celestia."

Twilight finished reading the letter and looked at the ponies. She looked at Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy as they were the only two that went to the tryouts. "Did either of you two see him," Twilight asked.

"Nope," Rainbow said, "It was like I said. I showed up. Some jerk said something. I got in a fight. I got thrown out."

"I thought it was paperwork trouble," Applejack asked.

"That was after the paperwork," Fluttershy said, "Soarin' offered to let Rainbow stay." That was at least true.

"Something don't feel right," Applejack said.

"What do you mean AJ," Twilight asked.

"I dunno Twi," Applejack said, "I just can't shake the feelin' that these two know more that their lettin' on."

"Hey," yelled Rainbow, "You calling Fluttershy a liar? Cause if you are then don't prance around it. Walk right to her and tell her to her face that she is a liar!" Rainbow knew that Applejack would never do such a thing to Fluttershy.

"Now I ain't callin' nopony a liar," Applejack said, "All ah'm sayin' is that it just doesn't feel right the story your tellin'."

"It's the truth," Fluttershy said softly.

"And I wanna believe you," Applejack said warmly, "ah really do, but it's just in my gut I got a feelin' that ya'll are leavin' somethin' out."

"Wait a second," Pinkie piped in, "so you think that they're lying about what happened, then lied about that, and are now lying about lying? So that makes it a lie within a lie within a lie? Is there a word for that?" She did not wait for an answer and bounced off to check the dictionary.

"I'm tired," Fluttershy said, "can we discuss this later?"

"Yeah," Rainbow agreed, "I'm beat."

"Why," asked Applejack asked, "so ya'll can get your stories straight?"

"What would it matter," Rainbow asked, "you're the pony lie detector after all."

"Sorry you two," Twilight said, "but there is no rest for the weary until we find Grey Ring and bring him home safe."

All this time, Rarity was wondering where she heard the name Grey Ring before. She just realized and said, "I though the name sounded familiar, and I for one hope that he is food for the wolves!"

Fluttershy's inner panic became even more pronounced.

"What do you mean Rarity," Twilight asked.

"Well I was wondering where I heard that name before and I recall that he was accused of 'attacking' mares," Rarity said taking care not to use the 'r' word.

"Was there any evidence supporting it," Twilight asked, "because if there wasn't then that doesn't mean anything."

"I suppose you are correct Twilight Sparkle," Rarity conceded, "but it still stands to reason that one of his victims could have gotten their revenge. If that were the case I would gladly make them a gown!"

"Well could Fluttershy and me get some food," Rainbow asked, "I mean we did just fly all morning, and are starving!"

"Ok," Twilight said, "but be back here in one hour."

"Twilight," Fluttershy said softly, "what would happen if we can't find him?"

"Well if we can't find him then I guess the Princess will have to assume he was murdered and then it'll be out of our hooves. Once they find whoever killed him, I imagine they will be put to death," Twilight said, "but that's according to the old laws. I'm certain the Princess would be content to lock them away for life."

"Oh good," squeaked Fluttershy.

Before Fluttershy could say anything else Rainbow was pushing her out the door, "C'mon Fluttershy! I'm hungry and I don't want to eat alone."

"Have lunch at the farm," Applejack offered with a grin, "I'll stuff you so full'a food you won't be able to fly."

Rainbow looked at Applejack and was at a loss at what to do. She was about to concede when Spike belched out another scroll.

"Another letter," Twilight mused. She opened it up and began to read, "Dear Twilight, whatever you do, do not read this out loud to your. Oh oops," Twilight giggled. She kept reading in silence and after she was finished she looked right at Fluttershy and said, "Fluttershy, come into the kitchen. We need to talk. Now."


	7. Him Part 3

Fluttershy and Twilight entered the kitchen and neither pony said anything at first. Twilight still had the letter levitating with her magic. She had a look of sincere concern for her friend. After a while she spoke. "Fluttershy," she began, "why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what," Fluttershy asked.

"What happened to you," Twilight said tears welling up in her eyes, "that you were…"

"It's not something I can talk about," Fluttershy said, "in fact, of all my friends Rainbow is the only one that knows."

"What about Applejack," Twilight asked, "Why haven't you told her?"

"I want to," Fluttershy said, "but I just can't." She looked down unable to explain further.

"I think I understand," Twilight said, "I heard of victims of this kind of attack becoming insular and shy. Is that what happened to you?"

"No," Fluttershy said, "I've always been shy. It's just that I would rather not talk about it."

"Ok," Twilight said, "we won't talk about it anymore, but I still need to talk to you about Grey Ring. The Princess had the archivist draw up a list of all rape victims within the past ten years whose attackers were never discovered." She looked at Fluttershy and said softly, "your name was on the list."

"So what does that mean," Fluttershy asked with growing dread.

"Well that's the thing," Twilight said, "since this is being treated as a missing pony case there is no cause for alarm, but if he turns up dead then you will be officially named the prime suspect."

"Why," Fluttershy asked.

"You were at his last known location, and have a motive," Twilight said. She looked at Fluttershy and asked, "Is he alive?"

"I don't know," Fluttershy lied, "I didn't even know he was there. Can I please get something to eat?"

Twilight shook her head and said, "You can't leave the library. You are officially under house arrest."

"Then shouldn't I be at my own home," Fluttershy asked.

"No you're too much of a flight risk," Twilight said, "um, no pun intended."

"Where would I go," Fluttershy asked.

"Your parents," Twilight asked.

"They wouldn't help me," Fluttershy said.

"You could hide in the Everfree Forest," Twilight suggested.

"Have we met," Fluttershy asked sarcastically.

"Well you could use it as an option," Twilight said.

"Then let me stay with Applejack," Fluttershy suggested, "at least you know you can trust her to keep an eye on me."

"I'm sorry," Twilight said, "If it were up to me I would let you go home unsupervised, but it's not."

Spike ran in with a new scroll and yelled, "Twilight! This one is marked urgent!"

Twilight took the scroll opened it with her magic and read it, "I see." She turned to Fluttershy and said, "Let's get back to the others."

Both ponies entered the foyer and Twilight addressed the group, "There is good news and bad news. The good news is that we are no longer needed for the search effort." There was a sigh of relief from the group. Twilight continued, "The bad news is that this is now a murder investigation. Grey Ring's body was found near the training grounds. It's believed that his body was dumped near a wolf cave in an attempt to destroy the evidence. If the search teams weren't so motivated they might have missed it. Here is where it gets difficult. Grey Ring's face was literally pummeled beyond recognition. There were clear horseshoe marks on him, and that narrows down the search considerably." Twilight glanced to Fluttershy and continued, "You see the horseshoe was one of Rarity's designs."

"That certainly does not narrow thing down that much, darling," Rarity said, "I design horseshoes for a friend's company in Fillydelphia. You've heard of the company, Cloverse. I remember giving you a set of horseshoes for your birthday."

"Yes but those horseshoes do not have your cutie mark on them," Twilight said, "And only two ponies were there at the time and have horseshoes with your mark. Rainbow and Fluttershy, and Fluttershy is the only one with the motive to kill Grey Ring."

"What motive is that," Applejack asked.

"Do you want to tell her," Twilight asked Fluttershy.

This was not how she wanted Applejack to find out. She wanted it to be private, personal. Not like this. She took a deep breath and said, "Grey Ring raped me six years ago."

There was a collective gasp among the ponies, and Fluttershy began to cry. She felt so weak, so pathetic. She looked up when she felt somepony hug her. It was Pinkie. She was crying and next to her was Applejack. Soon all of her friends embraced Fluttershy, and she slowly stopped crying.

"Fluttershy," Twilight said softly, "I'm so sorry about what happened to you, but you have to tell us right now, did you kill Grey Ring?"

Fluttershy looked at Rainbow and she was shaking her head. Fluttershy stood up and said, "I'm sorry Rainbow, but I am not only glad he is dead, I am glad I killed him."

"Fluttershy," Rainbow screamed, "What are you thinking? That's a death sentence!" She turned to Twilight and pleaded, "Look you can't tell the Princess! She killed him because she was protecting me!"

"What're ya'll talkin' about," asked Applejack. She had unconsciously taken a few steps away from Fluttershy.

"When I was told that I couldn't be in the tryouts," Rainbow said her voice cracking, "I just wanted to go home, but first I took a walk in the woods to clear my head. Grey Ring ambushed and he was about to rape me. Fluttershy saved me and killed him. If I hadn't entered the forest she wouldn't have done it!"

"You killed somepony," Applejack said to Fluttershy. She did not even try to hide her disgust.

"I, I'm," Fluttershy began.

"You're what," Applejack screamed, "sorry? What happened to 'I'm glad he's dead'? I can' believe you killed him. You're nothin' but a murderer!" Applejack was really in shock and not thinking, but still the words cut through the yellow pegasus.

Fluttershy tried to get near Applejack but she kept backing away. "Ya'll just stay away from me," Applejack said.

"But Applejack," Fluttershy said crying, "I, I love you." This was something else she did not want to say here.

"No," Applejack yelled, "Stay away from me. And if I see you anywhere near mah family," she did not finish. She just ran out of the library back towards her farm.

Fluttershy saw the love of her life run away and she felt her heart shatter. She could not even cry anymore. She felt broken. Again. The feeling was too familiar. It was same feeling she had after she was released from the hospital. Her parents never said it to her face, but they were not happy that they had a hefty hospital bill to deal with. Not to mention the shame of having a raped daughter. Once again, she was an embarrassment to them. She did not cry then either. She simply sat in her room and stared at the walls.

"Everypony hates me," Fluttershy said softly. She turned to Twilight and was about to tell her to call for the Princess when she was suddenly swept up and out the door.

"Why would she do that," Twilight asked shocked at Rainbow's actions. The blue pegasus had just flown out of the library with Fluttershy, an admitted murderer. Twilight stared at the open door for a moment longer before turning to Spike. She was about to dictate a letter when Rarity stopped her.

"Now Twilight," Rarity said, "I know you wish to fulfill your duty to the Princess and keep her informed, but perhaps we should hold off any rash decisions."

"Rarity," Twilight said, "Fluttershy killed Grey Ring, and before you say it, whether he deserved it or not was not her decision to make. I have to alert the Princess to this."

"And I agree," Rarity said, "but for Fluttershy, please give her a day. One single day so that she may think things over. She is an intelligent pony and I am certain that she would turn herself in, and save the Princess the hassle of searching for her."

Twilight looked at Rarity. She had a responsibility to keep the Princess informed, but she could not help and agree with Rarity. Fluttershy would turn herself in, and one day should not harm anything. "Fine," Twilight said, "she has until noon tomorrow. Then I alert the Princess and begin searching for her."

"It's all I ask," Rarity said hoping her dear friend will make the right decision and turn herself in. Perhaps the Princess will be merciful. Though she knew that even if she were it would still mean that she would never see her again. It was saddening, but Rarity knew that was just how it was.

Pinkie sat in stunned silence the entire time. She had no idea what to do, and felt terrible for it. This certainly was not a situation where a party could help. 'A search party might,' the thought danced in her mind, and she was angry for it. "Why," she asked quietly.

"Why what darling," Rarity asked. She had forgotten the pink pony was there.

"Why must I be so useless," Pinkie said softly, "Fluttershy needs our help and there is nothing I can do. She helped me when I needed it, and I can't repay her. All I can think of is parties." She sniffed back some tears. "That's all I know," Pinkie said, "It's the only thing that really makes me special."

"Now I wouldn't say that," Rarity said, "You have a remarkable gift to bring joy to others. It's simply that the fastest way to spread joy to many ponies at once is through parties." Rarity walked to Pinkie and put her hoof to the pink pony's cheek, "This will be a very long day. I know that you are worried for Fluttershy, and I am worried as well. You need to be tougher. If not for yourself then do it for Fluttershy."

"But what will happen to her," Pinkie asked.

Before Rarity could comfort Pinkie Twilight said, "She committed murder. Most likely premeditated, and that means death." She said plainly, calmly, and almost without emotion, but her face showed clear distress at the thought of Fluttershy being executed. She shook her head and said, "I know that you want to help. We all do, but there are bigger problems right now. Such as what to do about Rainbow. She took Fluttershy and probably went to the Everfree Forest. I'm sending a report to the Princess. Spike, take this down..."

"I thought we were giving them a day," Rarity said shocked.

"I said I would give Fluttershy a day," Twilight said, "I never said anything about Rainbow. She is now helping Fluttershy run from justice."

"Excuse me Twilight," Rarity said with growing annoyance, "but it seems to me that 'justice' is what got Fluttershy into trouble in the first place. She finally gets the retribution she needed, and while I agree it was wrong, she should not be punished so severely."

"What would you have me do," Twilight asked, "I can't betray the Princess!"

"And yet you betray your 'friend' so easily," Rarity said, "I knew you were methodical and analytical, but I had no idea you viewed those would call you a friend that way."

"That is not fair," Twilight growled, "I have to pick a side!"

"Why," Pinkie shouted, "Why do we have to pick sides? It seems like everypony is against Fluttershy and siding with this Grey Ring meanie!" She was still at a loss at what to do, but she refused to side against her friend.

"I'm not siding with Grey," Twilight began.

"Don't you dare lie to us Twilight Sparkle," Rarity shouted, "You most certainly are siding with the bastard. You said it yourself he's the 'victim'."

"He is," Twilight shouted back.

"And what of Fluttershy," Rarity screamed her question on the verge of tears, "Hasn't she suffered enough? Going all these years in quiet torment while the sick bastard roamed free."

"She should have told us," Twilight said calming down considerably.

"Why," Rarity asked also calming down, "So we could pity her? We could give her a great big hug and say 'it's not your fault.'? I am certain that she had her fill of therapists tell her that. It would be just as empty coming from us."

"I," Twilight said, "I don't know what to do. Normally, I would ask the princess." She turned to Rarity and then to Pinkie. "Pinkie," she said, "Tell me what to do. You haven't said much."

Pinkie stared at Twilight. The purple unicorn was clearly distraught as she did not know where she should place her loyalty. Pinkie understood. Twilight had to choose between her teacher, mentor, and ruler, or side with her friend and fellow Element of Harmony.

This was an easy decision for Pinkie. She sided with Fluttershy immediately, but Twilight had a much harder choice. After a moment she said, "Tell the Princess what you need to, but please, please give Fluttershy a fighting chance. If there is anyway that she could be helped we owe it to her to try."

"Are you suggesting I lie," Twilight said not entirely disgusted with the idea.

Pinkie shook her head, "Nonononono, just don't tell her everything. Leave out specifics and make things really vague, so the Princess would have to stretch resources thin. This will cause the search for her to take even longer and give Fluttershy a chance to either turn herself in or find a way to help herself."

"Help herself how," Twilight asked, "And I don't like the idea of withholding information."

"I," Pinkie said, "I don't know, but I'm certain that there is a way."

"Well," Twilight sighed and turned to Rarity, "I gave you my word that I would give Fluttershy a day. If Rainbow is with her then alerting the Princess will break my promise to give Fluttershy that time. Tomorrow I will give my report." She turned to Pinkie and said, "And I will only give her what she needs to know."

Pinkie smiled and said, "Thank you Twilight. I hope it will be enough."

Twilight looked back to the still open door, "I hope so too."

Applejack was back at the farm and tried to run past her brother. He got in her way and she tried to go through him. She was able to knock him back somewhat but not much. He was a big stallion after all.

"Outta mah way," she screamed in tears.

"Not until you tell me what happened," Big Mac said.

"It ain' none of your concern," Applejack said. She wanted to be in her room by now. She needed to cry, and did not want to do it here. It was too late. She fell down and began to sob. "I can't believe she did that," she cried.

"Did what," Big Mac asked.

Applejack looked up at her brother and asked, "Swear to me that you will keep it to yourself."

"This must be serious," Big Mac said, "for you sis I'll take it to mah grave."

"Thanks big brother," Applejack said, "Fluttershy killed somepony. The pony that 'hurt' her years back. She said she save Rainbow from him, but killed him anyway."

Mac stood next to his sister and after moment said, "Well, if there was ever a reason to take a life, shouldn't it be to save another?"

"She had no right," Applejack said, "I know he hurt her, but we just can't go around killin' folks that wrong us." She looked up at her brother. In truth, she wanted to take Fluttershy's side, but she just could not. She was raised to believe that taking a life was never justified. There are always alternatives to consider. She thought that view would never change, would never be challenged. She also thought that she would fall for a colt and have a family. Fluttershy had helped her challenge some pretty set views in her life. Who she loved, how she saw herself, and now when it was acceptable to take a life. She shook her head but said nothing.

"Now ah know you think that she's a murderer," Mac said, "but if this pony did what you claim then I would find it hard to merciful." He looked at his sister and when she looked up at him said, "I reckon if she hadn't done it. I would." Before Applejack could reply he said, "Fluttershy has helped you more than either you know or want to admit. You're happier and I wouldn' trade your happiness for anything. Now ah know you got a lot of thinkin' to do, but just add this to the list. If killin' were so wrong, what would you do if Applebloom were 'hurt'? Also, if you love Fluttershy so much, why are you so quick to turn on her?"

Applejack looked at her brother and said softly, "Ah do love her. She's the best to happen to me."

Big Mac looked at her surprised, "Hmm. Ah guess you're a better liar than ah thought."

"Whatta ya mean," Applejack asked.

"Well you say that you love her, but your actions," Mac said, "well your actions say the exact opposite. It looks like you were glad to be rid of her. Almost like she were a burden to ya."

Applejack stood up and glared at her brother, "I love that pony, but that don' excuse murder. Ah know what this Grey Ring fella did was wrong. I ain' defending him, but ah can' defend Fluttershy either. What she did was also wrong and yes, I wanna help her. I don' wanna see her harmed." She stood there in the sudden silence. There was a lot of information to absorb, and this was not the place to do it. Slowly, she said, "Ah need to get to mah room. Ah got a lot ta think about."

Big Mac got out o her way and she slowly made her way to her room. Her thoughts raced in her mind and never stayed still long enough to be anything other than phantom images. She entered her room and saw her bed. She remembered the times that she wanted Fluttershy there with her. This thought made her mad. She smiled because the rage was now being directed at herself. She walked to the window and looked toward Ponyville. She still thought Fluttershy was safe at the library, and said, "Ah love you, Fluttershy. I don' know how, but ah'll do whatever ah can to help you." She laid down and tried to get some sleep, but was only able to stare at the ceiling.

Rainbow flew as fast as her wings could carry her. The Everfree Forest was her destination. She did not know if Princess Celestia still had influence there, but it would certainly be less than in Equestria. As she flew, she recalled the moments before she spirited Fluttershy away.

She saw Applejack's attack on Fluttershy in horror. 'I knew she would hurt her,' she thought to herself. She looked to Fluttershy and saw she was just standing there. There were no tears, no crying, and no emotion. Rainbow remembered that look. Fluttershy was broken again. Rage filled the blue pegasus. She saw Fluttershy turn and knew what she was about to do. 'Not today,' Rainbow thought swooped down and carried Fluttershy out of the door.

She did not think this through, but she did not care. Her friend's safety was what mattered. If she goes to jail, so be it, so long as Fluttershy does not have to die. "She just wanted the justice that was denied her," Rainbow screamed. They landed in the Everfree Forest and Rainbow was not done. She had to scream at the Princess. The sun would have to do, "Where is your justice? Where is your love? How can you claim to be just when beautiful and perfect ponies like Fluttershy are broken and bastards like Grey Ring get away?" She turned away before she hurt herself but she was not done. "You won't die today," Rainbow said to Fluttershy. "I'll die before they lay a single hoof on you."

"Nopony loves me," Fluttershy said. She just sat there unable to move.

"Fluttershy," Rainbow said.

Fluttershy looked up at her friend, her only friend in the world it seemed.

"I love you," Rainbow said. She walked up to Fluttershy and hugged her. "I have always loved you. You are the greatest thing in my life and I can't stand to be without you." She looked into her friend's eyes and said, "I will never abandon you again. Your heart belongs to Applejack, but my heart belongs to you." She hugged Fluttershy again and smiled when she heard her speak.

"Rainbow," Fluttershy said, "I don't want to run."

"You have to," Rainbow said softly, "It's the only way to keep you safe."

"The only pony I ever truly loved abandoned me," Fluttershy said, "I find out my oldest friend loves me, and I am facing a death sentence. Oh and let's not forget that you brought me to the Everfree Forest!" Fluttershy looked at Rainbow and said, "I don't want to see you hurt but I need you to be my friend."

"I accepted that a long time ago," Rainbow said, "I love you in a very unique way. It's hard to describe but I see you as something precious that needs protecting. Not weak, but not invincible either. I know it makes no sense but that's how I see you."

"Good," Fluttershy said standing up, "Are you ready?"

"For what," Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy looked at her friend and gave her a grin that Rainbow would have been envious of and said, "To fight back."

Rainbow was not only shocked but also impressed, "What do you have in mind?"

Fluttershy said, "Justifiable homicide."

"What," Rainbow asked.

"That's when a life is taken and the reason is valid. It doesn't excuse the crime, but it does carry a lighter sentence," Fluttershy said.

"Ok so how do we go about doing that," Rainbow asked with growing excitement. She was so proud of Fluttershy, and now she was about to go on an adventure with the new, improved, 20% more awesome Fluttershy.

"The last letter Twilight received," Fluttershy said, "contained the names of all rape victims within the last ten years whose attacker was never identified." She looked at Rainbow and said, "We need that list."

"Why," Rainbow started to ask but the gears in her mind began to click, "Oh I get it! If we can track down those girls, then we can have them testify that Grey Ring attacked them too. Prove that he was a monster and you had to put him down!"

Fluttershy nodded, "So are you ready?"

"For you Fluttershy," Rainbow said with a Pinkie Pie grin, "anything!"

"Good," Fluttershy said, "We should go now if we are to get it tonight."

Rainbow nodded and smiled and both pegasi took off back to Ponyville. They had a letter to steal.


	8. Him Part 4

Applejack tossed, turned, and desperately wanted sleep, but she could not drift off. Ever since she discovered what Fluttershy did, she was torn and what Big Mac told her was really bothering her. She was beginning to question herself. Was she really in love with Fluttershy? Did their friendship even matter to her? She was always so proud of the fact that she would fight anypony right up to Celestia herself if any one of her friends were hurt, but now that the chips are down and there were hard times ahead what did she do? She turned tail and ran. She knew that sleep was not going to happen tonight. She got up and walked over to her dresser where she kept her hat. The only tangible thing left to her by her father. Sure, she had memories, but the hat was something different. It gave her comfort when she needed it, and she certainly needed it now.

She reached for it and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She got a better look and saw the face of a coward. The face of a traitor stared back at her, and she was stunned. She looked back at the hat and a sudden wave of emotion hit her. She backed away from it as though it were alive and left her room. She suddenly felt that she did not deserve to wear that hat anymore.

The night was clear and crisp, and Applejack knew that this would be a night of reflection. She thought about many things, often at the same time, so she would not think of Fluttershy. She remembered the day she discovered her attraction for fillies. It was just after she got her cutie mark and she was showing it off to her classmates. A filly that Applejack vaguely remembered just got her cutie mark and Applejack complimented her on it, but she could not help but stare at her flank. Thankfully, nopony noticed and she was able to get back to her seat, but the seed had been planted. She began to notice other fillies and before long, there was a little rumor going around about Applejack. Fortunately, the Apples were respected enough in Ponyville that the rumors did not last long. It was funny since the rumors were true, and Applejack knew it.

She gave up. Sitting down she closed her eyes and began to think about Fluttershy. It was ironic that it was only three months ago that she was sitting at that very tree thinking of that pegasus when shortly after she received the poorly written note that started their relationship. Applejack looked up half expecting to see another note fall from the sky, but saw something much better. She caught a glimpse of a pegasus flying toward Ponyville. She stood up but it was gone, and she did not know if it was real.

"Ah'm sorry Fluttershy," she said softly. She was thirsty so she walked over to a bucket of water and was about to drink. Once again, there was the face of the traitor, but this time it had something to say, 'you sure don' look sorry. In fact, ah'd say ya'll are glad to be rid of her.'

Applejack stared at the reflection for a moment and tried to walk away.

'Glad ya didn' deny it,' the tiny voice said.

"You're wrong. Ah love her," Applejack growled quietly.

'If ya say so," the voice said.

She turned back to the reflection and yelled, "why won' anypony believe me?"

'Could it be cause ya'll done up and left her now,' the voice asked sarcastically.

Applejack sighed and said nothing. What could she say? That she did not betray Fluttershy. That was a lie and she knew it. She looked at her reflection and asked, "She really did change me didn' she?"

The reflection smiled and said, 'more than you realize. Ya'll are seein' things in a new light an' it scares you. You know that the world ain' divided in neat little pieces with right and wrong in their own pens. Fluttershy is trapped in the gray, and she needs you.'

"But how," Applejack screamed, "Ah'm just a dumb farm pony! How'm ah supposed to help her?"

The reflection went silent, and Applejack had to think. She turned to continue walking when she heard, 'at least drink something. No point in coming to a trough if'n you ain't gonna drink.'

She smiled and drank from the bucket feeling a bit refreshed. The reflection still looked like a traitor, but a traitor shamed. 'It's a start,' she thought to herself. She had a great deal of thinking to do.

Both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were flying towards Ponyville Library. All they had been able to determine was that they needed the list of victims in order to prove Fluttershy had to kill Grey Ring.

"So," Rainbow asked, "What's the plan?"

Fluttershy was wondering the same thing. The past twenty-four hours have been horrible for the yellow pegasus. First, she commits murder, a murder that she knew had to happen, and then she finds out Grey Ring is from a rich and powerful family. Now she is wanted for murder, and her oldest friend is a fugitive. Fluttershy could feel the weight of all her recent choices bear down on her like a sack of bricks, and she desperately wanted to just land and hide somewhere. It was a black pit in her heart and it was growing. She shook her head, looked back to her friend, and said, "I don't know. I think we should split up and one of us distracts Twilight while the other sneaks into her study.

Rainbow nodded and said, "Good idea. You should do the distracting. Make it look like you're considering turning yourself in, but stall. That should give me the time I need to grab the scroll. Twilight is such a neat freak that Spike has to have it spotless.

Fluttershy nodded and said, "I don't want to lie to her. If she has her study neat then we won't need much time. I'm certain that she will try to hold me somehow, so I will have to be quick. I just hope that we can be quiet. I don't want Spike to get involved, but he is a heavy sleeper so it might not be problem" She let a soft sigh. "Why do I have to fight my friends," she asked quietly.

"Fluttershy, Twilight is just doing what she thinks is right, and Applejack," Rainbow paused. She wanted to tell Fluttershy that Applejack betrayed her, but that would crush her, "Well, Applejack is such a stickler for honesty that she can't see things are not cut and dry. I don't blame her though. I wish things were simple." She was being honest with Fluttershy, and really wished that things could be the simple adventures that they were used to.

They arrived at the library and were waiting for the time to move. With a nod, both pegasi separated with Rainbow headed to Twilight's study window, and Fluttershy to the front door.

The night had an oppressive feel that Pinkie Pie could not shake. She decided to stay with Twilight at the library. She lied and said it was to keep her company, but she really wanted to make sure she kept her word to give Fluttershy more time.

She looked out the window and saw the night was clear. There was supposed to be rain tonight, but Rainbow was the only weather pony that worked this time of the year. Pinkie was grateful for the beautiful night. An oppressive night to go with the atmosphere would have been crushing to the pink party pony.

Parties. That was, at least in Pinkie's mind, the only thing that made her unique, and tonight she felt nothing but shame for it. She wanted to lie down, get some sleep, and stop beating herself up. 'I just know there is something I can do to help Dashie and Fluttershy,' she thought to herself. Still, the never-ending thoughts of parties danced through her head. Each one more infuriating with the last one causing her to scream when her mind pictured a banner at Fluttershy's burial reading, 'We put the 'fun' back in funeral!'

A light came on upstairs and Twilight Sparkle made her way down. She was angry and planned to yell at Pinkie, but stopped when she saw her crying. "Pinkie," Twilight said, "What's wrong?"

Pinkie looked up at Twilight and said, "I'm sorry for waking you. I just can't stop thinking of parties."

"Well it is what you know," Twilight said, "It would be like me trying to stop thinking about books." She was trying to be reassuring but Pinkie's next outburst told her it was not going to happen.

"Well at least with books you can help Fluttershy," Pinkie screamed with tears streaming down her face, "How can a party help? Two of my best friends are out there! Alone and in need of help and all I can do is think of streamers and balloons!" She stopped and a glint appeared in her eye. "I gotta go," she exclaimed and ran out of the library headed home.

'Random or not,' Twilight thought to herself, 'She really wants to help. Don't feel bad Pinkie. I have no idea what to do either.' She looked at the library, and for the first time did not feel proud that she had read each book on the shelf. She felt ashamed. There was nothing in the books about what to do when a dear friend is in trouble and one is stuck between loyalties. Who should she betray? Her mentor and ruler, or her friend the kindest and gentlest pony she had every known? Twilight sighed and felt a gust of air that she assumed was the wind. She closed the door, turned around, and was stunned to see the yellow and pink pegasus hovering before her. She was about to speak when she saw the look on Fluttershy's face. She was not here to turn herself in. She wanted something.

"I'm here for that list," Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy," Twilight said, "I can't give it to you."

"I'm not asking," Fluttershy floated closer her face deathly serious, and Twilight unconsciously flinched. "I'm not here to hurt you," Fluttershy said softly, "but I need that list."

"Why," Twilight asked.

The pegasus gave her a warm smile and placed her hoof on her shoulder and said, "It's best that you don't know. I don't want you to have to lie to the Princess. Now please give me the list."

"I'm sorry Fluttershy," Twilight said, "I can't. I have to keep you here." Her horn began to glow as began to cast a holding spell on Fluttershy. She expected the pegasus to attempt to flee, but she just floated there smiling warmly. 'I'm sorry Fluttershy,' she thought quietly closed her eyes and cast the spell.

The time between closing her eyes and casting the spell is less than half a second. Fluttershy had seen Twilight cast enough spells to know that. It was not instant. She had time to move, but there was simply no room for error. As soon as she saw Twilight begin to close her eyes, she shot upward causing the spell to miss her tail. She turned toward Twilight's study hoping Rainbow had found the scroll already.

The plan was simple; Rainbow was to sneak into Twilight's study while Fluttershy stalled. They thought the study would be neatly organized like the library would often be, and Fluttershy decided to be direct and ask for the scroll. Upon seeing the study, Rainbow realized that Spike never cleaned this room. It was a mess. Scrolls were scattered everywhere and since none were labeled, there was no telling where the scroll they were looking for was. Rainbow hurried to the desk and looked for any scroll that looked recent. There were a few and she scooped them up with her forelegs and flew out the window. She was about to signal for Fluttershy to escape when she saw a flash of a spell being cast. She looked into the window and saw Fluttershy above Twilight. Both the unicorn and yellow pegasus stared at each other and Twilight began to cast another spell. Rainbow used this opportunity to tap the window, and Fluttershy then bolted for the door.

Twilight anticipated this and added a weak tracking spell. However, she was more than a little annoyed that Fluttershy was able to dodge the initial spell, so she added more force to this new one. The spell went off and just as she planned it followed Fluttershy, but it hit with far too much force and slammed her into the bookcase. Fluttershy felt the force of the spell and the pain of hitting the bookcase. She was relieved, slightly though, that she was not held in place. She looked at Twilight and saw her working on another spell. Fluttershy knew that she would not be able to react in time, so she grabbed a book that had fallen near her with her mouth and flung it towards Twilight. Twilight was in the process of casting a proper holding spell and was stunned when the book hit her in the face.

Luckily, it stopped the spell, and Fluttershy then took to the air and soared out of the library with Rainbow.

Twilight shook her head and put a hoof to her nose. She was not bleeding but she was definitely angry, "Spike," she screamed, "Take a letter!"

Rarity was back at her boutique. She trusted Twilight to keep her word to give Fluttershy the time she needed to turn herself in to the authorities. That was until she began to read the newspaper. She had a subscription to the Fillydelphia Gazette and had just recently received the late edition. She opened it up quickly upon seeing that Grey Ring's death was front-page news. She read the article with growing horror as Grey Ring's father, Storm Ring, called for the death sentence upon the capture of his son's killer. That decision would be up to the judge of course, but Storm could have enough power to influence the decision. Another article disturbed Rarity as well. It seemed that there was a quick poll and the majority of ponies in Fillydelphia felt that the rumors about Grey Ring were nothing more than attacks against his father.

Rarity set the paper down and looked back to the library. The clear night provided perfect visibility, and Rarity was stunned when she saw a flash come from inside the library. She knew what it was, being a unicorn that Twilight was practicing or defending herself. She was about to turn to go to the library but saw a blur fly away from the library. She was confused and looked closer at the library windows. Her confusion burned away to rage as she saw a familiar green glow emanate from within the library. Twilight had broken her promise to give Fluttershy time. "So you did pick your side," Rarity said softly maintaining her proper composure, but just so. "Well that's fine," She said loudly her composure failing, "You betray my dearest friend, and lie to me. Well Twilight Sparkle if you think you will be receiving any sleep tonight then you are sorely mistaken." She turned to the door and saw Sweetie Belle standing at the door shivering with fear. Rarity looked to her and said, "I'm going out." Before the filly could say anything Rarity said, "I am off to teach Twilight a little something about betrayal, and this will be a lesson she will most certainly not relish in learning." She ran out the door angrier than she had ever been in her life.

Rainbow and Fluttershy were flying away from the library but had to stop on a cloud at Fluttershy's request. Upon landing, Fluttershy stretched her wing and winced slightly, but was relieved that it was nothing severe. "Let's rest here for a moment," she suggested.

"Yeah sure," Rainbow said, "but we can't stick around too long." Rainbow did not land on the cloud as she still had a small pile of scrolls in her forelegs, and was feeling rather confused. Her earlier confession was meant to comfort Fluttershy and still it felt as though she never said anything truer in her life. She was considering taking it back since she did not want to come between Fluttershy and Applejack, though she did not feel Applejack deserved Fluttershy. She felt lost and wanted to be reassured, but knew that was a luxury that she could not afford. Not while Fluttershy needed her.

Fluttershy stretched her wing again and the pain was lessened. She sat and looked up at Rainbow. She wanted to thank her for being there for her, but looking closer Fluttershy could see in her eyes what she saw in Pinkie's the week before. Rainbow was in need of sleep. 'Why can't my friends be free of my suffering,' Fluttershy thought sadly. She looked up to Rainbow and saw she was looking down to her. Fluttershy gave her a small smile and the blue pegasus blushed slightly and smiled in return. She began to feel the pain in her heart once again, and this time it was more pronounced. She remembered Rainbow's confession and wondered if she felt the same. She thought of the possibility of betraying her relationship with Applejack. Did she have a relationship with Applejack anymore? The burden she was carrying was getting heavier, and it felt as though she would sink through the cloud she was resting on. She unconsciously put a hoof to her chest and winced slightly causing Rainbow to sink down to her.

"Are you alright," Rainbow asked, "I know a little first aid but not much."

Fluttershy nodded and said, "I'm fine. It's just that I'm afraid. I don't want to die, Rainbow. I want to see Applejack again, but I don't know if we have anything anymore." She began to shake and screamed, "How could she leave me like that?" She began to cry and the burden was lessened ever so slightly. "I thought she loved me," She cried, "I love her and I thought we had something really special." She looked to Rainbow and said, "I saved you and I will never apologize for that, and Grey will never harm another pony again. I get justice but lose Applejack. It's not fair! I don't deserve this!" She did not notice but she was already curled up on the cloud and shaking like a leaf.

Rainbow threw the scrolls down and swooped to Fluttershy into her forelegs holding and slowly rocking her. Eventually, Fluttershy calmed down and stopped crying. Rainbow could not help herself, "You don't deserve any of this, and Applejack does not deserve you."

Fluttershy looked up at her friend and said, "I love her. That won't change overnight, and I don't think I will ever stop loving her." She slowly got up and said, "Thank you Rainbow. I still want to crawl into a ball and disappear, but I think I can manage for now" She stretched her wing again, felt no pain, and said confidently, "What I don't deserve is you, Rainbow. You are such a good friend to me and I will never be able to repay you."

"How am I a good friend," Rainbow asked with tears in her eyes. She never forgave herself for leaving Fluttershy to that monster, and no matter how many times Fluttershy claims it wasn't her fault will change the fact that Rainbow left her. "After what I did to you," She continued before Fluttershy could interrupt, "and I'm a jerk to you all the time."

Fluttershy giggled and said, "You're just keeping up appearances. We can't have a soft Rainbow Dash now can we."

Rainbow face became sad and a little tired, "That wouldn't be a bad thing sometimes." She froze when Fluttershy threw her legs around her and hugged her. Rainbow hugged her in return and felt a mountain of stress slowly fade from her.

Fluttershy's smile told Rainbow that she was feeling much better. She looked to Rainbow and asked, "Where are the scrolls?"

Rainbow laughed weakly and Fluttershy rolled her eyes. They flew down to the ground and began searching for the scrolls.

Pinkie was back at her home and her hot air balloon was almost ready for flight. She had to feed Gummy and pack a special bag of cupcake rations for Fluttershy and Rainbow for when she found them.

She was in a great hurry and felt horrible at her inability to find a way to help her friends. "Well at least if I can find them I can tell them whose side I'm on. Fluttershy Freedom Fighters," she yelled and jumped into the air as she found her new battle cry.

In no time, she was airborne and headed towards the Everfree Forest. She hoped that she could find her friends. Luck was with her because the pegasi had just finished gathering all the scrolls and were in sight. Her heart began to beat faster and screamed, "Fluttershy! Dashie! Over here!"

"Hey you two," squealed Pinkie, "I was looking for you!" She was in her hot air balloon and had a worried look. Both pegasi took off and stopped when they heard, "Stop! Please," Pinkie was crying, "Don't leave! I want to help you!"

"Well the balloon will support the weight of the scrolls much better than a cloud," Fluttershy said, "and I trust Pinkie." Rainbow nodded and both made their way to the balloon.

Once in the basket, Pinkie gave both of them a big hug, "I was so worried about you two. I'm glad that you got Fluttershy out of there," Pinkie said. She turned to Fluttershy and said, "How could you think of turning yourself in like that? I don't want to lose you!"

"You too," Rainbow asked not knowing what really happened between Pinkie and Fluttershy. "Geez is everypony in love with you."

"What," Pinkie asked, "I don't love Fluttershy. Well, I do, but not love, love, just love, love. You know what I mean?"

Fluttershy started laughing, "I rarely do. You are very good friend Pinkie." She looked to Rainbow and whispered to Pinkie, "She told me a secret."

"Oh," Pinkie said, "Well, whatever it is, I do not want to know!" She looked at her friends and asked, "So, how can I help?"

"Well for starters," Rainbow said, "Help us find the list Twilight had. It contained the names and hopefully addresses of all rape victims within the last ten years whose attacker was never identified."

"Oh I get it," Pinkie said. Rainbow braced herself for a Pinkie random thought and was stunned when she heard, "Justifiable homicide! Fluttershy, that's a smart move!"

"How the hay did you figure that out," Rainbow asked.

"Well why else would you want to find Grey Meanie's victims if not to get them to help out Fluttershy," Pinkie asked smiling.

"Well your balloon will make traveling easier but you can be spotted," Rainbow said.

"You can't come," Fluttershy said, "It's bad enough that Rainbow is in trouble because of me, I don't want you to be in trouble too."

"Well I'm not exactly asking your permission Fluttershy," Pinkie said, "I want to help and I will." The pink pony looked down and said sadly, "I just don't know how."

"Let's find that scroll first," Rainbow said, "And Pinkie." Pinkie looked at Rainbow, "Don't worry. Just knowing that you're on Fluttershy's side is enough." She felt tears fall from her face and felt no shame for it. Pinkie had picked her side and was neither afraid nor ashamed by it. Rainbow gave her a hug, and was about to begin searching for the scroll when Fluttershy stopped her.

"Rainbow," She said, "get some sleep." When Rainbow opened her mouth to protest, Pinkie stuffed a cupcake into it. She devoured it and quickly ate another. She was exhausted and welcomed the chance to get some rest. She fell asleep quickly and the other two ponies began to search for the scroll taking care to read each to ensure it was not missed.

Rarity arrived at the library winded but still infuriated. The thoughts of Twilight's lie kept the proper and poised unicorn in a state of irrational rage. She knew she did not have the physical strength to break the door down, but she did have the magical ability. As she neared the door, she began casting a spell to focus a shockwave before her. Just before she hit the door, she released the spell severely damaging the door and allowing her to break through. "Twilight Sparkle," she screamed, "Get out here you lying traitor! I know you sent a letter to the Princess even though you promised to give Fluttershy a day. You couldn't even give her that after all she has done for us?"

Spike was still awake after sending the letter to the Princess, and knew that Rarity had the wrong idea. "Rarity," he said, "Calm down. You got it all wrong…"

"Spike," Rarity said in tears, "How could you? Fluttershy is our friend and you sentenced her to death!"

"I just did what I was told," Spike pleaded.

"What kind of excuse is that," Rarity shouted, "Are you so incapable of independent thought that you simply obey like an automaton?"

Twilight walked out from the second story study, "Leave him alone Rarity. I ordered him to send the letter, and he protested. I forced him to do so and any anger you have should be directed at me." Her calm demeanor belied the turmoil that was inside the purple unicorn, but she was tired, angry, and not thinking as clearly as she could be, "She came here demanding the last scroll the Princess sent me. It must have been a diversion because when I checked my study a large number of scrolls were stolen. I can only assume that it was Rainbow." She said her rainbow-maned friend's name with more anger than she intended. She looked back down to Rarity and just wanted her gone. She said, "Fluttershy attacked me. That's reason enough to alert the Princess."

Rarity wanted to calm down and listen, but she could not. This unicorn had lied that much was clear. "You expect me to believe that Fluttershy attacked you," She spat at Twilight, "Fluttershy of all ponies?"

"She's a murderer," Twilight said with rising anger, "and I'm tired of having to justify myself. This is my decision to make and I should have made it long ago. She is a killer and need to be…"

Rarity hissed, "Killed? I never thought I would hear this from you." She shuddered and then screamed, "He raped her!"

"I don't care," Twilight screamed back, "She broke the law and has to answer for it. Maybe if she didn't keep it to herself like a spoiled child he could have been brought to justice!" Twilight was stunned at the words. Was this how she really saw Fluttershy now? Did she no longer care? Was the letter of the law the only thing that mattered? She did not have time to process these thoughts as she suddenly found herself in the air.

"You don't care," Rarity hissed the question. "You don't care," she screamed, "Then I shall make you care." She dropped the unicorn from the air and she hit the floor hard.

Twilight was not hurt but stunned. She stood up quickly and levitated the horse bust that was on a nearby table. In a blind rage, she threw it at Rarity who casted a levitation to repel it. The resulting battle of magical wills caused the walls of the library to tremble and the bust to hover in a brutal tug-of-war between the unicorns. Both ponies were putting all they could into their spells and illuminated the room with a light that at any other time would be considered beautiful. Twilight had more natural talent than Rarity, but the white unicorn was being fueled by an anger that she never knew. Still, Twilight began to gain the upper hoof and Rarity knew it. She had a plan. She lowered the potency of the spell without dismissing it and the bust shot at her. She then sidestepped it and applied more force to the bust causing it to loop around and flung it right back to Twilight who had just enough time to teleport out of the way.

"Guys stop," Spike screamed and jumped between the two fighting unicorns. "This is not helping Fluttershy!"

"You heard her Spike," Rarity yelled, "She isn't interested in helping Fluttershy. All she cares is the law!"

"The law is all we have," Twilight screamed back, "Without that we might as well be living in the Everfree Forest!"

"If I have to choose between what is right and the law," Rarity growled, "I'll gladly live in the forest!"

"The law is right! Can't you see that," Twilight pleaded.

"You have a very sick definition of what is right," Rarity growled, "Abandoning one of your closest friends and for what? An ideal? You speak of justice, but tell me this Twilight Sparkle, where is Fluttershy's justice? Why must she continue to suffer? I agree she should have confided in us, but can you guarantee that Grey Ring would have been caught?"

"We will never know now will we," Twilight asked sarcastically.

Rarity had heard enough and was about to charge at Twilight when a gout of fire shot before her. When her vision cleared, Spike was standing before her.

"I'm sorry Rarity," Spike said with tears in his eyes, "but I can't let you hurt Twilight. Please go home and sleep this over. I can explain in the morning."

Rarity was stunned. She knew that Spike was not out to hurt her, and was beginning to calm down a little. Unfortunately, Twilight was still angry and wanted to fight. She levitated the baby dragon, moved him to the basement, and locked the door. "Stay there until one of us opens it for you," Twilight said.

"You intend to go through with this," Rarity asked calmly.

"You strike first and expect to just walk away," Twilight asked, "I will gladly remind you who is in charge here, Rarity."

Rarity lowered her head and leaned forward, "Come then, Twilight Sparkle, and may the best unicorn win." Her demeanor immediately darkened and she braced herself for a fight that may very well end one of them.

Spike was pounding on the door to the basement crying not wanting his best friend and the pony of his dreams to kill each other. "Guys," he screamed as loud as he could, "Don't do this! Twilight just tell her what was in the letter!" He took a deep breath and sent a stream of flame toward the door, and though it became slightly charred, it was made specifically to be flame retardant. His flame was simply too weak to burn through. He would pass out before it would do any good. He looked around and saw what he needed. In the back, there were some stored engineering supplies. Twilight was experimenting with combining magic and technology a while back and accidentally created a very unreliable bomb. Spike knew that it destroyed but knew that the studious unicorn kept her notes. He quickly ran down the stairs in hopes of being able to patch together something to blast that door open.

Upstairs the air was both tense and electric. The former was the lack of communication between the unicorns. The latter was the magical energy in the air. The ponies had created a small ley-field with their magic and it was increasing the power of both. The two unicorns were staring at each other, eyes burning coals of rage. Their horns began to glow again and they both charged at each other once again entering the fray.

Applejack was still wandering around the orchard trying to sort her thoughts together. She tried to think of what she heard about Grey's father. He was the owner of the largest weather factory in Equestria. 'Don't count for a hill of beans if'n ya can't ship it,' she thought. She stopped when she had that thought. How did that pop into her head? She suddenly remembered her time in Manehattan with her Aunt and Uncle Orange. They were the kindest of the Oranges to her, and she remembered that they were pleased that Applejack had a head for business. They taught her some terminology of business, and business practices. They did not tell her what their business was. Still, Applejack was a curious filly and found out.

She suddenly remembered that the Oranges were in the weather shipping business. They controlled the main weather shipping lanes. She remembered reading a newspaper as a filly that stated Celestia passed a law stating that no business or company that manufactures products for shipping could have control of the appropriate shipping lanes. There were way around it, but it was possible that the Oranges were not working with Grey's father. 'That's how ah can help,' she thought, 'the Oranges should have enough money to help Fluttershy with a lawyer.'

She ran back to her house trying to figure out what to say to her relatives to get their help. She could not think of anything, and began to wonder why the Oranges always targeted her. Big Mac was obviously too intimidating looking, but what about Granny Smith? Applejack always thought it was out of respect for elders, but she was never convinced that the Oranges cared for elders. 'There must be some reason that they rarely said a word to Granny,' she thought as she continued to run home. She chuckled to herself, "Maybe she knows where the bodies are buried. But either way I gotta get to Manehattan!"

"This is the one," Pinkie squealed, "There's a medical record for one of the victims." She began to read it skipping the first page and as she continued to read, her coat began to darken slightly and there was less poof in her mane. She closed the folder and when she saw the name of the victim, her mouth dropped and was unable to speak. She turned to Fluttershy and just stared at her. After a few moments, she threw her legs around the pegasus and began to cry.

Fluttershy hugged her friend knowing what she read. "It's ok Pinkie," Fluttershy said, "I'm fine now." She looked at the pink pony and gave her a warm smile.

It was not enough. Pinkie shook her head and said, "I know there are meanies out there. I mean there was Gilda, and I thought she was the meanest meanie ever. I never thought somepony could be this, this mean!" She continued to cry, "How can a pony's special talent be to cause pain? It makes no sense!" Pinkie was crying less now and she let go of Fluttershy and said, "I'm sorry Fluttershy. I had no idea that meanie hurt you like that."

Fluttershy hugged Pinkie gently and said confidently, "Well he won't be hurting anypony else." She got the list from Pinkie and looked it over. The list was rather small, but it made sense that even a rich pony like Grey Ring had to show some semblance of restraint. She looked at the nearest victims and saw they were in Cloudsdale and Manehattan. She was not in any mood to be in the same city as her parents, so she picked Manehattan. She looked to Pinkie and asked, "Is it ok if we sleep here until sunrise?"

"Of course you can silly," Pinkie said with a smile, "And take the cupcakes. You'll need them."

"Thank you Pinkie," Fluttershy said, "You don't know just how much this means to me." Fluttershy laid down next to Rainbow, and kept thinking about her confession. 'Maybe there is something here for us, Rainbow,' she thought 'I just don't know, and I don't want you hurt.' She drifted off to sleep and Pinkie woke her and Rainbow a few hours later.

Both pegasi hugged Pinkie and she felt much better. Fluttershy said, "Pinkie. Just be you. You will find a way to help. I believe in you, and I know you will think of something wonderful."

Pinkie smiled and said, "Thanks Fluttershy. Rainbow," Rainbow turned to Pinkie, "take care of her. I'll do what I can to slow things down here, but I have a bad feeling that it will spread quickly!"

"That's what I plan to do," Rainbow said with a grin, "There is nothing that I wouldn't do for her, and I imagine you feel the same way."

Pinkie thought for a moment and nodded, "You're right. Fluttershy is such a sweetie that I can't think of life in Ponyville without her."

"Thank you both," Fluttershy said feeling the strength she thought she was losing beginning to return, "I promise when this is over I will find a way to repay you."

Before either Pinkie or Rainbow could respond, Fluttershy was flying in the direction of Manehattan. Rainbow took off and caught up to her easily. Pinkie was left behind in her balloon, but was not sad. She was happy that she was able to tell Fluttershy that she really was on her side. Things were about to get complicated, but Pinkie knew that if she just kept a cool head and thought of her friends that she will be able to help the best she can.

She stayed floating in the sky and watched the sunrise knowing that it was a new day and the beginning of an uncertain future for The Elements of Harmony.


	9. Him Part 5

"Spike," Twilight screamed, "Take a letter!"

Spike came down the stairs groggy from being woken up and asked, "What is it, Twi?"

Twilight turned to her assistant, she was still shaking with anger, "Fluttershy was here, and she attacked me. I'm alerting the Princess of her plan."

Spike immediately snapped fully awake. "She was here? How was she? And what plan," Spike asked, "And I thought you were giving her until noon?"

"That was until she attacked me."

Spike looked at Twilight with a look that was both stunned and confused. "Wait a second Twilight. Fluttershy attacked you," Spike asked. He stepped in front of Twilight just staring for a moment then stammered, "Just tell me what happened."

Twilight took a ragged breath releasing some of her anger. She turned to the baby dragon, "She flew in here demanding the scroll with the list of victims. When I refused and tried to hold her she threw a book at me and flew off." Twilight looked down to Spike, "take this down. I think Fluttershy will try and track down the other victims, and I need to inform the Princess of that. It's my duty as her pupil."

Spike just stared at Twilight. 'Duty,' he thought, 'Is that all she cares about?' "And what about your 'duty' to your friend? Or does that not matter anymore?" He felt that the small family he had was being ripped away from him. For years, it was just Twilight and him, but now Fluttershy was being forced out. He felt so powerless and needed answers, "Why would Fluttershy risk going to heavily populated areas?"

"I believe she hopes to find any of Grey Rings victims," Twilight said shaking her head the idea of Fluttershy attempting such a futile cause, "Perhaps they can help her with a defense, but she needs to be brought in."

Spike did not know whether to feel angry or disgusted with Twilight. Fluttershy was the kindest and gentlest pony either of them had ever met, and while she did stand up for her friends, it was always as a last resort. Her killing Grey had to been to protect Rainbow Dash. He was visibly shaking now and with tears running down his face shouted, "Why are you so against protecting your friend? You know that she would never harm anypony without a good reason."

Twilight was staggered by the outburst. She never expected that from Spike. She sighed rubbing her face with her hoof and said, "I'm trying to protect Fluttershy. Every day she spends out there running from the law she is digging her own grave! If she can turn herself in, we can help investigate what happened."

Spike felt relieved that Twilight was thinking of Fluttershy's well being though it was in a cold way. 'There must be something I can say to change her mind. Think Spike,' he scolded himself, 'Fluttershy's life is on the line here. Wait a second.' He looked at Twilight concern heavy in his eyes, "Hold on Twilight. Isn't Grey's dad like supremely rich? Think he may be able to influence the trial?"

"Impossible," Twilight said shaking her hoof in the air almost laughing at the notion, "Princess Celestia would never allow that."

"She can't do anything about it," Spike said, "Remember that really old law that her and Princess Luna made?"

Twilight thought and remembered the old story was that a pegasus had broken the law. What law varied depending on what story was read, but the constant was that he was sentenced to be hung by the neck until dead. That sentence was set by Princess Luna when she was beginning to turn into Nightmare Moon. That was why she picked a very cruel form of execution.

The pegasus had the noose around his neck and was lowered slowly so his neck would not be broken. Of course, a pegasus's natural reaction is to fly, and according to legend, his wings were not bound. He hovered to remove the pressure from his neck. That was when weights were tied to his hooves. This was to gradually weaken the pegasus and force him to hang himself. The time varies from legend to legend and ranges from taking twelve hours to three days for him to finally die.

There was a public outrage over the sheer cruelty of the punishment, but neither Princess felt inclined to do anything about it, until a massive exodus began. Equestria was not nearly as large then as it was now, and had only a few hundred thousand subjects under their rule. The majority felt if the Princesses could be so randomly cruel, they would take their chances in the lands beyond the Everfree Forest. This of course spurred the Princesses to write into law a standing order that neither one of them would ever again be above the law nor be able to interfere with any matter of the court unless it was a direct threat to Equestria.

Twilight had to think for a moment rubbing her temple with a growing headache, "Still we must inform the Princess of what is happening. She has to know."

"Yeah," Spike agreed. He rubbed his eyes, looked Twilight in the eye, and asked with voice shaking with fear, "but does she need to know right now?"

"Yes Spike," Twilight said. She knelt next to Spike and said, "She's making a mistake trying to take the law into her own hooves. Fluttershy broke the law and has to answer and live with the penalty."

"We're talking about murder Twilight," Spike said, "That's the death penalty. She won't be able to 'live with it' for very long, and neither princess can change the punishment."

"So what then," Twilight asked annoyed standing back up, "We can't just allow her to buck the law. What would we have without Rule of Law? We need a means of maintaining order and governing out morality."

Spike sighed his voice shaking as he fought back his tears, "Twilight please, for me, don't do this. If you still wish to write that letter then you're going to have to deliver it yourself, cause I won't." He turned from his friend and hoped that was enough to change her mind.

Twilight glared at Spike and shouted, "Fine! Then I'll find a way to deliver it to the Princess." She was about to get a spell book, stopped, and sighed. 'What am I doing,' she thought, 'I promised to give Fluttershy until noon.' She turned back to Spike who was looking at her crying once again, "I need to keep my word don't I," she asked, "If I break my promise then I'm nothing but a hypocrite. Spike would you please take a letter. I want to tell the Princess what happened, but maybe not everything."

"You got it Twilight," Spike said happily wiping his tears from his face. 'Finally,' he thought, 'I got through to her. Now we can help Fluttershy. I just hope I can do enough for her.' He ran to the table and grabbed a quill and scroll. "Ready when you are," Spike said.

Twilight cleared her throat and suddenly smiled an idea popped in her mind.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I received your letter stating Grey Ring was found dead and Fluttershy will be officially named the prime suspect. Now I know there is an old law that prevents you from interfering with the courts, but I do believe that it will be possible for you to provide some 'assistance' with the investigation. If that is possible, I would like to ask if you could allow me to direct any investigators that arrive here in Ponyville. I of course would prefer to bring Fluttershy in myself, as she will be in need of protection. If that is not possible then please allow me to be your voice for the investigation. I also request that you allow Fluttershy at least three days before her name is released as the prime suspect. If you feel you are unable to comply with this request, then I will have to reevaluate my course of study. _

_ Your humble student, _

_ Twilight Sparkle_

Spike finished writing the letter, "So you're siding with Fluttershy?"

Twilight stared out the window, "I don't know. I know the law is right, and Fluttershy needs to turn herself in." She paused and turned to the baby dragon, "Why didn't she tell us? Was she afraid we would judge her for it? She was a victim, but now that doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter," Spike asked.

"She broke the law," Twilight said, "Victim or not, she should not have killed Grey. I understand that he hurt her, but that does not give her the right to act as judge, jury, and executioner." She turned to Spike and said, "When we get a response, I'll try to think of what to do. For now, I'll check my study. Clean up those books please."

"Sure Twilight," Spike said. He took a deep breath, sent the message to the Princess, and began to clean up the spilled books unaware that a very angry unicorn was headed that way.

It was now nearly an hour after Spike sent that letter and was now in the basement trying to patch together a bomb that would either blast the door open or blow himself up. The sounds of the fight could be heard even through the thick door. The sounds of various items striking the walls were often punctuated with the sounds of larger objects hitting the floor. 'C'mon Spike,' he scolded himself. "Work faster," he screamed at himself. He was less concerned about his own safety than the well-being of the two unicorns upstairs. He shuddered when he heard a body hit the basement door hard enough to make it shake; he assembled the makeshift bomb, and saw some notes for a type of magic suppression device. The bomb was ready, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop his friends short of setting them on fire, and he would never do that.

He grabbed the notes and looked them over. They were simple to understand and he could build it with the materials within the basement. But there was a catch. Just like the bomb, this device was also very unstable. According to the notes, it temporarily overloads the magical 'circuitry' of a unicorn causing them to lose all magic ability for a few minutes. Or it could cause massive aneurysms and kill them. He gulped and with growing dread began to build the device. 'I hope I don't need to use this,' he thought, 'why is this happening? This is all my fault. I should have told Rarity instead of trying to reason with Twilight.' He wiped his eyes. Focus was needed not tears.

Upstairs the mini-leyfield had become far less mini. There was visible electricity in the air and both unicorns were staring each other down, both covered with fresh bruises from various books being slammed into each other.

"You certainly know a thing or two about magic Twilight," Rarity said, "But this will not be my first fight as I suspect it may be yours."

Twilight said nothing. She was angry, so angry that she was no longer thinking. She threw a small table at Rarity and teleported beside the other unicorn.

Rarity sidestepped the table, and barely noticed Twilight's teleport. Before she could fully turn to face the purple unicorn, she was kicked into the bookshelf. The wind was knocked out of her and she ended up struggling to her feet. She cast a telekinesis spell focusing on Twilight's legs, forcing them out from under her.

Twilight spun and landed hard on the ground. She casted her spell and lifted the white unicorn into the air, and attempted to throw across the room.

Rarity was aware of what was in store for her, but she was prepared for it. She bided her time and slowly began to focus a shockwave spell, and when she was flung waited until the final moment and released the spell. The blast of the shockwave caused considerable damage to the library wall, and created a pocket of air dense enough to cushion her and she landed to her feet harmlessly. 'That was a bit more daring that I cared for,' Rarity thought. She turned to Twilight and with a flick of her mane said with a smile, "Is that really the best Princess Celestia's prized pupil can muster?"

"Ok almost ready," Spike said excitedly. The makeshift bomb and magic suppression device were placed into a small box so they would not go off prematurely. The baby dragon ran up the stairs and secured the bomb to the basement door, took a deep breath, lit the fuse, and ran back down the stairs waiting for the bomb to go off. He dived behind some crates. Thick scales or not the blast would be big and he did not want to be caught within it.

Twilight was very tired now. Her breathing had become ragged, her mane dripping with sweat, and her vision was becoming blurry. She had spent most of her magical ability and the leyfield was already fading. The purple unicorn weakly lifted a table and was about to throw it at Rarity, but was stunned when the unicorn tackled her. She was on her back and Rarity was pinning her down.

Like Twilight, Rarity was tired. Her carefully maintained mane was a wreck. 'Please let this end,' she thought. It took all the strength she had left to keep from throwing up. She had reached her magical limit and did not have the strength to lift a book. The unicorn who was accustomed to using words to fight her battles, and maintaining her poise at all costs gladly threw it all away for the sake of defending her dearest friend. Fluttershy was always there for her and now she needed all the help Rarity could give. The white unicorn had to fight directly now, and now that she had the physical advantage she used it. She hit Twilight in the face as hard as she could, "Give up! I don't want to do this Twilight, but Fluttershy's well being must come first."

Twilight was stunned. She was beaten. She was defeated by Rarity, of all ponies. She was angry and humiliated. Twilight just glared at the white unicorn and flinched as she raised her hoof to strike again.

Suddenly, the entirely library was rocked by an explosion. Spike ran into the room and was about to use the device when he saw both unicorns staring at him in disbelief. He held the device with both hands above his head and screamed, "That's it! If you two don't back off of each other I will use this!"

Rarity backed away from Twilight slowly not taking her eyes off of Spike. She said nothing and the shock of the explosion along with not knowing what that device was took all the anger out of her. She managed a few steps back and collapsed feeling great pain and knowing that there would be worse later.

Twilight tried to make it to her feet and could not. She was worn out, tired, and in pain. She was also no longer angry. All she wanted was to rest. She was able to lift herself to a sitting position and saw Rarity do the same. She looked at the white unicorn and was shocked at the number of fresh bruises that littered her body. Suddenly, she felt very shamed of herself and could not look at Rarity in the eye.

Rarity was beginning to feel remorse now that the adrenaline form the fight was gone. She wanted to say something, but feared that anything could spark another conflict. There was a wave of relief when Spike began to speak.

"Ok," Spike said, "Now that we have this out of the way. I can tell Rarity what was in that letter." He glared at Twilight, the purple unicorn nodded, and he said to Rarity, "Now Twilight originally wanted to send a letter to the Princess telling her what Fluttershy had planned, but I refused to send it. After a talk, she decided to send a different letter. In it, she asked the Princess to wait three days for releasing Fluttershy's name as the prime suspect and to put Twilight in charge of the investigation here in Ponyville. She also asked to be the Princess's voice and if she refused she will no longer be her student."

Rarity gasped at the idea Twilight would abandon her studies for Fluttershy, and began to feel terrible for her actions. She looked to Twilight and asked, "Is that true, Twilight? You are willing to give up being her student for Fluttershy?"

Twilight was still sitting and said softly not wanting to set off the powder keg, "Of course. Fluttershy is still my friend, but I want her to be safe and in custody is better than on her own out there." She looked Rarity in the eye and said, "Maybe I was overzealous in wanting to do things my way that I forgot my friends." She sighed and said disgustedly, "All those letters I wrote about the lessons of friendship and I forget it all when my friend needs me. I just never thought I would be in this situation." She looked down knowing that there was no excusing herself.

Rarity said nothing. She was much too tired and sore from the fight to think clearly. After a few moments said, "What do you say we rest for a while?"

Twilight looked at Rarity and Rarity said, "If either of us have any surprises for each other, I doubt we're in any position to do anything about it."

Twilight smiled softly and laid down staring at the ceiling the leyfield finally disappeared with a small crackle of electricity.

Applejack was back home and looking for Granny Smith. The old mare was usually in the kitchen relaxing in an old rocking chair, but this time she was nowhere to be found. Applejack ran up the stairs into her brother's room, and shook the stallion awake.

"What is it Applebloom," Big Macintosh said groggily, "You have another bad dream?"

"Where's Granny," Applejack asked ignoring the fact that her brother had confused her for her baby sister.

Big Mac rubbed his eyes and looked at Applejack, "Applejack what are you doing in here?"

"Granny," Applejack said, "Where is she?"

"I dunno," said the sleepy stallion, "I guess she'd be asleep."

"Oh," Applejack said realizing the time, "I'll go to her room then."

"You do that," grumbled Big Mac, "and why aren't you wearing your hat?"

Applejack looked down and said, "Ah got mah reasons."

Mac just nodded and rested his head back onto his pillow. If he were more awake he would have asked more, but he wanted sleep more than answers.

Applejack slowly made her way to Granny Smith's room and knocked slowly. She entered her grandmother's room and saw the old mare sitting in a chair looking out the window. Before Applejack could speak, Granny turned to her.

"You're goin' somewhere," she asked.

"Yeah granny," Applejack said, "Ah'm headed to Manehattan to talk to the Oranges." She walked next to her grandmother, looked out the window, and said, "Ah need their help."

"Hm," said Granny, "That might be a tall order. The Oranges aren't too fond of us Apples." She turned to Applejack and said softly, "And I know how mean they were to you. So what could be so important that you of all ponies would go to them for help?"

"Fluttershy needs the help," Applejack said and cringed slightly. Granny never said anything, but Applejack suspected that she never truly approved of her being with a mare. "She's in trouble and I abandoned her."

"So you'll give up your dignity for her," Granny asked, "Y'know I never thought my granddaughter would lay down with another mare." She kept looking out the window but there was no anger on her face. There was only a sense of disappointment.

Applejack walked up to her and said firmly, "Ah'm willin' to give up a heck of a lot more than mah dignity for that pony. I owe her that. The way I betrayed her, she deserves better."

Granny Smith turned to Applejack and said, "Then get to Manehattan. Do you have a plan?"

Applejack shook her head and said, "Ah can' think of anything. I just keep thinking of them laughin' at me, and ah can' do nothing to stop them."

Granny put her hoof to Applejack's face and said, "I'm sorry. I thought this whole business between you and Fluttershy was just foolishness, but I see that you really love her." She turned to her dresser and reached for a folder. She opened it and took out an old photograph, and handed it to Applejack.

Applejack looked the photo over and asked, "what's so special 'bout this here photo?"

Granny smiled and said, "To you it probably don' mean a whole lot, but the truth is that the Oranges owe a great deal to the Apples. In fact, you could say that they owe most of their good fortune to us Apples."

Applejack stared at her grandmother in shock, "What do you mean 'they owe us'?"

Granny laughed and said, "Well where do you think the bodies are buried?"

Applejack just looked at her with her head tilted, "Uh, what now?"

Granny looked at Applejack and laughed, "I'm sorry lil' one. I just wanted to say that for years. No, the truth is much more boring. The Apples have a silent controlling interest in their shipping business. That was the deal that your mother made when she married your father. The Oranges refused to support their relationship, but your mother had owned a large portion of the Orange stock. When she married your father, she changed the name on the stocks to Apple. Now we Apples can have a direct say on their practices. Your mother didn't want to interfere with their lives, so she made a deal. They would leave her and her family alone and she would not interfere with their business."

"So if I take the paperwork to the Oranges, ah can blackmail 'em into helpin' me. Ya think they'll go for it?"

"Perhaps," Granny Smith said, "Unless what you're fighting is a bigger threat than you." She reached to her old recipe drawer and pulled out a folder. It was not thick, but the information could ruin a family. Applejack had to remember that. She handed the folder to Applejack and said, "Only remind them that we have it. There is no need to cause undue harm." She went back to slowly rocking in her chair as she watched her granddaughter pack the folder into a saddlebag, and noticed that Applejack's hat was also in the pack. "Why aren't you wearin' your hat?"

Applejack looked down not wanting to tell her grandmother why. She eventually looked up and said, "I just don' feel like ah deserve to wear it right now." That was not entirely true. She 'knew' that she did not deserve to wear the hat. It was her main source of comfort, and she did not deserve to be comforted. Not while Fluttershy was out fighting for her freedom and her life. She knew that Rainbow Dash was with her, but it should be Applejack standing by Fluttershy's side. 'She'll never forgive me,' she thought solemnly, 'I don' deserve forgivin.'

"Well Manehattan is a long ways off," Granny said knocking Applejack out of her trance, "You best get a move on."

"Right," Applejack said, "Ah just need to get a book from the library and ah'll be ready to head out." She put on her saddlebag and began running to Ponyville.

Fluttershy and Rainbow were flying to Manehattan and made certain to steer clear of main roads to avoid detection in case Fluttershy was already named the prime suspect. This resulted in the trip taking much longer than it should, and the pegasi had to land in the forest to get some rest and some food.

They were eating the cupcakes and drinking some juice that was in the pack Pinkie gave them and neither felt like speaking. Both were deep in thought and were thinking the same thing. Each wondered if there was a future together.

Fluttershy glanced over to Rainbow who was eating her share of cupcakes very quickly and thought to herself, 'I never knew Rainbow felt that way about me. Do I feel the same? Am I just using her?' She shook her head gently to rid herself of the thoughts and to avoid drawing Rainbow's suspicion. Fluttershy looked up to the sky and began to wish she were back home. There she would be taking care of animals, trying to get Angel Bunny to cooperate, and be content with her quiet existence. That was not her fate. She seemed to be fated to misery of some sort. Though she did not normally subscribe to melodrama, she was feeling the need to scream at somepony. Instead, she simply ate her cupcake quietly.

"We should get going," Rainbow said, "What's the name of the pony we're looking for?"

"Let me see," Fluttershy said opening the scroll, "Her name is Fire Mist, and she lives in Manehattan." She put the scroll away and said, "Rainbow?"

"Yeah Fluttershy," Rainbow asked."

"Um, I just wanted to say," Fluttershy said softly, "thank you. For everything. I mean, um if it weren't for you I would be in jail right now." That was not what she wanted to say. She wanted to know when Rainbow started to have feelings for her, and why she never told her.

"Hey I don't plan on bailing on you," Rainbow said proudly but the façade faded quickly, "Not again. I can't let you suffer alone." She gave her pink maned friend a smile and the yellow pegasus gave her one in return. She flapped her wings and took to the air, Fluttershy following right behind her. It would take all morning to reach Manehattan, but this was the safest way to get there. They needed to stay out of sight for as long as they could.

Spike was cleaning up the library as quickly as he could, but the unicorns had made quite the mess. He would occasionally look at the battered ponies and noticed that they were not making eye contact, and if they did, they would see that they were both ashamed of themselves. He decided to break the ice, "So anypony hungry?"

Twilight looked to Spike and slowly shook her head.

Rarity was able to stagger to her hooves and said softly, "Thank you Spike, but I feel that I should leave. I feel I have done enough harm as it is." She looked to Twilight and said, "Twilight."

Twilight looked to Rarity and said nothing.

"I," Rarity started, "Well, perhaps we can have a word later." She lowered her head and slowly limped out of the library back to her boutique.

"That did not go as I planned it," Twilight said.

"You think you two will be ok," Spike asked.

"I don't know," Twilight said, "Rarity clearly wants to make amends, but I don't know how to feel about it. She attacked me first."

"Yeah," Spike said, "but you did have it coming." Twilight looked at him and he said quickly, "Think about it Twilight. This whole mess could have been avoided if you just told Rarity what was in the letter from the beginning."

Twilight sighed, "Yeah you're right." She groaned as she slowly stood up and thought, 'I hope Rarity will be alright. Heck, I hope I'll be alright.' She limped to the kitchen and tried to levitate an ice pack and felt a sharp pain in her head.

"After that you still insist on using magic," Spike said, "Here let me." He grabbed the ice pack and gently placed it on Twilight's head. She winced but smiled at the baby dragon.

"How did you become the voice of reason," she asked, "Thank you Spike. I don't know what would have happened." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. While she slept, Spike belched out a scroll. He considered waking her but instead chose to let it wait.

The hot air balloon was cooling and Pinkie knew it was time to land. She slowly made her way down her head full of ideas of how to help Fluttershy out. Various thoughts danced through her mind, and there were some good ideas there none seemed to be more than a temporary solution. 'How will the investigation be done here in Ponyville,' she thought.

She tapped her chin with her hoof and suddenly had an idea, but she would need Rarity's help. Pinkie immediately changed course to home. She needed her tuxedo, and she needed Rarity to alter it. Pinkie hoped the unicorn would be willing to help her.

Applejack arrived at the library and walked in slowly after examining the destroyed front door. "Twilight," she called, "Ya'll ok in here?"

"Hey AJ," Spike called, "Twilight is sleeping."

"Oh ok," Applejack said, "But what in the hay happened in here?"

"It's a long story," Spike said examining the destruction that occurred in the library, "So what do you need Applejack?"

Applejack shook her head, "right. I need a book on law. One that's dealing with what Fluttershy is going through."

"So you're taking her side," Spike asked happily.

Applejack looked down and said, "I should'a taken her side from the beginning. I jus' feel awful for it." She looked at Spike and said, "I'ma make this right."

"Hey AJ," Twilight said weakly.

"Whoa," Applejack gasped at the sight of the bruised unicorn, "What happened?"

"Rarity and I had an 'argument'," Twilight said.

"Argument," Applejack said, "From here it looks like the Element of Generosity gave you a generous flank whuppin'."

"Very funny AJ," Twilight said, "Why do you want to study law all of the sudden?"

"Right," Applejack said, "I was thinking that I might be able to get my kin over in Manehattan to spring for a lawyer for Fluttershy. It's a long shot but it's the best I got."

"I understand," Twilight said, "I would help but my magic has pretty much reached it limit tonight."

"That's alright Twi," Applejack said, "I can just help Spike find it for me. Ya'll get some rest."

"No need to worry AJ," Spike said, "Here's the book you wanted."

Applejack was stunned at the sheer size of the book. It must have had over one thousand pages and as she flipped through it saw it was very difficult to read. She gulped and thought, 'I knew this would be hard, but ah sure hope ah ain't doomin' Fluttershy.'

Her composure remained calm and confident. She nodded to Spike and looked to Twilight getting a closer look. Her purple coat made the bruises hard to spot, but they were there and there were plenty.

"You sure you two just had an argument," Applejack asked, "cause it really does look like Rarity stomped a mud hole in your flank and done walked it dry."

"I would rather not discuss it right now," Twilight said, "I'm sorry."

"Say no more," Applejack said, "Whatever it is ah'm sure ya'll will be able to settle it."

"I hope so," Twilight said softly.

"Ah'll see ya'll later," Applejack said running out of the library, "Ah gotsta get to Manehattan!"

"I'm glad she finally made up her mind," Twilight said, "Why can't I?" She turned to Spike and asked her eye wet with tears, "Am I really that callous that I am unable to side with Fluttershy?"

"You're not callous," Spike said, "whatever that means. I know you're looking out for her and are looking for the safest solution. Just do what you can to help." Suddenly, he remembered the scroll, "Hey Twilight! I forgot. While you were sleeping, this scroll came!"

He handed Twilight the scroll, who weakly used her magic to open it. Even that was taxing, but as she read it, her exhausted face slowly turned into a large grin.

Rarity slowly limped inside her boutique and was grateful that she did not pass out in the street. Now she did not mind if she passed out on the floor, but Sweetie Belle was waiting for her and the filly was crying at the sight of her big sister.

"Sis," Sweetie Belle cried, "What happened?"

"I," Rarity said softly, "I was wrong. Twilight did not betray Fluttershy as I imagined, and I made a foal of myself." She limped up to Sweetie Belle and hugged her, "I am so very sorry that you have to see me being such a poor role model. I promise that when I make my formal apology that I will bring you with me. That way I can show you how to admit being wrong while maintaining your dignity."

"And if I come along there's less of a chance of another fight breaking out," Sweetie Belle asked sniffing back some tears.

Rarity laughed softly and cringed, "Yes well. You always were very clever. Now please Sweetie Belle don't cry. I am fine, and Twilight and I are still friends." 'I certainly hope we can be friends again,' she thought to herself, 'Although I don't see how Twilight will ever forgive me.'

With a light flick of her mane, which caused her headache to worsen, she said, "Now, off to bed with the both of us. I imagine that I should open up rather late in the morning." Sweetie Belle and Rarity began making their way upstairs when somepony began pounding on the door.

"Who in the world could that be," Rarity asked weary and annoyed. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it slowly, and was knocked over by a bouncing Pinkie Pie.

Rarity let out a yelp of pain and tried to get back to her hooves but failed. She glared at Pinkie and said, "What is it Pinkie? I do not have time for your foolishness right now." She groaned and got back up to her feet.

"Gee Rarity," Pinkie squeaked, "What happened to you?"

"Twilight and I," Rarity began, "had a disagreement, and if you don't mind that will be all I shall discuss of it."

"Okey dokey," Pinkie said softly still concerned, "I really need a favor. I want you to alter my tux. I need it to be plain, and I mean super duper plain. Make it as boring as you can."

"Not now," Rarity said, "I am simply too exhausted for one of your costumes."

"But this isn't for me," Pinkie said, "It's for Fluttershy."

Rarity looked at Pinkie, "Do you have a plan?"

Pinkie nodded and said, "I sure do! I'd tell you but it's best to be a surprise!" She gave Rarity a smile that made the beaten unicorn shiver slightly.

"I see," Rarity said. She was very tired and in great pain, but Fluttershy was in far greater trouble than she was. With a heavy sigh, she gathered Pinkie's tuxedo and began the process of altering it to a plain black suit.

Applejack was running down the road toward Manehattan and her thoughts were jumbled. 'I know this is the best thing to do,' she thought, 'I just got to make things right between Fluttershy and me.' She pushed herself to run faster. It was not long before she came across a carriage.

It was large and the driver was attempting to patch up a broken axle. He saw Applejack and nodded a greeting which she returned unconsciously reaching for her hat that was not there.

"Something wrong," she asked with a friendly smile.

"Oh just a busted axle," the driver said, "Nothing to worry about."

"Where're ya'll headed," Applejack asked, "If'n you don' mind me askin'."

"Oh we're headed to Manehattan," the driver replied.

"Well shoot,' Applejack said happily, "So am I. What do you say we make a deal. I'll fix that there axle and you give me a ride to Manehattan."

"You sure you can fix it," the driver asked.

"Ah course," Applejack said proudly, "Ah live on the orchard just down the ways there, and ah fix stuff like this all the time."

"Hmm," the driver said, "you have a deal." Both ponies shook hooves and Applejack began the careful task of fixing the axle.

"Oh you poor baby," Applejack cooed, "They weren't nice to you all were they?" She managed to coax the axle back together and after a half hour of hammering, it was good enough to get to Manhattan. Applejack turned to the driver and said, "Ok, now that'll hold till we get to Manehattan, but you need to get it replaced. It won't last much longer than that."

The driver was very impressed. He thought that the axle was finally done for, but this pony managed to get some life out of it. "Well," he said, "a deal is a deal. Hop aboard and we'll get you to Manehattan by lunch."

"Much obliged," Applejack said, "I'm gonna try an' get some sleep if that's alright."

"Oh by all means," the driver said, "rest well." He gave a whistle and the ponies began to pull the carriage to Manehattan, and Applejack was on her way to an unexpected and confusing reunion with the pony she loved.

Manehattan was up ahead and Fluttershy was very tired. 'How did I manage to fly all this way,' she thought surprised at her stamina. She turned to Rainbow and felt something growing in her chest. 'Is that respect,' she thought, 'or something else?' She shook her head, 'now is not the time to think such things, Fluttershy.' Still, she was very tired and needed rest, "Rainbow?"

"Yeah Fluttershy," Rainbow asked, "What's up?"

"I'm tired," Fluttershy said, "I need to rest. I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it," Rainbow said, "We can take a rest in around here somewhere."

"Are you going to get some sleep," Fluttershy asked.

"Oh course," Rainbow lied, "I'm getting a little tired myself."

"You're a bad liar," Fluttershy said, "If you won't get any sleep then neither will I."

"Fluttershy," Rainbow began but stopped when she saw her friend's eyes. They were tired but filled with concern. "Ok I promise that I'll get some sleep too."

The pegasi found an old warehouse and snuck inside. It was abandoned and there was nopony there. Still, they erred on the side of caution and slept on a high corner. Fluttershy did not entirely believe Rainbow and to make certain she decided to use her as a pillow. Rainbow groaned with annoyance, but her heart was beating faster feeling Fluttershy's warm body on top of her own.

After a few hours, Fluttershy stirred and was relieved that Rainbow was still there. She nudged the blue pegasus awake and stretched. "It's time to find Fire Mist," she said.

"Are you sure that it would be a good idea for you to go out in public Fluttershy," Rainbow asked, "We don't know if your name has been released to the public. I think we need to disguise you somehow."

Fluttershy sat down and looked around the abandoned warehouse. She saw a sign that had a familiar face. It was faded but she could swear that she knew the pony on the sign. She walked up to it and tried to decipher the name. "The. G. R. A. And. . IXIE," she mused. Suddenly it hit her, "The Great and Powerful Trixie," she squealed with delight.

"What," Rainbow asked, "Why did you think of that showmare?"

"She must perform here regularly," Fluttershy said, "If anypony can disguise me she can."

"What makes you think that," Rainbow asked.

"Well she's an illusionist," Fluttershy said, "She could cast a spell to temporarily change my cutie mark or my coat color."

"Yeah she probably could," Rainbow said, "But the question is 'Why should she do it?' She hates us remember?"

"No," Fluttershy said, "She hates you. I never interacted with her." She looked at Rainbow and said, "I have to try." She checked the sign and read, 'The Great and Powerful Trixie can be found at Manehattan General performing for foals every weekday from 8 a.m. to 2 p.m.' "Hm," Fluttershy said, "If we hurry we can make it to the hospital, and ask her to help us."

"Why is she working at a hospital," Rainbow asked.

"I don't know," Fluttershy said, "But that is where the sign said she would be so that is where we're going."

Once again both pegasi were airborne and on their way to convince a pony that was not fond of them for assistance.

Twilight Sparkle waited patiently in the library waiting for the investigators that were already on their way according to the scroll. She had taken some medicine for her body aches and hoped it would be enough. With a smile though, she looked back at the scroll. 'Yes,' she thought, 'Now I can actually do something to help.'

She carefully sipped her tea and continued to wait. The investigators were on their way, and they were about to follow the direction of Princess Celestia's appointed representative.

"Is it ready? Is it ready? Is it ready," Pinkie squealed each question higher than the last. She was bouncing around the room and making the tired and bruised white unicorn very dizzy.

"Yes Pinkie," Rarity said, "It is finally finished, and I must say it is the most boring thing I ever stitched together. I feel as though I sucked the very soul out of the fabric."

"Perfect," Pinkie squealed, "That's exactly what I want. Thank you so so so very much, Rarity" She gave the unicorn a gentle hug and ran out the door back home. She had some preparing to do.

"Well," Rarity said, "I don't know about the rest of Ponyville, but I am taking the day off." She turned to walk to her room and simply fell to the floor. 'This will do,' she thought as she slipped into slumber.

Pinkie rushed into her room and put everything together: her brand new black suit, a plain black tie, plain black horseshoes, and black sunglasses. All were there, but something was missing. Pinkie kept looking everything over and wondering what was wrong. "A badge," she squealed, "I need a badge! One that's officially looking and intimidating."

She ran to her party trunk that had all her party favors, and she began rummaging through it. She grabbed an old black leather wallet and an official looking badge. She then took it to her work desk and began to combine the two adding one of the few photographs that were taken when she was sad. Her mane was straight and flat and she had a very serious expression. "Perfect," Pinkie said, "But now I need to look the part."

She knew what she had to do, and she did not like it. She loved her curls and bouncy mane and tail, but Fluttershy was more important. She took a deep breathe, turned to the mirror and said softly, "Let's get serious!"

"But Fluttershy," Rainbow whined, "Why do we have to go to her? I mean this is a big city. I'm sure there are plenty of unicorns that can cast illusions." Before they left the warehouse, Rainbow insisted on scouting first. She looked at local bulletin boards and checked the newspaper, and felt relieved that Fluttershy was not mentioned. That meant they still had time, but they could not be careless. Once Fluttershy's identity was revealed then anypony who saw her could identify her. Rainbow knew that Fluttershy needed a disguise, but did not like this plan.

Fluttershy glanced back to Rainbow and said, "Do you know any?"

"No," Rainbow grumbled. She did not want to see Trixie, not after she embarrassed her in front of the majority of Ponyville. 'Why her,' she thought, 'of all ponies why do we have to go see some stuck up showmare.'

They arrived at the hospital and made their way to the foals' ward. "I'll ask if we can talk to Trixie," Rainbow said, "No point in risking you getting caught if she isn't even here."

"Ok," Fluttershy said softly, "but be careful.

Rainbow nodded and entered the hospital. Inside was the familiar smell of sanitizer and cleaning supplies. The smell bothers most ponies, but Rainbow thought of her foalhood and the times she spent visiting her mom. She quickly made her way to the reception and asked the nurse, "Hi! Is Trixie working today?"

The nurse looked at Rainbow and said with a smile, "Yes the Great and Powerful Trixie is in the break room!"

'Great,' Rainbow thought, 'a fan.' She waved Fluttershy over and the yellow pegasus and her entered the break room.

Inside was the blue pony with the blue and white mane and tail. She was not wearing her cape or her hat. They were on the table while she was having some coffee. Fluttershy felt that she should handle the conversation since Rainbow would likely lose her temper.

"Excuse me," Fluttershy said softly, "My name is Fluttershy, and I um have a very…"

"Not now," Trixie said, "The Great and Powerful Trixie is not performing for the public today." She got up and looked at Rainbow and hissed, "You! How dare you show your face here?"

"Hey," Rainbow yelled back, "I wasn't the one run out of town for lying!"

"Girls," Fluttershy shouted, "This is a hospital. Act like it." She turned to Trixie and said softly, "I'm not looking for a show but help. You see I…"

"Forget it, Fluttershy," Rainbow said, "She isn't interested in helping anypony. We should never have come here to ask this stuck up showmare."

"How dare you," Trixie said softly but loud enough to get the point across, "Trixie do not have to justify herself to you two noponies! Get out before security is called!"

"No," Fluttershy squeaked, "Please hear me out!"

"Trixie does not remember you," Trixie admitted, "Were you there for her humiliation?"

Fluttershy nodded and said, "I was there but nopony was laughing at you. They loved your show. In fact, even after you left they still talked about it. Snips and Snails talk about you still."

"Oh the foals that brought the Ursa Minor to Ponyville and ruined my name," Trixie said.

"Is that why you're working here," Fluttershy asked.

Trixie shook her head and said, "Oh Trixie is not working." She smiled to Fluttershy and continued, "She, oh forget it. I volunteer here whenever I can. I enjoy seeing the young foals smile, so tell me Fluttershy what do you need?"

"Well," Fluttershy said softly, "Have you heard what happened to a pony named Grey Ring?"

Hearing the name caused Trixie's face to darken, "Yes I heard some brave pony finally put the animal down. If I find out who it was then I would give them my hat."

'What is it about ponies and hats,' Fluttershy thought remembering how attached Applejack was to her Stetson though she knew that it belonged to Applejack's father.

"Well," Fluttershy said softly, "I did it."

"You," Trixie gasped and quickly looking around hoping nopony heard them, "When did you..."

"About two days ago," Fluttershy whispered, "I am looking for his other victims in hopes of building my defense for my trail."

Trixie nodded slowly and said, 'what do you mean 'other' victims?"

Fluttershy looked down and Trixie gasped at the realization. After a few moments she said, "You just tell Trixie what you need, and she will try and help as best she can!"

Fluttershy looked up and gave Trixie a small smile. She was one step closer to finding her justice.


	10. Him Part 6

The early morning rays of Celestia's sun shone brightly through the cracked and battered library windows, and a certain lavender unicorn waited. While she waited, she read the letter from the Princess one more time.

_Dear Twilight, _

_ I understand the difficult situation that you are in, and I wish I could be of greater assistance. Fluttershy is the Element of Kindness and as such deserves the opportunity to muster the best defense she can. While I cannot condone murder I understand the difficult choice she made, and I would like to believe that she is doing what she can to improve her chances for that strong defense. You're assumption is correct, I am unable to interfere in any matter of the court due to ancient law. You are also correct in that the matter of the investigation can be viewed as separate, and therefore within my jurisdiction to act. However my student, it is a sensitive issue and I must tread carefully. I have seen first hoof the damage that can be caused by interference, and I have no wish to put Equestria through that again. I also have no wish to lose you as my student. You place me in a difficult position and risk your future for your friend. That makes me very proud of you Twilight. You are learning that friendship can sometimes require pushing the limits of duty and obligation, and I hereby officially name you my voice in this investigation. More than that, I grant you the power to name anypony else the power of my hoof. I trust your judgment and wisdom in this matter, but I must warn you the detective that is being sent will not be easy to fool. His name is Smoke, and I ask that you be respectful to him. He is an honest and honorable pony and will do everything he can to ensure that Fluttershy is brought in unharmed. He requested to investigate this personally, and while I do not know his reasons, I believe he is perfectly capable. I have advised that he make Ponyville the center of his investigation as all possible evidence has been collected from the crime scene. One final item, I am denying your request of delaying the release of Fluttershy's name as prime suspect. In fact, I have ordered Detective Smoke to keep the names of any possible suspects from the press. Should the public know that there is a 'killer' on the loose there could be panic in the streets, and that is a threat to the safety of Equestria. I hope this small assistance will be enough to aid your friend in this time of need. She cannot run from the law, but she deserves justice as well. I can only hope the courts have the wisdom to provide it to her. _

_ Your loyal and proud teacher, _

_ Princess Celestia_

Twilight was still in pain from her confrontation with Rarity, but her mind was on this Detective Smoke. The Princess provided no information other than he was an honorable pony. 'I wonder how well I will be able to lead the investigation. I know Fluttershy would choose the nearest cities to search for victims, and that would mean Cloudsdale or Manehattan,' she thought. Carefully, she brought the cup of tea to her lips and took a sip. She was content to wait, 'I'm sorry Fluttershy. I will make this right. You have done so much for me, and have been my friend even through my naïve and oblivious nature. You have to be brought in, but I promise that I will do everything I can to ensure you have a fair trial.' Setting the cup down, she smiled as she could see a carriage in the distance. Detective Smoke was arriving in Ponyville, and Twilight was about to face a new challenge that she may not win. She welcomed it.

On the other side of Ponyville, another unicorn was in pain. Only this unicorn was able to get some rest. Had she closed the curtains, she would still be asleep. Rarity stirred and for a moment was confused as to why she was unable to move. Her concerns were answered when she heard a very familiar battle cry.

"Cutie Mark Crusader Nurses, yay," shouted the trio of fillies who were on their quest to discover their special talent. Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle were wearing some scrubs that Applebloom clearly made, and were standing over the formerly sleeping unicorn.

With a cringe, Rarity tried to move again, and now that her vision had cleared, she could see the cause of her immobility. She was covered in gauze bandages. From horn to tail, there was gauze. Her face was the only spot spared, and she was grateful, "Girls. What are you doing?"

"We're taking care of you, sis," Sweetie Belle squeaked, "As soon as I saw you fall over asleep, I ran over to Scootaloo's, and from there we rode to Applebloom's where she made us some outfits to take care of you."

"Ah hope one of us gets a cutie mark outta this," Applebloom said, "It weren't easy wrappin' ya up in that gauze."

"Yes about that," Rarity said softly still quite sore, "I fear you girls overdid it just a bit. I feel like a mummy right now, and while I appreciate the effort you put into my care, bandages are not needed." She turned to Sweetie Belle, "If you could open the cabinet near my sewing machine you will find my first aid kit. Bring it to me and a glass of water, please."

"You got it, sis," Sweetie Belle ran off to the kitchen and returned with a glass. She set it down and trotted to the cabinet. She flung the doors open and began to rummage through it. After a few moments, she found what she was seeking. A plain white box save a red cross in the center, "Found it!" She carried the kit back to Rarity and opened it.

"Thank you Sweetie Belle. I need you to hand me the pain medicine."

The unicorn filly opened a small bag and handed Rarity two round pills. After Rarity put the pills in her mouth, Sweetie Belle helped her big sister take a drink of water. "Feel better," she asked.

"Oh it is far too soon for the medicine to take effect, but in a short while the pain will be more manageable. Now if you girls could help me remove this gauze."

Scootaloo scoffed, "I told you it was pointless to use gauze."

"No you didn'," Applebloom argued, "It was your idea, and besides you saw the bruises. I heard that wrapping up helps prevent swellin'." She nodded to confirm the point.

"Yeah right," Scootaloo said, "and it doesn't matter anymore since it didn't work."

Soon Rarity was free from her cotton prison and slowly got to her hooves, 'I never thought I would get in a fight with Twilight of all ponies. Why did I not listen to Spike? I could have saved myself a great deal of embarrassment.' She cringed as the both the pain from the fight and stiffness from sleeping on the floor settled in, 'at least the pain is more manageable than I feared.'

She looked over the Cutie Mark Crusaders and smiled softly, "Girls, thank you. I appreciate you helping me, but I'm afraid that I must make my way to the library." She turned to Sweetie Belle, "Come along, Sweetie Belle. I must do what I must."

"Ok sis," Sweetie Belle said softly, "I hope nothing bad happens."

"Hey," piped in Scootaloo, "What did happen to you? All Sweetie Belle told us was that you were hurt and helping you would give us a chance to check something off our Cutie Mark list."

Rarity looked to Sweetie Belle and said, "I'm certain Sweetie Belle will tell you when the time is right, but for now girls we must go." She led the little crusaders out of the boutique and along with Sweetie Belle limped slowly to the library. 'What will I say? Are there any words that can excuse my behavior?' She looked to her younger sister who appeared to be deep in thought. She nudged the filly gently and asked, "Sweetie Belle, what is bothering you?"

The filly looked up to her sister, 'how can she still be walking? She must be in a lot of pain, and why would she want to apologize to Twilight? She must have attacked sis first. There is no way Rarity would have hit Twilight first, would she?' "I'm sorry sis; it's just that I don't understand why you want to apologize to the pony that hurt you?"

"I hurt her just as badly," Rarity replied without a shred of pride in revealing the fact, "I struck first and as such am the aggressor." She stopped and a kneeled next to her little sister, "I know you want to feel angry at Twilight, and I am proud that you instinctively side with me." She paused wincing slightly as the pain was slowly returning, "But there are times when I make tragic mistakes, and I want you to see the best way to make amends."

"Ok, sis," Sweetie Belle said softly, "Can I at least pretend to be mad at Twilight?"

Rarity laughed and cringed with pain but nodded at the filly, "of course you may. It may even lighten the mood somewhat." She felt relieved when a smile appeared on Sweetie Belle's face, 'Good. At least I can still comfort my dear sister. Now I hope I can begin to make amends.'

Both ponies continued their way to the library, hoping that this encounter would be a peaceful one.

"What part of 'get serious' are you not understanding," Pinkie screamed at the mirror. She had spent the past hour and a half trying to become sad enough to straighten her mane and tail, but still it had its poof. 'Why isn't this working? I must be doing something wrong.'

She looked at her reflection, locking eyes with herself and said softly, "You wanna do this the hard way? Then, we'll do this the hard way." She sat down, closed her eyes, and thought of the reason she needed to be sad. "Fluttershy," she whispered.

Her mind raced with images and memories of the yellow pegasus. From their first meeting, when she pounced on her resulting in Fluttershy fainting, to when they were in Apploosa and Fluttershy tackled her. "No, no, no, no," she screamed, "Not happy memories. I need sad ones." The truth was that she had no sad memories of Fluttershy. Every memory that contained the shy pegasus was a happy one. Yes, she was shy and timid, but she was so kind that ponies could not help but want to smile at the sight of her.

'Oh no,' Pinkie thought, 'My plan is a failure and I haven't even begun.' A chance glance to the mirror revealed a surprise. Looking back to the mirror, Pinkie saw her mane had lost some of its resilient poof. As a test, she smiled and the lack of poof remained. 'If I don't have any sad memories, then I'll make a sad future.'

Once again, she closed her eyes and pictured Fluttershy and Rainbow. Fluttershy was crying and Rainbow was yelling at her, "I'm sick of this. Why? Why of all ponies in Equestria, did I get stuck with you?"

Fluttershy looked up to Rainbow revealing a hoof shaped bruise right above her cheek. "I'm sorry. I only want…" Rainbow would not let her finish.

"Want what?" Rainbow instantly struck Fluttershy across the face with a sickening crack. Fluttershy crumpled to the floor, and with a sick grin Rainbow took off saying, "She's all yours. I'm done with her."

A voice whispered, "I was hoping we would meet again."

Fluttershy recognized the voice and tried to escape, but her injury was too severe and was instantly pounced upon by a grey pony.

Pinkie opened her eyes, and noticed she was crying. Sitting up to get a better look at her mirror revealed her mane to have curls almost like Rarity's mane. 'Close but not close enough.'

She sat back down and closed her eyes. She truly wanted to be grief stricken, and once again, her mind delivered.

She imagined a large courtroom, but the ponies were all shadows except for Fluttershy.

"Will the defendant rise," said the shadow judge.

Fluttershy stood up.

The judge received a note, he read it, and handed it back to the shadow pony that handed it to him. "Fluttershy, you are found guilty of robbing Equestria of one of its greatest sons. I take great pleasure to pass this sentence down. You will die a slow and painful death, but first you will watch those who dared help you die."

Rarity was brought out first. She held her head high and said nothing.

"Kill it," hissed the judge.

From nowhere a large knife appeared and stabbed Rarity in the chest. She struggled to keep on her feet, but failed and the knife continued to attack her long after her body stopped moving.

"Just making sure," the judge said to Fluttershy, "Next!"

Rainbow was thrown into the courtroom. "For actively aiding a killer and a monster, you will suffer just as she will. Both of you will hang by the neck until dead."

Rainbow tried to give Fluttershy a reassuring smile, but it was quickly changed to horror and pain when several arrows struck her in the chest.

"I guess you will die alone Fluttershy," the judge mocked.

Suddenly, Pinkie was back in Ponyville and looking at a library that was converted to a gallows. Fluttershy was standing with a noose around her neck. The shadow judge nodded, and a shadow pony pulled a lever. Fluttershy plummeted and the rope tightened with a jerk…

"Pinkie," screamed Mrs. Cake, "Snap out of it!"

Pinkie was being shaken by Mrs. Cake and found herself curled up in an alarmingly large pool of tears. Shaking, she stood up and looked at herself. Her coat was darker than she had ever seen and her mane was not only straight and flat, it looked dead. That was the only word that she could think of.

Carefully, Pinkie allowed herself to smile. Neither mane nor coat changed, and her smile grew. 'I did it.' She turned to Mrs. Cake, "I'm sorry about that, but I have to be extra, super, duper sad right now."

Pinkie grabbed her costume and got dressed. She placed her badge in the front pocket, carefully did her hair into a very tight bun, and put the sunglasses on. After her horseshoes were on, she ran out of her room and headed straight for the library. 'I bet if any police show up they'll head straight to Twilight's.'

"Um," Fluttershy squeaked, "you want to do what to my mane?"

"Cut it," Trixie replied, "It's for the best. After all, you will be described as having a long and flowing mane. Once we trim it, you will have one less worry."

Fluttershy nodded slowly, "um, ok. How much should we cut off?"

"Hold on a second," interrupted Rainbow, "I'm not sure cutting her mane is such a good idea."

"What are you talking about," Trixie demanded, "This is the best course of action and you know it."

"I know but it's not that simple," Rainbow said, "You see, Fluttershy uses her mane as a defense mechanism. Whenever she's nervous, she will hide her face behind her mane. Go ahead and ask her. I'm going to get us something to drink. Don't do anything until I get back."

After Rainbow left the room, Trixie turned to Fluttershy and saw it. Half of the yellow pegasus's face was hidden behind her pink mane. 'This is getting annoying,' she thought. Trixie pushed Fluttershy's mane aside and said, "You came to me for help, and I am taking a huge risk just talking to you. Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes. I'm sorry," Fluttershy said softly.

"Good," Trixie said using her magic to levitate a pair of scissors.

Fluttershy flinched and closed her eyes as she felt the scissors slice off large portions of her mane. 'How much is she cutting off? I wonder how I will look.' She forced her eyes open when she heard a gasp.

"Trixie," Rainbow said in shock, "Why the hay did you do that to her mane?"

"What did she do," Fluttershy asked panicking, "Let me see. A mirror! Get me a mirror!" She snatched the mirror and could not help let out a small laugh. Trixie certainly did her task. Fluttershy looked different. Her mane was cut short. It was even shorter than Rainbow Dash's, and along her neck the mane was trimmed very close. She looked around the floor and all around was pink hair. It was not in piles of clippings but in long strands. After a moment, the panic began to settle, and she turned to Trixie and smiled. Trixie returned the smile, and was stunned when Fluttershy tackled her.

"What are you doing," Trixie gasped staring at the pegasus glaring at her. "I did what you asked. I understand that this is something of a shock to you, but it is for the best. Now get off of me!" Her horn lit up and Fluttershy was levitated off of Trixie. She set her back on the ground and returned to her hooves.

"What were you thinking Trixie," Rainbow asked, "I told you her mane was important to her." She walked up to Fluttershy and wrapped her legs around her. Soon the yellow pegasus began to cry softly.

The crying was not of embarrassment or shame. It sounded with actual sorrow. Suddenly, the boastful showmare that had never apologized for anything in her life felt truly shameful. "Fluttershy," she said softly trying to ignore Rainbow's burning glare, "I. I'm sorry, but dear it really is for the best. This habit you have of hiding your face behind your mane, I imagine that you do it even when your picture is taken."

Fluttershy nodded slowly and squeaked, "I'm sorry. You helped me and I'm being ungrateful. I just, um was shocked." She gave Trixie a small smile.

"Well," Trixie said her old self coming forth, "that's a good thing for when the authorities search for you they will use the most current photograph and they will not be able to see past The Great and Powerful Trixie's masterwork of illusionary!" She ended with a warm smile and felt much better when Fluttershy smiled as well. "Now there is the matter of your tail."

"My, um tail," Fluttershy asked, "Do you have to?"

"I hate to agree with her," Rainbow said gently holding Fluttershy, "but she's right. Cutting your tail is part of it."

"Ok, and Trixie," Trixie turned to Fluttershy, "I understand why you cut my mane so short. Thank you."

"Well," Trixie said, "There was a bit of an ulterior motive for it."

"I knew it," Rainbow screamed.

"Rainbow," Fluttershy scolded softly. Suddenly, she felt the pit from before, but this time it did not grow slowly. It filled her completely. The room began to spin, and Fluttershy began to feel afraid. The fear continued to grow and Fluttershy soon found herself feeling very weak.

"You only wanted to humiliate Fluttershy," Rainbow hissed, "I should have known you couldn't be trusted. We never should have come here."

"How dare you," Trixie spat back. Both ponies were face to face, their eyes burning with anger. A fight was about to break out but was averted when something fell to the ground with a resounding thud. Both ponies turned and saw Fluttershy curled into a ball and shivering.

"What's wrong," Trixie asked.

"She's going into shock," Rainbow yelled no longer caring of where they were. She grabbed Fluttershy and began to rock her gently. "Get me some water," Rainbow ordered Trixie.

"Nopony orders The…"

"Get the damn water," Rainbow screamed, "She's in shock. Forget your pride and help her!"

Trixie blinked. 'Nopony speaks to me that way.' She glanced to Fluttershy and she clearly was in shock. 'What am I doing? She hadn't done anything to warrant this.' Trixie quickly ran to the sink, filled a bowl with water, and ran back to Fluttershy with some towels. "Here," said placing the bowl on the ground and dropping the towels near Rainbow, "Trixie did not do this for you. She…"

"Do you really think I care why you do anything?" Rainbow continued to rock Fluttershy gently and with a damp towel in her mouth, she began to dab her friend's forehead. "It's ok Fluttershy. I'm here, and I always will be. It's ok." Rainbow repeated the words softly to her friend and Fluttershy began to calm down.

Fluttershy's world began to return to focus. Her breathing was becoming less labored and the world felt less threatening. "Thank you," she whispered before she began to cry again. 'Why can't I hold on anymore? I need to be strong. I can't rely on Rainbow forever. It's not fair to her.' She looked up to Rainbow and gave her a small smile.

"Fluttershy," Trixie said softly, "I. I cut your mane so short because I was hoping you would donate it."

"Donate it," Fluttershy asked.

"Yes. You see there is a cancer ward for the foals and as part of the therapy most lose their manes. Some ponies donate their mane to make wigs for the foals. I should have asked, but I felt since you needed to have it cut anyway that it would not matter."

"I understand," Fluttershy said, "Go ahead and use it, but I would like to keep some of it, if that's alright."

"It's your mane Fluttershy," groaned Rainbow helping Fluttershy back to her hooves, "You can do what you want with it."

"Then use my mane how you see fit, Trixie," Fluttershy said.

"Excellent," Trixie replied. "Now on to your tail." Before Fluttershy could respond the scissors had cut a large portion of her tail, but it was not too bad. It looked just like Rarity's tail when she replaced Mr. Magnet's moustache.

"Now before I can alter your cutie mark there is something I need you to do for me," Trixie said.

"Of course," Fluttershy said.

"Are you sure you want to agree so quickly? You don't know what she wants," Rainbow said concerned.

"This plan is a long shot and I still might die," Fluttershy said softly, "If I fail then whatever Trixie asks wouldn't matter."

"Oh leave the drama for us performers," Trixie scolded with a smile, "This is a simple task. I need to make my rounds and you are to help me." She walked to a closet and levitated a set of scrubs to Fluttershy. "Put them on. There is a filly I want you to meet." Suddenly, Trixie's boastful features become saddened as she left the break room leaving Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to wonder just who they were about to meet.

"We're here," a voice said wakening a sleeping Applejack.

"Oh," she said rubbing her eyes, "Mighty grateful ya'll helpin' me out like this."

"Well we had a deal," said the driver, "This is a far as I can take you, and I'll head straight for the repair shop. I've tempted fate with that axle for too long."

Applejack got down and looked around trying to get her bearings, but so much had changed in the years since she was a filly. 'Well ah'm here so ah might as well make the best of it.' She began to walk north in the direction of Manehattan General.

"Hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and am I to assume that you are Detective Smoke?" Twilight was looking at unicorn stallion that was just past middle age. His mane was black and starting to turn gray and his coat was dark blue. He was wearing a long coat that covered his entire body.

"Yes, I am Detective Smoke. I will be lead investigator for this investigation, and have been informed to relay any information I receive to you. I was requested to make Ponyville my base of operations, but I will not. The only reason I came here was to collect you and head to Cloudsdale."

"The Princess has named me her voice in this matter, and I say the investigation will concentrate here."

"Why? There is no evidence to be found here, and I already have officers searching the home of Fluttershy." Smoke walked closer to Twilight, "I was not making a request. I told you that I will not be staying in Ponyville and there is nothing you can do about it. I will find Grey Ring's killer and bring them to justice."

"You already named Fluttershy the prime suspect?" Twilight did not want to look away. She had a plan. The investigation was to focus on the Everfree Forest in hopes of stalling the investigation, but now she would have to find a new tactic. "You are aware that the investigation is not a court matter."

"That depends on your view," Smoke replied, "Investigations lead to court cases and therefore can be seen as a step in the process. As such, the Princess can be said to be powerless, but I was instructed to take anything you say as though it were from the Princess directly. I was asked not to release Fluttershy's name as prime suspect, and I do not intend to. I want to be able to catch her by surprise."

"You believe she's dangerous," Twilight asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

Smoke gave Twilight a small smile and said, "Dangerous? No. This was not a premeditated attack. This was a crime of passion. From what I saw at the crime scene here is what happened. Rainbow Dash had left the Wonderbolt training grounds and decided to take a stroll in the woods. Grey Ring stalked her and when the moment was right attacked her. We found blood near a tree and there was something of a struggle. From there we found signs that Grey slid across the ground as though he was shoved off of Ms. Dash. He most likely fell down the small hill and when he returned to the top he was face to face with Fluttershy. I imagine that there was very little said, and when Fluttershy recognized Grey she attacked him. Her immediate concern had to have been the wellbeing of her friend, but being face to face with the one that attacked her so many years ago can change even the most set plans."

"So you're pursuing this as a lesser charge?"

"No. I was ordered to treat this as murder in the first, and that is what I will do. I simply do not believe Fluttershy to be an immediate danger to the public."

Both ponies were about to continue when there was a small tap on the wall.

Twilight turned and saw the still bruised figure of Rarity. She slowly limped into the library and gave Twilight a smile, "May we have a word, Twilight?"

"Now is not the best time," Twilight said.

Detective Smoke looked at both unicorns, seeing both were badly bruised decided that this was a personal matter, "What ever happened between the two of you had best be settled now. I cannot have the investigation be hampered by personal matters." He walked towards the library entrance nodded to Rarity and left.

"Now Twilight. I understand that you have no desire to see me so soon after our, 'confrontation', but we simply must clear the air."

"Clear the air," Twilight asked, "You attacked me." She wanted to sound angry but the remorse on Rarity's face prevented it.

Sweetie Belle walked in and tried to give Twilight a glare, but she only looked confused.

"Uh, Sweetie Belle," Rarity said, "Why don't you have a seat?"

"Ok sis," Sweetie Belle walked over to a chair, sat down, and continued her glare attempt at Twilight.

Rarity walked up to Twilight, "I know you are angry with me. To be honest, I am still angry with you, but I am here to apologize because there something far more important at stake,"

"And that is?"

"The reason we fought in the first place," Rarity looked Twilight in the eye, "Fluttershy. Yes, we disagree on key issues, but we both want Fluttershy to be unharmed. Do you think we can put our anger aside and help our dear friend?" Rarity held out her hoof and waited.

After what felt like an eternity, Twilight shook Rarity's hoof, "Ok, but we will discuss this further." She still wanted to be angry, but Rarity was correct. Fluttershy was the reason they fought in the first place. She was important to both of them, and Twilight wanted her to be safe. She nodded to Rarity and quickly glanced to the entrance when she heard the sounds of an argument.

"I'm sorry, um miss," a voice said, "but you are not allowed inside without Detective Smoke's permission."

"I'm sorry," a familiar voice spoke but with a different tone, "Perhaps I simply spoke too quickly for you. I. Am. Going. Inside. Now. You. Inform. Twilight. Sparkle. That. Special. Agent. Diane. Pie. Is. Here. As. She. Requested."

"I heard you fine the first time, and you are not going in."

"I would like to see you stop me."

There was a sound of a scuffle and in just under ten seconds, in walked "Special" Agent Diane Pie.

"Ms. Sparkle," Agent Pie said, "I came as soon as I heard you needed assistance. Perhaps we can speak in private first." She motioned to the kitchen.

"Of course. Please, after you, um Agent Pie." Once both ponies were in the kitchen Twilight stammered, "Pinkie what in the Princess's name are you doing?"

"Shh. I'm a secret agent sent here to 'help' you apprehend a dangerous fugitive."

"I'm not following you Pinkie."

"It's Special Agent Diane Pie. I never really use my middle name so this was perfect, but Agent Pie works too. I can help you divert the investigation."

"I see." 'Well I suppose it could be useful,' Twilight thought, 'Wait!' She suddenly had an idea. "Pinkie, or rather Agent Pie, get Detective Smoke in here. I have an announcement to make.

"Yes, ma'am." Agent Pie saluted Twilight and left the library with a slow and steady walk.

It was then that Twilight had a good look at Pinkie. Her coat was very dark and her tail fell lifelessly. Her mane was tied into a bun. This did not look like the Pinkie Pie she knew. It really was a great disguise.

"Detective Smoke," Agent Pie said, "Ms. Twilight needs you inside."

"Really," asked Smoke, "First I would like to know why you assaulted an officer."

"Simple," Pie said, "He was in my way."

"Is that right," Smoke said, "Then consider yourself under arrest."

Agent Pie laughed, "You don't have the authority." She flashed her badge at the detective and said, "Listen I'll make this simple. I outrank you. I have clearance so high that I have to eat a poisoned cupcake if I remember that I have it."

Before Smoke could argue Twilight stepped in. "It's true, detective. Agent Pie is part of a special branch of law enforcement. The Equestria Bureau of Investigation."

"FFF section specifically," Agent Pie added.

"I've never heard of it," Smoke said.

"Have you heard of a dragon sleeping in Equestria," Pie asked.

"No," replied Smoke.

"Well it happened last year, but if you didn't know about it I guess it never happened, right?"

"Fine," Smoke said, "I am still lead investigator, and I decide where we head this investigation."

"Agreed, but Agent Pie decides who gets questioned," Twilight said.

"What," Smoke asked with growing anger, "And just how am I going to run a proper investigation if I have to clear any questioning through her."

"Find a way," Twilight said, "Princess Celestia has granted me the authority to grant anypony the power of her hoof for the duration of this investigation, and I grant it to Special Agent Diane Pie."

"Excellent," said Agent Pie, "There is a killer on the loose and we will uproot the entire Everfree Forest if we have to in order to find her."

"Change of plans Agent Pie," Twilight said, "We're headed to Cloudsdale. We hope to intercept the suspect there."

"If you believe that is best, then let's go," Agent Pie said.

"Twilight," Rarity spoke, "Might I accompany you?"

Twilight did not want too many ponies going, but the guilt in Rarity's eyes changed her mind. "Of course Rarity, as Fluttershy's dearest friend, you would know where to best find her."

"Thank you Twilight," Rarity said. She turned to Sweetie Belle, "Sweetie Belle head back home and close the boutique. After that, head to Sweet Apple Acres. I'm certain the Apples won't mind you staying with them for a while."

"Ok sis," the filly said, "I hope you bring Fluttershy home safe." She ran off home, and Rarity wondered, 'I hope so too dear sister.'

"We have wasted enough time," Detective Smoke said, "We leave for Cloudsdale now."

Twilight, Rarity, Agent Pie, Detective Smoke, and two police pegasi entered the carriage and made their way to Cloudsdale. As they were leaving, Twilight whispered to Pinkie, "What does FFF stand for?"

Pinkie whispered back, "Fluttershy Freedom Fighters." That brought a smile to Twilight's face.

"Um, Trixie," Fluttershy whispered, "Who is this filly you wanted me to meet?" The three ponies were walking down the hall in the foal's ward, and Trixie was not forthcoming with any information regarding this filly that she insisted Fluttershy meet.

"Almost there," Trixie said, "But first." Trixie stood before an open door and grinned when she heard some foals squeal, "Trixie!"

"Yes, little foals," Trixie began, "It is I, The Great and Powerful Trixie! And I am here for one purpose and one alone." She rushed into the room, levitated her hat, peered inside, and levitated a small patchwork pegasus in a Wonderbolt outfit, and floated it to a young filly unicorn with a cast on her left foreleg.

"My Spitfire," squealed the filly, "She's here! Just like you promised!"

"Of course. The Great and Powerful Trixie always keeps her promises." Trixie looked to the other bed and walked to the little earth pony with her head bandaged and said, "Since you never asked The Great and Powerful Trixie for anything she shall provide you with a surprise."

The filly blushed and said softly, "You don't have to Trixie. I just want to see you cast your spells."

Trixie looked into her hat and said with a smile, "Then you shall see spells of such spectacle that you will not believe your eyes!" Trixie's horn began to glow and the lights were dimmed to almost darkness. Suddenly, a light shone down upon the earth pony filly. Only now, she was wearing a cape and hat similar to the ones Trixie wore. A spectral wand materialized before the filly, and she had a huge smile on her face.

Slowly, the lights returned and Trixie stood next to the filly, "Think of what you would like to see, and the wave the wand." Trixie took a step back and studied the filly carefully. Years of performing before crowds taught her to feel what a pony was thinking, and foals are not as adept at hiding their thoughts. After a few moments, the filly waved the wand and a flash of light appeared from it. Before the filly was a small puppy.

"Angel," she squealed and jumped off the bed. She tried to hug the spectral puppy but passed right through it. Confused, she looked to Trixie.

"I'm sorry little one, but even The Great and Powerful Trixie must follow hospital rules. No pets are allowed, but little Angel knows now that you are fine and will be waiting for you to come home."

The filly smiled and gave Trixie a hug, "Thank you Trixie."

"Thanks for my Spitfire, Trixie," said the unicorn filly.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie will always provide for her dearest audiences," Trixie said with a bow, "Now, get some rest." Trixie left the room and looked at Rainbow and Fluttershy, "This is what I do when I am not travelling."

"You perform for foals," Fluttershy asked, "That's wonderful, Trixie." She looked at the showmare and smiled.

"Say," Trixie said smiling, "has anypony told you that you possess an infectious smile?"

Fluttershy blushed, "Occasionally, but I never believed them. Um, thank you."

"Well, let us move on. You are in a hurry and I'd hate to delay you." It was not long before they arrived to a room where the door was closed. A guard stood at the door and smiled at Trixie.

"Hello, Trixie. I'm glad you're here. If anypony needed a smile it's this little one." His face was mixed with sorrow and rage.

'What happened,' Fluttershy asked herself.

"This is Fluttershy and let's just say that she knows how she feels," Trixie said.

The guard turned to Fluttershy and smiled softly, "I'm sorry. Please go in. If Trixie says that you're ok, then you're ok."

"Just you," Trixie said stopping Rainbow from entering.

"Why," Rainbow asked, "I should be there with Fluttershy."

"This is something that Fluttershy needs to see alone," Trixie said, "and just so you know, I have no intention of humiliating Fluttershy. I can't even begin to imagine the pain she is still living with."

Rainbow looked at Trixie and said, "I'm sorry about accusing you of that. She's been bullied in the past, and I tend to see potential bullies everywhere."

"I see," Trixie said softly, "Let's get something to drink. This should take a while."

Rainbow nodded and followed Trixie back to the break room.

The room was dim and there was a single bed in the room. On it lay a foal, and she stirred when Fluttershy stepped closer.

"Who's there," the filly asked her voice full of fear. She tried to move and winced from pain.

"Shh," Fluttershy said softly, "It's alright." She slowly walked to the side of the bed and pulled a chair closer to the filly. She gave her a warm smile and the filly gave her a small smile in return. "My name is Fluttershy."

The filly looked at Fluttershy and tears began to pool in her eyes. Fluttershy leaned over and gently stroked her mane. The filly seized up slightly but relaxed somewhat. Fluttershy looked in to the filly's blue eyes and said softly, "Somepony hurt you. I was hurt too. I know that you are in pain, and you're asking yourself hundreds of questions. I might be able to help you with some."

The filly blinked a few times and said softly, "Why?"

Fluttershy felt her heart tear a little, "Some ponies just want to spread pain. I know that doesn't help right now, but try to remember that not all ponies are like that. It took me a few years to understand, and now I have some very good friends." Fluttershy gently touched the filly's hoof, "Now, you are going to have to talk to some doctors. They will want you to talk to them, and if you say nothing then they will say something worse is wrong with you." She sighed, shook her head, and said, "These ponies are supposed to be well educated, but I guess they don't know the pain you're going through. It still hurts, doesn't it?"

Slowly, the filly began to nod her head. "How long…"

Fluttershy began to cry softly, "I'm sorry, but I don't think it will ever stop hurting. I know that there are times I can't even get out of bed out of fear. You have to remember that whoever hurt you may not hurt you again." Fluttershy wiped a tear from the filly's face, "It will be very hard at first. Everypony will treat you as though you're weak and fragile, and after a while, you'll begin to believe it's true. You have to be strong and remember that you are never alone." Fluttershy reached into her pack and pulled out a small hairclip that she clearly would not be able to use for a long while. It was a small butterfly similar to her cutie mark except the colors were reversed. She placed the hairclip into the filly's mane, "there. Remember, I survived because I was not alone, and now you also will never be alone."

The filly slowly rose as best she could to a seating position, "Thank you Fluttershy." She reached up and removed the hairclip, looked it over, and smiled as she placed it back into her mane, "I hope I'm as strong as you one day."

Fluttershy hugged the filly gently, "you already are. It took me more than a month before I said a single word." She chose to leave out that she was physically unable to speak even if she wanted to as her throat was badly hurt by Grey Ring.

The filly smiled, "I should try to get some sleep."

"Remember," Fluttershy said.

The filly tapped her new hairpin with her hoof, "I'm not alone, and now I never will be." She smiled and closed her eyes.

Fluttershy slowly left the room and smiled at the guard, "thank you for allowing me to visit her."

"Is she alright," the guard asked.

"I think she will," Fluttershy said softly, "in time." She walked slowly back to the break room, but was suddenly was flooded with old emotions long thought forgotten. Quickly she stumbled into a nearby restroom and was grateful that it was empty. She braced herself against the sink, looked into the mirror, but did not see herself. Her face became twisted with rage at the pony in the mirror.

"That is my dream," Trixie said, "To put on a display so marvelous that ponies will be telling their grandfoals about it, and I imagine that you dream the same thing."

"Well," Rainbow said drinking her juice, "I'm going to join the Wonderbolts and I plan to have that kind of performance every time."

Trixie laughed and levitated her mug of coffee to Rainbow, who holding the cup with her hooves brought it to the mug and clinked them together. "To performers doing what they love," Trixie said with a smile.

Rainbow nodded, 'She cooler than I thought.' "Say Trixie, why are you being so friendly with Fluttershy. I appreciate it, but I'm curious."

Trixie set her mug down, "I heard stories about Grey Ring and his 'conquests'." The disgust in her voice was clear. She looked back to Rainbow, "I follow tabloids more than I should. Foolish I know, but it is a habit that I picked up when I began performing. You yourself have appeared in a couple of them if I recall."

"What," Rainbow asked, "What have I done?" Her mind raced trying to figure out what she did that was so scandalous.

"The only one I really remember was when you won some flying competition, and there was a small article about you and Spitfire," Trixie laughed when Rainbow's jaw dropped, "Oh I know almost all of what is printed in it is garbage, but I still read it for a few laughs." She took another sip of coffee, "Well I began to follow 'him' because I read an article where he spoke of a filly he had." She became angry and that anger quickly turned to rage. She threw the mug against the wall, "Why?" She turned to Rainbow, "Why? Tell me. Why would anypony spread pain like that? I wish I could say that foal Fluttershy is visiting is the only one that I have seen in this hospital, but no. Sure, the number is small, and that can help the doctors sleep better. But one is simply too many. I have seen foals come in and the sick bastards that hurt them are the ones checking them in." Trixie shuddered but was able to keep herself from crying. It was a skill she developed over the years of cheering foals up.

Rainbow was at a loss for words, she did not know what she could say that could help. Instead, both ponies sat in silence waiting for Fluttershy to finish speaking to the foal.

"No. You're dead." Fluttershy stared at the face of Grey Ring. He had a sick smile on his face, but said nothing. Fluttershy tried to turn away but her gaze was locked to his. "I killed you."

His smile did not fade, but he was becoming transparent. "I am not scared of you," Fluttershy said, "You will never harm another pony again, and you got what you deserved." She pulled her hoof back to strike at Grey, but stopped herself, "No. You're not worth it." She turned from the mirror and said with a smile, "You have no power over me anymore, and I will be free from you." With a confident nod, she left the restroom and returned to the break room.

"Trixie," Fluttershy said as she entered the room, "thank you."

"I thought you might be able to help her," Trixie said.

"We helped each other," Fluttershy said smiling, "Now, what do you plan to change my cutie mark to?"

"Yes, I was thinking about that and I believe that it would be easiest if we didn't stray too far from your calling. Your cutie mark will be easier to manipulate that way."

Fluttershy nodded, "how about a small white rabbit?"

"Angel Bunny," Rainbow asked.

"He was the first animal friend that I really cared for so I think it would be best."

Trixie smiled, "good. A sentimental image will help the spell last longer." Her horn began to glow and Fluttershy's cutie mark began to blur. Suddenly with a flash, it changed from three butterflies to a small white rabbit holding a carrot.

"Wow Trixie. That is some nice work," Rainbow said impressed.

"Well, I am The Great and Powerful Trixie," Trixie said with a proud grin, "And I may visit Ponyville again one day. Perhaps, certain hecklers could behave this time." She gave a playful glare to Rainbow. Rainbow glared back and both began to laugh.

"Thank you so very much," Fluttershy said hugging the showmare, "I wish I could repay you."

"Take care of yourself," Trixie said, "If you manage to find peace with what happened to you, then consider it payment enough." Trixie turned and set out to clean up the mug she threw.

"Ok so now we're off to find this, Fire Mist," Rainbow said, and spun to face Trixie when she heard the mug pieces drop to the floor.

"Did you say Fire Mist?"

"Um, yes Trixie," Fluttershy said, "We believe that she was one of Grey's victims. Why? Do you know her?"

"I knew of her," Trixie said softly.

"Oh," Rainbow said, "Wait what do you mean 'knew'?"

"I was about to leave for the evening a few months ago, and some pegasi brought in a unicorn." Trixie looked down to the floor as she continued the story, "She had taken an overdose of sleeping pills, and the doctors were unable to save her."

"Oh my," Fluttershy gasped.

"She had no friends, and her parents were less than loving," Trixie said, "I guess the pain became too much for her to bear."

"I guess we can't stay here in Manehattan," Rainbow said. 'Nice Dash. Couldn't say it any meaner, could you,' she scolded herself.

"I agree," Fluttershy said, "Thank you again, Trixie."

Trixie nodded, hugged Fluttershy, and began to clean up the mug again. She did not see the pegasi leave the room, 'I hope you find justice, Fluttershy,' she thought as she cleaned up and prepared for the next show.

Rainbow wanted to say something to comfort Fluttershy, but could not find the words. She stared at the sky and wondered, 'why did she do it? How could she end it like that?' Her thoughts were broken by Fluttershy's sobs.

"Rainbow," Fluttershy said in tears, "That could have been me." Before Rainbow could protest, Fluttershy threw her legs around her, "Thank you for being my friend. I know you saved my life just by being here for me. I can never repay you for that." She let go and smiled at her oldest friend.

"Well," Rainbow said rubbing the back of her head with her hoof, "that's a heck of a thank you." She was sincere, but Fluttershy received a different message.

"Then, um this will be more appreciated," she said as she leaned in and kissed Rainbow gently.

Rainbow returned the kiss. She tried to gently work her tongue into Fluttershy's mouth, they connected for a moment, but a quiet, 'uh-uh' from Fluttershy cause Rainbow to retreat her tongue. 'Why does this feel so weird,' Rainbow thought, 'don't I want this?' She could not wonder anymore on it since a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Ahem," coughed Applejack, "Am ah interrupptin' somthin'?"

"A-Applejack," Fluttershy squeaked pulling away from Rainbow Dash. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah could ask you the same thing, ah reckon," Applejack replied.

"I don't have to justify myself to you," Fluttershy said flatly.

"Ya'll are cheatin' on me an' ya ain' gonna explain yourself," Applejack said shocked but was clearly hurting at the thought. 'She's through with me. It's for the best, but ah never thought it would hurt this bad.'

"You abandoned me," Fluttershy screamed at Applejack, "I thought you loved me. I love you, but when I needed you, when I truly needed you, you left. You left me alone, broken. Why Applejack? Why did you do that to me?" Her anger quickly faded to sorrow and she fell down crying.

Applejack slowly walked up to Fluttershy but was stopped by a furious Rainbow, "Don't you get near her. You caused enough damage. I thought you were going to take care of her."

"Look ah'm sorry," Applejack cried, "Ah know ah done wrong, and you're right, Rainbow." She turned to Fluttershy, "Ah don' deserve you. Ah never did, but ah'm tryin' to set things right."

Fluttershy stood up and wanted to be furious, but the grief, regret, and shame on Applejack's face stopped her, "Applejack. I love you, but you hurt me. I don't know if we have anything anymore."

"I know," Applejack said, "Ah'm not doin' this as a way to get you back. I need to help you cause I do love you."

"What's your plan," Rainbow asked. She was still angry, 'If Fluttershy can try to get along with her then so can I.' "Maybe you'll have better luck than we've had."

"Well mah kin here are pretty well off," Applejack said, "An' ah figure that Fluttershy will eventually want to get any evidence into court. Ah'm gonna try and convince the Oranges to get her a lawyer."

At the sound of the Oranges, Fluttershy remembered their date at the restaurant, and how the Oranges made Applejack feel. "Applejack you're willing to face them, for me," she asked softly, "What about how they treat you?"

"Fluttershy," Applejack said smiling, "Ah'll take all the abuse they can throw at me. All the names and cruel words won' stop me from trying to help you. Ya'll deserve that much."

"Thank you, Applejack," Fluttershy said. She noticed that Applejack was not wearing her hat, "Applejack where is your hat?"

"Oh," Applejack said ashamed, "Ah don' deserve to wear it. It comforts me, and ah don' deserve right now."

"We need to go to Cloudsdale," Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy wait," Rainbow said, "If Applejack can get a lawyer, they can use the list to gather the victims faster than we will. I mean, we have a total of zero so far."

"That's true," Fluttershy turned to Applejack, "If I give you this list, will you help me find the victims?"

"Ah swear Fluttershy," Applejack said.

Fluttershy handed Applejack the list and said, "Maybe when this is all over we can talk things over." She looked down to the ground, not wanting to look Applejack in the face. She looked up when she felt something on her head. Applejack had placed her hat on her, and was tying the sting securing it to Fluttershy's neck. "Applejack," Fluttershy began.

"Ah said that I don' deserve to be comforted, but ya'll do," Applejack said smiling, "Let's just call this a peace offerin'."

"Ok," Fluttershy said hugging Applejack, "I promise we will talk soon."

"Take care of her Rainbow," Applejack said.

"Done a better job than you have," Rainbow said and flew off.

Applejack winced, 'Ouch Rainbow. I deserve it though.' Applejack watched to pegasi fly off to Cloudsdale, and once they were out of sight, she took a deep breath and continued to her Uncle Orange's apartment. Perhaps there she can find a way to rebuild the bridges she burned.


	11. Him Family Affairs

This was a small house, even by pegasus standards, and clearly barely cared for. Under normal circumstances he would not be caught dead near such a home, but his charge was to come here and he always fulfilled his obligations. Cautiously, he made his way to the front door and rang the bell.

A few minutes passed and a pegasus opened the door. She had been drinking though it was still early. "Yes? What do you want?"

The pegasus stallion cleared his throat, "Yes. Forgive the intrusion, but I have been ordered to offer you a proposition. I understand that you have fallen on hard times, and while you are provided somewhat by the government…" He trailed off and glanced back to the unkempt cloud yard, "A little more can always help."

"What do you want?" She was interested, and had no negotiating skills.

"Well, if I may be blunt. My employer, a great civic leader by the name of Storm Ring has instructed me to offer you a reward."

The pegasus's ears picked up at the sound of the name, "You mean The Storm Ring? Wasn't his son killed or something?"

"Sadly, he was taken from us much too soon, and we have good information that it was none other than your own daughter that killed him."

The laugh that came from the pegasus surprised the stallion, "Fluttershy? That waste of a pegasus couldn't harm a fly. She was born useless and never bothered to get better."

"Yes, well she is now a murderer and if you can help my employer get justice you will be rewarded."

"You mean help you get her arrested?"

"I mean help us 'deal' with her." 'Don't dig deeper you stupid foal.'

"How much?"

'Oh thank Celestia for greed,' he thought. "I am prepared to off you a sum of two hundred thousand bits."

"Double it."

"Madam, you extort me."

The mare just smiled.

"Very well, four hundred thousand bits, to be paid once Fluttershy had been 'dealt' with." 'This is why I love working with idiots.' He closed the deal and was able to keep three hundred thousand bits for himself. He handed the mare an envelope, "Here are the instructions. Should your daughter come to you for help, simply follow the instructions and she will be brought to justice. As an act of good faith, I am authorized to give you ten thousand bits in advance." He reached into his bag and handed her a bag heavy with bits and could barely hide a smile when he heard her gasp. "It certainly was a pleasure doing business with you, but if you'll excuse me, I must be off." He walked out of the yard and took to the air glad to be rid of the slums

The mare walked back inside and looked at a picture of her late husband with a smile, "It looks like our little 'expired lottery ticket' can finally be cashed in after all."

The Orange Family brownstone stood just as intimidating as it had all those years ago when Applejack was just a filly. It stood at the corner of a very upper-class section of Manehattan, and was the home of her aunt and uncle. The very same who took her in while she searched for her special talent. 'If anypony'll help me it'd be them,' Applejack thought hopefully.

She walked up the stoop and froze at the door. 'Ah can't do it.' Panic began to overwhelm her and she slowly made her way back down to the street. Looking back up to the building she closed her eyes and remembered why she was there, 'Fluttershy.' She smiled as the thoughts of the beautiful yellow pegasus filled her mind. With renewed resolve, she knocked on the door and smiled as a familiar face opened the door.

"Ms. Applejack? Could it really be you after all these years?"

"Howdy, Mr. Banks. May I come in?"

"Of course." The stallion stepped aside and Applejack entered. She had hoped that it would just be her aunt and uncle home, and they would eventually make their way to a lawyer's office. This would not be the case as Applejack found herself in the middle of an Orange Family Reunion.

'Oh boy, what have ah gotten mahself into this time?' Applejack gulped and quietly made her way around the ponies and searched for her aunt and uncle. The affair was smaller than an Apple family reunion, but far more extravagant. All the ponies were dressed in fancy clothes and Rarity would have been able to mingle with no trouble, 'Why isn' that fuss bucket here? Ah could really use some help.'

"Applejack, is that you?"

Applejack spun around and smiled at her aunt, "Auntie Orange, mighty good to see ya." She hugged the mare and relaxed when she received a smile in return.

"It is certainly wonderful to see you dear. Please tell me you brought your family with you. I would simply love to give little Applebloom a gown I saw at the store. It's a bit formal, but I'm certain that even a village such as Ponyville has cause for celebration once in a while." She led the increasingly confused pony towards a table and sat her down. "Have you been eating dear? No matter, we will make certain that you have plenty to eat? Oh and what about that big brother of yours? How does young Macintosh fare these days? Does he have a certain pony in his life?"

"Uh, well. First off, lemme just apologize for bargin' in here like this."

"Applejack what do you mean," her aunt looked confused, "You certainly are not barging into anything. The Apples are always invited to the reunion. To be honest, this is the first year that one came."

"Wait a second. You mean that mah family was invited to the reunion?"

"Of course, silly. It won't be much of a reunion if a large part of it is missing. Didn't you receive an invitation?"

"If we had, the entire family would be here," Applejack said softly, "I guess things get lost in the mail."

"Every year, Applejack," her aunt asked, "For the post to lose one is understandable, but every year for the past eight years? Honestly, Applejack just tell me if you had no desire to visit. I understand."

"It's not that. Well, not entirely. I just feel so…"

"Stop right there," her aunt's face became angry, "I never want to hear you utter anything that would diminish yourself in any way. You are an Apple, and more than that you are the spitting image of your mother. My dear sister. She was strong enough to turn away from life here to be with the pony she loved, and not once apologized nor put herself down for it. You owe it to her to carry yourself better."

Applejack looked down, "yes, ma'am. Ah'm sorry, but ah'm being honest. We have never received any invitations to the Orange family reunions." 'Would ah even come if'n we did,' she thought to herself. The only reason she was here was for Fluttershy not to spend time with a half of her family that despised her. Or at least she thought despised her.

Her aunt sighed, "Well I suppose it can't be helped. Technically, you have no business interacting with any Orange. After your mother left, she was disowned by our father." She laughed, "Of course our mother would have none of it. She made certain that the papers were never filed and as such your mother and all her children, yourself included young Applejack, are considered a part of the Orange family." She put her hoof to Applejack's chin, "I cannot express how sorry I am that there are family members that take great pains to make you feel bad. Now if you did not come to the reunion, then why are you here, if I may ask?"

"Well, have ya'll heard bout this pony that was killed a lil' while ago?"

"Dear this is a big city. Could you narrow it down?"

"This pony was called Grey Ring." Applejack's face darkened at the thought of the pony that cause Fluttershy so much pain, and then suddenly saddened, 'ah hurt her too.' She let out a small sad sigh.

"Oh. Him," her aunt looked at her niece closer, "Why are you so interested in the death of a rapist?"

"Um," Applejack looked around the room, "Can we talk in private?"

"Of course." Both ponies entered a small study, "Now please tell me."

"Ok. The thing is I know who killed him, and she's tryin' to gather up evidence to help her case."

"I take it this pony is a dear friend of yours?"

Applejack nodded, 'Really Applejack. That's all she is to ya now? Ya don' deserve her.' "No, she's more than that. Ah love her." She looked her aunt in the eye and waited.

"I see. Well, I won't lie, but I suspected there was something, uh shall we say 'different' about you Applejack." The shocked look on Applejack's face brought a laugh from her aunt, "I take it that it's not very common in Ponyville?"

"Not really. Ah mean there are a few, but not a lot."

"Well it's a bit more common here, and it makes some sense now. I remember that some colts were admiring your looks, but you ignored all of them. I also noticed you staring at some fillies a bit longer than you should have. At the time, I thought you were admiring their cutie marks, but now I know. What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, ah now it's a longshot, but she's gonna need a damn good lawyer to help her in court."

"And you thought that we would just hand over the funds to pay for this lawyer?"

Applejack looked down, "Ah said it was a longshot, and ah don' expect ya'll to just help me out. Ah think we can work somethin' out."

Her aunt smiled, "I knew you had a head for business. What do you have in mind?"

Applejack pulled out a small folder from her saddlebag, "ah know you know what this is."

"Do you intend to use it," the expression on her aunt had not changed.

"If'n ah hafta," Applejack said, "Ah'd rather not, but Fluttershy needs mah help. Uh, that's her name."

"I see," her aunt walked over to a table where there were various spirits. She carefully lifted a dark brown red and poured two glasses. She motioned for Applejack to come over.

"Have a drink."

"Ah'd better not."

"I'm not asking."

"Yes ma'am," Applejack said softly. Both ponies sat down and Applejack took a sip of the liquor. It was bitter and burned slightly but thankfully she was able to keep a straight face.

"All business should be handled like this within a family." She looked to Applejack and continued, "I know of a very good lawyer. He works for a firm that does business with us regularly. He will not be cheap." She looked Applejack in the eye, "Half."

"Half of what?"

"Your farm."

"What?" Applejack was stunned.

"Well Applejack? What will it be?"

Applejack took a sip of her drink and said flatly, "no."

"No? I suppose you have no interest aiding you lover then."

"Ah didn' say that, but if you think ah'll just hand over half of my farm, half of mah home, half of mah family and heritage to ya'll then you're outta your mind."

"Then we are done here."

"No we ain't. I guess ya'll forgot about mom's stock."

Her aunt's face showed concern for a moment but regained her composure, "and what of it?"

"Well ah could cause a lot of trouble for you Oranges and ah know ya'll don' want that. All ah'm askin' for is a lawyer fer Fluttershy."

"You wouldn't dare use that against your own family," her aunt was becoming agitated at the thought.

"Why not? Ya'll were planning on extortin' me outta half mah home with no problem. Not much fun when it's happenin' to ya'll is it?"

A small smile crept onto her aunt's face, "Fine. Hand over that stock and we have a deal."

"No. Ya'll get a third."

"A third will lose you any form of controlling interest in the company. May as well just hand it all over."

Applejack grinned and her aunt knew that she was outplayed. Applejack said "a quarter. We keep the same arrangement mah mom made. We stay outta your business and ya'll stay outta ours."

"And if I refuse?"

"Ah'll just mosey on down to the offices and have a few choice words with a certain board. Having a controlling stock will get me in and all ah have to do is make a few 'suggestions' to cause some major headaches for ya'll."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You know why? Fluttershy needs help and ya'll are the only ones that can give it to her. Ah'm sorry Aunt Orange, an' ah hate disrepectin' ya like this but there something more at stake here."

"I see. You are just like your mother. Did you know that she and your grandfather had a similar exchange right here. I believe in these exact chairs too."

"I guess the Apple don' fall too far from the tree then," Applejack was feeling quite proud that there was hope for Fluttershy.

"I suppose not. Applejack you should be quite proud. You are a shrewd negotiator." She took the agreed stock and Applejack placed the folder back into her pack.

Her aunt motioned over to a nearby bathroom, "Wash up, and we'll head over to speak to the lawyer. Well, after you eat of course."

"Is there any reason why ya'll are willin' to help me? Ah mean besides the blackmail?"

Her aunt laughed, "That's a reason, and I think I'll use it as the 'official' reason when asked, but there is another one. I would like to see that smug Storm Ring squirm a bit."

"Do ya'll know him?"

"By distant association only. He has attempted to get us to alter weather shipments to certain interests of his, but we have obligations. The return of Princess Luna has done much to change how the weather traffic lanes work." The confused look on Applejack's face spurred her to continue, "It would seem that before the Princess's banishment, she was in control of the Equestrian military and that includes the old air lanes." She laughed, "The last thing I would want is to anger the former Nightmare Moon."

"Ya know she ain' like that anymore?"

"I heard that some of the ponies from Ponyville along with Princess Celestia's pupil saved Princess Luna. It's certainly wonderful to know that one of them is family. I won't pry into the details as I'm certain you would like to keep them private, but it must be wonderful to know both Princesses."

"Well," Applejack said embarrassed, "Ah'm not all that close the 'em. They're still our rulers, and ah'd rather be on the farm."

"Oh I understand. Like I said, go wash up and we will head off."

"Ok," Applejack made her way to the small bathroom and began to wash her face. She looked up and smiled at the pony in the reflection. This was the first time in days that she was proud of her reflection. 'Ah love you Fluttershy, and if ya won' have me back ah'll still be there for ya.'

"Hey Fluttershy," Rainbow called to her friend who had not said a word since they left Manehattan, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Fluttershy said with annoyance in her voice.

"You are not fine. What's wrong?"

Fluttershy sighed, "'Doing a better job than you have'?" She turned to Rainbow, "I know you're mad, but she did not deserve that."

"She deserves worse," Rainbow huffed, "If you weren't there I'd have kicked her flank."

"Rainbow! How would that have helped?"

"It would make me feel better."

"And it would be my fault," Fluttershy lost any anger she had, "But that's nothing new. I seem to only cause trouble." She sighed, "I guess it would have been best if that swarm of butterflies didn't catch me."

"What the hay are you talking about?"

"Remember when we were foals, and our parents were encouraged to sign for insurance in case of, um accidents?"

"Yeah," Rainbow said, "I think my parents still have the policy open."

"Well," Fluttershy continued, "It took me a while to return home since I wanted to spend more time with my new animal friends. I didn't know that word spread that I fell off the clouds, and my weak flying was well known. My parents assumed the worst, or best, I guess it depends on how you look at it. Well, I returned and they had contacted the insurance company. The claims adjuster saw me and with a sigh informed my parents that as I was unharmed that they couldn't file for payment." Fluttershy looked down and when she looked back to Rainbow she was crying, "My father said that the moment I walked into the house was the same as finding a winning lottery ticket and finding out it expired the day before."

"Fluttershy," Rainbow said softly, "That's awful. I'm so sorry. I had no idea." She held the yellow pegasus, "You need to deal with this."

"What?"

"Fluttershy, you're stronger and braver than ever, and you're getting better each time you face your past. This is part of it. If we have time, we'll do it, but first let's find the next victim. What was her name?"

Fluttershy stopped and slapped her face with her hoof.

Rainbow stared at Fluttershy for a moment and burst out in laughter, "You forgot to check?" She kept laughing and when she stopped she was relieved that Fluttershy was smiling, "I really needed a good laugh. Sorry Fluttershy."

"It's alright," Fluttershy said, "Um, I guess since we are here I guess I should visit my parents." She looked to Rainbow, "As much as I want you to be there, I think I should go alone."

"You can talk to your parents in private, but I'm not leaving your side. Not…"

"Enough. That was then and this is now. You can't keep beating yourself up over something that you had no control over." Fluttershy put her hoof to Rainbow's cheek, "How many time do I have to forgive you before you can finally forgive yourself?"

"Forgiveness is a kindness thing. All I have is loyalty, and…"

"If you don't stand by your friends all the time then how loyal are you?"

Rainbow looked into Fluttershy's eyes. There was no judgment or sarcasm in them. There was only the warmth and kindness that always reminded Rainbow that the world actually could be a wonderful place. "I guess. Look, I know what you mean Fluttershy. It's just that I can't help but feel that I let you down."

"You have always been there for me when I needed you. You are always there. If you didn't deserve to be the Element of Loyalty, then you wouldn't be here right now." Fluttershy hugged her friend, "When are you going to stand by yourself?" She tilted her head, "That sounded weird."

Rainbow laughed softly, "I know what you meant. That's the problem. I only look out for myself."

Fluttershy sighed, "Rainbow I have faith in you. Why can't you see that you are being the loyalist friend I could possibly have? There is nothing that would drive you away from me right now."

Rainbow smiled at Fluttershy, "yeah you're right. I guess I got a little carried away. It's just that lately I worry that I'm being too selfish."

"Rainbow. There is nothing wrong in wanting to pursue your dreams. Going after what truly makes you happy is not selfish. You have a responsibility to yourself, and I want you to know that I will always support you."

"Thanks Fluttershy."

Fluttershy nodded, "Ok I guess it's time to go back home." She gulped and began to fly towards a place she thought she would ever set hoof into again.

Applejacks stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at her aunt, "Alright, ah reckon we're ready ta go anytime now."

"Applejack you must eat first."

"Right. Look Aunt Orange," Applejack was about to come up with an excuse to get out of interacting with her family, but suddenly had a change of heart. 'If Fluttershy can face down her demons, then so should I.' "After you ma'am."

"Of course," Applejack's aunt stepped into the dining room and announced, "Well everypony, I believe that it is time to eat." She turned to Applejack, "Go ahead and sit next to your uncle."

"Applejack? Is that really you?" The stallion walked over and hugged Applejack.

"Yeah, it's me, Uncle Orange." Applejack sat down and cautiously looked around the table. A few eyed her curiously and the rest were enjoying their meals. She sat down and waited for the servers to bring her a plate. She remembered the last meal she had here and was ready for the meager portion. 'How can ponies have so much money and eat so little. I guess they don't build up much of an appetite.' She smiled at her aunt and carefully began to eat surprised that she could finally remember the order in which to eat the food.

"I thought the 'help' ate elsewhere," spoke a familiar voice.

Applejack turned to her cousin and smiled, "An' how're ya'll doin'?"

"Did we say you could speak?"

Applejack began to feel her heart begin to sink, and she desperately wished that Fluttershy were there to save again. 'Ah can do this.'

She just kept smiling and went back to her meal.

"I'm speaking to you," her cousin said indignantly.

Applejack laughed, "Do ya'll want me ta shut up or talk? Make up your mind, will ya?" Applejack smiled as she stormed off in a huff.

"Whew that went well," she whispered.

"Impressive," Applejack's aunt said, "That one can be quite. How should I put it?"

"Stuck up," Applejack asked taking a small sip of soup.

Her aunt laughed happily, "Exactly. Oh Applejack, you remind me of your mother. She was always direct, almost to point of being blunt." She frowned and looked out the window, "Rest well, dear sister." She looked back to Applejack, "Finish eating and we shall go."

Applejack nodded and finished her meal. As she was headed out of the dining room she overheard one of her uncles arguing about some business deal that seemed to be falling apart.

"Howdy, what's seems to be the trouble?"

Her uncle looked to his niece and smiled, "It's a distribution issue. Nothing for you to worry about dear."

"Well, maybe ah can help ya'll," Applejack said happily, "ah pretty much handle all the distribution fer Sweet Apple Acres."

"Really," her uncle responded.

"Well yeah. Ah mean they gotta go somewhere." Applejack pulled up a chair and looked over the files her uncle had. She read the names of a few and moved them aside and looked through the rest.

"Why did you discard those," her uncle asked, "Some of those were some of the distributors that we were considering."

"Well it's a good thing ah stopped ya, then." She grabbed the files and said, "These fellas here have a habit of 'misquotin'' their prices, and it's always an emergency and they need ta get your bank info instead of the agreed method of payment. Ah nearly fell fer it, but Mac stopped me. We just called the whole thing off after that shipment was made. These ones over here have a bit of a reputation fer being very quick, but the merchandise tends ta get damaged in the process. Of course, it's never their fault. After a few complaints, we decided that we'd rather have good products delivered instead of being the fastest. The rest don't have reliable contact information. If'n they can't be bothered to have a better means of contacting them, then ah'll have ta assume that they might not be there next week."

"Just how did you learn all this?" Her uncle was clearly impressed with his niece. Some of his foals were not as astute with business as her.

"Well, it's really just Mac and me runnin' the farm, and ah seem ta have a better head for business. Thought Mac is a better judge of character than me. He handles the meetin's with distributors and shippers. Ah learned some lessons the hard way, but I learned them."

"Well who do you recommend?"

"Brother, you can't be seriously asking this, this hayseed, for business advice?"

"And why would that be a problem? We haven't found anypony that has been reliable, and if we can get some input then we should accept it." He glared at the stallion and added, "And don't forget that she is still our niece." He looked back to Applejack and smiled.

"Well ah found these ponies to be reliable and their fees aren't too bad. They aren't too far from Manehattan neither, so I think they might be a good choice fer ya'll." She could not help smile when her uncle took the folder.

"Well that settles it then. Thank you Applejack, I appreciate the assistance. Perhaps you can make it to next year's reunion."

"Ah'd like that. Ah think Applebloom would like to see this place too. Well, excuse me, but ah gotta go." She nodded and unconsciously reached for her hat, but remembered that she gave it to Fluttershy, 'be ok sugarcube.' Applejack turned and left the apartment with her aunt, "Let's get Fluttershy the best lawyer possible."

"We will certainly try," her aunt said, "she clearly means a great deal to you."

Applejack smiled to her aunt, "ah think she's mah whole life now."

This was it. This was the home that she left all those years ago, and she had no desire to return. But she was here and she needed to finally speak her mind, 'What am I going to say? Why were you such jerks to me? I can't say that to my parents.' With a sigh, she knocked on the door. After a few minutes, her mother answered the door. Fluttershy was relieved that she was happy to see her daughter at least.

"Hello there Fluttershy," her mother called, "It's been too long. Please come in."

Fluttershy entered her foalhood home and eyed her mother suspiciously. She was behaving oddly, and Fluttershy noticed that her mother suddenly closed the curtains above her sink and looked out the window.

"So, how have you been," her mother's hospitality skills were clearly being forced.

"I have been well enough. Things have become rather interesting lately. How is father doing?"

Her mother became angry, "your father is dead. He died in a bad storm two years ago. Figures that you wouldn't know anything about it."

The news hit Fluttershy hard, "father is, gone? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why? So his biggest failure could be at his funeral?"

"I'm his daughter," Fluttershy snapped at her mother, "I had a right to know my father died." She looked to the door and wanted to leave, but walked over to the couch. On the table was an envelope, and when she looked at it her mother snatched it.

"Can't you mind your own business for once?"

With a heavy sigh Fluttershy said, "Fine, I'm leaving." She stood up and was stopped before she reached the door she was stopped by her mother.

"You ungrateful little brat, after all we've done for you. You dare disrespect your parents like this?"

"Disrespect? What was it that father called me? His 'little disappointment'? Yes I'm the one that's disrespectful." She glared at her mother, "I needed you. All you ever cared about was how other ponies saw you."

"Don't…"

"Shut up," Fluttershy screamed, "I was raped, and all you cared about was some bill. I heard you." She began to choke up, but refused to cry, "You told our neighbors that it was awful that I 'allowed' myself to bring shame to you." She looked away and said softly, "you are not my parents. You are just some ponies that let me live here, so I suppose I owe some thanks for that at least. But don't think for a moment that I have forgotten what you have done to me."

Fluttershy looked back to the front door and said, "This was a mistake. There is nothing left for me here. Goodbye."

"You will not speak to your mother like that."

"You are not my mother." Fluttershy walked up to the old mare and shoved her into the couch. She glared at her, "you have no right to call me your daughter." She looked up and saw a newspaper clipping of Princess Celestia and Luna. Letting her mother back up, Fluttershy smiled, "Do you remember the Summer Sun Celebration a few years back when Nightmare Moon returned?"

The old mare nodded and said softly, "yes. Five ponies from Ponyville along with Princess Celestia's pupil defeated her."

Fluttershy smiled, "I am a friend of Twilight Sparkle, and I hold one of the Elements of Harmony."

"Impossible. You…"

"I am the daughter of two ungrateful ponies and thankfully I will never darken your door again."

"No wait. You can't leave yet." Her mother was beginning to panic

Fluttershy did not have an opportunity to question her mother as Rainbow rushed into the house.

"Fluttershy we have to go. Now!"

Fluttershy looked at Rainbow and glared at her mother, "you betrayed me?"

"You deserved it," her mother spat, "you killed somepony famous."

'Is this really Fluttershy's mom? How the hay could Fluttershy be her foal?' Rainbow was utterly confused, but shook her head, "Fluttershy, let's go."

Fluttershy turned to leave, but a magically amplified voice called out.

"Fluttershy. We know you are in there. Come out and end this peacefully. There are officers surrounding the home right now. There is no escape.

Rainbow looked out the window and saw an older looking unicorn and when she looked closer she saw, "Twilight! Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity and I think Pinkie are out there."

Fluttershy rushed to the window and smiled, "I bet they're keeping the police from rushing in here." She paused and wondered about Rainbow, "Oh no. Rainbow you'll go to jail too."

"I know," Rainbow said with no emotion, "Didn't plan on getting away with helping you." She turned to Fluttershy and smiled, "if I could I would take the blame for everything."

Fluttershy looked down and wanted to cry, but instead she saw in the sink a large hoof knife and had an idea. "Rainbow, I'm tired of running. I have faith in Applejack and you are not going to jail"

Discreetly grabbing the knife she followed Rainbow to the front door, and was prepared for the consequences of her choices and Rainbow was not going to pay for helping her friend.


	12. Him Part 7

"Detective Smoke, do I have to remind you that we need her alive?"

"I do not need you to remind me of that Agent Pie," Detective Smoke said with some annoyance.

"Then please tell me why there are archers up there?" Special Agent Diane Pie of the Equestria Bureau of Investigation, FFF branch, pointed up to a series of clouds upon which sat several pegasi poised with crossbows, all aimed at the small home.

"I assure you Agent Pie that I have no intention of opening fire unless Fluttershy leaves me no other option, and from what I have read in her file I might have to."

A gasp escaped the group of ponies and it was Spike that spoke up, "what do you mean 'her file'?"

"I'm certain that you are aware of her 'incident' during the Grand Galloping Gala, where she rampaged throughout the Royal Gardens and then again in the ballroom. Well, given her past outbursts of aggression and her newfound tendency towards violence, we have a duty to protect the citizens here. If she forces my hoof then I will not hesitate and put her down."

Twilight looked at Smoke with suspicion, 'does he mean it? I wish Applejack were here. She would know if he was telling the truth.' She shook her head, but before she could say anything, Pinkie got in Smoke's face.

"I'm warning you," Agent Pie said, "If one hair is harmed on her mane, I will personally make you wish that you never met me."

"I assure you, Agent Pie, that I already wish I never met you." Smoke turned towards the home, focused a spell, and spoke, "Fluttershy. We know you are in there. Come out and end this peacefully. There are officers surrounding the home right now. There is no escape." He released the spell, "I hope she listens to reason."

The ponies looked down at the house, each one hoping this encounter will not end in bloodshed.

"So what do we do," Rainbow looked back to Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash was scared and it showed on her face.

"Don't worry Rainbow. Everything will be fine." Fluttershy looked Rainbow in the eye and smiled, "just remember, that you are my best friend, and I will never forget what you have done for me." She placed a hoof to Rainbow's cheek and nodded, "It's time to end this, and find justice."

Rainbow Dash nodded, and turned to the door. Her nerves were racked and the adrenaline was pumping. She was ready for anything. Anything that is except for what happened next.

Above the home, pegasi snipers were in place. These ponies had their orders to only fire upon Detective Smoke's or Special Agent Pie's order. One of these ponies however had different orders to follow. He had his crossbow trained on the door, and waited for his chance to earn his pay. He smiled as he waited.

Detective Smoke looked around and waved a pegasus mare over, "Captain, make certain the officers are certain of their orders. Nopony is to fire unless ordered by myself or Agent Pie."

The mare nodded, "yes sir." She took off and spoke to each squad leader.

"Agent Pie," Smoke said turning to face the pink pony, "you seem to know a great deal about Fluttershy. What do you recommend we do?"

Pinkie looked to the house, 'what do I do Fluttershy? I don't want to lose you, but what do I say?' She turned to Smoke, "let me talk to her. I can reach her, and get her to come out with no trouble."

"I don't like it," Smoke said, but when he saw Twilight's glare, "but I guess it's not up to me." Smoke waved the pegasus captain over again, "slight change of plans, Agent Pie will attempt to coax the suspect out. Now more than ever, your officers had better be at their best."

If the sudden change of orders bothered the mare, her training prevented her from showing it, "of course, sir." Once again, she flew off to issue the orders to the squad leaders.

"Ok," Pinkie said, "I'm going in. Ms. Sparkle, make sure that nothing happens unless I say so."

"You have our full support, Agent Pie," Twilight said her voice full of worry. Pinkie was now putting herself in direct danger, but it was the best chance to get Fluttershy out safely.

Agent Pie nodded and made her way into the yard and when she arrived at the door she stopped. 'Silly, I can't knock with my face.' Taking a step back, she lifted a hoof and knocked on the door. "This is Special Agent Diane Pie," she put extra emphasis on Pie, "Fluttershy I know you're in there and I just want to talk."

The door opened a little and Pinkie could not help giggle softly when she saw the yellow pegasus, "Fluttershy, what did you do to your mane and why are wearing that hat?" She took a better look at the Stetson, "Is that…"

"Yes it's Applejack's. Pinkie what are you doing?"

Pinkie looked Fluttershy in the eye, "Right now I'm keeping them from storming in here and taking you away." She tried to see inside the house, "where's Dashie?"

"I'm here." Fluttershy moved and Pinkie saw Rainbow and she looked scared.

"Whoa, that is so weird. Dashie's scared and Fluttershy's calm?" She smiled at Fluttershy, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Fluttershy looked past Pinkie towards her friends, and she noticed the unicorn. "It that the officer in charge?"

Pinkie rolled her eyes, "yeah and he's tough. His name's Detective Smoke and he…"

"Wait," Fluttershy interrupted, "Smoke. I know that name." She looked down and furrowed her brow as she tried vainly to place the name. She shook her head, "I'll have to worry about that later."

"Okie dokie, so do you have a plan?"

Fluttershy looked to Rainbow, "Um, Rainbow Dash, I don't feel too good, could you get me a glass of water, please?"

"Uh, sure thing Fluttershy," Rainbow walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water.

While Rainbow was gone Fluttershy whispered quickly, "Pinkie go and tell this Detective Smoke that I have a hostage." She looked back to the kitchen, "I have to protect Rainbow." Fluttershy looked back to Pinkie and saw tears in the pink pony's eyes, "I'm sorry Pinkie, but I can't let anypony else suffer for me. Now please tell Twilight, Rarity and Spike that I am fine. Just let me know when it is safe for me to come out, and Rainbow's safety is guaranteed." Fluttershy smiled at Pinkie one last time and closed the door.

Rainbow returned from the kitchen, "Here go Fluttershy. Where's Pinkie?"

Fluttershy took a sip, "thank you Rainbow Dash. Pinkie went back to the Detective and our friends to tell them we're ok."

"Good," Rainbow said, "so what do we do?"

"We wait and hope we find justice." Fluttershy smiled at the thought and looked toward the door.

"Ms. Sparkle, is this Agent Pie trustworthy?"

Twilight looked to Detective Smoke, "I trust her with my life and so should you. Your apprehension is understandable, but right now she is the best and only option to get Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash out safely." She turned to Pinkie who was returning to the carriage, "Agent Pie, what news do you have?"

"Ms. Sparkle, Detective Smoke, the situation has changed," Pinkie looked back to the house, "Fluttershy has informed me that she has taken a hostage, and she will not leave the house without a promise she won't be hurt."

"Have you given in to her demand," Smoke asked and there was concern in voice that Rarity clearly noticed.

"Excuse me, Detective, but is there any reason why you would be so concerned for her safety? She is after all a 'murderer'." Rarity cringed slightly when she called her dear friend that, but she had a reason.

"I simply have no desire to witness any more bloodshed, and I have already informed you that I have my orders. I am to pursue this as a premeditated murder and I intend to do so."

"Yes, but you yourself have said that you believe Fluttershy acted out of concern for Rainbow Dash, and that it was not premeditated."

"I have my orders."

"Yes, but certainly your opinion would carry weight within this investigation. It's not that I am ungrateful, but why have you not suggested a lesser charge?"

Smoke looked to Rarity and said with some annoyance, "I have my orders and I have my reasons, the latter is none of your concern."

Rarity looked into the old detective's eyes, "I understand, and I apologize for interfering." She winced slightly as she her body aches began to return.

"Rarity here," Twilight passed the white unicorn some pain medication, "why didn't you tell me the pain was returning?" The bruises on the white unicorn were clearly visible, and Twilight was concerned that there might have been internal damage.

"Thank you Twilight, dear. I don't mind an occasional reminder of my foolishness." Rarity took the medicine, sat down, and turned to Pinkie, "Pin… I mean, Agent Pie, how are they doing?"

"Fluttershy is well and Rainbow Dash is unharmed." Pinkie looked back to the house, "I don't believe Fluttershy will harm Rainbow Dash. In fact, I believe she will be willing to surrender if we can guarantee Rainbow Dash's safety."

For an instant, Detective Smoke's stern countenance changed and only Rarity noticed that he was about to smile. "Very well, if Agent Pie agrees then I see no reason to deny her demand." Smoke nodded to Pinkie, "Agent Pie, I know you would like to deliver the news, but given the fact that there is a hostage involved I would rather handle this from a distance."

Pinkie nodded, "Ok, but remember that we need her alive." She looked back down at the house, 'Please come out safely, Fluttershy.'

Detective Smoke's horn began to glow and once again his voice became amplified.

Inside the house Rainbow was still facing the door, "What is Pinkie up to?" She turned to Fluttershy, "How long do you think they'll wait?"

Fluttershy looked out the window and saw the detective beginning to cast a spell, "I think we are about to find out." She carefully positioned herself behind Rainbow Dash and waited to make her move.

Suddenly, a magically amplified voice said, "Fluttershy, this is Detective Smoke speaking. After discussing with Agent Pie and Ms. Sparkle, I have decided to agree to your demand. Allow your hostage to leave and I promise that neither of you will be harmed."

"Hostage," Rainbow asked confused but was unable to question further since her rear right leg buckled.

Once her plan was revealed to Rainbow, Fluttershy drove her knee into Rainbow's leg causing the blue pegasus to lose her balance. Fluttershy then wrapped her forelegs around Rainbow's neck and forced her to stand upon her hind legs. She then brought the hoof knife to her friend's throat and whispered, "Rainbow Dash, I am so sorry, but you are not going to pay for my crimes."

"Fluttershy, wait. Please don't do this," Rainbow pleaded. "There has to be another way. I won't let them hurt you." She tried to force Fluttershy away, but the yellow pegasus slid the knife closer to her throat.

"Please don't struggle," Fluttershy said crying, "I can't let you suffer anymore. Now please, for me, just do as I ask." Fluttershy kissed Rainbow on the cheek, "You will never know how much your friendship means to me. Now we just have one last thing to do and you will be free. Open the door."

'I have to do something, but what,' Rainbow racked her mind trying to think of something, anything, to convince Fluttershy that she could still help her. Fluttershy gently nudged her and she got the hint. She opened the door and they both left the house. The sight scared Rainbow Dash. Clouds were positioned in a semi-circle pattern with pegasus archers on each cloud and they were each aiming their crossbows right at them.

"Oh my gosh," Rainbow said softly, "Fluttershy I think these ponies mean business."

"Yeah," Fluttershy said softly her resolve failing, "I know you're going to hate me, but I have to do this alone." She softly kissed Rainbow on the cheek again and shouted as best she could, "I'm out. Detective Smoke and Agent Pie, I want to talk to you both face to face. Only then will I release the hostage."

"I'm going down there," Pinkie said. She did not wait for Detective Smoke to reply. She walked down towards Fluttershy and stopped when Fluttershy nodded to her.

"Of all the impatient," Smoke grumbled, "Ms. Sparkle, please wait here. I will try and apprehend Fluttershy without harming Ms. Dash."

Twilight nodded and Detective Smoke made his way to Pinkie's side, "Fluttershy. I have agreed to your demand. Now, if you will release Ms. Dash, I promise that you will not be harmed."

Fluttershy took a few cautious steps forward and looked into Smoke's eyes. There was something in those gray eyes that tugged at her, as though she had seen them before. In a rush of memories and emotion she remembered, and all she could whisper was, "You."

Smoke's face did not change.

"I remember you." Fluttershy's mind raced with old memories. She was caught in a river, freezing and in pain, fearful of drowning and barely conscious, when something grabbed her and she was staring into a pair of gray eyes. She was about to speak when a glint caught her eye. Looking up she noticed a pegasus had changed stances and readied his weapon. In a panic, Fluttershy shoved Rainbow Dash forward, dropped the hoof knife and took off as quickly as she could.

There was a sudden shot of pain and the world spun around the yellow pegasus, and Fluttershy knew what happened. She was shot. After steadying herself, she looked her body over and saw a crossbow bolt in her rear left leg. While all of this felt slowly, it occurred in a matter of moments. Fluttershy looked Smoke in the eye and without warning she took off over the house.

"No," shouted Smoke, "Captain. Get an officer after her. Do not harm her further." He looked up towards the cloud that fired, "And you had better have a good reason for that officer that fired." The pegasus mare looked both ashamed and infuriated, and she waved a pegasus to go after Fluttershy and she took off to the cloud. The pegasus that fired was already apprehended and was secured.

Smoke turned his attention to the home. He walked to the door and it opened slowly, "Is she gone?" There was a look in the mare's eyes that angered the detective.

"You set her up didn't you," Smoke's disgust was clear, "you sold out your own flesh and blood?"

"You can't prove that," the mare spat back, "and, and you can't come in. You need a warrant or something."

Smoke sighed and turned to Twilight who, along with Rarity, was helping Rainbow Dash back to her hooves, "she's right. I need a warrant." He waited.

Nopony responded.

"That's right; I can't do anything without a warrant. I am powerless to enter this home," Smoke said adding more emphasis.

Pinkie got the hint, "It's a good thing you have the EBI here. We don't need silly things like warrants." Pinkie walked up to the door, "don't move. I want you to be behind it when I knock it down." Without waiting for the mare to move, she turned around and bucked the door as hard as she could. The door was knocked clean off its hinges and with a smile she said, "after you detective."

Once inside, Detective Smoke's gaze followed the frantic mare as she ran to a large envelope, "Agent Pie, grab that folder."

Pinkie immediately seized the folder and tossed it to Smoke. Using his magic, he opened the envelope and began to read the document. He nodded and motioned for Pinkie to leave the house.

Once outside, he called for the captain again, "Captain, take this into evidence." He handed the folder to the pegasus and he noticed Fluttershy's mother was standing the doorway. The smug look on the mare's face enraged him, "and I want that mare in chains. Now!"

Fluttershy was flying as fast as she could, and fear was her driving force. Cloudsdale was a blur of cloud buildings and she knew that she was being pursued, but had no idea where to go. 'I need to find the sewers,' she thought, 'please don't let this wound isn't be as bad as I think it is.'

She was losing altitude and somepony grabbed her. With a squeak, she bucked her legs out and cried out in pain.

"Please Fluttershy," a winded pegasus said, "you need medical attention and I am to place you under arrest." The pony tried to subdue Fluttershy gently, and was unable to get a steady hold on her. She was able to slip away, and dropped into an alleyway. This caused the officer to become unbalanced and hit a building hard. He struck his head against a ledge and lost consciousness.

Fluttershy saw him plummet and dove after him as best she could. The adrenaline was wearing off and both the pain and blood loss were beginning to affect her. The world kept spinning and she felt as though she were about to throw up, but she kept diving after the downed officer, 'please don't die. I can't let another pony suffer because of me.' With a sudden burst of determination she was able to reach the officer and flared her wings causing her to slow down considerably. She had seen Rainbow Dash perform this simple feat several times but never tried it, and she was not prepared for the jarring force. The officer's body swung and hit her leg, twisting the bolt. She squeaked in pain and was able to find a storm drain where she could land and examine the officer and her own wound.

Fluttershy's mother was being taken by carriage to prison, and Smoke wanted to smile. He could not because he had failed. He had sworn that Fluttershy would be brought in unharmed, and now she has been shot and could be bleeding to death somewhere. She did not have an extensive knowledge of Cloudsdale, but that did not matter. If she wanted to hide, then she will be hard to find. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the home which was being used as a makeshift interrogation room. The pegasus captain was outside and glaring inside. Smoke understood what she was going through, but did not have the time to comfort her. There were more important things he needed to know. Things such as the name of the one who hired this pegasus to break an oath to protect and serve.

Upon entering the home, Smoke saw the pegasus smiling. It would be difficult to make him talk, and Smoke was bound by rules. Agent Pie on the other hoof did not appear to be bound by such rules, and though he had only known the Agent for a single day, he had grown to at least tolerate her. He was concerned that a lack of regulation would allow her to run rampant, but she clearly understood the gravity of the situation. Now instead of a nuisance, Smoke considered her a wild card that he could play when needed. He hoped he wouldn't need to use her again soon.

"Agent Pie," Smoke said.

"Yes Detective?"

"I understand that I am to refer any questioning to you, but I would like to ask this stallion some things first." Smoke looked back into the room and the pegasus's smile wavered.

Pinkie looked Smoke in the eye and nodded, "Alright, but first I want you to tell me something. How do you know Fluttershy?"

"I would rather not discuss that right now."

"You will if you wish to speak to him."

Smoke grumbled, "fine. I'll tell you." He noticed that the other ponies were listening, "Though we were not properly introduced, Fluttershy and I met six years ago."

"Wait wasn't Fluttershy…" Rainbow whispered before turning her attention to the Detective, "you had better not have had anything to do with what happened to her."

Smoke looked at Rainbow and smiled, "no. I had nothing to do with her attack. In fact, I might have saved her life." He looked over Fluttershy's friends, "I was on a camping trip with my family. I was overdue for a vacation, and my wife insisted that we do something that would not result in police work." He shook his head, "I suppose that was not to be. In any case, my son and I were walking by a river when we saw something. A yellow figure fell from a cloud and into the river. The river was powerful and neither me nor my son were very good swimmers. The pony however, was a good swimmer, or at least was very motivated. I entered the river and got as close to the pony as I could and tried to pull her to the shore. I felt something break and she yelped out in pain. I had no idea of the extent of her injuries, so I used a first aid spell to look her over." He glanced at Rainbow Dash and continued, "I discovered that she had a severely damaged throat, some muscle damage to her left foreleg, a few ribs were broken, and when I checked her hind legs…" He did not finish and when he saw the ponies all look away with concern and sadness in their faces, he knew they understood. "Immediately, I placed her on my back and ran as fast as I could to a nearby station. There I obtained passage and flew directly to Cloudsdale General. When I arrived, I saw an officer was stationed there, so I handed Fluttershy over to him. I gave my statement and followed him inside. There was a doctor who recognized Fluttershy and that is the only reason I learned her name."

"That had to have been mom," Rainbow said softly. "I saw Fluttershy later that day." She sat down and began to shake. After a few moments, she began to cry, "It's all my fault. I left her. She needed me and I just took off. I remember what I was thinking as I flew away. Take care of your own problems for once." Rainbow continued to cry until she was nudged gently. She looked up and was looking into Rarity's eyes.

The white unicorn did not speak at first. She merely held the crying pegasus and waited. A few moments passed and she said, "I know you blame yourself, dear, but unless you can see the future, you could not have known what was about to happen to Fluttershy." She lifted Rainbow's chin with a hoof, "I know you have heard that before from Fluttershy. I also know that she has forgiven you, and told you countless times that it was not your fault. So, please Rainbow, if Fluttershy can forgive you, why can't you forgive yourself?"

Rainbow sniffed back some tears, "I know what you're saying, but I still feel like it's my fault. I should have…"

"Now Rainbow Dash," Rarity interrupted, "this attitude will not help Fluttershy. You cannot beat yourself up over this. I know you truly wish to help Fluttershy and you are. Thanks to you, she knows that she can rely on you at any time." Rarity hugged Rainbow gently and kissed her on the forehead.

"Heh, thanks Rarity," Rainbow said. She wiped her eyes with a hoof and looked into her friend's eyes, "I mean it. Thank you." She hugged the white unicorn, and looked back to Detective Smoke who was inside the house trying to get the pegasus archer to talk.

"Understand this," Smoke began, "I want to know who hired you and how did they learn the name of the suspect."

The pegasus just smiled and said nothing. He merely waited for Smoke to make his threat.

"I know you are aware of the trouble you are in, so I won't waste your time. You are also aware that your actions have allowed a murder suspect to flee. Now if you will not tell me who hired you, then tell me this, why did you try to kill her?"

"I was doing my job. Do you really intend to waste time chasing down a killer?"

"A suspected killer and I would remind you that we have a system that we must abide by."

"Oh really," the pegasus leaned over and looked towards Rainbow Dash, "I'm not the only one who believes we should take the law into our hooves."

Smoke grumbled, "we need to find that pegasus, so you're forcing my hoof." He turned around and left the house.

"Agent Pie, may I have a word?"

"What do you need?"

Smoke motioned for her to come closer, "I need to find out who hired him, and how they discovered the name of the prime suspect. The problem is that my hooves are tied, and I need that information."

Pinkie began to think, 'what should I do? Should I try to scare him?' A smile crept across her face when an idea came to her. She turned to Smoke, "I have an idea, but first I'll need a toolbox and all the knives you can get your hooves on."

Smoke nodded, moved the pegasus to what used to be Fluttershy's room, and began to gather all the knives in the house along with a toolbox, 'what is that pony planning?' Once the items were gathered, he made his way outside, "Here you are Agent Pie. If I may ask, what is it that you have in mind?"

Pinkie smiled, "I want it to be a surprise. Now I have some information to get. Stay here and don't come inside the house until I call." She picked up the toolbox and entered Fluttershy's old room. There she set the toolbox onto a table and while whistling a tune began to remove knives.

"What are you doing," the pegasus asked with growing fear.

Pinkie just smiled, "Let me tell you a story." She looked each blade over carefully, "I had an uncle back when I was living on a farm, and he had this toolbox. Now, it was big. Well, I imagine that now it would be smaller, but to a filly it was big. It was pretty impressive too. It had three layers and was made out of solid wood." Pinkie smiled as she looked over the hoof knife Fluttershy had, "This one might be fitting. Anyway, I remember one day he had to fix some broken drawer, and he had me tag along to help out. I was to carry the toolbox, and boy was it heavy. We walked to the house and he went to work fixing the drawer. He looked it over and pulled a hammer out of the box. After a few solid whacks, he put the hammer back, closed the toolbox, and handed it back to me." She shook her head and continued, "I know what you're thinking, 'why would he bring a large toolbox if he only needed a hammer?' Well I wondered the same thing, so I asked him. He told me that he would rather have all the tools he would need in case an unforeseen problem came up. That's what I'm doing. I want to make sure that I all the tools that I need even if I won't use them all."

She had all the knives laid out on the table and picked up a large knife, looked at the pegasus, and smiled, "tell me. Do you like, cupcakes?"

The old sewer was no improvement for either pegasus. Fluttershy and the pegasus officer were both hurt, though Fluttershy's wound was the potentially the worse of the two. Part of her wanted to leave the officer behind and continue on her own, but she could not. He was hurt and may have a concussion, so she carried him forward. Each step was an exercise in pain and she stopped only when her vision blurred too much.

She looked around and found a spot that was dry enough for her to set the officer down. With a squeak of pain she laid him down and began to look over him even though her wound required more attention. Fluttershy carefully examined his head and smiled when she could not find anything other than some bruising and light swelling. He would be unconscious for a while but he will recover.

Now she turned her attention to her own injury. One of her fears was that the bolt cut an artery and she took a close look at the wound to determine how the blood was flowing. 'Is it leaking or oozing?' Though painful, she was still able to focus and attempted to remove the bolt. A sharp pain shot through her and she let out a scream. Blood began to flow freely and she took a closer look, 'it looks like it's flowing and not oozing. I have to assume that a vein was cut.' Once again the world began to spin and she felt increasingly nauseous. She was on the verge of collapse when her mind began to wander. Thoughts raced in her mind, and she began to remember her time with Applejack.

She leaned against the sewer wall and thought of the orange earth pony that she loved. 'Do I still love her,' Fluttershy thought. Guilt washed over her, 'did I ever love her?' Her chest felt heavy and she smiled softly, "I do love her." She looked to the officer and saw he was still resting. Her thoughts went back to the beginning, to when Applejack broke down her front door in an attempt to 'rescue' her from some whatever it was that Rainbow Dash wrote on that note. She smiled at how concerned Applejack looked, and a bit guilty about the deception.

Her thoughts would have continued, but her she was becoming more lightheaded. 'I need to get to a hospital.' A small groan caused her to face the officer.

The pegasus slowly made his way to his hooves and turned to Fluttershy. "Ms. Shy, I was instructed to bring you in unharmed. I mean you no harm, but I have to examine your injury." He walked over to Fluttershy and looked at her leg. "It does not appear to be a vital wound. I think you will be fine." He looked at Fluttershy and placed a hoof to her head, "you look delirious." Fluttershy heard and saw something different.

When the officer placed his hoof to her head, her vision became blurred and for a moment saw a monster. An old voice from her past said, "You look delicious." In a panic, she tried to crawl away, "No, please get away from me." She weakly tried to kick the pony away.

"Please, Ms. Shy. I swear that I mean you no harm. You need medical attention, and I will take you to a nearby hospital, but first I must bind your hooves and wings." He carefully bound Fluttershy's forelegs and wings. After which he placed Fluttershy upon his back and made his way to the sewer entrance. Once he reached the entrance, he noticed that Fluttershy's breathing was slowing. 'She's losing consciousness. I need to hurry.' He took off as fast as he could and made his way to the nearest callbox. Upon reaching it he made his call to the nearest precinct. "Yes I need to pass a message to Detective Smoke. Tell him that. Hold on for a moment." He paused and then said, "Tell Detective Smoke that the suspect got away and that I will be at Cloudsdale General to be treated with a leg injury. Uh-huh, I understand. Please forward the message immediately"

Fluttershy heard the officer and said softly, "But you're not hurt." She would have questioned further but lost consciousness.

With no word to the now sleeping pegasus, the officer took flight.

The ponies were outside the Shy home waiting for Special Agent Diane Pie's interrogation of the pegasus sniper. They were waiting with concern save one. Rainbow Dash was angry and wanted answers.

"Wait a second. If you saved her once, why are you trying to charge Fluttershy with murder?" Rainbow glared at the detective, "You know that's a death sentence."

"Ms. Dash, I understand your concern for your friend, and I have my reasons for obeying my order so strictly."

"Well I would like to hear those reasons," Twilight Sparkle said.

Detective looked to Twilight and then back to Rainbow, "I was hoping to reveal this later, but it won't hurt to tell you." He walked to Rainbow Dash and smiled at her, "I'm not sure if you are aware, but the courts consider murder to be the worst of criminal offenses."

"Really, I would have thought raping a pony and leaving them to live with the pain would be a much worse offense," Rarity said.

"That is a moral debate that I do not wish to engage in right now. Just know that I am in agreement with you. In any case, a jury in a criminal case has the power to recommend a charge to be lessened. That is not the case with murder in the first degree. Since the courts consider premeditated murder to be the cruelest of crimes, the jury does not have the power to lessen the charge."

Twilight listened and then smiled broadly, "I understand. You know that Fluttershy's attack on Grey Ring was not premeditated, so you hope that once the case goes to trial she will be found not guilty."

"That is my hope, but it is not a guarantee. A jury could still find her guilty, but if I can stack the deck in her favor then I shall."

"I see," Twilight said, "then I hope your gambit succeeds." She looked to the house and continued to wait for Pinkie to finish her interrogation.

Detective Smoke shook his head, "Hopefully, we can find out who hired him and discover if anypony else is involved." He was about to enter the house to check on Pinkie's progress when a pegasus landed.

"Sir, I have an urgent message. The suspect has escaped and the officer in pursuit has reported to Cloudsdale General for a leg injury."

"Thank you." Smoke thought on the message, and turned to Twilight, "Ms. Sparkle, what do you make of this?"

'What do I make of it? I know that Fluttershy's injury was severe and would need medical attention. Could it have been code? Perhaps there were others who are meant to attack Fluttershy.' Twilight turned to Smoke, "I think we should head to the hospital as soon as we can. There might be a chance that Fluttershy's wound required medical attention and the officer intentionally gave misinformation in case there were others after Fluttershy."

"I see. Then I will attempt to gain whatever information I can, and we shall head to Cloudsdale General. Once we are there, I suggest that both you and Ms. Rarity go in for examination."

"That may be wise," Rarity said. She looked to Twilight and saw her bruises, "perhaps we can continue our conversation in private."

Twilight simply nodded.

'I hope that we will be friends once more,' Rarity thought. She nudged Rainbow Dash gently and smiled warmly to the blue pegasus.

Rainbow returned the smile, "Do you think Fluttershy will be ok?"

"I'm more concerned how you will be. Everypony is focused on Fluttershy, and nopony is looking out for you." She put a leg around her friend, "How are you doing?"

Rainbow looked into Rarity's eyes, "I'm fine. At least, I will be. Right now, I'd like some food and to get some sleep." She hugged her friend and looked back to the house. "What did Pinkie do in there?"

"I have no idea." Rarity let Rainbow go and she walked to the pegasus captain. "Captain, may I have a word?"

"What is it Ms.?"

"Rarity, Captain and I would like to know how you're faring."

"How I am 'faring' is no concern of yours." The captain turned in hopes of ending it there, but was not aware of Rarity's stubbornness when it came to helping ponies.

"Well something is troubling you, and I believe I know the cause." She looked to the captain, "that officer inside. The traitor of your unit."

"He was under my command. It's my fault. It's that simple."

"The burden of command?" Rarity smiled when the captain looked at her. "I have read about it from time to time, and I believe I understand. Your officers' successes are theirs, but their failures are yours. This officer inside that house acted in spite of you not because of you."

"Perhaps you are right." The captain nodded but said nothing. She simply returned to the detective.

A few minutes passed and Pinkie stepped outside. "Detective the suspect is ready. Oh and don't let him clean himself until after he speaks."

"Excellent work Agent Pie." Smoke was clearly impressed with Pinkie and entered the home.

"What did you do in there," Rainbow asked.

"I just remembered a story I read in Baking Weekly about a bakery near Stalliongrad that was not very picky about its ingredients."

"That's a real magazine," Rainbow asked shocked, "I thought you were just pulling my leg."

"Of course it's real Dashie… I mean Ms. Dash. That magazine has a lot of really good recipes." She smiled and looked back to the house, "I think the detective will get the information he needs."

Smoke entered the home and upon entering Fluttershy's room, a familiar smell hit him. "Are you ready to talk, or should I send Agent Pie back in here?"

"What is wrong with you," the pegasus screamed, "that pony is out of her mind! How in Celestia's name did she ever get a badge?"

Smoke simply sat down and smiled, "I suppose Agent Pie needs to have another 'chat' with you." He stood to leave and his grin just grew when he heard the pegasus.

"No. I'll talk. Just don't send that, that horse back in here." The pegasus's panic was clear, "look. I was hired through an intermediary and I have no idea how they got Fluttershy's name. I can tell you that as far as I know there are no other ponies involved."

Smoked sighed, "We will continue this later, but first." He turned to the entrance of the house, "Captain. Take the officer to the station. We will continue this there, and gather Agent Pie and the others. We must head to Cloudsdale General."

"Yes, sir," the captain bound the pegasus's hooves and wings and led him to a squad that loaded him onto a carriage and left towards the prison.

"Ms. Sparkle, please gather your friends. We must head to Cloudsdale General."

"Understood, Detective," Twilight turned to Pinkie, "Agent Pie, please get the carriage ready."

"Yes ma'am," Pinkie walked toward the carriage and was followed by Rainbow and Rarity. Rainbow Dash was walking close to Rarity enjoying being comforted for the first time in days. Soon all ponies were aboard and the carriage was off.

"Detective, was the pony able to tell you any names?" Pinkie was beginning to struggle with her disguise. The sadness that she used to straighten her mane had long faded, and she was thankful that she still looked sad. What concerned her was that she was not being convincing enough for the detective. She would find her fears unfounded.

"Sadly, Agent Pie, I did not have the time required to gain the proper information. If it's acceptable with you, I would like you to be in the room when I question him again. Perhaps your presence will scare him." Detective Smoke nodded approvingly to Pinkie and looked out the window.

Pinkie could not help smiling knowing that the detective wanted her help, and no longer felt she was a burden. She turned to Twilight, "Ms. Sparkle, now that Fluttershy is in custody, what do you plan to do?"

Twilight had not thought about it before, 'I need to do something. Fluttershy is now in custody, but the trial will not be easy. Applejack is getting a lawyer, but there has to be something I can do.' She smiled, "I will head to Canterlot and search through the law library there. I'm sure there is something in the tomes that will help Fluttershy's case."

"That would be best. You're skill with books will be of great help to Fluttershy." Rarity smiled at the violet unicorn, and felt relieved when she smiled in return. "I hope her leg is not badly injured."

"She was shot with a crossbow bolt," Twilight said, "We have to assume that an artery was severed and she suffered massive blood loss."

"Ms. Sparkle," Pinkie said with a cracking voice, "We should try to focus on the positive and less on the possible. We know that she is at the hospital and receiving medical attention. She is in good hooves and will be safely in custody shortly." Pinkie looked out the window, "She will be in custody presently."

The carriage landed at the emergency room entrance and the ponies disembarked. Detective smoke was eager to find where Fluttershy was being kept and began to search for the officer that delivered her here.

He walked up to the counter and showed his badge to the receptionist, "Detective Smoke, I want to check on a patient that was brought in. Pegasus, female, yellow coat, extremely short mane and tail both colored pink. Has she been admitted?"

The receptionist looked over the log entries and then said, "Yes detective. A pegasus was brought in with a serious leg injury. She is currently in surgery. The doctors discovered that a vein was damaged and she suffered considerable blood loss. Also, an officer was treated for minor head injuries. I believe he is here in the waiting room." The receptionist leaned over and waved somepony over.

The pegasus officer that chased after Fluttershy walked over to the reception desk, "Detective, good sir, you received my message."

"Yes I did. Why did you lie?"

The officer looked uneasy, "Well sir. The thing is that a member of my squad took a shot at the filly, and I had no way of knowing if there were other officers who were in on it. I decided to send false information in hopes that you would figure it out and come here."

Smoke nodded, "well, good work. Ms. Sparkle was the one that decided to come here. Now how bad is your injury?"

The officer gingerly touched his bandaged head, "It could have been much worse, sir. I was in pursuit and when I attempted to apprehend the suspect I became unbalanced and struck a building ledge. I lost consciousness, and when I came to, I was in a sewer and the suspect was nearby barely conscious from blood loss."

"So Fluttershy saved your life?" Rainbow's question was accompanied with a large smirk. "Do you think she's a cold blooded killer?"

The officer shook his head, "That is not up to me, but she saved my life. I owed it to her to ensure she received medical attention. She lost consciousness when I sent my message and I flew here as quickly as I could."

"Good work all the same," Smoke said, "Now if you are cleared for duty, I need you to report back to your captain."

"Yes, sir," the pegasus nodded to the receptionist and then took to the air.

Smoke turned to Twilight and Rarity, "Now I suggest that you two get admitted as well. You're injuries may be superficial but I would rather not risk it." He nodded to the receptionist and two nurses entered the waiting room. "Yes, gentlecolts, I would like for these two to be treated for their injuries."

"Yes, sir," one of the nurses turned to the ponies, "ladies if you would follow us."

"Certainly," Rarity said, "though I would think a day at the spa would do wonders right now."

Twilight just laughed softly, "yes, a day to relax would be wonderful, but we don't have that kind of luxury." She walked to the receptionist, "Is Fluttershy still in surgery?"

"The yellow pegasus? Let me check," The receptionist checked a file that was brought in, "according to this, she is in recovery. We can permit a single visitor."

"Ok, I'd like to see her." Rainbow began walking down the hall, "I still remember where recovery is." She continued her walk looking at the charts that were placed near the doors until she stopped at Fluttershy's room, "Really? The same room?" Rainbow shook her head and entered the room.

Inside Fluttershy lay asleep. This time she had no bandages, but still Rainbow felt as though she were stepping directly into the past. Flashes of Fluttershy as a filly appeared before her and Rainbow had a hard time walking to her friend. When she finally reached the bed, she stroked Fluttershy's mane and smiled when she opened her eyes.

"Yay," Fluttershy said weakly causing Rainbow to laugh. "Um, where am I?"

"Cloudsdale General and it looks like you're in good shape." Rainbow gave Fluttershy a hug, smiled, and then knocked her on the head with a hoof, "Just what in the hay were you thinking? Do you really think that they'll believe that I could be taken hostage, by you?"

"I'm sorry Rainbow but I had to," Fluttershy sat up wincing slightly, "now that I claimed you as a hostage anything you say otherwise won't be taken seriously."

"How come? I mean, I could just tell them what I did, and how I helped you?"

"Yes, and I will tell them that I forced you to do all those things. They will just call it Stockholm and leave it at that."

"Stock-what?"

"It's a condition where ponynapping victims sympathize with their abductors, and claim to have been with them willingly. There is no real way to prove that you were helping me willingly, so officially you are my victim." Fluttershy looked into Rainbow's eyes, "you may be pressured to press charges. I won't be mad if you do."

Rainbow was shaking with anger, "I want to help you. There is no way that I will ever press charges against you. How could you go through this alone? I'm supposed to be here for you."

"No you are not. You are my friend not my bodyguard. I have used you for too long, and I am so sorry for that. I have become comfortable with knowing that you will save me, but I have been selfish for too long. Now I have to face the future alone." Fluttershy said the last word with sorrow in her voice.

"You're still thinking about Applejack," Rainbow asked.

"Yes," Fluttershy said, "I love her. It hurts that she left me the way she did, but as I think about it." She turned to Rainbow, "it was no different when you left me all those years ago."

Rainbow cringed and was about to issue another apology but was stopped by Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up, but it hurt when you left. I've been thinking and it hurt much more this time. It affected me harder than it should have. It's silly, but in a way I learned just how much I love Applejack."

"So you're gonna take her back," Rainbow asked not hiding her disapproval very well.

"I don't know," Fluttershy leaned against the pillow, "I do know that I love her, and that will have to do for now. Whether we have a future together, I just don't know. If not, then I will still be her friend." She looked at the ceiling and nodded to affirm the statement. She let out a soft yawn, "I'm getting sleepy. How are the girls?"

"Rarity and Twilight are fine. Can you believe that they got into a fight over you?" Rainbow was becoming excited.

"Well, I imagine Rarity and Twilight had some words with one another."

"No Fluttershy," Rainbow said, "they beat the stuffing out of each other."

Fluttershy shot up wincing again, "What? Why?"

"Difference of opinion. Rarity wanted to give you time to turn yourself in and Twilight wanted to turn you in immediately. There was some misunderstanding and they started fighting. I wish I could have seen that. Especially since Rarity won."

Fluttershy tilted her head as though she heard something wrong, "Rarity?"

"Yup," Rainbow said grinning broadly, "Miss Prim and Proper, kicked Twilight's flank. I think they're patching things up. Rarity has been helping me out a bit." She smiled softly when she said Rarity's name. She turned to Fluttershy and saw she was sleeping again. She leaned over and kissed Fluttershy on the forehead gently, "Get some rest, you're gonna need it." Rainbow then sat down on a nearby chair and waited for Smoke to enter.

Fluttershy has a new challenge ahead of her. She has set into motion the means of her defense, and now she is about to face her only shot at justice.


	13. Trials and Tribulations Part 1

Fluttershy was coming back from her anesthesia induced sleep and groaned softly, "Applejack." Slowly opening her eyes she smiled at the sight of Rainbow Dash asleep on a nearby chair. 'She's still here. How long has she been sleeping?' She looked around her room and noticed that it was dark out.

She tried to move but found her left foreleg strapped to the bed.

"For your protection and to keep you from leaving early," a familiar voice spoke.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Detective Smoke was sitting to Fluttershy's left and moved closer, "You have been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past two days. The blood loss resulted in a weakened immune system and as a result there was a minor infection. The doctors provided antibiotics and stabilized you." He leaned forward, "you are hereby under arrest for the murder of Grey Ring. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights?"

Fluttershy nodded her head, "I understand, and I will not answer any questions until I have spoken to an attorney."

Smoke nodded, "very well. Do you know the name of your attorney?"

Fluttershy said nothing. She only looked up to the ceiling.

"I see that you won't cooperate with me right now, and you have not been medically cleared to be released. Try and enjoy these next few days, Fluttershy. I promise you that things will get very difficult for you." Smoke stood and left the room.

Fluttershy kept looking at the ceiling and looked to her side with a smile when she heard a familiar voice.

"He's not as big a jerk as he tries to be." Rainbow Dash was stretching and walked up to Fluttershy. She put a hoof to Fluttershy's cheek, "how are you feeling? Still think I won't admit to being a willing accomplice?"

Fluttershy looked into her friend's eyes, "Rainbow, please. I don't want anything to happen to you." She looked away, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For using you. I should never have kissed you." Fluttershy turned back to Rainbow, "I thought I needed to know for certain if there was anything there for us, but I just being selfish. I used your feelings and I am so sorry."

Rainbow stroked Fluttershy's mane, "hey we can talk about that later. Right now you should focus on what's going to happen now, and you didn't use me." She looked to the entrance of the room, "I wonder how Rarity and Twilight are doing. They did look pretty beat up."

"Um, how bad did they hurt each other?"

Rainbow jumped onto the bed careful not to disturb Fluttershy's leg, "from what I heard, they had a huge fight! They hit each other with books and even tossed each other around a bit." Rainbow was becoming more animated, "While they were fighting, Spike was building a bomb to blow open the basement door to stop them, and when he did he threatened to use some magic stopping thing he built." She nudged Fluttershy, "Must feel nice knowing how much you mean to your friends, right?"

Fluttershy frowned, "I wish they didn't fight at all, but I imagine it must have been exciting. It must have been hard on poor Spike. He had to stand up to both Rarity and Twilight."

Rainbow smiled, "yeah, but he was able to reason with both of them once the fight was finally out of them." She looked to the door, "I'll be right back. I want to go check on Twilight and Rarity."

"Um, Rainbow?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean when you said Rarity was helping you?"

Rainbow looked back to Fluttershy and smiled, "It's not important. What matters is that she is helping me realize something I should have realized a long time ago. See ya in a bit." She left the room and walked down the hall to where Rarity and Twilight were staying. Upon arriving, she knocked on the door. It was not long before Spike opened it.

"Hey Rainbow. How's Fluttershy feeling?" The baby dragon was clearly tired and needed rest.

"She's fine," Rainbow said as she walked into the room, "right now all she really needs is to rest. I just wanted to check on these two." She smiled at Spike, "anymore fights break out?"

"No," Spike breathed with relief, "they're behaving." He spoke the last statement with a bit more emphasis.

"C'mon Spike," Rainbow said, "It couldn't have been that bad. I mean it must have been awesome!"

"No, Rainbow it wasn't awesome. They nearly killed each other." The baby dragon looked back to the two ponies who were barely speaking to each other. "I know they want to make up, but I guess they're scared of saying something wrong and getting into another fight."

Rarity turned and smiled at the sight of Rainbow, "hello dear, were you able to get any rest?"

"Yeah, some," Rainbow said half lying. While she was able to get some sleep, it was far from restful. She could not remember her dreams, but as she tried to think on them she became scared and could not understand why. She walked up to her friends, "So come on. You two have to fill me in on the fight." Rainbow was clearly excited and had to know.

"Well," Twilight began rubbing her neck with a hoof, "there isn't a whole lot to talk about. We had a communication breakdown and made a huge mistake."

"I think what Twilight means is that what we should have said wasn't."

"That's what I said," Twilight said rolling her eyes but smiled as Rarity laughed softly.

"I apologize dear," Rarity said with a smile. She tried to sit up but cringed.

"Rarity, you know you're not supposed to move so much. You were bleeding internally," Twilight said feeling terrible for the damage Rarity suffered at her hooves.

"You were bleeding internally?" Rainbow ran to the white unicorn concerned, "Why were you walking around then? You could have really hurt yourself."

"Rainbow dear, it's nothing to worry about. Honestly, it sounds far worse than it really is." Rarity had a large smile on her face and relaxed the blue pegasus. She sighed, "I suppose it won't hurt to tell you some of what happened between us." Rarity turned to Twilight, "with your approval of course."

Twilight nodded, "I can't see the harm, and it will help us clear the air some more." She looked at Rarity, "I still feel terrible about how I acted to you and Fluttershy. I remember what my life was like before I met you girls, and I don't want that life." Twilight looked down and felt her eyes growing heavy with tears, and looked up to see Spike place his hand on her shoulder. "Heh, thanks Spike." She cleared her throat, "Well, I originally wanted to send a letter alerting the Princess of the possible whereabouts of you and Fluttershy, but Spike was able to talk me out of it." Twilight smiled at Spike, "thank you for that. I still can't believe what I was thinking."

"Don't sweat it Twi'," Spike said, "you were just doing what you thought was right. I'm just glad that I was able to help you out."

"Yes," Rarity interrupted, "I was looking out my window at the time and I saw the fire of Spike sending a message. I got the wrong idea and bolted to Twilight's with the intention of a confrontation." She moved a bit to the side so Rainbow could sit down next to her. The blue pegasus, in a very rare change of form, hung on every word that the white unicorn said. "When I arrived I broke down the door..."

"What? You broke the library door?" Rainbow's jaw was slack and she stammered, "Just how in the hay did you manage to do that?"

"I'd like to know that as well," Twilight said with genuine curiosity, "I've never seen you use any form of magic other than telekinesis or your gem finding spell."

Rarity laughed softly, "a lady does not reveal all of her secrets, but I can't see the harm of telling you." She smiled at Twilight, "It's a simple spell I often use to help smash rocks in order to gather the gems. I find that the best gems are found in the toughest rocks." She looked at Rainbow with an affectionate smile, "I suppose the same could be said for ponies as well."

Rainbow blushed and coughed nervously, "well anyway, so you busted through the door and then what happened?"

"Oh yes," Rarity said getting back to the story, "After my daring entrance." Rarity laughed to herself before continuing, "I screamed for Twilight to make her appearance. Spike came down the stairs and was saying something that I should have been listening to, but instead I shouted accusations at the poor thing." She turned to the baby dragon, "I am so sorry for that Spike. Can you forgive me?"

Before Spike could answer Rainbow shouted, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, he forgives you. Get on with the story, already!"

"Very well, Rainbow. I shouted accusations at Spike and Twilight came down the stairs saying that Fluttershy attacked her." Rarity turned to Twilight, "I never did ask, but how did Fluttershy attack you again?"

"Oh I saw that," Rainbow said, "Well, first Fluttershy dodged one of Twilight's spells and almost dodged the next one. She was knocked into the bookcase and before Twilight could cast another spell, Fluttershy threw a book and hit her right in the face." Rainbow was becoming more animated as she was speaking and though it pained Rarity somewhat the unicorn did not have the heart to stop her friend.

"I see," Rarity said, "Well, I scoffed at the notion of Fluttershy attacking Twilight, and I accused her of denying her of the promised time." Rarity became visibly nervous, "We exchanged words and I attacked Twilight."

"We don't have to discuss this right now," Twilight said. "I think Rarity could use some rest." The purple unicorn got off the bed and motioned for Spike to follow her out.

Rarity sighed, "Yes I suppose rest will do wonders for me." She smiled at Rainbow, "Thank you for spending time with me. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, about that," Rainbow said, "If you're up for it, I'd like to talk some more."

Rarity smiled, "Of course Rainbow. If I can help you in any way I will." She laid back down, "still feeling troubled?"

"Well, I do feel better, but when I relax I start to feel guilty." Rainbow looked up to the ceiling, "Rarity?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared." Rainbow looked back to Rarity, "what'll happen to Fluttershy?"

Rarity put her hoof to Rainbow's cheek, "I have faith in Applejack. I'm certain that she will be able to find a fine lawyer, and I also have faith in justice. Fluttershy has come so far and I doubt that she will be denied again."

"Yeah, but what if she's found guilty?" Rainbow was on the verge of tears, "What if she's exe..."

"Rainbow Dash! That helps nopony. I'm scared for Fluttershy as well, but we simply cannot give in to such thoughts. Now more than ever, she will need our strength. Just as we shared our strength with Twilight when we used our elements, we must now share it with Fluttershy."

Rainbow nodded, "Ok, Rarity, but what can I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What can I do to help? I mean, I have to help Fluttershy, but this isn't some bully I can beat up, or some bad storm that I can clear." Rainbow was on the verge of breaking down, "One of my best friends is possibly facing her death and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it!" She turned to Rarity, "You know what the worst part is? She isn't even worried about dying. She's more concerned that I don't go to jail."

"Well, she is the kindest pony in Equestria for a reason." Rarity sat up and held Rainbow, "This will be very difficult for you, but you have to find a new place for yourself in her life."

Rainbow turned and hugged Rarity, "why should I have to? Why can't things be like they always were?"

"Life changes and we must change with it." Rarity pulled away from Rainbow wincing slightly, "I for one never imagined that Fluttershy would find love with Applejack of all ponies. I also never thought I would get in a fight with Twilight over her either." She lifted Rainbow's chin with a hoof so she could look her in the eye, "and I never dreamed that you would ever be at a loss at what to do. Change is never easy, and only the strongest are able to weather the storm. And you, my dear Rainbow, are among the strongest I know." Rarity looked down sniffing softly, "and if it is Fluttershy's fate to die, then we as her friends owe it to her to live as best we can." She looked back up to Rainbow and cried into her shoulder, "oh Rainbow, I just don't know what I would do if Fluttershy were gone. She has been my dearest friend for so long." She laughed softly, "Before all this happened, I was drawing up a design for a wedding gown for her."

Rainbow could not help laugh though she was still crying, "always the romantic." She wiped her eyes with a hoof, "thanks Rarity. I never thought you would make me feel better."

"Why? Because I'm too stuck up to care?"

Rainbow looked shocked, "Rarity, I didn't mean anything by it."

Rarity laughed softly, "I was only teasing, Rainbow. I do hope that you know I will always be here for you." She gently stroked Rainbow's mane, "we may not be close but I consider you a friend, and I would like to think you feel the same." Rarity yawned softly, "Oh my. I do apologize, but I think I need to get some rest." She gave Rainbow a kiss on the cheek and laid back down.

"Yeah," Rainbow said, "I'll go check on Pinkie and see what she's up to." She laughed, "She is so random. I can't wait to hear what she was thinking." Rainbow quietly left the white unicorn to her rest, but before she left the room she looked back, 'thank you Rarity.'

The hospital hall was quiet enough, and Rainbow made her way to the front desk. There was a unicorn talking to the receptionist. He was bluish-gray with a dark blue mane and his cutie mark was a wing with what looked like a tornado. To Rainbow he looked like a runner or a courier.

"Yeah, once I'm done with my deliveries here, I'm headed to Ponyville to drop off a package."

The receptionist smiled, "from anypony famous?"

The unicorn shrugged, "sorry but I can't say much. Well, at least not who it's going to, but it's from the Wonderbolts Training Grounds."

Rainbow's interest was instantly piqued, "Hey, I'm from Ponyville. It must be for me."

The unicorn tilted his head and smiled, "and your name is?"

"Rainbow Dash." She posed slightly and waited for adulation from the unicorn.

"Sorry. Never heard of you," the unicorn shrugged, "It doesn't matter." He levitated a package from his pack along with a clipboard. "Just sign here and it's all yours."

Rainbow put the pen in her mouth and signed. After she returned the pen, "I wonder what it is." She looked at the package and stuck out her hoof to the unicorn, "Well, you know my name. What's yours?"

The unicorn smiled and shook her hoof, "well, Rainbow, my name is Silver Stream, but my friends call me Gray."

Rainbow took a few steps back and stared at Silver Stream.

He looked at Rainbow concerned, "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Rainbow shook her head, "Just how did you get that nickname?"

Silver laughed awkwardly, "Well, it's not that interesting."

"Tell me anyway."

Silver cleared his throat, "well, when I was younger, I was practicing my magic and I overdid it. I suffered from a magic overload." He smiled when Rainbow looked concerned, "It's not a big deal. It just means that I overexerted myself. When I woke up, I was color blind. The thing is I didn't know what was wrong. The following day we were quizzed on colors, and I marked all of them as gray. When I got the test back I was teased about it and I got the nickname, Gray. Of course, the color blindness only lasted a few days."

Rainbow relaxed, "Ok. Well, if it's all the same, I'll just call you Silver."

"That'll work," Silver said smiling. "Well, enjoy your package, and hopefully I'll see you in Ponyville once I finish setting up shop there."

"You're opening a store in Ponyville?"

"Yeah, well not me but my folks. They've been wanting to expand, and I'll be handling in town deliveries." Silver laughed, "That will be a nice change of pace, though I'll definitely keep running."

Rainbow's ears perked up, "you like to run? Maybe we can have a race sometime."

Silver nodded, "sounds like fun. Well, Rainbow I really wish I could talk some more, but I have deliveries to run." He smiled warmly at Rainbow and left the hospital.

She smiled and set the package down to open it. The string came off easily and inside was a letter from Soarin' and a few books, most of which were study guides for flight license exam. One book stood out and Rainbow laughed at the title, "So You Want to Fly: a Flight Test Primer for Derps". "It's good that he's being funny about it."

Rainbow put the books back into the box and began to look around for Pinkie. The pink pony was not difficult to spot. She was standing by a window staring out into space. Rainbow walked up to her and nudged her gently.

Pinkie snapped out of her trance and after a cautious glance out the window said, "Oh hello, um Ms. Dash. I don't think we've been properly introduced." Pinkie stuck out her hoof, "Special Agent Diane Pie."

Rainbow shook her friend's hoof, "Rainbow is fine. Uh, Agent Pie, can we talk in private?"

Pinkie nodded, "of course. There should be an office we can use."

Both ponies entered a small office, and as soon as Rainbow closed the door, Pinkie grabbed her in a huge hug.

"Oh Dashie, I was so worried about you and Fluttershy. I mean I was really, really worried, but how could I not be. After all, you two are among my bestest of best friends. I don't know what I would do if anything bad happened to you." Pinkie looked at Rainbow and frowned, "Dashie, have you been sleeping?"

"Yeah of course," Dash said and when she saw Pinkie's face said, "sorry Pinkie. I'm just really worried about Fluttershy." She shook her head, "and when I do get some sleep, I think I've been having nightmares."

"What do you mean 'think'?"

Rainbow looked Pinkie in the eye, "It's just that I can't remember any dreams, and when I try I get a feeling that scares me." She looked at her friend and smiled, "hey, I don't wanna waste time talking about that. I want to talk about your plan. I need to help somehow."

Pinkie looked out the window, "I don't know Dashie. I can't think of a better partner than you, but I can't shake the feeling that you need to stick close to Fluttershy." She looked back to Rainbow, "just, stay close to her. I don't know why, but I think she still needs you."

"Is she in danger?" Rainbow stared into the pink pony's eyes, "you have to tell me, Pinkie. Is there another pony going to attack her?"

Pinkie looked down, "I don't know Dashie. I wish I could tell you what will happen, but I just don't know." She smiled, "I think she needs her best friend right now."

Rainbow shook her head, "Pinkie, I can't be just her friend. I need to help her. I just don't know how."

"Dashie."

Rainbow looked at Pinkie, "Yeah?"

"Remember what Fluttershy told me when we were in my balloon?"

Rainbow shook her head.

"She told me to just be myself and that I would come up with something wonderful. You just have to do the same." She put her hoof to Rainbow's cheek, "I know that you'll think of something great. Just be yourself, Dashie."

"Thanks Pinkie. I'll do that." Rainbow smiled at Pinkie, "I'm gonna head back to Fluttershy. I'll stay as close to her as I can." She left the small office and headed back to Fluttershy's room when an alarm sounded at the nurses' station. Rainbow recognized it immediately, 'What the hay? That's a code blue.' "Fluttershy!" She ran as fast she could to her friend's room. The guard posted outside of Fluttershy's room tried to stop Rainbow. His mistake. She tackled him through the door and ran to Fluttershy.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy was clearly scared, but unharmed. She was holding her heart monitor and had triggered the code blue.

"Fluttershy, what happened?"

Fluttershy took a deep breath, "a nurse entered and said they were going to change my I.V., but I noticed they were attempting to inject something into the bag. When I asked, they smiled and told me that I was getting what I deserved. I panicked, ripped out the I.V., and grabbed the monitor. I made the monitor think I was dead and set off the alarm." She was winded and took another breath, "when the alarm sounded, she muttered something I didn't understand and jumped out the window. I heard another voice say something and then nothing."

Rainbow hugged Fluttershy, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. Don't worry. I don't plan to leave your side again." She turned to the door as Smoke and Twilight entered. "What the hay is wrong with you? Haven't you heard of protecting your prisoner?" Rainbow glared at Smoke as she held the still terrified pegasus.

"Somepony tried to kill Fluttershy again," Twilight asked as she lifted the syringe and examined it. "It looks as though somepony wanted to give Fluttershy a heart attack." She turned to Smoke, "take this into evidence. Somepony wants Fluttershy gone and I want this to go towards her defense." She handed the syringe to Smoke who placed it within an evidence bag.

"Fluttershy, that was very smart thinking to use the heart monitor to your advantage, and I apologize for the lapse in security."

"Apologize? You almost got her killed!" Rainbow shouted. She held Fluttershy tightly and looked down as her friend tried to escape her embrace.

"I'm sorry Rainbow, but I meant what I said that I have to stop using you." She smiled, "I will always appreciate what you've done, but I must..."

"Shut up."

"Rainbow?"

"I said shut up." Rainbow was shaking and forced Fluttershy back in her embrace, "I am sick and tired of you treating yourself like a parasite. You are my best friend, and you have never used me. I chose to stick by you, not because you're weak but because you helped make me strong."

Fluttershy looked into her friend's eyes, "Rainbow, you are strong on your own. I didn't do anything."

"You're wrong. I always solved all my problems by getting into fights. I would still solve all my problems like that, but you refuse to let me. You knew every time I would get into a fight and try and talk me out of it." She loosened her hold on Fluttershy, "I can't even count how many times I took out my frustrations out on you."

Fluttershy looked down, "Um, that was sort of what I was hoping for."

Rainbow stared at Fluttershy, "What? You let me scream and treat you like dirt so I wouldn't get into fights? Why?"

"Rainbow, I knew that your temper would keep getting you into fights, and I didn't want to see you hurt." Fluttershy smiled at her friend, "I knew you would never hit me, and so even though you yelled and a few times made me cry, I knew that it would be one less fight that you would get into." Fluttershy rested her head on Rainbow's chest. "It's alright. You have a good heart. You always take care of your friends, and one day you will find somepony that will help you take care of yourself." She gave her friend a warm smiled and laid herself back down.

Detective Smoke cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but can you identify the pony that attacked you?"

Fluttershy shook her head, "I'm sorry, but all I saw was that it was female and a unicorn. I think she was with a pegasus."

Smoke nodded, "very well, I'll put out an APB, but I imagine it will be difficult to find an unidentified unicorn and a possible pegasus. However, there is hope. If this unicorn is riding the pegasus, that would mean they are not native to Cloudsdale. All unicorns from the area are taught a spell that allows them to walk on the clouds that make up the city. I hope that will give us a chance to find them." He turned to Pinkie who was now standing in the doorway, "Agent Pie, as much as I would like to have you accompany me in interrogating the prisoner we have back at the station, I feel it would be best if you led the search for those two."

Pinkie nodded, "I'll need some help."

Fluttershy nudged Rainbow, but stared at Pinkie when she cleared her throat.

"Sorry Fluttershy, I know that you want Ms. Dash to help, but I think she should stick close to you. I have an idea who should help me out, and I will need some time to form a plan of action."

"Very well," Smoke said, "I trust your judgment on this matter, and I will leave to the station to continue the interrogation." He nodded to the ponies, "If you will excuse me." He left the room after returning the evidence bag to Twilight for safe keeping.

After he left Pinkie walked up to Fluttershy, and gave her a hug. "Fluttershy I'm sorry you were hurt. I can't wait to get back to Ponyville and throw a huge party for you." Pinkie had a huge smile on her face as her mind began to churn out hundreds of various party ideas.

"Thank you Pinkie. I'm sure it will be wonderful, and I can't wait." Fluttershy smiled at her pink friend, "that's a great disguise. I hope you didn't hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine," Pinkie had a smile and even though she was happy to see Fluttershy was well, her coat and mane had not changed back to their original colors. "It's weird, but I guess I won't be really happy until you're back home." Pinkie nodded and walked back to Rainbow and gave the blue pegasus a nudge and a wink.

"What was that for?"

"Oh nothing," Pinkie said, "it's just really nice making a new friend. Right Dashie?"

Rainbow titled her head, "What are you talking about Pinkie?"

Pinkie smiled and tossed Rainbow her package, "Study up, Dashie. It'll give you something to do while you keep Fluttershy company."

"Um, Rainbow Dash? What are you studying?"

Rainbow placed the package on Fluttershy's bed and opened it, "I need to pass the flight license test and these books will help me study for it."

Fluttershy picked up a safety book and flipped through it, "Rainbow, if it's alright with you, I would like to help you study for your test." She looked at Rainbow and gave her a small smile.

"Sure, I figured you would want to help me out."

"Yay," Fluttershy cheered and laughed as the girls laughed for what felt the first time in ages.

Twilight gave Fluttershy a hug, "It's wonderful to laugh again. Thank you Fluttershy. You really should get some rest." She looked to Rainbow, "Will you stay with her and make sure nothing happens to her? I'll help Pinkie, or rather Agent Pie form a plan to go after these new assassins."

The mention of the pony that tried to kill her caused Fluttershy to shiver involuntarily. She turned to Rainbow, "It would be nice to have you here. I know that you will make certain that I'll be safe. I guess I'll be, um helping you for a bit longer."

"Yeah, I guess you are," Rainbow smiled to her friend, "I know I'll pass with you helping me out." She pulled up a chair and began to read one of the books Soarin' had given her. Rainbow had to pass the flight exam, but her mind was too focused on Fluttershy to really study effectively.

Rainbow looked out the window, 'I hope you find that lawyer soon Applejack.' She began to read the book and saw Fluttershy was trying to get some sleep. "Want me to turn off the light?"

"Um, no. I'm just nervous." She laid down and faced Rainbow, "Um, Rainbow. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you hate Applejack?"

Rainbow put the book down. 'That's a good question. Do I hate her?' All of the competitions that both ponies had against one another raced through her mind. Applejack was among her best friends, and Rainbow knew that she would always do right by her friends. She blinked as the thought passed through her mind, 'That's why I'm mad at AJ. She turned on Fluttershy.'

Fluttershy seemed to know what Rainbow was thinking, "I don't think she betrayed me. At least not intentionally."

"What do you mean?"

Fluttershy sat herself up, "Remember when Twilight was studying the Elements of Harmony a few months ago?"

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah she was saying how bearing the elements provided each of us unique powers. She was wrong though. I still can't shoot lasers out of my eyes." She smiled at Fluttershy squinting and pretending to shoot lasers from her eyes.

Fluttershy laughed, "Rainbow that isn't what she said. She told us that the elements enhanced certain abilities that we already have. I think Applejack's honesty keeps her on a very strict view of what is right and wrong. I think she has a very hard time understanding that some things have to happen even if under normal circumstances they would be horrific."

"That's not much of an ability."

"Maybe but remember, she can always tell when somepony is lying. It just comes naturally to her, and she always speaks her mind directly." Fluttershy smiled, "though she does tend to be a bit more, um tactful than someponies I know."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Rainbow was smiling, "I'm plenty tactful. Ponies just can't take the awesome truth."

Fluttershy covered her mouth with her hooves to try and stifle her laughter but failed at the attempt.

"And what was that?" Rainbow gave Fluttershy a playful glare and laughed as the yellow pegasus pretended to cower. She flapped her wings and hovered over Fluttershy, "Take lasers!" She motioned her forelegs pretending to shoot from her hooves.

"Eek," Fluttershy squirmed as best she could considering she was shackled, "activating blanket shield." Using her free hoof she covered herself.

"No shield can protect you for long," she lowered herself and ripped the blanket off of Fluttershy.

The yellow pegasus was waiting for that moment. When the blanket was removed she stuck her hoof in Rainbow's face, "Boom!"

Rainbow, to her credit, played along and spun backward and fell to the floor. Both ponies were laughing and Rainbow walked to Fluttershy's side, "ok you win this round. I never expected the old 'laser blast to the face while you're disabling the blanket shield' trick."

"That's quite the mouthful there Rainbow."

Both ponies turned to the doorway.

"Applejack," Rainbow asked before Fluttershy could react. She walked to the orange mare and looked back to Fluttershy. "We need to talk, Fluttershy. I'll be right outside."

Both ponies stepped outside, but neither said anything at first. Rainbow eventually faced Applejack.

"Well, if'n ya'll plan on whippin' mah flank, we picked a good spot."

"Is this a joke to you?"

Applejack shook her head, "ah ain't laughing, Rainbow. You think ah don' know the pain ah caused." She was shaking, "ah abandoned her. If anypony should have been with her, it should have been me, but I was stubborn and stupid. I know all of you hate me, and I deserve it."

"Applejack. We don't hate you." Rainbow looked back into Fluttershy's room, "at least I don't. I'm still mad at you. Fluttershy has been hurt so much in the past, and you added more." Rainbow really wanted to hit Applejack, but she hesitated. "Why do I get the feeling that if I hit you, you'd just take it?"

Applejack just looked away.

Suddenly, Rainbow's anger faded. She saw clearly the shame, guilt, and regret on Applejack's face along with a clear sign of sleep deprivation. It was almost as though she were looking into a mirror. She remembered those feelings.

"Not getting much sleep," Rainbow asked concerned but the question was still tinged with anger.

Applejack looked at Rainbow, "Ah haven't gotten any sleep since we hired the lawyer for Fluttershy." She looked down the hall, "he's talking to some detective and ah think Pinkie." Glancing back at Rainbow, "ah didn't talk to her in case she was schemin' somthin', but she told me that she wanted to talk about somthin' after ah talked to Fluttershy."

Rainbow looked at Applejack and after a few moments stepped aside, "go. Talk to her."

Applejack stood in the doorway and looked at the pony she loved. The pony she betrayed. She was about to take a step into the room and froze. 'Ah don' deserve to be in the same room as her.' She was about to turn and leave when Rainbow shoved her.

"I said go talk to her."

That was all Applejack needed. She ran to Fluttershy and embraced her. "Ah'm sorry. Ah'm so so sorry, sugarcube." She looked at Fluttershy and was crying, "ah don' deserve to be forgiven, but I just want you to know that ah will do anything I can to help you." She noticed that Fluttershy had not returned the embrace, so she let her go. Applejack sat down in the nearby chair, "seein' as how ya'll are bedridden, I guess we can talk."

Fluttershy nodded, "yes we can." She looked to Rainbow and nodded. Rainbow left the room and closed the door. Fluttershy looked back to Applejack, "nothing happened between Rainbow and me, and even if it did, I don't think you should be upset about it." She did not know what to feel. Anger? Hate? Compassion? All of these emotions felt both fitting and wrong, and Fluttershy could not decide. As a result, her voice sounded cold and disconnected.

"There are no words that'll change what ah did, and nothing ah can do will get rid of the pain I caused. I just hope that we can start over one day." She wanted to hold her hoof or stroke her mane, but instead kept her head down and stared at the floor. "I got you a lawyer. His name is Dexter Hoofstrom, and he seems good. Well, he can run his mouth pretty good at least."

"Applejack."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For the lawyer, but there's something that I need to say."

"Ah know."

"I still love you. That will not change, but you hurt me. Applejack please look at me."

Slowly Applejack looked up to Fluttershy and waited to hear what she knew needed to be said.

"I realized that my love for you won't fade, and no matter how much I try to bring myself to be angry at you, I can't. Still, I need to make a decision about us. Applejack."

Applejack nodded slowly bracing herself for what Fluttershy had to say.

Fluttershy looked into Applejack's eyes, "I'm sorry, but it's over."


	14. Trials and Tribulations Part 2

"It's over?" Applejack's voice was soft but dripped with shock. "Just like that?"

Fluttershy tried to keep her eyes locked with Applejack's, "Please, Applejack. This is for the best. I love you, but..."

"But what," Applejack's voice was slightly louder and had some force behind it, "you love me, but not enough to give me another chance?"

Fluttershy looked to the ceiling, tears pooling in her eyes, "It's not that. You hurt me. I needed you."

"Ah know, and I will never be able to make up for what ah did to you, but don' ya think ah deserve a chance to try?"

"No."

"No? So that's it then? We're finished?"

Fluttershy looked back to Applejack and was stunned to see no anger in her face. There was only grief and confusion. "I'm sorry Applejack. I never wanted to hurt you, and I know you never wanted to hurt me. The reason I think we should end things, is because you left me when I needed you. You didn't plan on leaving me, but you did anyway." Fluttershy shook her head, "No. That's not it. It was the way you looked at me." She stared into Applejack's eyes, "You looked at me as though I were a monster. A piece of trash." Her voice was beginning to crack, "A disappointment."

"Ah'm the disappointment here." Applejack wanted to hold the now crying pegasus, but instead gently stroked her very short mane. "I let you down, and I'm sorry. Please give me another chance."

Fluttershy looked Applejack in the eye and simply shook her head before crying into her free hoof.

Applejack felt as though somepony punched her right in the chest. The air in the room seemed to be sucked out and she slowly made her way to the door.

It's over. Those words kept ringing in Applejack's ears as she slowly left Fluttershy's room. A million thoughts ran through her mind, and she did not notice when she bumped into Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow wanted to be smug. Applejack deserved whatever news Fluttershy gave her, but seeing her like this hurt. 'She was my best friend,' Rainbow reminded herself. All those years of competing and pushing each other reminded Rainbow that she would not be the athlete she was if it were not for Applejack. She shook her head, "Are you alright?"

Applejack seems to get over her shock. She looked up to Rainbow and for a brief moment, anger shone in her eyes. Grief quickly replaced it and she mumbled something before turning away.

"What was that?"

"Ah said she's all yours now. It's what you want isn' it?" The question began angry, but it ended in broken sobs. Applejack did not wait to see what Rainbow had to say. Instead, she headed to see what Pinkie, or rather Agent Pie, wanted to talk about.

'All mine now? Is that what I want?' Rainbow watched as Applejack headed to the main lobby. The orange mare's head was sunk so low that her mane was dragging across the ground and Rainbow could see a steady trail of tears follow her. Guilt washed over the blue pegasus, 'This isn't what I wanted.' She turned and entered Fluttershy's room.

Inside the yellow pegasus was crying softly into her free hoof. She looked up and tried to speak. Instead, she broke into a sob.

Rainbow hugged her friend, "I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I know whatever happened hit AJ hard. She looked like Winona died."

"I ended it." Fluttershy's cries became louder.

"It must have been hard for you. I'm sorry Fluttershy." Rainbow could not bring herself to tell her friend what she planned on saying. "I never wanted you to be hurt like this."

"Thank you Rainbow." Fluttershy tried to stifle her tears, but she kept crying into her friend's shoulder. "It hurts. Why did this happen?" She regained her composure enough to control her crying somewhat.

Rainbow just held her friend, unable to provide any words of comfort. She smiled softly as she felt her own tears fall from her face and into her friend's mane, 'I'll never stop caring.'

The halls of the hospital, the hospital itself even, felt cold to Applejack. She could not place it but everything felt empty. She managed to stop her crying for the moment and found Pinkie. Applejack walked up to the pink pony and cleared her throat.

Pinkie turned and concern shone in her eyes, "Ms. Applejack, it's to see you again. I take it you spoke to Ms. Fluttershy?"

"Yeah, ah did," Applejack responded with a coarse voice.

Pinkie turned and looked out the window, "My name is Special Agent Diane Pie, but you can call me Agent Pie. I apologize for this but I need your help." Pinkie opened a file that was on a nearby table, "I don't know if you were informed that there have been two attempts to kill Ms. Fluttershy. One of the attackers is in custody, but two are still free. Ms. Applejack, are you listening?"

Applejack looked at Pinkie, "Yeah. Sorry. So ya'll need a hoof in catchin' these killers? Why me?"

"I have my reasons for choosing you. Now, I officially deputize you into the EBI."

"Uh, what?"

Pinkie passed the folder to Applejack, "You are now working for the Equestrian Bureau of Investigation, Triple F division, and you will assist me in the apprehension of the pony that attacked Fluttershy."

'Seriously Applejack? This is how ya'll are gonna be? Didn' you promise to help Fluttershy no matter what?' Applejack looked up to Pinkie, "Alright Agent Pie, you lead ah follow."

With a nod and a small smile the pink pony led the orange one out of the hospital. Once outside, and alone, Pinkie nudged Applejack gently, "I'm really sorry, AJ. I know that you must be super-duper sad right now."

"Pinkie." Applejack looked into Pinkie's eyes, "I dunno how ah feel. Everything feels cold. Almost dead." She lowered her head, "Fluttershy was mah whole world, and ah deserve what ah got." She looked up and said with a determined nod, "But that don' change that ah promised to do what ah can to help that pony. Now if finding these ponies that tried to hurt mah Fluttershy will help, then ah'll fight till mah dying breath."

Pinkie put a hoof on Applejack's shoulder, "Then that means Operation: ApplePie is now officially underway."

Applejack managed a small smile, "Only you Pinkie could make me feel a little better. Thank you." She motioned for her still nonexistent hat and sighed, "Well boss, do we have any leads?"

Pinkie nodded, "Yes we do. We are on the lookout for a unicorn that does not know how to cast a cloud walking spell." Pinkie tapped her chin with a hoof, "Speaking of which, I need to get Twilight to recast it on me. When was your spell cast?"

"An hour ago, give or take."

"Ok, we'll being a unicorn with us just to be safe." Pinkie looked out the window and sighed, "I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll be there to stop it."

Pinkie looked at Applejack. The orange mare's eyes were still filled with grief, but she was clearly trying very hard to push it aside. "I'm sure we will. Now let's get going." Pinkie waved over to a unicorn officer and a pegasus carriage soon arrived. Both ponies boarded and they headed off to the police station where Detective Smoke was waiting, hopefully with new information.

"So am I free to go?" Rarity was not waiting for the doctor to answer her question as she was already getting up.

The doctor sighed, "Yes Ms. Rarity, you are cleared. Just please take it easy. You're injuries were far from superficial."

Rarity laughed, "Oh don't you worry. I have no intention of engaging in any activity more strenuous than a simple conversation."

The doctor flipped through his chart, "If I recall, wasn't 'a simple conversation' the reason for your injuries in the first place?"

"Yes well, this time things will be quite different, I assure you." Rarity was finally on her hooves and headed out the door, "Thank you very much for the care, doctor."

The doctor nodded, "Of course. Try and be careful."

Rarity paid no mind as she left the room and headed for Fluttershy's room. 'I do hope she's well.' She arrived noticed that there was nopony standing guard. Rarity entered Fluttershy's room and saw Rainbow holding Fluttershy. "Fluttershy dear, is everything alright?"

The yellow pegasus looked up and though she had stopped crying, her eyes were still quite red. "Rarity," she managed to squeak, "How are you?"

Rarity walked by her friend, "Don't you worry about me, Fluttershy. I heard your wound was very serious. Are you well?"

Fluttershy looked down, "I broke up with Applejack." She sniffed back some tears.

"I see." Rarity lifted Fluttershy's face with her hoof, "Of course you do realize that this will only spur Applejack to earn your love back."

"Yeah, unless she falls apart first." Rainbow cringed as soon as she said those words. "Sorry." Rainbow hugged Fluttershy tightly, "You didn't see her Fluttershy, but I think Applejack is taking the breakup really hard." She quickly bit her tongue to keep herself from saying that Applejack deserved it.

Fluttershy managed to wrestle free from Rainbow, "I know. I feel terrible saying those things to her." She looked to Rarity, "Why can't I just forgive her?"

Rarity smiled and caressed Fluttershy's mane, "I know it's hard, but think of what Applejack put you through." She smiled at Rainbow, "I know you bear no hatred for her."

Rainbow shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I don't hate her, but she still hurt Fluttershy."

Rarity looked into Fluttershy's eyes, "Love can be a strange thing. It will make a pony do things they would never consider before. It is also stubborn. Your love for Applejack won't fade, and this parting may only be temporary. I for one hope that Applejack is able to earn your love once again."

"Why? So she can hurt her again?"

"Rainbow, I don't think now would be the best time for this." Rarity smiled and hugged Fluttershy gently. "I understand that Twilight will be heading to the Canterlot Royal Library. Perhaps she can find something there that can aid your defense." She paused, "I plan to go with her."

Rainbow's response surprised the white unicorn, "Why? Uh, what about Fluttershy?"

Rarity smiled, "I'm certain that 'Fluttershy' will be fine. I have to go. Things are still rather tense between Twilight and me, and I have to be the one to begin rebuilding our friendship." Soft crying interrupted her thoughts. She looked down and saw Fluttershy crying. "Darling what's wrong?

"It's all my fault. If it wasn't for me, Applejack and Rainbow would still be friends. You and Twilight would still be friends, and I wouldn't hurt so much." Her crying was soft considering how tired she was.

Rarity kissed Fluttershy on the head, "None of this is your fault. Friendships can be renewed, even if they will never be quite the same again. I have to say that we learned a great deal about ourselves in this ordeal. I for one never thought Pinkie would be so devoted to her friends. I know that she wishes everypony to be happy, but she is working very hard to ensure you come home safely."

"Yeah we learned a few things about Applejack too."

"You mean besides the fact that she is aware of her mistakes and sincerely wishes to make amends, or do simply want another excuse to be angry with her?"

"Uh, well," Rainbow stammered before almost shouting, "Whose side are you on? A while ago you were trying to make me feel better. Now you're saying that I'm the bad guy?"

"Rainbow, I'm not saying that. I'm merely suggesting that you're holding onto anger that you don't have to." Rarity let go of Fluttershy and walked over to Rainbow. Placing a hoof on the blue pegasus's shoulder, "You are loyal almost to a fault. Applejack's reaction, in your eyes, meant betrayal. That is something that you cannot forgive, but you have to. We all need to remain friends. I don't want to think of what life would be like if I couldn't listen to the ridiculous competitions you two keep getting into." She smiled warmly and nudged Rainbow.

Rainbow smiled, "Yeah. I miss butting heads with her. Part of me wants to forgive her, but..."

"Then you must allow that part to grow. Don't dwell on it. Simply give it time and you will find it easier to forgive Applejack."

Rainbow nodded, "Thank you Rarity. I'm going to miss you when you leave."

Fluttershy smiled, "I'll miss you too. I wonder when I'll be transferred."

The reminder of the pending trial snapped Rarity out of her thoughts, "Yes, well. I heard that Storm Ring is placing pressure on Canterlot to get this to trial as quickly as possible, so I imagine you will be leaving within a day or so." She looked into her friend's eyes, "Try and be strong, Fluttershy. This will be difficult, but know that I have faith in you. You did what you had to and hopefully you will be cleared and we can go home."

"That would be nice," Fluttershy said. She turned to the doorway and smiled, "Hello Twilight."

"Yeah, hi," Twilight said awkwardly, "How's your leg?"

Fluttershy nodded, "It feels much better, thank you. When do you plan to leave for Canterlot?"

"I'll be leaving within the hour. I just wanted to say that I plan to scour every legal document I can get my hooves on." She lowered her head, "I owe you that."

"Twilight," Fluttershy said. After Twilight looked at her she said, "I am not mad at you. Thank you for helping me. I imagine that if you weren't there, I would have more than a single arrow to worry about."

Twilight nodded, "I think I can do more to help in Canterlot."

"I would like to join you," Rarity said.

"Why?" Twilight's question had an edge of annoyance, "What do you think you can do there? Wouldn't you be better here with Fluttershy?"

Rarity nodded, "Perhaps, but somepony needs to ensure that you don't push yourself too hard."

"Push myself too hard? In case you forgot, I'm the one that ensured Fluttershy would be brought in safely."

"Yes, and what a marvelous success that was. Remind us again why Fluttershy is in a hospital." Rarity and Twilight were now standing face to face.

"How was I supposed to know that somepony wanted to kill her?"

"Are you jealous that somepony beat you to it?"

"How dare you? That's a cheap shot Rarity! I'm trying to set things right."

"No, you're trying to sweep it all under the rug. If it wasn't for me who knows what shape poor Fluttershy would be in."

Both ponies were shaking with anger and their horns were beginning to glow. Fluttershy and Rainbow could only stare in stunned silence.

"Guys! What are you doing?" Spike ran into the room and forced himself between the two. "I thought you two put this behind you."

Rarity did not drop her gaze from Twilight, "Oh I did, Spike. I'm trying to make amends, but Twilight wants none of it."

Twilight also refused to break her gaze, "I'm not the problem here. I don't need or want your help."

"Are you serious Twilight," Spike shouted, "Do you even remember how big the Royal Library is? We need her help to gather the material."

"Rainbow Dash can come with us."

"No. I'm staying close to Fluttershy." Rainbow looked at Fluttershy and shrugged, "You know. The reason you two got into a fight in the first place."

Rarity looked down, "Yes Rainbow. You're right. We can't continue like this." She looked back to Twilight, "I really wish to help you. I. I'm sorry."

Twilight sighed, "I know you want to help, but do you really think now is a good time for us to be in the same room?"

"I understand Twilight, but our friendship means too much to me to simply wait. I know that we can make amends. We just need to try."

Spike was still standing between the two, "Oh you two will behave, or I will use my fire on you."

"You wouldn't use fire in a library," Twilight said shocked.

Spike just grinned, "Then don't give me a reason to."

Twilight smiled at her assistant, "Thank you Spike. I'm going to get something to eat." She looked to Rarity, "Would you like to join me?"

"That would be nice." Rarity turned to Fluttershy, "Take care of yourself, Fluttershy. I know Rainbow will do her best to look out for you."

"So you're really leaving," Rainbow asked. She walked up to Rarity and whispered into her ear, "What if the guilt comes back? I can't protect Fluttershy if I keep beating myself up."

Rarity smiled, "Rainbow dear, there is a saying that should help, 'Often those who feel the most guilt are those who least deserve it.' I feel that it applies to you perfectly."

"Thanks Rarity." Rainbow smiled, but still wanted the white unicorn to stay. She walked back to Fluttershy and sat down next to her as Rarity left the room.

"I hope they don't get into another fight," Fluttershy said softly.

"Me too," Rainbow said softly, "Cause that was not awesome."

Fluttershy nodded slowly. She turned to Rainbow, "Um, Rainbow? What was that you asked Rarity? Something about guilt?"

Rainbow was stunned, 'I thought I whispered that.' She tried to smile, "Well, Rarity has been helping my get over my guilt over what happened to you." She raised a hoof to stop whatever it was that Fluttershy planned to say, "I know that it wasn't my fault, ok? I get that, but the fact is that you're so innocent. The amount of pain you've had in your life is just unfair, but for some reason, you're still the kindest pony ever. It's almost like you're mocking the pain." Rainbow smiled, "That would be really awesome."

"Never alone."

"What?"

Fluttershy smiled, "Remember when we moved to Ponyville?"

"Yeah. I remember the realtor stiffed me. I specifically asked for a ground home, but they got me that cloud house."

Fluttershy smiled, "Yes but I was able to get the cottage, so it worked out well enough in the end."

Rainbow nodded, "It did, but why are you thinking of that."

Fluttershy took a breath, "Well, I never told you this, but there were many nights that I would have nightmares. I would wake up and all I could do was cry until I exhausted myself. I was miserable, Rainbow. There was nopony around for me. You were the new pony on the weather team, so you couldn't make time for me. It wasn't until you forced me to start hanging out with Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack that I made new friends." She smiled, "That's what I meant. I didn't know any real happiness until I stopped keeping myself away from the world. Our friends were there for me, and that was enough. Thanks to you, and them, I will never be alone, and I will never feel that kind of pain again."

Rainbow hugged her friend, "Those are some good words to live by." She looked back to the small pile of books, "Think you're up for a little studying?"

Fluttershy nodded, "I'll always help you, Rainbow."

Rainbow smiled, "I know." She passed the book on safety to Fluttershy and they began to study.

The carriage that carried Agent Pie and the newly deputized Applejack had arrived at the Cloudsdale police station. Both ponies entered the station and Pinkie walked up to the sergeant at the desk, "We're here to speak to Detective Smoke. He's expecting me."

The pegasus looked at Pinkie and nodded, "Yes, Detective Smoke said you would be stopping by." He looked at Applejack, "And you are?"

"Uh, Deputy Applejack. Ah'm working with Agent Pie here."

"I see," the sergeant handed Pinkie a form, "Just sign here, and you are responsible for the behavior of your 'deputy'."

Pinkie signed the form and both ponies headed to the interrogation room. On the way there, they were surprised at the sight of the number of ponies that were arrested. They were either unicorns or pegasi, but the single constant was that all of ponies' coats were darkened. Applejack noticed that Pinkie's coat was darker than normal. She could not give it much more thought as they found Detective Smoke.

"Hello Agent Pie," Smoke said, "And you are?"

"Oh right," Applejack said knocked out of her thoughts, "Deputy Applejack, sir."

"Deputy?" Smoke looked at Pinkie with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I will need assistance in apprehending the ponies that attempted to kill Ms. Fluttershy, and Ms. Sparkle recommended Applejack." She nodded to Applejack, "It is within my authority to enlist the help of any I see fit."

"I see." Smoke cleared his throat, "Well, it is a pleasure, Ms. Applejack."

"Oh, Applejack is fine, sir" Again she motioned for her missing hat.

"Very well, Applejack. Now I must ask you to wait in the observation room while Agent Pie and I interrogate the suspect."

Agent Pie nodded, "I agree. Applejack if you would join me in the observation room?"

"Sure thing boss."

Both ponies entered the room and Pinkie suddenly smiled, "Oh I got it! I know what you can do. Oh it's so great that you're here."

"Pinkie your mood swings are kinda confusin' me here. What's this plan of yours?"

Pinkie's smile grew into a grin, "Well, as the element of honesty, you can spot a lie easily. If you catch the pony in a lie, tap on the glass. I'll know to put more pressure on them."

"That's sounds like a mighty good plan, but I can't really control it. I just get a feeling that a pony is lying. What if I miss something?"

"Don't worry. I know you'll do great. Remember. Tap the glass when you feel a lie."

Applejack nodded and watched Pinkie leave the room. She pulled a seat up to the window and got a good look at the pony inside. He was glaring at Smoke and his disdain turned to fear when he saw Pinkie enter the room.

"Nice of you to join us Agent Pie." Detective Smoke had a mug of coffee and poured the contents into the trash. "Well, I'm out of coffee. I trust you can handle the interrogation while I'm gone?"

"Of course," Pinkie said, "I have been wanting to continue our conversation."

The pegasus started panicking, "Hey! You can't leave me here with that horse!"

Pinkie immediately got in his face, "What was that?"

The pegasus whimpered something and Pinkie simply nodded. She walked around to the other side and sat down, "Detective, I think your coffee can wait for a moment."

"If you insist." Smoke sat down and with a smile to the pegasus, "You're welcome by the way."

Applejack could not help by enjoy the sight of the pony that tried to kill Fluttershy squirm as he tried to keep his eyes on Pinkie but never quite daring to look her in the eye.

After a while, Pinkie spoke, "Who hired you?"

"I have no idea."

Pinkie smiled as she heard a light tap on the mirror, "Try again."

"Wait. What was that?"

"Worry about yourself. Now tell me who hired you."

"I never got his name. I only know that he works at a weather factory."

Pinkie nodded, "Just a thought, but what would happen if you failed to kill Fluttershy?"

"I guess they would hire somepony else to do the job."

Smoke leaned forward, "Your record shows that you used to patrol near the shipping district. Are there any names that you can think of?"

"It's been a long time since I've been there," the pegasus said, "And besides, I wouldn't know any names."

Pinkie leafed through the file, "Then how about teams? Let's say a pegasus and a unicorn."

"Yeah, I heard of a few, but that's not much to go on."

Pinkie smiled, "How about if I told you the unicorn isn't native to Cloudsdale?"

The pegasus laughed, "You're after them? Well, don't expect me to cry when they gut you."

Smoke stood up, "A name."

"They don't have a name. All I know is that they're expensive. Whoever hired them was loaded. My money would be Grey Ring's dad hired them, and you can bet that they will kill that pony. I don't care who you have guarding her."

"They failed once already." Pinkie said trying to hide the fact that if Fluttershy were still unconscious they would have succeeded in their task. "In fact, that's how we know who to look for."

The pegasus laughed, "You still don't get it. They aren't assassins. They're what you would call 'cleaners'. They make a problem go away, and that yellow pony is a problem."

Pinkie was about to say something when Smoke stopped her, "Why are you being so helpful? You know that you're in for attempted murder in the first, so what do you have to gain from helping us?"

The pegasus smirked, "Immunity."

"No." Smoke's demeanor did not change, "There will be no deal."

"Fine, but don't complain when they get a second chance."

"You will tell us what we need to know or I will let Agent Pie here have her fun with you."

"You can't do that."

"I can't but I'm not going to be around all the time, and as Agent Pie has the highest possible clearance, she can get to you. She doesn't even have to be careful. What you have is Agent Pie on a leash. Do you really want me to let her loose on you?"

Pinkie gave the pegasus a small smile, and it was all that was required.

"Fine, I'll tell you where I was given the instructions. It's a bar by the shipping district."

There was another light tap at the mirror.

"Is there something you're not telling us," Smoke asked leaning toward the pegasus.

The pegasus sighed, "Yeah. In order to meet the contact I had to participate in an event that's held at the bar."

Pinkie's ears perked up, "And what event is that?"

A smirk appeared on the pegasus's face, "You'll find out when you get there."

Smoke frowned, "Fine. What's the place called?"

"Joe's"

Pinkie nodded, "Very well. Detective Smoke. If you'll excuse me, I'll meet with my deputy and check out the bar."

The pegasus laughed, "I don't think you have what it takes to get their attention, but if you think you have the guts, remember that the contact loves the Wonderbolts. The more obscure the better."

"I'll keep that in mind." Pinkie left the interrogation room and entered the observation room.

"I reckon ya'll scared him pretty there, Agent Pie." Applejack looked back to the pegasus, "I don't think he was tellin' the whole story, but he's might scared of ya." She turned back to Pinkie, "Just what did you say to him?"

"Just told him a little story. Let's go Deputy we have a bar to visit. I wonder what this 'event' is."

Applejack tapped her chin with a hoof, "Well, it is a bar, so ah reckon it'll be a drinkin' contest or somthin'."

"Drinks? You mean like sarsaparilla?" Pinkie smiled thinking of how much fun it would be to drink as much sarsaparilla possible in a short time.

Applejack shook her head, "No, more alcoholic and I don't think they'll go with simple beer."

"Hm, I don't drink that much." Pinkie smiled, "I like to remember my parties."

"Don't sweat it none. I feel like drownin' mah sorrows right now anyway." Applejack tried to keep things light but failed.

Pinkie looked around and made certain that they were alone, "Jackie, are you ok?"

Applejack shook her head, "No Pinkie ah'm not. I just lost the pony I love, and ah know ah deserved it." She shook her head trying to keep her composure, "ah want to be able to make it up to her, but she won't let me." Applejack shuddered slightly, "Ah know why. She says it's all on account how ah looked at her when we learned that she killed that pony." She scoffed, "how can I be so stupid to hold it against Fluttershy? He had to be put down."

Pinkie nudged Applejack, "Yeah, Fluttershy did what she had to, but it's not like we had a lot of time to think about it." She motioned for the door, "C'mon Jackie. We have two suspects to track down."

Applejack cleared her throat, "You're right. Let's go boss."

They left the observation room and saw Detective Smoke. Pinkie smiled, "Were you able to find anything else?"

Smoke nodded, "Not much. All he said after you left is that you had better be able to take a punch, but I don't think he intended for me to hear it." He looked at both ponies, "Be careful." Smoke was about to turn around, but before he did he leaned and whispered something into Pinkie's ear.

Pinkie's eye slowly went wide and she just stammered, "H-how long did you..."

Smoke wave a hoof, "It doesn't matter. All that is important is that you do very good work Agent Pie." With a small smile, he walked away.

Applejack nudged Pinkie, "Just what was that all about?"

Pinkie smiled, "He said that he knew I was pretending."

"You think that'll be a problem?"

Pinkie smiled, "Nope. He told me that I was still one of the best 'agents' that he's worked with."

Applejack smiled, "So it looks like ya'll got a hoof fer law enforcement."

"Maybe I do, but I would still rather have parties."

Applejack laughed softly, "Well this contact isn't gonna wait all day."

Pinkie nodded and both ponies left the station and boarded a carriage that would take them to the shipping district.

"Rarity, you really need to eat more than that." Spike was happy that Rarity joined Twilight and him for lunch, but neither pony were speaking. Rarity was picking at a small salad and Twilight was nursing a daisy sandwich.

Spike sighed, "Look. I know you two are still mad, but try and remember what's important here. We need to help Fluttershy. She is our friend, and I know there is nothing that would stop either of you from helping her. Please, I don't want to have to see you hurt any worse."

Twilight lifted her head, "You're right. I know that Rarity means well, and I shouldn't have snapped at her." She looked to Rarity with tears in her eyes, "Saying that I wanted Fluttershy dead hurt, Rarity. I'm trying to set things right."

Rarity sighed, "No Twilight. You're right. It was a cheap shot and I apologize. I just wish to be your friend again." She sighed, "Do you think we can be friends again?"

Twilight looked away, "I hope so." She turned back and smiled, "I say if you're willing to try then I'll try too."

"Good," Spike said, "Now eat up before we miss the carriage to Canterlot."

Both ponies nodded and began to eat. Rarity's appetite returned and she was content to eat her salad. A question popped in her mind. She looked to Twilight, "I never asked, but what is it that you plan on finding in the Royal Library?"

Twilight smiled, "I hope to find some means of helping Fluttershy. I'm certain that there is some law in place for this situation."

"How are you certain?"

"Well, Equestria has been around for millennia and there had to have been a case similar to this one sometime in history. We just have to look and be quick. I doubt the court will suspend the trial while we look for precedents."

"Prece-what?" Spike looked at Twilight confused.

Twilight smiled, "It's just a term for when something has occurred in the past and there is a record of it. They can be used in court cases, and that's what we're looking for." She took a bite from her sandwich before continuing, "Perhaps we can get the case thrown out, or at least provide probable cause."

"That would be wonderful, Twilight." Rarity looked and saw a stallion in a suit walking towards the recovery wing, "He looks lawyerly. Perhaps, that's Fluttershy's lawyer."

Twilight turned but did not get a good look at the stallion, "I hope the lawyer Applejack got was good. Even if we find some precedent that can help, she will still need a very strong defense."

"Twilight, have faith. I'm certain that everything will turn out fine."

"How can you be so sure? I can't stop picturing Fluttershy being found guilty." Twilight hung her head and smiled when she felt a hoof on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at Rarity, "I know what you're going to say, and you're right. That should motivate me to work that much harder to find something."

Rarity smiled, "And you will. Now we must be off to Canterlot." She turned to Spike, "I know you will ensure that we behave. I apologize for my behavior." Rarity smiled at the baby dragon, only now she no longer saw him as a 'baby'.

Spike coughed nervously, "Don't sweat it. Let's get going." He gathered the trays and took them to the trash.

Rarity and Twilight made their way to the boarding platform outside the hospital. The air was cool and crisp along with a swift breeze that during any other time would have been rather pleasant. At this time it felt foreboding and ominous. Rarity never having been to the Royal Library wondered at the size of the building. "Twilight, this library that we are off to, how big is it?"

Twilight smiled, "Oh it's big. It's one of the largest libraries in the world, but we'll just stick to the Law Library. Still, it will take some time before we come across anything that may be of use to Fluttershy." She was becoming excited, "You should see the Science Wing. It has so many volumes that I don't think I could read them all in my lifetime. Of course, I often read books more than once."

"Twilight! You're rambling." Spike poked her leg to get her attention.

Twilight blushed, "Oh, oops. Sorry. I just get really excited to do research."

Rarity smiled, "Wonderful. We shall need that energy. It appears the carriage is arriving."

A large commercial carriage landed and the three boarded. After a few minutes, they were off to Canterlot.

Rainbow looked out the window and saw the carriage leave for Canterlot. She sighed and sat back down. "I think we should take a break."

Fluttershy looked up, "But it's only been a little while."

"Yeah, but I just really feel like studying right now."

"Ok." Fluttershy saw that Rainbow was still looking outside, but she could not see what the blue pegasus was staring at. "Rainbow, what's wrong?"

"You mean besides the fact that you're going to jail?"

Before Fluttershy could respond, a cheery voice spoke up, "Not if I have a say in it."

Both ponies turned and saw a stallion wearing a dark gray suit. His black mane was cut very short, and he seemed to have a smile permanently stuck on his face.

Without wasting any time the stallion walked up to Fluttershy, "Name's Dexter Hoofstrom. You're 'friend' Applejack hired me on to ensure that you go home free." He turned to Rainbow, "A rainbow, eh? Don't you think you might be a little too subtle there?"

Rainbow tilted her head, "Uh, what?"

"Doesn't matter." Dexter turned to Fluttershy, "Now, we don't have a lot of time before they haul you out of here."

Fluttershy became nervous, "But, I haven't been medically cleared."

"True, but it would appear that good old Storm Ring used some of his considerable pull to have you transferred to the Canterlot prison. You will arrive at the infirmary and then to general population when you are cleared." He smiled, "Don't worry though. I think I can get more private quarters." He sat down, "We have a lot of work to do, and first I need to know how you handle questioning."

"What does that matter? All she has to do is answer the questions."

Dexter smiled, "There's a little more to it than that." He turned to Fluttershy, "I forgot my watch. Do you know the time?"

Fluttershy looked to the clock on the wall, "Um, it's almost a quarter past two."

Dexter nodded, "Ok, don't do that."

Rainbow was getting annoyed, "What are you talking about? She answered the question."

"No. She gave me more information than was asked for." His attention was once again on Fluttershy, "I asked if you 'knew' the time. I never asked for you to tell me that time it is."

Fluttershy nodded, "I understand."

"Well I don't. Just what the hay is going on?"

Fluttershy turned to her friend, "Rainbow, he wants me to answer any questions as simply as possible and only give what was asked. I know that asking if somepony 'knows' what time it is implies that they also want you to tell them the time, but in this case it may be best for me to wait until they ask for the information directly."

Rainbow shook her head, "I don't get it, but hey if that's what your lawyer wants, then that's the plan."

Dexter laughed, "Good to have you on board. Now Fluttershy, if they decide to follow through and transfer you today, then I need to prepare you as quickly as possible." He flipped open a file, "Now that list Applejack provided for us is pure gold. There were only seven names, including yours, but two were dead, one refused to testify, one could not be reach, and two were willing to testify. This is where the good news ends." He leaned back, "One of the victims has gone missing after she agreed to testify. She knew Grey personally, and was to be a huge part of your defense. We suspect that she was abducted, but no missing ponies have been reported." Dexter shifted slightly, "We are getting a bit ahead of ourselves. You will be transferred to the jail, and the police will interrogate you there. Just remember what I told you. Never give more information than was asked for."

"I understand," Fluttershy said, "Um, do you know when I will be transferred?" As though to answer her question, a police officer entered the room and cleared his throat.

"Now I guess," Dexter said cheerfully. He stood up and faced the officer, "I know you're doing your job, but she is injured and needs time to recover."

"She'll be taken care of at the prison."

"Nice and vague, isn't it?" Dexter kept himself between the officer and Fluttershy.

The officer was getting annoyed, "Look Detective Smoke sent me. He wanted me to give this to the prisoner." The officer passed a note to Dexter.

Dexter opened the note and quietly read it. He nodded and passed the note to Fluttershy.

_Fluttershy,_

_ I understand you concerns, especially since you were attacked so recently, but this officer is trustworthy. At least, he better be since he's my son. I shall be at the prison, and shall question you there._

_ Regards,_

_ Detective Smoke_

"Then we leave now?" Fluttershy put the note down, and looked at Dexter.

"That's the plan. Just don't forget what I told you. Once you reach Canterlot, we can discuss strategy further." Dexter turned to the officer, "After you."

The officer nodded and three ponies entered the room. They began to remove the I.V.'s from Fluttershy's leg, and she was placed in a wheelchair. Fluttershy was then wheeled out.

Rainbow Dash followed close behind and felt completely lost. Everypony had a task to do except her. Fluttershy would be protected by the officers. Applejack and Pinkie were off trying to track down the assassins. Twilight, Spike, and Rarity were going to search the library. Rainbow had nothing. All she could do was follow the ponies that were wheeling her oldest friend out of the hospital. It was not long before they arrived at the exit. Rainbow looked around and saw the carriage was rather small. The ponies help Fluttershy onto the carriage after her wings and hooves were bound. Rainbow ran up to the carriage, "Where am I going to sit?"

Dexter gave her a smile, "Sorry kid, but unlike the old story, there isn't room for one more here."

"I need to do something to help her."

"If you want to help her, I suggest you cheer her on. She'll need it." Dexter waved a hoof to the officer, and the carriage took off.

Rainbow sat down, stunned. She saw the carriage fly away, and all she could think was, 'But cheering is Fluttershy's job.' Slowly she got back to her hooves, and entered the hospital. She needed to do something, anything, that would help Fluttershy, but she did not know what. Rainbow looked around and made her choice. She flapped her wings and took to the sky. 'I can still look out for her from the sky.' The thought comforted her as she soared after the police carriage. All she wanted to ensure that Fluttershy would be protected. Little did she realize that Fluttershy would receive that protection from an unexpected source.


	15. Trials and Tribulations Part 3

"Ok Jackie, we're almost there. What's the plan?"

Applejack turned to the pink pony, "I should go in and enter this 'event', and ya'll stay outside and watch the crowd."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, wouldn't it be better to go in together?"

Applejack shook her head, "No. This is my mess, and I need to clean it up."

"And just how is getting hurt going to win back Fluttershy?"

The orange pony looked at her friend, "Ah, ah'm not in any real danger, Pinkie. This is a bar, but there's bound to be security on the place." She put a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder, "Ah ain' suicidal. If it's one thing ah plan on doing is settin' things right with Fluttershy, and if that means watching her be happy with Rainbow, then ah'll do what ah have to."

Pinkie hugged Applejack, "I know that Fluttershy will take you back. She's not the kind of pony to say, 'I love you,' and not mean it."

Applejack smiled, "Thanks Pinkie. I hope you're right." She looked outside, "Looks like we're here."

The carriage landed and both ponies disembarked. The bar was closer to a saloon and on another day, Applejack would be right at home. Tonight, her sights were set on meeting this contact. From the outside, the bar was plain. There were groups of ponies standing outside, and standing outside the entrance were two large stallions. 'Ah reckon those boys are the bouncers,' Applejack thought.

Applejack turned to Pinkie, "Remember, keep an eye on the crowd, and if you see anypony suspicious, follow 'em."

Pinkie nodded and said, "Ok, but I thought I was in charge here. After all, I'm the agent. You're the deputy."

Applejack grinned, "Right. Ah'm expendable. You can just up and deputize somepony else." She cleared her throat, "Well, let's get into place. I don' wanna keep this contact waitin'."

"Okie dokie, by the way, what name are you going to use?"

Applejack thought for a moment, "Well, we need to show 'em that we mean business, so ah'm gonna take a chance and hope this pony's interest in the Wonderbolts is strong enough that they know about their future." She smiled at Pinkie and walked into the bar.

"What will happen to me in, in there?"

"What?" Dexter Hoofstrom looked up from his various appeals and request for a case dismissal, "Oh in prison? I don't you'll have anything to worry about." He tapped his chin with a hoof, "But you are pretty, you may have to stab the first pony you see."

"What?"

"I'm joking. Of course, I could try and get you an extended stay in the infirmary, but that wouldn't be for very long." He flashed Fluttershy a smile, "You'll be fine. Just keep your head down and be careful." Dexter let out a happy laugh, "I wouldn't worry. You have a reputation of being a coldblooded killer to protect you."

Fluttershy looked down, "I had a reason for what I did…"

"Stop right there. Now I know you want to talk, but now is not the time. Let's just say that anything you say can and will be twisted to serve _their_ ends."

"What do you mean?"

Dexter tilted his head, "You really think these ponies are looking to protect you? As far as they're concerned, you are a killer and don't even deserve a trial. It's my job to protect you, and I plan to do whatever it takes. Are you comfortable with that?"

"No."

"Close enough," Dexter went back to his files, "It was really more of a rhetorical thing anyway. Besides, if you bite it, I don't get paid. It's in my interests to take care of you."

"Well, um you seem to be good at your job." Fluttershy tried to smile, "I just hope everything will turn out all right."

"I'm sure it will, but there is something that's been bothering me for a while." Dexter pulled out some notes, "Just how did you and Grey meet? From your file, I see that you were Grey's fillyfriend years ago, but there is nothing on how the two of you met."

"Oh, well, it's not important."

"I think it is. Grey is from one of the wealthiest families in Canterlot, and you, I'm sorry, but you were living well below the poverty line. You can see how it can be twisted into a scheme?"

"Um, no."

Dexter smiled, "It's easy. The D.A. will announce to the jury that you were so sick of being poor that you plotted to ponynap Grey Ring and ransom him. That requires old Storm Ring to show grief for his son, and that is something I would pay to see."

"You know Storm Ring?" Fluttershy shifted nervously and glanced out the window. She saw a blue figure flying alongside the carriage, 'Oh Rainbow Dash. Why do you keep insisting on protecting me? You didn't know what kind of monster he was…"

"So are you going to tell me how you two met?"

"Oh my," Fluttershy realized that she was not paying attention to Dexter, "I'm sorry. Yes, we met in flight school. She offered to help me…"

"What the hay are you talking about? Not to put too fine a point on it kid, but you more than anypony else knows that Grey was _not_ a filly."

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow to Dexter's blunt statement but responded, "Oh, well Grey and I were introduced."

"By who?"

"Oh, well I'd rather not say. Sorry."

Dexter rubbed his face with a hoof, "Listen Fluttershy, I personally don't care how you met the pony, but I need to know everything so the D.A. doesn't twist the facts around. That's my job." He offered another smile.

Fluttershy sighed, "Ok. You have to understand, she didn't know that he was a monster. She didn't want me to be alone anymore, and maybe not depend on her so much." She saw that Dexter's patience was running out, "Rainbow Dash introduced us."

Alongside the carriage but far enough to avoid detection, Rainbow Dash was congratulating herself on her brilliant scheme, 'You stupid pony. Just how are you going to protect her while she's in prison? Yeah you can break in, but Fluttershy is taking the heat for 'ponynapping' you so you can stay out of prison.'

The blue pegasus kept the carriage in sight and never got too close. At one point, she saw Fluttershy look out the window, and for a brief moment, it seemed as though the shy pony spotted her. Rainbow felt her heart skip a beat as though she weren't supposed to be seen. Applejack's words were also fresh in her mind.

"She's wrong. I don't want Fluttershy. Not like that." The cold was beginning to set in, "I'd better find someplace to sleep. I'll see if I can visit her in the morning."

Rainbow found a thick cloud and covered herself tightly. She silently prayed to Celestia that she would not have any nightmares tonight, but it proved to be a futile prayer.

_"Great. I'm back in this place?" Rainbow looked around the empty space and shouted, "Ok, you can come out! I'm not in the mood to wait." She did not have to wait for long._

_ "You're no fun. Oh well, I can still scare you some more."_

_ Before Rainbow appeared another Rainbow Dash, only this one was darker and her colors were faded._

_ Rainbow Dash walked up to the faded spectre, "Ok you're here. Now what lie are you going to spout at me this time?"_

_ The spectre Dash put on a look of feigned hurt, "I never lied to you, Dashie. I've shown you just what kind of monster you really are. You abandon all of your friends and love watching them gettin…"_

_ "Shut up," Rainbow screamed at the spectre, "In case you forgot, I'm the element of loyalty for a reason. I never abandon my friends, and before you start, I did not abandon Fluttershy. It wasn't my fault, and you can't change my mind."_

_ Spectre Dash smiled, "Fine, you win. You are not to blame for what happened, but you're forgetting something."_

_ "Oh yeah? And what's that?"_

_ The spectre grinned, "You're the reason he chose her in the first place. You thought he would make a good coltfriend for her."_

_ Rainbow took a few staggered steps back as memories flooded the room. She saw herself spending time with her father at the weather factory he worked and saw Grey wandering around the rainbow tanks. He seemed rather friendly at first but not very interesting._

_ "Oh my gosh, I did introduce them. I thought he was a shy pony, and maybe if they were together she could be protected."_

_ "And you wouldn't have to bother with her pathetic flank anymore?"_

_ Rainbow lunged at the spectre and struck her hard across the cheek, "No! She was my friend. I only wanted her to be happy, and…"_

_ "And," the spectre asked as she rose to her hooves rubbing her cheek and grinning, "Come on, finish it. You wanted something else. Something for yourself. Say it."_

_ "No."_

_ The spectre pressed her face against Rainbow's, "Say it!"_

_ Rainbow pushed back, "No! It's not important."_

_ The spectre shoved Rainbow to the floor and screamed in her face, "Say it!"_

_ "Fine! I wanted her to leave me alone. I hated her, ok? I never wanted to be her protector or savior." Rainbow slowly rose to her hooves as the spectre slowly disappeared._

_ "That's enough for tonight. Oh, and Dashie? You may want to clean yourself up a bit."_

All that remained of the spectre was a slight echoing laugh. Rainbow woke up and gently rubbed her face. She cried once again knowing what she did. All she could manage was a hoarse whisper, "I'm sorry Fluttershy. I didn't mean to hurt you." She laid back down on the cloud and decided that it would be best to stay awake until the sun came up.

Canterlot Prison was both heavily guarded and cautious. Along with powerful unicorns keeping the fences secure, many pegasi made certain that there were no clouds for a minimum of one mile in any direction. Fluttershy's carriage was almost at the landing strip for new inmates.

"So you're friend set you up with a serial rapist? Did you make her mad or something?"

Fluttershy sighed, "I don't she knew that he was, um a serial rapist. She probably wanted me to be happy."

"Right. Anyway, let's keep that little detail to ourselves until we need it. Do you trust her?"

Fluttershy looked Dexter in the eye, "Of course I trust her. She's one of my best friends. I know her reasons for having Grey and me being together were honest."

Dexter smiled, "Just how do manage to remain so positive?"

Fluttershy blushed, "Um, I have faith in my friends. I know that they will help me as best they can."

"Friends are a great thing. I prefer money." Dexter looked out the window, "We're here. Try and look menacing." A smirk appeared on his face, "Let me see your war face."

Fluttershy snarled as best she could and frowned when Dexter began laughing.

"That is the worst war face ever, unless you plan on killing the inmates from cuteness." He stopped laughing after a moment, "Ok let's get you inside, and remember that we'll be moving you to the infirmary. That should provide you with adequate protection."

"If you say so," Fluttershy replied, "When will my trial start?"

"I'll stall for as long as I can. Word is that your friends are pulling out all the stops to help you."

Fluttershy smiled, "Maybe you should invest more in friends than bits."

Dexter grinned and opened the door. Two earth pony guards were waiting at the landing zone.

"Prisoner is ready for transfer," a brown guard gave Fluttershy a mean glance, "Get moving."

Fluttershy let out a quiet squeak, and stayed close to Dexter. The prison was dark and foreboding. She tried to keep her head down but could not stop shivering. Fear overwhelmed her and it took all of her strength not to bolt in terror. She simply kept as close to Dexter as she could and hoped the infirmary was close.

"Relax, Fluttershy. We're here." A unicorn nurse opened the door and looked Fluttershy over.

"Well, you certainly don't look like a heartless killer." She saw Fluttershy's leg and her demeanor changed, "Oh my, you're leg looks awful!" She turned to the brown guard, "Don't just stand there. Get her on the bed."

"She can walk just fine."

The nurse glared at the guard, "This is my infirmary, and I say put the patient on the bed."

The earth pony grumbled and lifted Fluttershy onto his back. He then walked her to a free bed and placed her as gently as he cared to. "There now don't move. I don't want to carry your worthless flank again."

Fluttershy nodded slowly and settled into her bed as best she could. She smiled softly when Dexter came up to her.

"Ok kid, get settled. I'll handle things from here. I imagine that after running around for the past few days you'd love a rest."

Fluttershy nodded, "Um, thank you." She leaned back and looked at the ceiling, but she turned to her side when she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, this place used to be kind of cool. Since when did they allow dweebs in here?"

Fluttershy stared and could only stammer, "G-Gilda?"

"Are you two really going to continue this trip in silence?" Spike sat between Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. Both were looking out the window, but the mood was tense. Spike tried again to lighten the mood, "Just remember why we're headed to the Royal Library. Fluttershy needs our help." He gently nudged Rarity who glanced down at him with annoyance, but her face softened at the hurt in his eyes.

"Oh Spike, I'm sorry. You're absolutely right." She turned to Twilight, "Twilight, I know this may not mean much right now, but I promise to aid you in any way I can."

Twilight grumbled something and then yelped in pain. She snapped to Spike, "You bit me!"

Spike just grinned, "Well, I said I would make sure you'd behave."

"Oh yeah? What if Rarity 'misbehaves'?"

"She's behaving, so there is nothing to worry about, is there?"

Twilight sighed in defeat, "Ok Rarity. I promise to keep my opinions to myself, if at least to keep my flank intact." She gently rubbed her side where Spike nipped her.

Rarity smiled, "Still, I think it would be best if we didn't speak for this trip. Not that I don't wish to, but anything might start a fight, and if Spike stays true to his word," Rarity gently tapped the wooden frame of their carriage, "I think this would be a shorter trip than intended."

Twilight smiled and laughed softly, "Deal, but we really should talk when we land at Canterlot. There are a lot of books in the Royal Library, and we really have to pull together to find what we need."

"Agreed," Rarity looked out the window again smiling now, 'I think we're back on track to being friends again.'

Ahead lay the capital of Equestria and the home of the Princesses Celestia and Luna. The towering castle was majestic with its private garden and massive library. Twilight Sparkle spent hours within its halls. Once she had an impromptu camp out there just to catch up on some practice studying once.

'This will be the best way to help Fluttershy,' Twilight thought, 'If Rarity and me don't kill each other first.' She rubbed her side and smiled as she saw her mentor waiting for them. To her surprise, Princess Luna was also waiting for them.

Once the ponies and baby dragon got off of their carriage, they bowed before the royal sisters.

"Welcome ponies. I know you are in a hurry to gather materials for Fluttershy's defense, so I won't keep you." Princess Celestia turned to her sister, "Luna has offered to aid in the search. It's fitting since she wrote most of the old laws."

Luna smiled at Twilight, "Hello again Twilight Sparkle. We, I mean, I look forward to working together to save the element of kindness, though I would prefer a more direct approach."

"Sister please, we have been over this. I can't risk the political fallout."

Luna turned to her sister, "That is all you care about. Political fallout will be the least of our worries should Discord break free one day. The elements of harmony will only work if all six are together. Fluttershy can't help from the grave."

"I have asked the judge to remove the death penalty from the possible sentence. That way if any catastrophe emerges that calls for the elements, she can assist."

"And then be sent back to her hole? Sister, this is not some random pony off the street. This is one of the elements of harmony. I owe my freedom to her. Yes, we shared a less than warm reception, but I read the reports from Twilight. I know how brave she can be. We must take direct action instead of working through the law."

Celestia rubbed her head with a hoof, the headache she had earlier was returning, "Luna, you wrote those laws. Is it really fair to hold her above the rest of the citizens?"

Luna glared at her sister and said in a raised voice, "It's not about what's fair. It's about what is right. I have just as much authority as you do sister, and there is nothing stopping me from going to that prison and ordering Fluttershy's release."

"Then why haven't you?"

Luna turned to Rarity who quietly asked the question.

"Forgive me princess, but if you have the power to order her release, then why haven't you done so?"

Celestia sighed, "Because she does not wish to risk an incident with the nobility." She motioned for the ponies to follow. Spike jumped onto Twilight's back and everypony followed the princesses inside.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't seen the pamphlets floating around. They seem to be in Canterlot only." Celestia levitated a black pamphlet that read, _Return Nightmare Moon! Why choose the lesser evil?_

"They were clearly going for a humorous effect, but this has had a severe strain on Luna." Celestia hugged her little sister, "You have always been a pony of action, but this time we must bide our time. I want to aid Fluttershy as well, but if we force our power, this movement could get the momentum needed for a civil war."

"Civil war? Isn't that a bit drastic," Spike hopped off of Twilight's back, "Princess, wouldn't some protesting be more likely?"

"It's possible, Spike, but I have to be ready for the worst."

Twilight was not paying attention as she was reading the pamphlet, "Princess, I don't think this is a minor threat. This is clearly written with the intention of being read by a wide range of audiences." She held the pamphlet up, "The language is written simply but the pony that wrote this did so carefully. The highly educated won't feel that they are being spoken down to and lesser-educated ponies will feel as though they are part of a greater struggle. I think that you need to find who is funding them."

"I agree," Luna said firmly, "I will not again be that monster, and I fear that those behind this 'movement' are quite wealthy. They could easily be in a position of power to raise a private army to march on the palace." She shook her head, "Celestia and I could prevent entry of such an army, but they could target the elements themselves. In the event that they can't get one of the elements, there is always the families. It's all a way to get at us."

"I see." Twilight looked down at the ground, "Then we must work that much harder to win Fluttershy's case. That was all of us can work to find out who is behind this." She smiled at Luna, "Princess, I would be honored if you would help us."

Luna nodded, "Of course, Twilight. I will help out as best I can, but if things look dire, I will not hesitate to do what I must."

"Thank you princess," Rarity bowed cringing slightly.

"It's a good thing you haven't asked us about our bruises," Twilight laughed nervously.

Celestia shook her head, "I can imagine what happened. Luna and myself had a similar argument, and it doesn't appear to be anywhere near a resolution."

"Guess Fluttershy is making everypony realize how special she is, huh?" Spike climbed onto Rarity's back and was relieved when she smiled at him.

"She is a very special pony," Rarity agreed, "Now, let's get started on finding aid for our dear friend."

The ponies nodded in agreement and headed to the Law Wing of the Royal Library.

"You're kind of young to be coming to a bar," one of the bouncers said as he sized Applejack up. "Though I gotta admit, you're kinda cute."

"Thanks, mister. Listen, I'm of age to go in, and don't you worry none. I can handle mah liquor."

The other bouncer turned to her, "Really now? What's your poison?"

"Whiskey mostly. Though I'll take a beer now and again."

"A pony after my own heart." The first bouncer opened the door, "Go on in, but be careful now. This isn't always a safe place."

Applejack nodded and reached to give the stallion a tip of her hat, and sighed softly when she remembered that it was no longer there. "Thanks for the warning. I'll be sure to behave."

The inside of the bar was dark with smoke and smashed out lights. The air was heavy with alcohol and the dim lights did the food a favor as nopony could really tell what they were eating. Applejack made her way to the bar and placed a few bits on the counter.

The bartender walked up to her, "What'll ya have?"

"Whiskey. Straight."

The bartender nodded and poured the drink, "Here ya go."

"Thank you. Say I heard that there was a kind of event that goes on here, but I never got much information beyond that. Can you fill me in?" She took a sip of her whiskey and smiled warmly at the bartender.

"Well, I think it's kind of invitation only, but since you have a taste for whiskey, I think you can get in. It's really simple." The bartender let out a laugh, "Has to be seeing as how everypony is drunk during it." He wiped down that section of counter, "The rules are simple. If you'll look over there, you'll see a line of barrels. You have to down a glass of whiskey and weave through them. Once you reach the other side, you'll down another glass of whiskey and repeat the process. You continue until there is only one pony left standing. Cost of entry is thirty bits."

Applejack nodded, "Alright then, count me in. It sounds like fun." She went to take another sip of whiskey but the bartender stopped her.

"Better not handicap yourself now. I'll just place this at the first barrel for you."

Applejack smiled, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Under what name will you be going under"

"Rainbow Dash."

The bar tender looked at Applejack, "I take it that's not your real name?"

"I got mah reasons."

"Fair enough," the bartender walked up to the scoreboard and wrote 'Rainbow Dash'. 'Rainbow Dash' was number four, right underneath, Plotlover, Plotsticker, and Shake-That-Plot.

"A classy bunch," Applejack said and got into position. She knew better than to scan the crowd for fear of spooking the contact, 'Pinkie'll spot 'em. That pony is smarter than ah give her credit for.'

Sure enough, Pinkie's keen eyes were scanning the crowd, and when the bartender wrote 'Rainbow Dash' on the scoreboard, Pinkie spotted a unicorn suddenly get up and make their way to the back. 'Gotcha,' she thought with a smile on her face, 'I'll show you what happens when you try and hurt one of my friends.' She looked over to where Applejack was and saw her getting into position.

"Now would be a good time to follow that unicorn." Pinkie followed the unicorn down a side alley and into a small building. Inside she heard the unicorn speaking to another pony.

"Ok just who the hay is 'Rainbow Dash'?"

"You fool; she's the first non-alicorn to perform a sonic rainboom. That's a big deal. That pony must be after the contract."

"Then I'd better get in there and show her that we don't share."

"Good thinking. Now number three is competing under the name 'Shake-That-Plot'. He's outside, taking care of business. Deal with him and take his spot."

Pinkie heard heavy hoofsteps and took cover.

"Don't worry about me. I'll deal with this pony and if I'm feeling generous, she may only wind up paralyzed." The pony let out a laugh and walked out of the building.

Pinkie caught a glimpse of him, and he was the biggest pony she ever saw. 'I didn't know pegasi could get that big.' This pony was easily a head taller than Big Mac, and he looked mean. Pinkie waited until the unicorn left and made her way to the door. 'I better warn Jackie somehow.' She reached the door and found it to be locked. "That's not good." She tried to look around and saw no means of opening the door. The only items inside were straw, jars of something that smelled bad, and rocks. Pinkie absentmindedly lifted them and looked them over. "No gems in these." She dropped the rocks and noticed a small spark form when they struck. A grin appeared on her face as a plan began to form in her mind.

"Alright patrons, the contest will begin in a few minutes. We're just waiting for contestants number two and three to arrive."

Applejack was in position and ready to win. 'This is for you Fluttershy.' She lowered her head and focused her gaze. All the contests she had with Rainbow Dash were about to pay off. All she had to do was wait.

"That's right dweeb, so what are you in for? Forgot to say please to your precious princess?" Gilda snorted and went back to her magazine.

"Um, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why? None of my business?"

"Well kind of, um I mean it's just something I don't want to talk about."

Gilda jumped off the bed and grabbed Fluttershy's face with her talons, "Listen to me. You're going to answer my question or I'll get it out of you some other way."

Fluttershy squirmed and managed to break free from Gilda, "I'm sorry, but I can't talk about it."

Gilda was losing her patience, and Fluttershy knew that it was only a matter of time before she would be attacked.

'I'm sorry Gilda,' Fluttershy thought before saying, "I know you're only mad because Rainbow doesn't want anything to do with you, but leave me out of it."

"What did you say?"

Gilda charged at Fluttershy and the yellow pony dived under her bed. Gilda crashed into a nearby bed, but she recovered quickly. Fluttershy's statement angered the griffon much more than she intended. She dragged Fluttershy out from under the bed and struck her hard on the cheek.

Fluttershy simply reacted. She kicked out with her good hind leg, and kicked Gilda hard knocking her off balance. She then swung and caught the griffon across the beak. Soon the two of them were facing each other, both rubbing their faces and limping. Gilda relaxed when they heard the guards shouting.

"Break it up you two." The earth pony guard that escorted Fluttershy to the infirmary stormed inside.

Gilda waited to be attacked by the guards and was stunned when the pony tackled Fluttershy.

The two guards held Fluttershy as a unicorn levitated a baton and struck the pegasus twice in her midsection. The guards let her drop to the floor as she held her stomach. "Thinking of adding another victim to the list," the guard asked as he leaned to kick Fluttershy.

"Hey relax! I started it not her. Just leave her alone!"

"Stay out of this griffon."

"Or what? You three think you can take me?"

The unicorn guard scoffed, "It's not worth the trouble. Let's just leave." He nudged Fluttershy, "Get back to your bed."

Fluttershy waited for the guards to leave and she slowly made her way back to her bed. It was slow going as she was hobbling on two legs. Her leg was bleeding again and she was using a foreleg to hold her stomach. She was shocked when she felt someone lift her up.

Gilda placed Fluttershy on her bed and sat down in the chair next to her, "I didn't know they were going to do that."

Fluttershy smiled, "It's alright. I guess they think I'm the bigger danger."

"Just what did you do?" Gilda saw the apprehension on Fluttershy's face, "I tell you what, I'll tell you what I'm in for and then you tell me. Deal?"

Fluttershy nodded, "Deal." She stuck out a hoof and Gilda shook it.

The griffon took a deep breath, "Ok well, after I've been wandering the past year. I never stay in a town for very long. I still love to prank ponies, but the reason I'm in here is because a prank didn't go as planned." She looked around the infirmary, "Look, I don't go for the mushy garbage you ponies do, but I don't go out to hurt. Not physically anyway. Still, I set a bag of rotten fruit on fire and left it near a stand. What I didn't know what that pony was scared of fire. He took one look at it and panicked. He kicked the back and it fell near a house. The thing lit up quick, and I could hear ponies inside. I ran in and got out as many as I could." She hung her head, "I was able to save most of the family, but a newborn foal didn't make it. I found out a few days ago that she was sick and the smoke from the fire was too much." She looks at Fluttershy, "I never wanted to hurt anyone like that. That's not cool, but I was arrested and charged with the fire. The family didn't want to press charged as they knew it just a prank and I didn't target them, so I got a reduced sentence for vandalism." Gilda noticed that she was crying and she wiped her eyes, "I never saw a dead pony before, and this, this baby looked so weak and helpless. Once I'm out of here, I'm going home. I, I have some things to think about."

Fluttershy put a hoof on Gilda's shoulder and said nothing when the griffon knocked it off. "Well, I guess it's my turn." Fluttershy took a deep breath, "I beat a serial rapist to death with my bare hooves."

Gilda stared blankly at Fluttershy, "Ok."

"He was attacking Rainbow, and I killed him."

At the sound of her old friend being in danger, Glida's demeanor changed, "You saved Rainbow?"

Fluttershy nodded.

"Ok, that's it. I'm going to bed. If anyone gives you grief, you come to me. I owe you for saving Rainbow."

"Th-thank you, Gilda."

"Don't mention it." The griffon walked back to her bed and laid down.

Fluttershy looked up at the ceiling, her body aching, but she was feeling happy. She might have made a new friend, and she knew that everypony was working hard to help her.

In a large house near Princess Celestia's palace, but far enough to avoid detection, a stark black pegasus with a silver mane was receiving bad news.

The study had a library that would make Twilight Sparkle jealous along with jewels and artwork that Rarity would be stunned to witness. "This is not what I wanted to hear." His voice hissed with an anger that was barely contained. "Your task was simple. Kill one pony, and yet you still managed to fail at that."

"Mr. Ring, I don't offer excuses, but surely you didn't believe that one of the Elements of Harmony would be slain so easily?"

"You were sent after Fluttershy. She is the weakest of all of them…"

"Forgive me sir, but I disagree. You are well aware of what that pony is capable of. It's no small fact that her being in danger has spurred the others to aid her. Yes the argument could be made that they would do this if any other element were in danger, but I feel that Fluttershy is somehow special to the group. Whether the others see her as a pitiful creature that needs constant mothering and protecting or see her as a powerful ally is unknown. What I can say with any certainty is that right now there are five ponies fighting to win her court case. This is our moment to act!"

For the first time in the past two hours, Storm Ring smiled. The old pegasus turned to the white unicorn, "Yes, perhaps now would be a good time to set the wheels in motion. We still need 'her' though."

The white unicorn nodded slowly, "I understand sir, but she has refused all of our offers. She is adamant that there is nothing that we can offer that she is unable to gain on her own."

Storm shook his head, "I am tired of excuses. I need that unicorn to power the spell. She is the only one with the skill and ability needed to handle the feedback."

"I understand sir that is why I sent another messenger with a new offer. We have discovered her weakness, and we will use it to force her to join us."

Storm smiled, "I certainly hope she reconsiders, or life will become much more difficult for her."

"That's enough for tonight little foals. It's time to go to bed, and Trixie shall see you all tomorrow." Trixie smiled at the foals, and every day she marveled at their strength. She walked up to a filly who undergoing cancer treatment and was received a wig, "Remember little one, you're wearing the mane of an angel."

The filly giggled and felt the pink wig, "Thank you Trixie. I didn't think I would find one that was my color."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie would never leave a foal in despair, but now you must rest." Trixie walked out of the room and before she turned off the light said, "Sleep well my little ponies. Trixie will return. She promises."

A chorus of 'Good night Trixie' rang out and the showmare walked down the hall. The guard she saw only a few days ago was standing guard. "How is Lilly doing?"

The guard smiled, "I think she's doing much better. Going in?"

"No, Trixie better not. She deserves her rest." Trixie let out a yawn, "And Trixie needs hers as well."

The guard smiled nervously at Trixie, "Um, Miss Trixie, if you're up to it. Would you like to join me for a drink some night? I think you could use some relaxation."

Trixie smiled, "Trixie may just take you up on that offer someday." She turned and walked to the break room. Inside, she removed her hat and cape, and poured herself a cup of coffee. She did not notice the figure waiting for her.

"Miss Trixie. I come with news."

Trixie rolled her eyes, "Trixie told you to inform your employer that she is not interested in the job. She doesn't care if you double the offer she…"

"I've been instructed to quintuple it. Your services are desperately needed."

Trixie raised an eyebrow, "Then Trixie is most certainly not interested. If your employer is offering me two hundred and fifty thousand bits simply to cast a spell, then it must be illegal, and Trixie does not perform necromancy."

"What makes you think it's necromancy?"

Trixie laughed, "You fool. That's the only form of magic that Celestia has outlawed and would require additional unicorns to cast. In case you haven't noticed, I am the best there is at magic."

"Second best."

Trixie glared at the pegasus, "No matter. The answer is still no."

The pegasus grinned, "No. The answer is 'yes'. You forced our hooves and now thanks to your pride a pony will have to die. You simply get to choose." He drew a folder and opened it. Inside was a picture of Fluttershy. "Now before we get to the task, I should inform you that hospital paperwork can be spotty at times. Patient names get mixed up, medicines get changed, and even dosages are altered. I know you spend a great deal of time in the foal's ward. You wouldn't want an 'accident' to befall an innocent foal?"

"I will not kill Fluttershy."

"So you know her? Great. Just kill her and no filly or colt will be harmed, and before you get any ideas of killing me, I should inform you that I am not the one that will alter the forms. If I do not report back in fifteen minutes, they will go ahead as scheduled and you will have no idea how it is. In fact, the form may already be altered and on the patient's bed. Do you want to take that risk?"

Trixie sat down. She was shaking with rage. 'I can't kill Fluttershy, but I certainly can't call his bluff.' With tears streaming down her face, she made her decision. All she could do at that moment was whisper quietly, "I'm sorry."


	16. Trials and Tribulations Part 4

"Oh my princess, this library is enormous. How will we ever find what we need?" Rarity stood at the entrance of the law library with her jaw slack. The wing of the library was large enough to fit most of Ponyville within its walls, and the white unicorn was at a loss as where to begin her search. The sight was one thing, but the sound was another. The lack of sound would be a more accurate description. Every hoofstep echoed across the wing, and Rarity shrank on occasion out of fear that she stirred some pupil from their studies. The only calming element there was the smell. The old library smelled of rich oak and parchment. In a way, she could see how Twilight could get lost in a place like this. Of course, she also could get lost but for different reasons. Rarity tried to collect her thoughts, but once again, she was stunned at the overwhelming sight before her. 'Where will we even begin,' she wondered.

"Oh you don't have to worry, Rarity. I have an idea where to look for what we need. Just follow me and don't touch anything. Some of these parchments are over a thousand years old." Twilight walked ahead with a quick trot and smiled as she glanced at the stacks around her.

Rarity glared at Twilight and was about to speak when she felt a light tap on her back. She turned around and saw Spike giving her a sympathetic smile. _You're not the only who she's told that to_, the smile told her. She smiled at the baby dragon and said, "Thank you Spike. Let's begin our search."

Spike nodded, "No problem Rarity. This will be a cinch, trust me. Once Twilight gets into her 'study mode', she'll cheer up and be much easier to get along with."

"I hope so, Spike. I think she still wants to hash things out, and I'd be lying if I said I felt differently."

Spike gave Rarity a light hug and asked, "Why do you still want to fight? I mean, you do realize that if you two have another fight that'll just waste time that we need to help Fluttershy?"

"I do realize that Spike, but it's not that simple." Rarity stopped and waited until Twilight and Luna were out of earshot but well within sight and said, "Our fight was not about Fluttershy. Not entirely. It was a shock to me that I was able to strike Twilight first and so quickly, and I think I would do so again." She shook her head, "I know that I shouldn't bear such ill feelings towards Twilight, but you see Spike, right now it's very difficult to see her as my friend. As much as I want us to be friends again, I can't bring myself to forgive her."

"Just like she's having a hard time forgiving you?"

Rarity smiled at Spike, "Exactly. Let's hurry on. I have no wish to become lost in here."

The white unicorn ran as quietly as she dared in order to catch up to the other ponies who were deep in a conversation.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting."

Twilight shook her head, "Nothing that you should worry about-"

"Do you intend to leave me out of everything?"

"You wanted to come along. Just let me do my work."

"And what do you intend me to do?"

Twilight groaned, "I don't know and I don't care." She used her magic to remove a scroll and looked it over. With a moan, she returned the scroll to its home. Twilight turned to see Rarity staring at her. "We don't have time to waste, Rarity. I think it will be best if you just wait-"

"I will not stand by while our friend is in need." She walked to Twilight and was inches from her face, "And you do not order me around."

Spike jumped off Rarity's back and stood between the two unicorns. "Guys calm down. This isn't helping-"

Twilight wasn't listening to her assistant. Her focus was on Rarity. With a smirk she said, "Then tell me Rarity, how will you help us? Do you plan on making us a dress?"

The white unicorn gasped in shock before she tackled Twilight to the ground. Twilight shifted her weight and managed to get the upperhoof. She raised her hoof to strike Rarity, but the white unicorn's horn began to glow.

Twilight was flung backward and hit the marble floor hard. She staggered to her hooves and shook the stars out of her eyes. Once her head was clear, she glared at Rarity.

Rarity gritted her teeth and stared daggers into Twilight. She leaned forward and dug her hooves in. Her horn began to glow, and she charged at Twilight.

Twilight began to rush towards Rarity and just before the two collided, they froze in place.

Spike stood between the two and wondered out loud, "Holy guacamole, what happened?"

"I stopped them," Luna replied.

"Yeah but how?"

"A time stop spell."

Spiked nodded and said, "I remember Twilight was doing some experiments with time dis-something."

The twilight princess turned to Spike and asked, "Twilight Sparkle was working with time distortion?"

"A few months ago she found some old scrolls that had a time spell. She wanted to test it out, and she made some machine that could measure some kind of temple distortions."

"Temporal distortions?"

Spike nodded, "Sorry princess. I have a hard time remembering the technical mumbo-jumbo."

"That's fine. Can you tell me more about the spell she experimented on?"

Spike waved a hand in front of Rarity's face before turning back to Princess Luna. "Twilight set up the machine and cast some spell that was supposed to slow down time. I thought the-"

"Are you suggesting that Twilight Sparkle has the ability to manipulate the fabric of time?"

Spike scratched his head, "Yeah, I guess. Twilight can cast all kinds of spells. Why would time spells be so weird? It's not like she hasn't cast one before."

Luna looked ahead in thought for a moment, and then she looked back down to Spike and said, "I apologize for interrupting. Please finish what you were saying."

"Oh, I was just saying that I thought the experiment was a bust, but Twilight said that according to the machine, time around the library was slowed for one fifteenth of a second."

"Are you certain of this?"

"That's what Twilight said. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong. It is just, interesting. Let us separate these two."

Spike nodded and Luna levitated the unicorns. He gently pushed Twilight away while Luna moved Rarity.

Luna's horn lit up and the formerly trapped unicorns were freed. They staggered for a moment looking at each other. Instantly, they began to charge at each other, but stopped the moment Princess Luna jumped between them.

"Must I remind you two the purpose of your being here?"

The unicorns looked at the princess and then at each other. Once again, the bruises and marks reminded them of the fight they had. Both ponies stood in silence but neither turned away.

Spike nodded at Luna and said, "Yeah we have to work together to get through-"

"She started it," Twilight shouted.

Spike turned to Twilight, "Can we just drop it please? We're here to help Fluttershy not fight."

Luna nodded, "That is correct. Spike do you have any ideas?

Spike scratched his chin and said, "Let's split up. That way we can cover more ground. He turned to Twilight, "I'll go with you, and Rarity can go with Princess Luna." Spike turned to the princess, "If that's alright with you."

Luna nodded, "That is acceptable. Rarity, we will search the archives in the southern stacks."

Rarity nodded and bowed, "As you wish, your highness." She turned and headed down towards the southern stacks.

Once Princess Luna and Rarity were out of sight, Spike turned and punched Twilight in the leg.

"Ow! Spike what was that for?"

"That was for starting a fight."

"But I didn't start anything. Rarity was the one that knocked me to the ground and…" Twilight met Spikes gaze and lowered her head. After a few moments she said, "That comment about her making us a dress was a bit out of line, wasn't it?"

"You think? C'mon Twilight, you know that Rarity feels bad over what happened back in Ponyville, but you can't keep holding it against her." Spike gave Twilight a soft hug and said, "You're gonna have to be the one to make the first move to become friends again."

Twilight sighed and asked, "Do you really think we can?"

Spike nodded and said, "Sure. I mean, think about why you fought each other. It was about a friend, and you both had good intentions. I think you'll be able to patch things up. Are you still mad?"

Twilight nodded, "Yeah Spike, I'm still mad. I know that-"

"Good. Use that to find the scroll or book that you need to help Fluttershy. She's what's important right now."

"Are you sure?"

Spike smiled and said, "Absolutely! Rarity agrees. It's best to focus on helping Fluttershy and after we save the day, you two can have a spa day to talk. It'll be easier once Fluttershy is safe."

Twilight smiled at her number one assistant, "You're right. Let's get this search started."

Spike hopped onto Twilight's back and the two began their search.

-

"Do you really have to go? The, uh, foals will miss you, Trixie." The guard smiled and gave Trixie a nervous chuckle.

"Trixie must go. There is an engagement that cannot be delayed." She began to walk toward the entrance to board the waiting carriage, but she stopped. "Perhaps she should tell the foals personally that she will be leaving for a time."

The guard smiled and said, "That sounds like a great idea." He turned back toward the foal ward and motioned for Trixie to follow.

"Still, it is late. Trixie wouldn't wish to disturb them. They need their strength." Trixie looked up to the ceiling unsure of what she should do. She looked back at the guard and nodded, "Trixie has delayed long enough, and she must be off."

"This 'engagement' must be something pretty big then?"

"It is something that cannot be neglected or postponed. She will return as quickly as possible, but she cannot promise when."

The guard nodded, "Ok Trixie. I'll let the foals know in the morning."

"Trixie thanks you. Your vigilance is greatly appreciated." Trixie took a quick look down the hall and whispered, "Sometimes greater vigilance is needed."

The guard looked into Trixie's eyes and for the briefest of moments he saw something in them. It struck him instantly. He smiled and said, "I'll do my job. In fact, I'll do it twice as hard in your absence."

"Then this engagement will have one less worry attached." Trixie turned and continued her slow march to the carriage with the guard walking alongside her. A few moments passed before she asked, "Trixie is curious, why are you accompanying her?"

"Uh, well, I thought I'd see you off. You've done such great work here at the hospital I think you deserve the V.I.P. treatment."

"Yes Trixie is very important, and she is grateful for the company." She stopped and said, "But this matter is private and Trixie must look over these notes. You do understand?"

The guard nodded and said, "Yeah, I get it. Sorry to have bothered you." He turned around and walked back toward his post.

"This truly is private," Trixie said. "And I'm sorry," she whispered. Shaking her head, she returned to her walk. Under her cape was her saddlebag, within was a folder with Fluttershy's photograph along with notes on a spell. Her heart was weighed down with her choices. She stopped and entered a nearby supply closet. Trixie removed the folder from her bag and looked it over. When she was given the folder, she only glanced at Fluttershy's picture, but this time she studied it carefully.

Fluttershy was standing in front of a large tree building along with some other ponies. Trixie recognized Rainbow Dash along with the other ponies, but one stood out among the rest.

"Twilight Sparkle," Trixie said. The name caused her to glare at the picture. At that moment, nothing would've satisfied her more than setting the photograph ablaze, but Fluttershy stopped her. She studied the picture closely. The yellow pony was the focus of the photograph. This much was clear as a bright pink pony with a seemingly unnatural grin held her in place. Fluttershy appeared to want no part of the picture, but she was smiling all the same. Just as before, Trixie noticed that Fluttershy hid her face behind her mane. Only one eye was visible.

In spite of herself, Trixie smiled. For months Trixie hated Twilight Sparkle and anypony associated with her, but Fluttershy was, different. "She is special," Trixie said. She returned the photograph to the folder and saw the spell. Trixie tucked it back into the folder as well. Just knowing it existed made her feel evil, but her hoof was being forced. I'm doing what I must,' Trixie thought. Fluttershy returned to her mind, and once again she changed her mind.

"It is a long flight to the prison," Trixie said, "Trixie can decide along the way." Referring to herself in the third-person helped her. It gave her a sense of detachment even if it was an illusion. She returned to the hallway and made her way to the carriage with a single thought, 'Celestia I need a drink.'

"Rocks, stinky liquid, and straw. Let's see if this works." Pinkie set to work using the material she had at hoof to build something that could blast the door open. She couldn't help smiling as she thought, 'It'll be like a firework show, but up close!' Pinkie began to put the 'firework' together when she remembered what the ponies said. "I can't blow up the door. Those meanies could hurt Applejack." Pinkie sat down on the straw and dirt floor with a huff, though her concern for her friend outweighed her disappointment over not being able to use the bomb. She took a closer look at the door this time focusing her attention on the lock and hinges.

The door was heavy, and the hinges were new. The lock however was not. Pinkie smiled as she broke one of the rocks into pieces and fitted the fragments into the keyhole. Once she was satisfied, she inserted some straw dipped in the liquid. She carefully stuck the other rock against the fragment causing the resulting spark to light the straw. Pinkie made her way as far from the door as she could and waited as the rock fragments began to burn. 'I'll be out of here in no time.'

'This is for Fluttershy.' Applejack readied herself for the race that she hoped would lead her to a contact. She turned to her right when she noticed a pony stand next to her. The first thought that crossed her mind when she saw him was, 'That's got to be the biggest pony I've ever seen.' Applejack smiled and said to him, "Howdy there. Good luck."

The stallion grunted and gave Applejack a quick glare. After a moment, he said, "You're not gonna last the first lap."

Applejack laughed, "Well, this ain't my first rodeo, so let's see if ya'll make that first lap."

The stallion growled, and Applejack ignored him. Her attention was on the track. The bar's rodeo arena had four tracks laid out, and each had ponies on either end ready to refill the glass with fresh rotgut. Applejack knew that she was at a disadvantage since she already had some whiskey, but as she scanned the other competitors, she could see that two of them were drunk. The pegasus was cause for concern.

Applejack readied herself. She knew that the stallion might be faster than her, but all those races with Rainbow Dash taught her how to handle sharp turns. Applejack grinned as she thought about her strategy.

The bartender made his way to the center of the arena and yelled, "All competitors are here, so let's get this thing started!" He nodded to a pony holding a hammer in his mouth. The pony struck the bell and the contest was on.

Applejack immediately downed the glass of whiskey and took off towards the first barrel. The large stallion was quicker than she thought, but he made a mistake. He forgot about the whiskey, so halfway through the second lap, he had to run back to drink his whiskey.

Applejack didn't have that problem. She was now on the second lap, and she allowed herself a moment to look at her opponents. One was already passed out while another kept circling the same barrel. Applejack kept running as fast as she could in spite of the whiskey going to her head. Her focus was on meeting the contact. That focus was so strong that even the whiskey couldn't waver her resolve.

'Ok almost ready.' Pinkie stood away from the smoldering lock as she waited for the newly named boom rocks to finish burning. The moment she heard the satisfying 'pop' of the rocks, she ran at the door and hit it with all her might. The door swung open hard and Pinkie ran into a pony.

Pinkie's head cleared quickly and she saw that it was the same unicorn from before. The unicorn was knocked senseless, but Pinkie couldn't stay. She needed to locate the contact and follow them.

She turned to run back to the bar, but she found herself being lifted in the air. Pinkie turned around and saw the unicorn glaring at her.

"You're messing with the wrong ponies," the unicorn shouted as she dropped Pinkie to the ground.

Pinkie reacted. She ran at the unicorn even though she knew that she wouldn't reach her before another spell was cast. Still, Pinkie could tell that whatever spell was being cast required a lot of concentration. She kept running and waited for her chance to strike.

The unicorn finished casting her spell and a bolt of lightning fired at Pinkie. Though the bolt was quick, Pinkie had her Pinkie Sense on her side. She threw herself to the ground and slid toward the unicorn, and she kept most of her momentum. The moment the bolt sailed past her head, Pinkie leapt to her hooves and continued her charge. The unicorn didn't have time to begin casting another spell before Pinkie slammed her to the ground.

Inside the bar, the competition continued to be intense. Applejack and the pegasus stallion were tied in laps, and Applejack began to feel the effect of the alcohol on her system. She reached the barrel and downed the glass of whiskey. Applejack didn't slow down, she kept running, but had to stop when she grabbed the next glass only to find it was empty.

"Sorry miss, but you finished all of the whiskey I had in my pitcher." The pony smiled and said, "That's never happened before."

Now that she was no longer running, Applejack began to feel drunk. She could feel an idiot grin on her face, and the harder she tried to get rid of it, the stronger it felt. Applejack turned and saw the stallion standing at his barrel, and she smiled as the bartender announced to the crowd.

"This is a first! Both competitors finished their whiskey and are still standing! There is only one way to settle this. A sudden death single lap race!" The bartender grinned and added, "This race will be around the entire arena, and I encourage the entire audience to participate."

Applejack asked the pony next to her, "What does he mean by that?"

"Oh, he's encouraging ponies to throw trash at you."

"I see. Well, I guess I'd better get ready then."

-

"Driver, how much longer until we arrive at the prison?"

"I would imagine we have at least two hours Ms. Trixie." Trixie leaned back into her seat and considered getting some sleep. 'No, I had best study the spell they gave me.'

Trixie pulled the file from her cloak and studied the spell closer. The spell was simultaneously simple and complex. To be exact, it was a large spell made up of a series of smaller ones. Trixie knew to break the spell down before trying to make sense of it. 'Let's see. It would appear that the bulk of the spell is a variation of a shockwave spell but so focused that it's not very useful.' She shook her head and thought, 'Whoever created this spell knew what they were doing. There must be a reason why the force is so narrow-'

She shuddered as the pegasus' words came back to her, _She's an inconvenience, and I want her to suffer._ Trixie looked over the rest of the spell quickly. Along with the shockwave spell, there was a minor tracking spell, and a spell often used by nurses to check a patient's pulse. Her eyes found Fluttershy's photograph again, and she knew. "Oh, Celestia," she whispered, "The bastard wants me to..." Trixie scanned the spell again hoping that she was wrong. Sadly, her skill with magic proved her right. 'This spell will target her pulse, and the shockwave will rupture those points causing Fluttershy to hemorrhage.' It didn't take her long to figure out why she wasn't to target Fluttershy's heart directly. That would be a quick death.

Trixie looked out the window of the carriage. Once again, she wanted to place the blame on Twilight Sparkle, but something else sparked in her mind. 'That upstart will most likely do everything she can to help Fluttershy.' She shook her head, 'No. A life is on the line. Of course there is another life on the line as well.' Trixie rubbed her throbbing head. She had just under two hours to make her decision, and no matter which choice she made, she would become a killer.

-

The law wing of the library was daunting, and it made Rarity feel much better to have a narrow area to focus on. Still, she was troubled. She turned to Princess Luna and asked, "Princess, may I ask what it is exactly that we are looking for?"

"We are searching for any laws relating to conscription."

Rarity started looking through a book on a nearby table and asked, "Are you planning on starting a draft?"

"My reasons are twofold."

"Might I know those reasons?"

Luna looked at Rarity and said, "Think of it as a contingency. A backup in case the worst should come to pass."

Rarity stood before Luna, "What do you mean, 'the worst'? Do you mean if Fluttershy is found guilty?"

"If the courts fail Fluttershy, I will..." Luna shook her head, "No. It is far too soon for that. I must prepare an appropriate military response in case we are plunged into a civil war."

"How do you intend to use the conscription laws?"

"Oh, there is no conscription anymore. I merely wish to study them in order..." Luna stopped herself and said, "Simply do as I ask."

Rarity immediately bowed and said, "I apologize, your highness. I meant no disrespect of course."

Luna sighed, "It's fine, Rarity. Your concern for your friend is admirable, but my plan must remain with me for now."

"As you wish," Rarity said and before she began searching she asked, "Do you wish for me to search any laws, or is there a specific law you have in mind?"

Luna laughed and said, "Very well. I'm looking for laws regarding criminals and conscription."

"I'll get right on it." Rarity began her search scouring for any hint of the laws Luna required.

On the other side of the library, Twilight Sparkle and Spike continued their search.

"Twilight, you find anything yet?"

The purple unicorn didn't respond, partly because she wasn't listening and because she was thinking about Rarity. As much as she tried, Twilight's mind kept going back to the fight. "Why did she attack me like that," she mumbled.

"Maybe because you insulted her?"

Twilight turned to Spike, "Oh you heard that?"

"Yeah. You insulted her, so she attacked you that-"

"Spike, Rarity isn't violent. She uses words as her means of defense. Why did she become physical?"

The baby dragon scratched his head, and after a moment he asked, "Does it matter? We're here to help Fluttershy." Spike motioned for Twilight to join him at the table, "What's your plan?"

"Plan?"

"Yeah Twilight, your plan. You always have a plan."

Twilight looked at a nearby bookshelf and a smiled formed on her lips. "You're right Spike. Gather all the books you can find regarding court policy. I'll look for books regarding violent crimes."

"Got it, why are you interested in policy?"

Twilight turned to Spike with a glint in her eye, "We're looking for loopholes."

"I get it. I'll get started." Spike ran off to a nearby bookshelf and begun grabbing books off the shelves. Once he had few book he carried them to the table. He wiped his brow and called out to Twilight, "Hey Twilight I got some books. We have precedent, policy, and I was even able to find book on courtroom etiquette." Out of habit, he placed the books on the table in a way that Twilight would most likely read them and sat down. 'That's weird,' he thought, 'it's not like her to not answer. I bet she found something really good.' Spike cleared his throat and called louder, "Hey Twilight, come on back to the table. I got some books that might be able to help." He put a hand to his ear and listened for the response. He jumped off his chair and followed it. He'd heard it before. Twilight was crying.

He found the unicorn and saw that she was sitting down. Spike walked up to Twilight and planned on giving her a hug to comfort her, but he saw that she was holding her side. Instead, he rested his head on her shoulder and asked, "What's wrong, Twi? Do you need me to bring the first aid kit?"

Twilight shook her head, but she couldn't stop crying. "I- I'm sor-."

Spike gently grabbed her leg and helped her lay down. He then sat down and rested her head on his lap. "It's ok Twilight. Just tell me what's wrong," Spike said as he stroked her mane.

Twilight sniffed and said, "Thank you Spike." She looked up at him and began to cry again, "I don't want to lose my friends."

Spike hugged her, "You're not going to lose anypony. We're gonna find something that'll save Fluttershy. Applejack and Pinkie Pie will find out who it was that tried to hurt Fluttershy, and Rainbow…" He scratched his head and said, "Ok. I don't know what Rainbow will do, but I know that she'll do something heroic. She always does. So please Twilight for me-"

"You don't understand, Spike." Twilight rubbed her eyes and cringed, "Could I get a couple of the pain pills from my saddlebag?"

Spike nodded and helped Twilight back to a seating position. "I'll be right back." He ran to the table and grabbed the pills and a canteen from the saddlebag. 'I'll never make fun of Twilight's over packing again.'

When he got back to Twilight she had stopped crying, but she was still favoring her side. Spike handed her the pills and helped her drink some water.

"Thank you Spike."

"What did you mean when said that you were going to lose your friends?"

Twilight sighed and said, "I'm scared Spike. I already lost Rarity, and I'm certain that once Rainbow Dash is no longer worried about Fluttershy, she'll come after me." She rubbed her side gently, "If I look this bad after a fight with Rarity, imagine how bad I'll look once Rainbow Dash is through with me."

Spike hugged Twilight and said, "You have nothing to worry about, Twilight. Rarity told me that she's scared of losing your friendship, and I know that Rainbow isn't mad at you."

"Are you sure? I'm still mad at Rarity."

"She's still mad at you too, but she knows that your friendship will survive this. It has to."

Twilight got to her hooves, rubbed her eyes, and smiled. "You're right. Fluttershy needs our help and she's gonna get it."

"So you're in study mode now?"

Twilight laughed and said, "Study mode is nothing." Her horn lit up and her saddlebag appeared before her. She took out a scroll and her 'study hat' which Spike always claim was a mining helmet. Twilight activated the crystal in the hat and lit up the bookshelf in front of her. She looked at Spike and grinned, "It's research time."

"On your marks. Get set. Go!"

Applejack and the pegasus stallion took off and were neck and neck, and neither showed any sign of falling back. The bits of trash that struck Applejack failed to faze her as she only had one image on her mind. 'I will make things right,' she thought. It served as a mantra as she pushed herself past the stallion.

The stallion flapped his wings to take off, but Applejack grabbed his tail.

"No wings," she said through gritted teeth.

This managed to slow the stallion down, and he tried to buck Applejack away. She managed to avoid it and ran past him. This made him mad and he once again used his wings. This time he slammed into Applejack, causing her to crash through the arena wall. "That'll teach you," he said. He turned to walk away when he heard a sharp whistle.

Applejack stood at the top of the wall and glared at him as he stared up at her. "Ya'll in a world of hurt now," she said just before she dove at him.

Even though she struck him with great force, he barely moved. "I'm gonna kill you slow," he promised.

"Well, good luck with that. I'm just here for the contact."

The stallion laughed, "That'll be hard considering I already took out the contact."

"What are you saying?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he said and charged at Applejack.

Outside the bar, another battle raged on.

"You are under arrest," Pinkie shouted at the unicorn, "Come quietly."

"Not very likely," The unicorn replied. She lit up her horn and launched Pinkie away from her.

The pink pony landed hard on the ground and readied herself for another assault. She charged at the unicorn, but stopped herself when she noticed the unicorn's whole body began to glow.

The area around them began to tremble and soon chunks of earth began to lift off the ground. The unicorn grinned through her focus and launched the debris at Pinkie.

Pinkie ran at the unicorn, but she couldn't avoid a chunk of earth. She stumbled back and came up with a new plan. Pinkie noticed that the debris was following her, and she used that to her advantage. She ran away ignoring the unicorn's laughs of victory. 'Joke's on you, silly,' Pinkie thought. She ran around the shed she escaped from and scampered to the roof. Without looking, she jumped off and landed next to the unicorn. She smiled and said, "You might want to duck." Pinkie threw herself to the ground as the pony-seeking debris descended from the roof.

The unicorn gasped and tried to run and cancel the spell at the same time. She failed at both attempts as the debris pelted her causing her to collapse to the ground.

Pinkie made her way to the wounded unicorn and said, "You are under arrest on the charge of being a meany mean pants."

"Wha-"

"No back talk." Pinkie dragged the unicorn to the side of the bar and smiled. "We're gonna have a little chat, and you're gonna tell me what I want to know."

Though the unicorn was still recovering, she resisted. "No. I, I can't."

"You don't have a choice. You will tell us who hired you and where we can find them." Pinkie tried to remain calm, but the thought of this pony hurting Fluttershy made her mad. She shook the unicorn and screamed, "Why did you try to kill Fluttershy?"

The unicorn opened her mouth to speak, but the words never came out. At that moment, the wall exploded and the two ponies were struck by something. That something turned out to be Applejack.

The orange pony staggered to her hooves and gritted her teeth as she waited for the pegasus to emerge from the hole in the wall.

Pinkie stared at her friend. She could see that Applejack was hurt from the busted lip and fresh bruises forming on her sides. 'I hope the other pony looks worse,' she thought. She got her wish.

From the hole in the wall emerged the large stallion, and he didn't look good. He was covered in bruises and one of his wings looked broken. Still, in spite of the obvious pain he had to be in, he walked up to his partner and helped her to her hooves.

Pinkie ran to Applejack and the four ponies glared at each other. Time stood still, and no pony made any moves.

Applejack decided to break the silence, "Who hired you?"

"I ain't talking," the pegasus said, "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Ya'll really don't want to do something that you'll regret later."

The pegasus grinned and glanced to his partner, "I'd be worried about yourselves right now. Face it, you lost."

"We're just getting started," Pinkie said, "I'm gonna say this one last time. Surrender or else."

The unicorn struggled to remain on her hooves and leaned against the pegasus for support. "Give me a moment, Thunderclap. I'll be fine."

"If you say so, Flashpoint," Thunderclap said. "We should take one of them. Look at their marks."

"You're right," Flashpoint said as she steadied herself. She glared at the ponies and shouted, "You are the Elements of Harmony. We'll get a bonus for your capture."

"Well good luck with that," Applejack shouted. "Now are ya'll gonna tell us what we want, or are we gonna do this the hard way?"

Thunderclap laughed, "What chance do two earth ponies have against a pegasus and a unicorn?"

"We've done well so far," Pinkie said.

"What? No demands to surrender?"

Pinkie shook her head, "Nope. We're taking you in. Whether you're awake for it is up to you."

Flashpoint nudged Thunderclap and whispered, "We should take the pink one."

"Sounds personal. Doesn't bother me none." Thunderclap tried to flap his wings and cringed as he forced the dislocated bones to set themselves. He charged at Pinkie as Flashpoint cast a levitation spell.

Pinkie managed to avoid the large pony's charge, and managed to kick his legs out from under him. She ran and attempted to restrain him, but he was too strong for her. She was launched and landed with a thud.

Applejack was in hot water as well. Flashpoint finished casting her spell and Applejack removed her saddlebag. She charged at Flashpoint and in the corner of her eye she caught a glint of metal. Applejack spun around and lifted the saddlebag in front of her. The impact of the object, a large spike, knocked her down and she grunted in pain as dug into her shoulder. It wasn't deep, and Applejack removed it. She took the straps of the saddlebag in her mouth and charged at Flashpoint swinging the saddlebag like a lasso.

Flashpoint tried to dodge, but Applejack struck her hard across the face. Flashpoint was dazed, but she was able to teleport quickly. "What was in that bag," she stammered.

Applejack grinned and opened the bag revealing the law book she borrowed from Twilight. "I made good use of it after all," she said with a grin. She turned and saw Pinkie was having trouble, so she ran at Thunderclap. She tackled him with all her might against the injured wing and he yelled in pain.

He spun around hit her hard across the jaw, but the distraction gave Pinkie the advantage she needed. She jumped onto Thunderclap's back and hit him as hard as she could in the back of the head. The black horseshoes she wore staggered the large pony and Applejack's buck to the side of his head rendered him unconscious. Pinkie fell from his back and toppled over.

Applejack helped Pinkie to her hooves and smiled at her. "We make a pretty good team," she said.

Pinkie smiled, "Yup, Operation: ApplePie is a success!"

Applejack looked around and saw the unicorn finish casting a powerful spell aimed at Pinkie. She threw the pink pony to the side, but she couldn't avoid the lightning bolt. The bolt struck Applejack in the side, and she screamed in pain for a split second before passing out.

Pinkie looked at her friend and the smoke coming off Applejack's body. She stood up as fast as she could only to stare into Flashpoint's eyes.

"I told you, you messed with the wrong ponies," Flashpoint said.

Before Pinkie could react, she found herself flying through the air and crashing into something. That something was the shed she escaped. The small building collapsed on her, but she remained conscious. She could see Flashpoint help Thunderclap to his hooves, and she feared that the two would hurt Applejack more. She stopped struggling when she saw Thunderclap place Applejack on his back. 'They want one of us,' she remembered. 'But why?' Pinkie couldn't escape in time to save Applejack, so she listened as best she could.

"These things are tough," Thunderclap said.

"Agreed, but I'm certain the boss will be pleased with one of the elements."

"What do you think he wanted them for?"

"Who cares? I just want to get paid. Let's head to the safe house. We're supposed to meet Zephyr there."

Thunderclap scoffed at the sound of the pegasus' name, "I hate that guy. Too stuck up for somepony that just passes on orders."

"From what I heard, his hooves are far from clean."

Thunderclap nodded and both ponies headed west. As soon as she was able, Pinkie began digging her way out. She knew that she should report this to Twilight or Detective Smoke, but Applejack's life was at stake. 'I have to do this,' she thought as she freed herself from the debris. Pinkie ripped off the remnants of her disguise and undid her mane letting it fall straight down. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she ran after the pony pair hoping that she wouldn't be too late.

"Ok, we're here. A guard will escort you to visitation."

"Thank you. Trixie appreciates it." Trixie disembarked the carriage and made her way to the gate. She waited as a guard walked over. The look in his eyes didn't set her at ease, in fact, it caused her to be on edge somewhat. Trixie shook the thoughts out of her head. She had a job to do, and The Great and Powerful Trixie never backs out on a job.

"I'll take you to the visitor's area, and you will see the prisoner, if and only if she wants to. Is that clear?"

Trixie scoffed, "Yes, Trixie understands. Your attempts at intimidation failed." She walked with the guard, but she made certain that she walked slightly ahead of him.

They arrived at the visitor's area and Trixie entered the small room. Plain walls adorned it and there sat a table with two chairs on each side. Trixie took a seat and looked over the file again, this time studying the spell. She would need it soon.

"Princess, I believe I have something." Rarity levitated a scroll as she shook dust from her mane. "I'll need a bath after this, but some things are more important." She caught a glimpse of her reflection in Luna's eye and shuddered. 'Of course, there are some things that shouldn't be neglected for too long,' Rarity thought.

"Good work, Rarity. What is it?"

"It is a petition asking that prisoners not be drawn into a conflict." Rarity looked the parchment over and added, "I apologize, but there is not mention of what the conflict is. It's only referred to as 'The Conflict'."

Luna took the scroll from Rarity and looked it over. "It appears to be fairly old but still less than four centuries. It is unfortunate that there is so little information on here, but it is a step in the right direction." The princess faced Rarity and asked, "I must ask you a question, and I understand that it may sound strange. Would you consider Fluttershy capable in hoof to hoof combat?"

Rarity raised an eyebrow uncertain if the question was legitimate. She cleared her throat and said, "Fluttershy has shown that she might be capable of attacking a pony if threatened, but-"

"No, that isn't what I mean." Luna sighed and said, "Allow me to rephrase, do you believe that Fluttershy is capable of learning hoof to hoof combat?"

"I believe she can, but why?"

"You'll understand if I don't answer?"

"Of course, Princess," Rarity said as she returned to the stacks to continue her search. 'What is she plotting,' Rarity wondered. She considered spying on the princess, but decided to focus her efforts on aiding Fluttershy. 'The sooner I gather the materials the sooner she'll tell me what she's thinking.' Rarity hurried on started grabbing books from where she found the petition. She carried the books back to the table and saw Luna still sitting looking over a pamphlet. Rarity walked up to her and asked, "Princess is everything alright?"

Luna snapped back to reality and tried to smile, "I apologize, Rarity. I see that you've certainly been busy. Let's gather these materials and check on Twilight Sparkle."

"And Spike," Rarity added.

"Yes of course."

"Princess, what's wrong? I know I may not have the skill that Twilight possesses, but I am good at helping ponies."

Luna saw the concern in Rarity's eyes and said, "It's the pamphlet. These ponies wish to turn me back into Nightmare Moon."

"Well, it would certainly be awful for Equestria of that were to happen, but why are you so scared of it happening again? I apologize if I'm out of line."

Luna sat down and said, "You ask a fair question. As Nightmare Moon I was quite powerful, but the evil, the cold. No. I can't become that again."

"Do you remember what it was like?"

Luna nodded, "Some things. Granted it was a long time ago, but I remember seeing ponies in terror and I loved it. I took pleasure in their suffering." Luna wiped a tear from her face, "I can't describe how it felt, only that I felt disconnected from myself. Tia and I believe it was a result of having so much power course through me."

Rarity tapped her chin with a hoof and asked, "Do you worry that it was your true nature taking over?"

The question stunned the princess causing her to stagger back. She looked at Rarity, but once again saw concern. Luna looked away and said, "I'm still envious of Tia and her daylight. I know that there are many ponies who enjoy the night, but I still feel left out. That bit of jealousy and doubt is what scares me the most. There is a chance I could succumb to the horror on my own, and I certainly don't need any help." Luna stood up and stomped a hoof defiantly, "If they wish for Nightmare Moon, they shall sorely regret it. That monster is friend to nopony."

"I agree, and you aren't that monster. I won't presume to claim that I understand what you went through, but I do know what I see in front of me." Rarity walked up to the princess and gently lifted her chin with a hoof. "You regret the pain you caused all those years ago, and you understand that Princess Celestia did what she had to. You are not that monster, and it wasn't you hurting everypony. I believe that the fact you are fighting against it instead of wanting that power back is proof that you are a better pony than you were before."

Luna shook her head, "But I'm still scared that I'll become Nightmare Moon again."

"You would be an awful pony if the thought didn't scare you."

Luna couldn't help smile at the words. "Thank you Rarity. The Elements of Harmony are better with you in their fold."

Rarity smiled and said, "Of course they are. For I am the thread that holds them all together."

"Very well 'thread', let's get these item and see what Twilight has."

The two ponies made their way to the large table and saw Twilight Sparkle and Spike. There also appeared to be an odd structure on the table.

"A book fort," Luna said with a laugh. "Oh, it's been ages since I saw one of those."

"Hey Princess," Spike said. "Sorry about the mess, but this helps Twilight study." He looked at Rarity and sighed, "Hi Rarity. Find anything useful?"

"We certainly did." Rarity placed the books in a stack on the table and walked to Twilight. "Twilight, I would like to-"

"Not now," Twilight said. The purple unicorn finished flipping through her book and glanced up at Rarity. She smiled at the white unicorn and said, "I'm sorry, too. I was out of line, and I think if we focus on helping Fluttershy, we'll be done in no time." Twilight carefully placed a hoof on Rarity's shoulder and added, "Then we can talk."

Rarity smiled and said, "I would like that. Shall we continue?"

"Let's," Twilight said as she laid out a parchment on the table. "Spike and I have been placing our focus on laws that bear similarities to Fluttershy's trial. I hope that somewhere there will be a precedent stating that what she did, she did out of necessity."

Luna nodded, "Good work, Twilight Sparkle. Rarity and I shall pour over tomes regarding public opinion. Primarily our attention is on minutes from open forums as well as any available petitions." Luna gave Rarity a quick glance that told the unicorn that it would be wise to keep the notes on conscription secret for the time being.

Spike grabbed a book and began to look through it, "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we eat."

"Sorry Spike, but no rest until we find something solid," Rarity said.

"Ok then. The sooner we find something solid, the sooner we eat."

Rarity laughed, "Yes. Now, shall we?"

Two unicorns, one alicorn, and a dragon nodded and all began to pour through the material available.

Rainbow Dash kept her vigil one mile away from the prison on a cloud. She couldn't see anything, but the arrival of a carriage caught her eye. She took out her binoculars and took a closer look. "Trixie," she mumbled. "Why is she here? Is she planning on visiting Fluttershy?" Rainbow put the binoculars down and began to relax, but something felt wrong. She lifted the binoculars again and took another look at Trixie.

The showmare was in her cape and hat as usual, but there was something in the way she walked that felt wrong to Rainbow. She kept her eyes on Trixie and memorized the building she entered. 'That must be for visitors,' Rainbow thought that Trixie might harm Fluttershy, but she shook the notion out of her mind. 'Trixie helped her. There's no way she'd hurt her. Still…' Rainbow kept her eyes on that building ready to dive down and the slightest hint of a problem.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Fluttershy shifted on the bed and asked, "Why is my trial so soon?"

Dexter waved a hoof in the air, "Don't worry. It's just a hearing to determine bail and such. The fun won't start for a while still."

"Fun," Gilda scoffed. "Sounds like Flutterdwee-, Fluttershy's in hot water."

"Hot is still far from boiling," Dexter said with a smile. "I have plenty of tricks up my sleeves. I lined up a few character witnesses along with a psychoanalyst who will provide you with a profile."

Fluttershy nodded though she didn't really understanding what Dexter was talking about.

"The plan is this. I'll pour the doubt over the jury that they won't be able to make a guilty verdict."

"Sounds like a great plan, but you're forgetting one thing."

Dexter sighed, "Yes, 'Fluttershy's newest friend'?" He turned to Fluttershy and said, "Enough with the friends. You trust too easily. That's why Grey was able to-"

"I'd watch what you say."

Dexter grinned at Gilda, "Ok. I see the way your sails turn. No harm done. Ok, Gilda. What is wrong with my plan?"

"Those ponies will have decided before they see anything."

"Do you question the validity of our justice system? The very system that I strive every day to serve?"

Gilda gave Dexter a half-smile and said, "I bet the pay doesn't hurt either"

Dexter laughed, "Yeah, it's pretty nice." He set his briefcase aside and said, "I know what you're saying. Really, but as much as it pains me, I have to trust the jury to wait until all the evidence is presented before they decide."

Gilda shrugged and said, "Well, in that case, I guess you got a pretty good plan."

Before Dexter could respond, a guard walked in. He handed Dexter a note and he read it. "Fluttershy, it looks like you have a visitor."

"Applejack," Fluttershy asked.

Dexter shook his head, "Sorry, it's somepony named Trixie. Do you want-"

"Yes, I would like to see her."

"Ok then that settles that." Dexter turned to the door and called out, "Guard. We're ready." Dexter helped Fluttershy to her hooves and waited for the guards to shackle her legs.

The guard entered the room and did just that. "Follow me," he said in a stern voice.

"Yes, sir," Fluttershy said.

She followed the guard down the hall and soon they stood before a door. Fluttershy could see inside and saw Trixie looking over some notes. 'Is she here to help, too,' Fluttershy thought. As dark as the past week has been for her, she couldn't hide her smile at the sight of a new friend willing to help her. She didn't wait for the guard to open the door. Fluttershy walked in and smiled at Trixie. "Hello, Trixie. It's really nice to see you."

Trixie looked up from her notes and nodded to the guard. Once the guard left, Trixie closed the folder. She cringed when Fluttershy sat down. The pegasus was so close that Trixie could strangle her if were so inclined, but she made her choice.

She kept her eyes down as get ready. That bastard Zephyr gave her two options. Option A called for her to kill Fluttershy. Defying that meant Option B and a foal would be killed. Trixie lifted her head and looked right at Fluttershy. The showmare wore her signature sneer, her choice made. Option A or Option B. Trixie was a showmare and she chose Option C.


	17. Trials and Tribulations Part 5

_Applejack's head pounded as she opened her eyes. "Just a few more minutes," she grumbled, but quickly sat up when she heard a soft voice._

_ "But your breakfast will get cold."_

_ "Fluttershy," Applejack asked as she took in her surroundings. Sure enough, she was sitting in Fluttershy's bed in Fluttershy's cottage. Applejack touched her head and felt no bruise, and a smile graced her lips. She turned to Fluttershy and stared slack-jawed._

_ Fluttershy stood at the top of the stairs, her mane flowing as long and as graceful as always. Balanced on the yellow pegasus's back was a covered tray._

_ Applejack wasn't about to let her girlfriend do all the work. She tried to get out of bed, but she was stuck. She smiled at Fluttershy and said, "I guess your girlfriend is a might lazy this morning."_

_ That's when it happened. Just as Applejack finished her sentence, the room shook, but only Applejack seemed to notice._

_ "What in tarnation was that?"_

_ "What was what," Fluttershy asked as she set the tray down on the nightstand._

_ "You didn't feel the room shake just now?"_

_ Fluttershy shook her head causing part of her mane to land on her snout. She gave a small puff, blew the offending strands away, and giggled._

_ "You're plumb adorable, sugarcube." Applejack eyed the tray and said, "I don't wanna sound pushy now, but I'm starving. What's on the menu?"_

_ Fluttershy smiled and said, "It's a surprise, but first let me give you something you deserve." She leaned closer to Applejack and lightly pursed her lips._

_ Applejack followed suit, closed her eyes, and waited. Nothing. Then something struck Applejack hard across the cheek. Her eyes shot open, and now she stared at a furious Fluttershy. This Fluttershy looked as though she crawled through Tartarus itself. Her mane was cut very short, and she was bandaged at various parts of her body._

_ "Fl-Fluttershy," Applejack stammered, "What's going on?"_

_ The yellow pony pulled a hoof back and struck Applejack across the face screaming, "You did this to me. You couldn't stand by me, so you abandoned me." She grabbed the orange pony and smiled, "I guess I should thank you. Because now I have Rainbow Dash, and she's much better than you."_

_ Applejack slumped down and brought her forelegs to cover her face. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I should've stood by you, but I panicked." She looked at Fluttershy and continued, "If you want to be with Rainbow, I'll respect your wishes, but please, let me try and set things right."_

_ Fluttershy laughed, "Set things right? You don't get to 'set things right'. All you get is to suffer. Now get up!" Fluttershy struck Applejack again across the face._

"You might want to go a bit easier on her, Thunderclap. I don't think Zephyr is interested in brain damaged Elements of Harmony."

The pegasus laughed, "Don't worry. They can take it." He leaned back and kicked Applejack in the stomach, and smiled as the orange pony groaned in agony. "Ain't that right, Ms. Element of Honesty?"

Applejack's vision cleared, and she stared up at Thunderclap. She tried to speak, but her mouth was too dry.

"Which one is Fluttershy," Thunderclap asked Flashpoint.

"Kindness," Flashpoint said, "but from what I've heard, she hasn't been very kind lately."

"Wh-where are we," Applejack managed to croak.

"Just a small shed," Thunderclap said, "We're just waiting for our transport."

Applejack glared at him and said, "Pinkie. Pinkie will find me."

Flashpoint laughed, "And do what? I blasted that pony into a toolshed. There's no way she-"

"She will. She's Pinkie Pie, and she'll find me. I don't know how, but there's no place on Equestria you can hide from her." Applejack grinned in spite of her pain, "I'd sure hate to be ya'll right now."

Thunderclap grabbed Applejack by the mane and drove a knee into her ribs. The orange pony's breath drove out of her as she let out a gasp of pain. Thunderclap wasn't finished. He grabbed Applejack's head and slammed it into a crate.

A small yelp escaped her lips before she lost consciousness again.

Flashpoint ran to Applejack and checked her vitals, "Oh good." She turned to Flashpoint, "That was too close. We need her alive."

The pegasus snorted but said nothing. He just sat down and looked out the window as Flashpoint looked over Applejack's head. Satisfied that there was nothing major, she let her head fall with a thud. Thunderclap couldn't hide his grin.

Luna's moon shone brightly across the night sky, and a lone pink pony galloped after her prey. Pinkie's body, already aching from bruises and scrapes, kept its pace. "Just hold on Jackie," Pinkie said under her breath.

The road stretched before her, and it was well traveled. This was the only good news. The ponies that nearly killed her and Applejack were ahead, and Pinkie didn't know if they reached any form of transportation yet.

With hooves hitting the ground as softly as she dared, Pinkie followed Thunderclap and Flashpoint. It had been a couple of hours since Applejack's abduction, and the pink pony feared that she would be too late. No. Pinkie knew that she wouldn't be too late. She hoped to catch those ponies and teach them not to harm her friends. The pink pony streaked down the road, a pink bearer of justice.

"How is Lilly," Fluttershy asked.

The question broke Trixie's concentration, and the showmare stared at Fluttershy. She looked into Fluttershy's eyes and saw nothing but concern. Trixie cleared her throat and asked, "Shouldn't you be worried about yourself?"

Fluttershy smiled, "I know, but my friends are all working very hard to help me. I'm not worried. Um, too much."

Trixie shook her head, "Alright then. Lilly is well. She's speaking to the doctors, but-"

"But what," Fluttershy asked.

"It's just the," Trixie tried to continue but began to shake with anger. She flinched when she felt Fluttershy place a hoof on her own. Trixie wanted to smile, but instead, she pushed the hoof away. "It's the lawyer that is in charge of her case. The moment she learned that Lilly is becoming comfortable speaking to the doctors, she wants to force her to retell every detail of what happened to her." Trixie stood up and glared at the wall, "And what happens when Trixie tries to calm Lilly down? That mule of a lawyer has the nerve to tell Trixie…" Trixie spun around and slammed her forelegs on the table causing Fluttershy to jump. "She tells Trixie, 'Leave this to the professionals. Isn't there a foal with a runny nose you can make funny faces at?' That, that horse has no business around Lilly. She simply wants to advance her career."

"That's awful," Fluttershy said. "I hope Lilly isn't hurt by their questions."

"What do you mean?"

Fluttershy looked away for a moment. Her eyes lazily studied the small room. A few moments passed before she said, "I remember being asked what happened, and it was scary. I. The investigator kept telling me that if I didn't answer all of their questions, I would be letting the monster go free." Fluttershy wiped her eyes and continued, "They couldn't wait until I was really ready. They wanted the answers and weren't-"

"Stop."

Fluttershy looked at Trixie expecting the showmare to be angry, but she was surprised to see concern on the unicorn's face.

"You don't have to tell me if it bothers you this much." Trixie looked down to the table and saw the notes, and she remembered why she was there. "There's a reason I'm here."

Fluttershy nodded, "I know. I saw you studying something when I walked in. Are you doing research like Twilight?"

"Not quite." Trixie shifted in her seat and gave the spell a final look, "I need to know something."

"Yes?"

"What, happened," Trixie began, "Did what happen, need to happen?" Trixie looked into Fluttershy's eyes and nodded with recognition.

The yellow pegasus's eyes flashed with a multitude of emotions, but the showmare spotted them. Fluttershy felt guilt, remorse, and, for the briefest of moments, pride. All of these within the space of less than a second.

Trixie took a deep breath and began to concentrate on the spell about to be cast. Her horn flared and a beam shot out at Fluttershy. All that was heard was a quiet squeak before the room filled with a bright light.

Outside the prison, Rainbow Dash kept her eyes on the building Trixie entered. 'What is that pony up to,' she wondered. Minutes ticked by, and Rainbow's attention began to waver, but she snapped back to the building when a bright light flashed in the windows. Before any possible scenarios could register in her mind, Rainbow flew down to the prison and hid behind Trixie's carriage. She peeked from underneath the carriage, and saw a window with a large crack.

Inside the room, Fluttershy remained seated while the world exploded, and all that remained was a dull ringing in her ears. It took a few moments for her eyes to readjust, and she looked around the room. To say that a bomb went off was an understatement. The walls were cracked, the table shattered, and the far window had a large crack in it along with something familiar to the yellow pegasus. Blood.

Fluttershy looked down and saw Trixie struggling to stand and bleeding from her head. Before the image could fully process in her mind, Fluttershy was at the unicorn's side helping her stand.

"Trixie, what happened?"

The showmare groaned in pain before giving Fluttershy a smile and a wink, and before Fluttershy could reply, Trixie vanished. She stared at where Trixie was for a moment before realizing what happened. Trixie was teleported away. Fluttershy couldn't give this anymore thought since the guards were securing her hooves and leading her back to the infirmary.

"Wait," Fluttershy tried to say as she was carted out of the ruined room, "What happened to Trixie?"

The guards weren't interested in answering her, and they had to semi-drag her. Fluttershy could hear Dexter arguing with a guard, but she couldn't make any of it out. Something about security or something, but she didn't care. _I hope she's alright_, Fluttershy thought.

Rainbow remained hidden under the carriage, and nearly jumped when Trixie appeared before her. The showmare looked confused, but it didn't take long for her to figure out what happened.

"Trixie can teleport on her own," Trixie said in her usual tone to an unknown pony.

The carriage creaked and a pony stepped down. Their legs were white, but Rainbow couldn't see their tail.

"I'm simply doing my job, Trixie," the mysterious mare said. "I was watching, and I couldn't help noticing that Fluttershy was escorted unharmed from the room."

"Her friend, Twilight Sparkle, must have placed a protective ward on her."

"And yet the Great and Powerful Trixie was not powerful enough to pierce such a ward," the mare asked in a mocking tone.

Rainbow moved closer to the two mares in hopes of seeing more, and she saw Trixie throw some papers into the other mare's face.

"There was nothing there that could have pierced the weakest of wards, foal."

If this bothered the other mare, she made no sign of it. She just smiled at Trixie and said, "Very well, get in."

Trixie took a step back, "Trixie will not."

"You don't have a choice. Didn't you just commit attempted murder? Get in and do what you are told. My employer will ensure that there will be no backlash against you."

Trixie looked down and saw a glimpse of blue under the carriage. "Very well, but Trixie will speak with your master once we arrive."

"If you wish," the mare said with a smile and boarded the carriage.

Trixie followed, and soon the carriage was airborne, headed to Storm Ring's mansion. Within the confines of the trunk, Rainbow Dash seethed with anger toward Trixie.

"What was that? I thought guards were better trained than that." Dexter Hoofstrom glared at the guard while the nurse tried to give Fluttershy an examination.

"Calm down, sir," the guard said, "We have begun our investigation into the explosion, and, if I may be frank, you should be concerned about your client. She appears to be unharmed."

"She's not here."

Both stallions turned to face the nurse.

"What do you mean," Dexter asked, "I'm looking right at her."

The nurse shook her head, "I know. I also know how it sounds, but magically speaking," she pointed a hoof at Fluttershy, "there is no pony sitting on that table."

Dexter walked up to Fluttershy and gave her a soft poke. When she gave a soft squeak he asked, "Are you absolutely sure, nurse?"

The nurse shook her head, "She's here, but I can't use my magic to check her vitals. There is something very powerful blocking all of my spells, and it has to be related to what happened in visitation because I checked her vitals earlier today."

"Is she in danger," a voice spoke up. All eyes turned to Gilda. She narrowed her eyes and asked again, "Well, is she in danger?"

"I don't believe so," the nurse replied, "She might have a powerful shield protecting her, but I have no means of determining that from here."

Gilda jumped off her bed, and, with a slight limp, she walked to Fluttershy. She gently grabbed Fluttershy's foreleg and said, "The worst that will happen is you'll get a scratch, but hey, what better place to get hurt than an infirmary?"

Fluttershy nodded in spite of her body shaking like a leaf and waited for Gilda to test the nurse's theory. The griffon placed a talon on her leg and slowly pulled it towards her hoof, and apart from a few light sparkles, nothing happened.

"Ok," Gilda said, "I think we need to take more drastic measures." She tightened her grip Fluttershy's leg and swiped at it. Again, sparkles followed by a lack of an injury. Not even the fur on Fluttershy's leg was bothered. "I guess that answers that then," Gilda said, "Whoever cast this spell knew what they were doing cause I swung at you pretty hard."

"As much as I enjoy the potential mauling of my clients," Dexter said, "Let's see how else this _ward_ protects her." He motioned toward the small table next to Fluttershy's bed and asked, "Why don't you take a drink of water?"

"Um, ok," Fluttershy said as she reached for the plastic cup. She carefully gripped it in her hooves and proceeded to drink.

"Good. So she can still eat. I'm gonna call this a blessing-"

"This still technically falls under assault," the guard said.

"That's up to the victim to decide," Dexter said turning to face Fluttershy, "Do you think you were assaulted?"

Fluttershy looked at Dexter and then to Gilda. After a few moments she said, "I don't think that Trixie planned on hurting me." She shook her head, "No. She cast this spell on me to protect me."

Dexter nodded, "That settles it then. Rest up kid, cause tomorrow will be your arraignment."

Fluttershy gulped and asked, "Is there anything I need to do?"

Dexter smiled and said, "All you need to do is say 'Not guilty'. I'll handle the rest."

"If you say so. Thank you again for representing me."

"Thank that girlfriend of yours Applejack. She made quite the case for you, not to mention the fact that saving the skin of one of the bearers of the Elements of Harmony would be a boon to my practice."

"Yeah you're all heart," Gilda said rolling her eyes.

Dexter grinned at the griffon, "Nothing wrong with having a little business sense." He turned to Fluttershy, "Really though, get some sleep. I want you well rested and looking pretty for the judge."

Fluttershy nodded, "I'll try."

Once Dexter left the infirmary, Fluttershy rolled over and looked at Gilda. The griffon stared at Fluttershy with a mischievous grin. "You know, I never pegged you for the fillyfooling type. So, you and Applejack? That one of your Ponyville friends?"

"Yes, but we're not together anymore." Fluttershy wiped her eyes with a hoof and said, "It's a long story."

Gilda sat up, "I got time. It's not like we're going anywhere."

Fluttershy sighed, "Ok." She looked up to the ceiling and said, "It started about two months ago…"

Luna studied ancient law scrolls in silence while the rest of the ponies poured over various law books searching for any precedent that could aid in Fluttershy's defense, or even better, have the case thrown out altogether. This proved to be a rather fruitless endeavor so far.

"Not much in this pile," Twilight said sliding a stack of book to the side. She smiled as she levitated more books in front of her.

"Your Highness," Rarity said, "I believe I have found something that might interest you." She slid a book to Princess Luna.

"What did you find, Rarity," Twilight asked.

"I'm sorry Twilight, but I can't say." Rarity saw the flash of anger in Twilight's eyes and mouthed, _I'm sorry_.

Twilight tilted her head, but she understood what Rarity meant. She gave her friend a small smile and nodded, "I understand." She turned to Luna, "Princess, may I ask what research you're doing?"

Luna gave Rarity an angry glance, but her attention was returned to Twilight.

"Princess, I ask because I feel that you holding back information. Rarity didn't do anything."

Luna looked over the book Rarity passed her and said, "My reasons are my own, and I trust you will leave it at that-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

Luna looked at Twilight with a look if bemused indignation, "What?"

Twilight bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Princess, but the life of one of my best friends, no, the life of somepony that's a sister to me is on the line. She needs our help, and that means everypony working together." She gave Luna a warm smile and said, "I know you're worried about these ponies that are trying to resurrect Nightmare Moon, but I promise you that we will help you." Twilight tapped the table, "All of us will help you. Now will you please tell me what you're planning?"

The princess of the night gave Twilight a nod, "I can see why my sister has so much love for you." She smiled at the sight Twilight blushing at the unexpected praise and continued, "I understand that your friendship with Rarity is being strained, but I promise you that it was never my intention to further damage it." She cast her gaze downward, "I suppose I was afraid."

"Afraid of what," Spike asked, "You rule the night. What could possibly scare you?"

"Spike," Twilight scolded.

"It's alright, Twilight Sparkle. His question is a fair one." Luna smiled at Spike, "I feared what all of you would think of me should I have enacted my scheme."

"Scheme," Spike asked while trying to stifle a laugh, "No offense princess, but if you want ponies to stop thinking that you might be evil, you really need to drop the evil talk."

Luna tilted her head at the baby dragon, "_Evil talk_? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"What he means," Rarity said, "is that you should favor more common words. Plans perhaps, instead of schemes could be a better choice. Still, the mystery of all of this does lend a slight sinister undertone."

"What we mean, princess," Twilight said, "is that we will weigh what you have to say fairly." She looked away from Rarity and said, "There has been too little of that lately."

"I agree," Rarity said. She smiled when Twilight returned her gaze, "But the blame must be shared, and somepony must take the first step." Rarity stood up and looked Twilight in the eyes, "Twilight, I am so sorry for what I did to you." She raised a hoof to silence Twilight, "I know words are not enough, but for now, they must be."

Twilight smiled at Rarity, "I accept your apology, and I'm sorry, too." She couldn't help giggling, and when the others looked at her she said, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember ever seeing that kind of passion from Rarity. She was ready to go to war for Fluttershy." Twilight smiled, "Words can't begin to say how great it is to have a friend that would go to such lengths for a friend." She turned back to Luna, "But enough of that, please princess, what is your plan?"

Luna nodded and levitated a number of books before Twilight. The lavender unicorn's face changed from curiosity to one of shocked wonder.

She looked up to Princess Luna and asked, "Are you certain this could work?"

Luna nodded, "If all else fails, this should ensure The Element of Kindness's safety, but we should also continue our efforts to aid her defense."

Twilight grinned and removed her research, mining, hat from her head, "Spike and I managed to find quite a few laws that provide a reasonable defense for Fluttershy." She flipped through a tome, "Sadly, I haven't found the specific law, but I have found mention of it."

"That's good work, Twilight Sparkle, but we shall need the law if we are to aid your friend."

"Fluttershy's your friend Prince-"

"I haven't earned that right," Luna said to Spike. She smiled at the progress they've made and said, "Yet."

"Wow." That was all Gilda could say once Fluttershy finished her story. She stopped looking at the yellow pegasus when the story got to the hospital, but now she turned back to Fluttershy. Gilda saw Fluttershy crying. "Sorry," Gilda said, "I'm not good at this stuff."

Fluttershy nodded, "I understand. I just wish I wasn't so weak."

Gilda laughed and asked, "And just how is saving your best friend being weak?"

"It's not that. I would never forgive myself if Rainbow had to suffer that, but I wasn't fast enough. She was still hurt, and it's my fault. I was weak when I let my anger take control-"

"You wanna run that by me again?"

Fluttershy laid back down, "I should have just called for the Wonderbolts to get Grey. Rainbow could have pressed charges, and he would be in jail."

Gilda nodded, "Yeah, but he would probably find some kind of loop hole, or his dad would get him out of Equestria. Rainbow is safe because of you, and he won't harm anyone else. I'd say that's cause for celebration."

Fluttershy smiled, "Thank you Gilda. I appreciate it. How long are you going to be in the infirmary?"

Gilda laughed and said, "Well, I wasn't even hurt. I just traded some words with a pony, and a few death threats later, I found myself in here. Not sure how long I have before they send me back though," Gilda said with her eyes looking up to the ceiling.

"I don't think anypony that messes with you would be much of a challenge. I mean, griffons are pretty scary."

Gilda smiled, "That we are." She looked at the clock, "We should get some sleep." Gilda scratched the back of her head and said, "Uh, good night, Fluttershy."

"Goodnight Gilda," Fluttershy said. The yellow pegasus rolled over and closed her eyes. The events of the day still weighed on her. Mainly, Trixie's spell worried her. The way she winked at Fluttershy made her nervous.

_What is she planning_, Fluttershy wondered. She smiled at all the possibilities. _I've been listening to Rainbow too much_. Her eyes closed, and she tried to get some sleep. Sleep that would be denied her, at least for the time being.

She looked up to the ceiling, and with tears in her eyes she whispered, "I'm so sorry everypony."

"Are you well? Would you like something to drink," the white mare asked Trixie.

Trixie sneered at her, "Trixie is fine."

"You're rather pale. Please, I insist that you drink something."

Trixie sighed, "Very well, Trixie shall have a glass of apple juice."

The mare laughed, "Wouldn't you rather have something stronger? There are some wonderful spirits available."

"Trixie would rather have her faculties, thank you."

The white mare shrugged, "If you insist." She levitated a glass of apple juice to Trixie.

"Thank you," Trixie said before drinking. Once done she asked, "Is there something you wish to ask Trixie?"

The mare nodded, "Yes. It's a silly question, but how did it feel to kill a pony?"

"I killed nopony. You know that."

"True, but had you killed her-"

"Trixie doesn't waste time on 'what-ifs'. She prefers to focus on the now."

The mare nodded and raised her own glass, "Good advice. Shame more ponies don't heed it."

Silence fell over the carriage as Trixie thought about the blue she spotted under the carriage. She knew that Rainbow Dash heard their conversation, and she hoped the blue pegasus didn't draw the wrong idea. _First chance I get, I'll explain everything to her._ That was when she began to question her actions. _What kind of foal am I? How could I use such a dangerous spell?_ Trixie shook her head to clear the thoughts. Fluttershy wouldn't be in danger, and in turn, Trixie wasn't in danger.

In the luggage, there sat a time bomb of rage. _I should've never agreed to take Fluttershy to her. She turned on her._ Rainbow rubbed her hooves together, _First chance I get, I'm gonna make her pay._

"It makes so much sense," Twilight squealed with delight. "Princess, if this works, then Fluttershy will be safe."

Luna nodded, "That is my hope, but this is a gambit. One that we must be careful in using, should it fail, we may have war."

Twilight's earlier excitement cooled to cautious optimism. Still, she found cause to celebrate, "I think we can break for lunch."

Rarity yawned, "Lunch Twilight? I would think it's time for bed."

"What time is it," Twilight asked before looking at the large clock on the wall. "Oh, I had no idea it was that late." She turned to Rarity and said, "You should get some sleep. I'll stay up with Princess Luna, so we can form a plan to use this new information." She pointed a hoof to the sleeping Spike, "You may want to take him with you. Poor guy is really tired."

"Being forced to be mediator has that effect," Rarity said.

Twilight flinched, "That was unfair of us wasn't it?"

"It was, but we weren't thinking clearly. Our emotions and pride forced him, and I'm glad he stood against us." Rarity giggled into a hoof, "It could have been so easy for him to side with you."

"What makes you think that," Twilight asked.

"You are his first friend. I wouldn't be surprised if he saw you as his mother."

Twilight tilted her head, "That's stretching it don't you think?"

"Is it? You are the one who brought him into the world, and you hold your relationship with him highly. He is a lucky dragon to have you, even if it's only as a surrogate sister."

Twilight smiled at the sleeping dragon. "You have no idea how many times he's been there for me," Twilight whispered. "Always there with a bad joke, or a hug. He even would take time to make me feel special when I thought I was a failure." She levitated Spike and placed him onto Rarity's back. Before the white unicorn could protest Twilight said, "I know you want to help, but really the princess and I have it under control." She placed a hoof on Rarity's shoulder and said, "I'm not refusing your help."

Rarity smiled, "I know. You're just using our talents appropriately. I understand, but it's a long walk back to the palace."

"That's not a problem I brought a couple of bedrolls with me."

"A couple," Rarity asked, "As in, two?"

Twilight nodded, "Oh Spike has been having some nightmares lately, so-"

Rarity nodded, "Don't worry Twilight dear, I shall stay near him to provide any comfort I can." The white unicorn took the two bedrolls from the saddlebag and placed them on the floor. Once the baby dragon was tucked in, Rarity curled up next to him and looked up to Twilight. "Do you think we will be able to save Fluttershy?"

Twilight waved a hoof and said, "I don't know, but I do know that we aren't the only ones who are working hard to save her." She managed a smile and said, "I don't want to picture Equestria without kindness in it. Fluttershy will be saved."

The determination in Twilight's voice was enough for Rarity. "Thank you Twilight," she said, "That's what I was hoping to hear, and it means the world to me to hear it from you." Rarity rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Did you mean your words, Twilight Sparkle?"

"Of course, Princess," Twilight said, "I'll die before I allow Fluttershy to be taken to the gallows."

"And should anypony stand in your way?"

Twilight smirked, "Let them try."

"Even my sister," Luna asked. "She does have a responsibility to her subjects."

Twilight was stunned, "No, I won't be put into this position again. I will not choose between my friend and my mentor. I. I'll try to reason with her."

Luna nodded, "You have a point there. Tia is a reasonable pony." She smiled when she heard Twilight giggling softly. "It must sound strange coming from the very pony she banished to the moon, I imagine?"

"I'm sorry, princess, but I know what you mean." Twilight went back to her notes and said, "I have faith that she won't put me in that position."

Luna nodded, "I have faith in her as well." She levitated a tome and said, "You seem to be quite pleased with my plan."

Twilight leaned back and stretched her forelegs, "It's pretty ambitious. I never thought that the bearers of the Elements of Harmony could be seen as a military force, but we do serve in the defense of Equestria. We're just a specialized part of its defense."

"Exactly," Luna said, "That is my intention. Should the worst come to pass, I can conscript Fluttershy into the military." A smile crept onto Luna's face, "It's been too long since I had a force of my own."

"That doesn't sound ominous," Twilight said.

Luna shook her head, "I have no intention of misusing the military. It was just an amusing thought."

Twilight couldn't help smiling at the thought of Fluttershy as the leader of an elite squad of soldiers before she returned to the notes. The image played in Twilight's mind like a scene of an historical epic.

_Fluttershy stood on a barren battlefield with only a small number of soldiers by her side. The shy pony examined the soldiers, giving each a comforting smile. When she finished, she said, "Soldiers, out there is the enemy. Out there is everything we stand against. We are Equestria's last line of defense, and we will stand strong." Fluttershy smiled and said, "I hope you're ready, because tonight we will march up to the gates of Tartarus and kick the gates down." She flew into the air and with a hoof raised to the sky shouted, "Are you with me?"_

_ Beneath her came a collected cry, "Yay!"_

"I think I know where to look for the laws we need. I'll be back as soon as I can." Twilight donned her research hat and took off towards the eastern stacks.

Applejack groaned and tried to get up, but she was held down by a hoof. This hoof didn't strike at her, but rather seemed to be comforting her.

"Don't get any ideas," Flashpoint said, "I just don't want to ruin my investment. Thunderclap is outside waiting for Zephyr to collect us." She laughed and said, "I've never seen him so mad. He almost killed you, but I guess your stubborn nature means that you don't care how far you push." The unicorn turned back to the door and smiled as the large pegasus entered.

"Carriage is almost here," he grinned at Applejack and added, "Don't see your friend though. We're gonna be gone and even if she stumbles onto this shed, she'll never find out where we're going."

"Ya'll just don't get it do you," Applejack said with a groan, "You're not dealing with just anypony. You're dealing with Pinkie Pie. She'll find you because she wants to. I just hope she's in a talking mood, cause if she ain't, there isn't enough hurt in the world to suffice for what she has in store for you."

"Enough," Flashpoint said, "We know about Pinkie Pie's _talents_. We also know that she is injured, and that buys us time."

"Besides," Thunderclap added, "Next time I see her, she's dead."

"I'm not thrilled about killing a Bearer."

The pegasus shrugged, "It's just business. It's not like the princess can't find another, right?"

"How should I know," Flashpoint asked, "I'm not an expert on these things."

Thunderclap glared at Flashpoint before saying, "I'll be waiting outside. You can deal with Zephyr."

"Fine," Flashpoint said.

Within minutes, a carriage stopped at the shed, and Thunderclap hoisted Applejack onto his shoulder. He then exited the shed and smiled as Flashpoint had to listen to Zephyr. His joy was interrupted when he received an elbow to the side of his head.

Applejack fell to the ground and made quick work of the ropes on her forelegs. She gave Thunderclap a quick buck to the ribs causing him to stagger and began to work on the ropes on her hind legs. She didn't make much progress as she was soon levitated in the air. Before she could say anything she found herself slammed into the ground.

"You had your chance to behave," Flashpoint screamed, "Now I'll make certain that you can't escape." She proceeded to lift Applejack and slam her into the road three more times. Flashpoint turned to Thunderclap and said, "Throw her in the trunk. It's what she deserves."

Thunderclap laughed, "I thought we didn't want to be too rough with her?"

"She's not dead. It'll do."

Once Applejack was deposited in the trunk, the carriage took off back to Canterlot, and a few minutes after that an exhausted pink earth pony found her way to the shed.

"Did I miss them," Pinkie wondered. Sorrow began to creep into her like a chilling frost, but she shook her head and entered the shed. This would not be a failure. She began to search the shed, and nearly threw up at the sight.

Blood pooled in the corner, and Pinkie knew that Applejack was there. Her friend was hurt, and now she could be anywhere in Equestria.

_Enough of that,_ Pinkie thought, _I need to narrow down where she is, and I know she's not here. I need to find out where she could be._ Pinkie searched the shed showing care to avoid the bloodstains, but she found nothing inside the shed.

Looking back outside to the carriage tracks, Pinkie found a scrap of paper. Upon closer examination, she saw it was an address to a restaurant in Canterlot. Though not much, it was a better lead than she had. She wiped her brow with a hoof and continued her run to Canterlot.

"I'm gonna need an extra batch of cupcakes once this is over," Pinkie said as she ran.

"We're here."

Trixie looked out the window and saw the mansion. It impressiveness came not from its affluence, but rather from the lack of it. Whoever designed it wanted it to go unnoticed. _Just like the kind of pony that would be interested in necromancy_, Trixie thought.

The carriage landed and the white mare said, "I shall alert my employer that you wish an audience. Please wait here."

"Very well," Trixie said, "Trixie is in need to stretch her legs."

The mare nodded and disembarked. Once she was out of sight, Trixie turned to the luggage rack and opened the window.

"What are you doing here you foal," she hissed.

"Me? You traitor, you tried to kill Fluttershy, and don't try to deny it. I heard you."

"Rainbow Dash," Trixie said in a whisper, "Please understand that I said what I had to, and I had no choice."

"Oh please, you really expect me to belie-"

"They were going to kill a foal!" When Trixie didn't hear a reply she continued, "I was informed that if I refused to kill Fluttershy, they would kill a patient at the hospital. I couldn't allow that to happen, but I wasn't about to end another life."

"What did you do?"

"I casted the most powerful ward I could think of." A wave of nausea hit Trixie, "In hindsight that might have been a bad idea."

"Why?"

"It's an illegal spell. It utilizes the life force of the caster to protect the recipient. Instead of suffering an injury, I become weaker."

Silence. Suddenly, Rainbow said, "You used necromancy?"

Trixie stared at the luggage and stammered, "How did you know about that?"

"I remember reading about it somewhere."

Trixie tapped a hoof to her chin and smiled, "Daring Do?"

"Uh, maybe," Rainbow replied, "You've read them?"

Trixie laughed, "Who hasn't? Still, it's good that you have some understanding what-"

"How could you use such evil magic on Fluttershy?"

Trixie rubbed her face with a hoof, "It's not evil. It's only misused."

"Sounds like an evil excuse to me."

"Fine," Trixie said, "Let me put it like this, levitation is a common spell used by unicorns, correct?"

There was no reply from the luggage.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I nodded. Wait, you can't see me." A slight thump was heard, clearly from a hoof having a quick meeting with a face. "Ok continue."

Trixie cleared her throat, "Ok, well a unicorn could just as easily use the spell to harm somepony. Should the spell be outlawed?"

More silence came from the luggage.

"Don't tell me you're nodding again."

"I'm thinking," Rainbow groaned, "You know, I should be kicking your flank right now. I thought you were trying to hurt Fluttershy. I mean, thank you for casting that spell on her, but why did you do something that put you at risk?"

Trixie leaned back against the seat, "I was hoping you would tell me. I can't explain it, but there is something about that pony that compelled me to protect her."

Rainbow laughed, "She has that effect on ponies. I don't know how she does it, but I guess most ponies just see her shyness as weakness."

Trixie shook her head, "No. There's more to it than that, there has to be. I don't care for the weak, but it would seem that there is strength within that weakness." Trixie groaned in frustration, "That doesn't even make sense. Everything I believe in says that I should despise Fluttershy, but instead, I find myself unable to do anything else but protect her. It's insanity." Trixie's attention shifted back to the mansion. "Keep quiet, she's returning."

"My employer is almost ready to speak with you."

Trixie nodded, "Good, Trixie shall have words with him, but first Trixie is curious about the spell that she is required for."

"It's a spell of great power. Of course, we will need to use a test subject before we attempt the spell on the actual subject, but that's only practical."

"Of course," Trixie said with growing concern, "But what details can you tell me?"

The mare paused clearly agitated that this information wasn't available to her, but she smiled at Trixie and said, "All answers in time." She looked past Trixie and said, "It would appear Zephyr has returned, and it looks as though he has a trophy with him."

Trixie turned and saw a large pegasus stallion carrying badly beaten pony on his shoulder. The pony's coat color seemed familiar, but it wasn't until Trixie saw the cutie mark that her heart nearly stopped. _Three red apples_, she thought, _I know that pony_.

The mare smiled at Trixie and said, "I guess we have our test subject."

Trixie turned back and saw the stallion carry Applejack to a cellar, and all she could say was, "I guess so."


	18. Trials and Tribulations Part 6

Trixie entered the mansion behind the white mare. They were met in the main foyer by an earth pony butler.

"Good evening, Miss Velvet," the butler said. He turned to Trixie and said with a smile, "And may I say it is an honor to have such an esteemed performer in my presence."

"Good evening, Mr. Tray. Miss Trixie will require a room for the night." Velvet turned to Trixie and said, "I'm certain that you would like to get some rest for tomorrow."

"And what of your master," Trixie asked, "Trixie still wishes to speak with him."

Velvet smiled, "Of course. He is in the study. I can take you to him." She turned to the butler, "Please ensure that the room will be prepared."

Mr. Tray bowed his head, "Of course, Miss Velvet. Miss Trixie if you will excuse me." He didn't wait for Trixie to respond before making his way to a staircase and headed upstairs.

"The pony that Zephyr brought with him, she looked hurt. Do you think that could affect the spell?"

Velvet smiled, "Always on business aren't we Trixie? Well, I can't say for certain, but if Zephyr has an interest in this pony, then she must be a likely candidate." She looked at Trixie closely and asked, "Is there something that concerns you?"

Trixie shook her head and said, "Trixie could care less for the pony, but wouldn't multiple test subjects cause suspicion?"

"That is not for me to say." Velvet motioned for Trixie to follow, and both ponies continued their walk down the hall.

Trixie took the artwork, or lack of artwork, in. _I don't like this pony_, she thought, _What does he hope to gain?_

"I imagine you have many questions," Velvet said, "Sadly, I doubt he'll provide you with more than you need to know."

Trixie nodded, "Trixie can see the wisdom in that."

They stopped at a large pair of doors, and Velvet said, "Please wait here, I'll announce your arrival."

Trixie nodded and waved a hoof. Once Velvet entered the study, Trixie's mind began to wander. _Perhaps I should use that spell on this bastard._ She smiled at the idea, but the smile fell when she remembered Applejack. _No, I should stay my hoof for now. Perhaps Rainbow Dash can assist me, though I doubt that pony can follow instructions._ She stifled a yawn, and another wave of nausea hit her. _Curse that ward. I'll need to eat soon._

Velvet entered the hall and nodded to Trixie, "My employer is ready to see you."

"Very well," Trixie said, "Oh and make certain that there is something to eat in my quarters."

Velvet's eye twitched but she said, "Of course, I'll see that Mr. Tray has a snack prepared for you-"

"Trixie will require a proper meal. She had to skip dinner for this endeavor."

"Very well," Velvet said, "Is there anything else?"

"That is all," Trixie said as she entered the study. She glanced at the shelves, and for a brief moment admired the collection. Trixie walked to the large desk near a windowed patio that had a view of Canterlot Castle and sat down. Before she could clear her throat to announce her presence, Storm Ring turned around.

"I prefer ponies who don't wait for permission," he said, "It reminds me that there are still those who are willing to take what they want." The pegasus stallion sat down and asked, "Might I offer you something to drink?"

"Trixie is not here for drink or pleasant conversation. We have business to discuss."

Storm nodded, "Yes we do. Velvet informed me of her failure at the prison." He leaned back and smirked at Trixie, "True, you did not do what you were told to, but it was her task to provide you with what you needed, and she failed at that task."

"Trixie imagines that there shall be repercussions, correct?"

"Not for you," Storm said, "Velvet on the other hoof shall be punished. She needs to be reminded of her place." He smiled and said, "But we are not here to talk about the staff. You are invited to take part in a monumental moment of Equestria's history."

"And what moment would that be?"

"All answers-"

"In time, Trixie knows," Trixie said, "Velvet already told Trixie the same thing. If you wish Trixie's assistance, then you will tell Trixie what she wishes to know."

Storm Ring walked to a nearby cart and poured himself a drink, "Are you certain you don't care for a drink?"

Trixie kept silent.

Storm nodded, "Very well." He walked back to his desk and sat down. After taking a sip he said, "I won't tell you everything, but there will be notes detailing your part of the spell." He raised his hoof to interrupt Trixie and continued, "It would be best if you focused on your task. You will have your hooves full with that, and you don't need any distractions."

Trixie nodded and said, "If that is the best you can do, then Trixie has little choice." _Maybe I can use the notes to determine what he's planning_, she thought. Trixie stood up and turned to the exit. Before she left she said, "Trixie remembers the threat you made, and she did her part. For your sake, hold up yours." She didn't wait for Storm to reply. Trixie smiled as she left the study. _The foal probably isn't used to being spoken to like that_, she thought. Once back in the hall, she saw Velvet.

"Your room is ready, along with a proper meal," Velvet said. She turned and began walking down the hall, and Trixie could easily notice that Velvet was trying to hide a limp.

"Trixie trusts that your master does not abide failure?"

Velvet stopped and turned to Trixie. "I don't know what you mean," she said with surprising calm.

"You can't hide anything from Trixie. She can spot the tiniest detail, and she noticed your limp."

Velvet paled but said nothing, she turned around and headed back towards the guest quarters. This time she put more effort in hiding her limp. Neither pony spoke as they walked down the hall, though there really was nothing for them to say to each other. Soon they arrived at the room.

"Here you are," Velvet said, "Rest well. You will need it."

Trixie nodded, "Trixie thanks you." She entered the room and looked around. The rest of the mansion's style had a sense of subdued affluence, but the guest room was a different matter. Storm Ring wanted his guests to know just how much wealth he possessed. Trixie could take any single item from the room and manage to replace everything she lost to the Ursa Minor. She shook her head and made her way to the table. There sat her meal. More than she'd eaten in days, and she was grateful for it. The ward she placed on Fluttershy drained her strength and she needed maintain her energy. Before she sat down, she looked out the window. Glancing up, she spotted Rainbow Dash on a cloud. Trixie waved the blue pegasus over and unlocked the window.

Within moments, the window opened and Rainbow Dash entered. She let out a sharp whistle and said, "Wow, somepony is living in luxury now."

"Not now," Trixie hissed, "We need to discuss a plan for disrupting _their_ plans."

Rainbow tilted her head and asked, "What plans?" Her eyes went to the table and said, "Hey food! I'm starving."

"Enjoy," Trixie said, "But don't eat all of it. I need to regain some of my strength."

"I know how to share," Rainbow said as she sat down. She looked at Trixie and asked, "Uh, can I ask you a question?"

Trixie sighed, "I told you, I don't know why I'm helping-"

"Not that," Rainbow said, "I'm wondering if you can, I don't know, sense Fluttershy somehow."

Trixie raised an eyebrow at Rainbow, "You mean if there is a connection between us?"

"Yeah."

"I'm afraid not. The ward is taxing enough as it is, and any form of link would simply add to the difficulty on maintaining it."

"How bad is it?"

Trixie smiled, "It's manageable. I only need to rest, and eat more than I normally do."

Rainbow stopped eating her apple, "Hey if you need the food, then eat up. I can get some food somewhere else."

"No, go ahead and eat. I'll join you in a moment." Trixie walked to the window Rainbow entered and locked it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something's bothering you. What is it?"

Trixie turned to Rainbow and shook her head, "It's the spell that I'm supposed to help cast." She walked to the table and opened the embossed folder. "If you'll give me a few moments to study this, I may be able to figure something about what Storm Ring intends to do."

"Storm Ring," Rainbow asked with growing anger, "Did you say Storm Ring?"

Trixie nodded, "Yes, the father of Grey Ring."

"Great," Rainbow said.

"It gets worse."

Rainbow tilted her head and asked, "How could it get worse?"

Trixie sighed and said, "I don't know where or how, but they captured your friend. The farmpony, Applejack."

Rainbow's eye flew wide, "You can't be serious."

"I am," Trixie said, "Velvet, that was the unicorn you heard me speaking to in the carriage, she told me that we are to _test_ the spell on her before we attempt it properly." She gave an involuntary shudder, "I don't want to know how many ponies have suffered as they made this spell."

"What do you mean?"

Trixie slid the folder over to Rainbow, "I don't expect you to understand everything here, but this spell was made. Spells need to be engineered, and that requires testing." Trixie took the folder back, "Looking at the complexity of my part-"

"Wait, you don't have the entire spell?"

Trixie shook her head, "No. I was only given my part of the spell, and it is the most complex spell I have ever seen."

Rainbow swallowed the food in her mouth and asked, "How bad was AJ?"

Trixie could see the concern on Rainbow's face, so she did what she had to. She lied. "I didn't get a clear view of her. I just spotted her cutie mark as they were carrying her to a nearby cellar."

Rainbow looked down at the table, "Did you see which cellar she's in?"

"Don't do anything-"

"She's my friend," Rainbow shouted slamming her hooves onto the table.

"Quiet," Trixie hissed. She turned to the door but heard nothing. Trixie turned back to Rainbow, "I know you want to save your friend, but doing that now is a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Right now they think they have the upper hoof. We can use that to our advantage."

Rainbow calmed down and asked, "How?"

Trixie smiled and asked, "How do you feel about a little sabotage?"

_Is this the place_, Pinkie thought.

The restaurant didn't look like much, and it was closed. Pinkie stared at the closed building and began wondering why the world began to tilt. She didn't have to wonder long because she fell over as exhaustion caught up with her. She collapsed to the ground and struggled to get back to her hooves. Once upright, she made her way to the window of the cafe. Pinkie couldn't see anything suspicious inside other than a tray of day old bread. The sight of the baked goods caused her stomach to rumble, but she couldn't bring herself to steal.

_There has to be a clue somewhere_, Pinkie thought as she walked back to the front of the cafe. She took a careful look at the road, and noticed something.

A set of tracks from a carriage moving too fast. It could be a longshot, but it could be the best chance at finding Applejack. Resolved strengthened, Pinkie returned to a full run following the tracks.

Each and every time a hoof made contact with the ground, it shot pain throughout Pinkie's body. She did everything she could to block out the pain, but the pain became fuel. Her mind flashed with images, Applejack being carried off, the small pool of blood at the shed, and having to give Fluttershy the news that Pinkie couldn't save Applejack. The last image filled Pinkie with an emotion that she rarely felt. Rage. Pure and simple rage filled the pink pony, and her quarry would find no mercy. In spite of the pain, Pinkie managed a sick smile. _I'm going to enjoy this_-

_Pinkie, stop!_

Pinkie skidded to a stop and quickly looked around. She knew that voice, but it was impossible. "F-Fluttershy," Pinkie asked.

There was nothing around her, but thoughts of the timid pegasus filled her mind. Pinkie felt a strong pang of guilt over what she wanted to do. Fluttershy would be horrified to hear that Pinkie hurt those ponies. She shook her head, gritted her teeth, and continued to follow the tracks. _I'll save Jackie_, Pinkie thought, _No matter what._

It wasn't long before she arrived at a mansion gate, and Pinkie made certain to get a better look at the layout. Pinkie saw a spot where she could enter unseen, and she used a nearby tree to jump over the wall. From there, Pinkie made her way to the main building. Using the shrubs for cover, she snuck to a nearby cellar window and peeked inside.

Inside she saw Flashpoint and Thunderclap, and Flashpoint was angry with the large pegasus for some reason. Pinkie pressed her ear to the glass but couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. All Pinkie could understand was something about Thunderclap being too harsh with somepony. Thunderclap laughed and said something Pinkie couldn't hear.

Pinkie stared at the two for a few moments longer before deciding to move on to another window. This window had iron bars, and Pinkie gasped when she looked inside.

Applejack lay on a pile of hay, and her injuries looked much worse. Pinkie tried to get a better look, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her friend still breathing. She tapped the window and somehow the orange pony stirred.

"What the- oh that's gonna hurt worse in the morning," Applejack groaned as she looked around for the noise. When her eyes made their way to the window, she couldn't help smiling at the blue eyes looking down at her. "Pinkie," she whispered, "What're ya doing here?"

Pinkie pried the window open as best she could and said, "I'm here to rescue you, silly."

"I appreciate the effort, sugarcube, but I'm not in any shape to move. I'd just slow you down." Applejack looked down to the pile of hay, "Try to find out if that victim is here, and do me a favor. Tell Fluttershy that I'm-"

"No!"

Applejack looked up at Pinkie.

Pinkie glared at Applejack, "There won't be any of that. Operation: ApplePie will not be a failure. I promised Fluttershy that I would take care of you, and you can tell her that you're sorry yourself."

"How'd you-"

"I just know." Pinkie looked around and sighed, "I don't think I can open this without making a lot of noise."

Applejack waved a hoof, "Look, they're keeping me alive for a reason. Remember that they said that they could get more money for one of us. They might just want a ransom, so I should be alright. You should be focused on finding out anything on that victim that went missing. Do you remember anything from her file?"

Pinkie nodded, "She's about our age, but that meanie Grey hurt her way before he hurt Fluttershy." She scratched her head and added, "Oh yeah, the file said that she was his neighbor, so if this is where Grey grew up, then she might still live close by."

"Good thinking, Pinkie." Applejack laid back down and said, "I'm gonna get some rest. Those ponies really put a hurting on me, but I think I left Thunderclap with a nice bruise of his own."

Pinkie smiled, "That's good." She looked up but saw nopony around and brought her attention back to Applejack. "On the way here, I kind of had some weird feelings."

Applejack tried to sit up, "What kind of feelings?"

Pinkie lowered her head causing her flat mane to fall forward. She whispered, "I want to hurt these ponies."

Applejack nodded, "I know what you mean, but we're not them. We fought back to defend ourselves, but we can't just go hurting them cause we'd be just like them. We gotta let the law take care of them."

Pinkie nodded, "I know, but what if-"

"If they look for trouble, then they'll get their fill. I never said we can't fight back, but don't go hurting them just you can." Applejack looked out of her cell and waved a hoof at Pinkie, "You'd best get away from here. Last thing I want is a cellmate."

Pinkie smiled, "You're right. I'll go look for that pony. Be careful Jackie. I'll come back for you. I promise."

"I know you will, but I need you to promise me that-"

"I'm coming back."

Applejack shook her head, "Alright, Pinkie. I believe you. I just hope you don't get caught. These ponies aren't in a forgiving mood." She groaned as she lowered herself down onto the pile of hay and closed her eyes.

_Just take it easy, Jackie_, Pinkie thought. She crept around the exterior of the mansion using the bushes for cover and soon found an entrance to the cellar.

The bars on this window were sorely neglected, and Pinkie managed to pry them off making little noise. She slid inside the room, and when she took a step forward, she hit a table with her leg.

Covering her mouth with a hoof, she muffled a scream of pain, along with a few choice curses. As she rubbed the hurt leg she whispered, "Good to know the furniture finders are still working." It didn't take long for her eyes to adjust to the dark, and she looked around the small room.

"A closet," Pinkie mumbled. She opened the door and peeked out. On the other side of the door was a large room with odd glowing runes on the ground. Pinkie hugged the wall and found a corner where she could get a better look at the room. The gray stone walls of the cellar were made even creepier by the faint purple glow of the runes. The good thing was the glow allowed Pinkie to see that the room was empty, but she also spotted a lectern. Pinkie ran up to it and looked over the scroll resting on it.

She studied the scroll in spite of not being able to read the language. The images on the scroll made Pinkie uncomfortable. Most prominent was a drawing of an earth pony with what appeared to be wings and a horn attached. _I don't like this_, Pinkie thought and considered taking the scroll. Instead, she tried to memorize as much as she could before anypony returned. She began to squint, and it didn't take long to realize that she was fading. Her injuries, along with her fatigue, caught up with Pinkie, and she needed to sleep. Pinkie shook her head to clear the cobwebs and looked around for a place to hide.

_A first aid kit would be nice_, Pinkie thought. A quick search resulted in a basic first aid kit on a table, and Pinkie carried it to the closet. Once inside, Pinkie made a hiding space by moving some crates and began treating her wounds as best she could. _Nothing broken_, she thought as she curled up behind a crate to get some sleep. Pinkie made certain that she faced the door, so there wouldn't be any surprises. Her last thoughts before exhaustion overcame her were of her friends. Pinkie promised that she would stand by them, and Pinkie Pie keeps her promises.

"Twilight Sparkle, I insist that you get some sleep. The tomes will still be here." Princess Luna smiled as Twilight fought in vain to stay awake.

"No, I can do this," Twilight said, "I just need some coffee or tea."

"Or sleep," Luna asked.

Twilight shook her head, "No, Fluttershy needs me. I can't let her down. Not again."

"Whatever transgressions you feel you have suffered Fluttershy, I assure you that torturing yourself is not the answer." Luna looked over to Rarity and Spike. Rarity slept close to the baby dragon and both shared a look of peace.

Twilight envied them that. She wished to be free of the guilt, so she asked Luna, "Am I a bad friend for wanting to turn Fluttershy in the moment she told us what happened?"

"Did you believe she deserves to die?"

"No," Twilight said in a raised voice, "I just wanted her to be safe."

"There is your answer. Your concern for her safety went along with your belief in our justice system. Right now, Fluttershy is safe, and soon she will be free."

"Princess," Twilight asked with concern, "Are you willing to risk civil war for her?"

Luna looked at her notes for a few moments before looking up and saying, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I believe she would wish otherwise." She laughed at Twilight's confused expression, "I know how odd it sounds, but she would never ask anypony to lay down their lives for her. At least, that is what I have gathered from your friends."

Twilight nodded, "Fluttershy does hate being a burden, but the risk of a civil war-"

"The propaganda is more than likely just words. I doubt they would do any such thing, but-"

"We must be prepared."

Luna nodded.

The clattering of armor caught the ponies' attention. They turned to face members of the Royal Guard. One of them bowed and said, "I apologize your Highness, but I have word of the pegasus."

Luna nodded, "Very well. You may speak freely."

The guard nodded and said, "Of course. Earlier this evening, Fluttershy was visited by a pony known as Trixie, and during the visitation there was an accident."

Twilight stood up, "An accident? What do you mean?"

"It is too early to tell, but we found residual magical energy along with structural damage to the room."

Twilight shuddered, "Is Fluttershy ok?"

"She is unharmed, but…"

"But?"

The guard shifted his hooves and said, "A powerful ward was placed on your friend, and as far as we can tell she is in no danger. In fact, we believe that the ward is the reason she remained unharmed."

Twilight sat back down, "Ok, so Trixie visited Fluttershy just to cast this spell on her. There is no way a spell like that would have that kind of reaction. I'll need to-"

"Twilight Sparkle, your focus is best served at the current task. I am certain the guard can handle this, and when they need your help, they shall have it."

The guard nodded, "Of course your Highness. That is all I had to report, if you will excuse me."

"Of course, you have your leave."

The guard turned to leave but turned around, "Miss Sparkle?"

"Yes?"

"This might take some time, but I assure you that we will get to the bottom of this."

Twilight smiled, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Once the guards left, Twilight yawned, and even she had to admit that sleep was in order. "I'm sorry princess, but I guess I do need some sleep."

Luna smiled, "Then by all means, rest well. There are duties that I must perform as well. I am certain that you will continue with just as much enthusiasm in the morning."

Twilight nodded and made her way to the bedroll. She couldn't help smiling at Rarity and Spike sleeping so close together. _He'll be in for a surprise when he wakes up_. She yawned, rested her head on the pillow, and drifted off to sleep.

On the other side of Canterlot, Dexter Hoofstrom was still hard at work. His impromptu desk was cluttered with legal documents and a pot of coffee. He figured that he would cut the middlecolt and drink straight from the pot to save time. He kept looking over the list Applejack gave him when she hired him. There was something about the first victim that bothered him, but he couldn't place it. _This has been nothing but a headache_, he thought. Deciding to focus on Fluttershy's arraignment in the morning, Dexter began to jot down some ideas for his strategy.

He was hired to make certain that Fluttershy would walk away, and that is what he intended to do. He wrote down his first idea knowing that it would anger Fluttershy. She was the client, and she held the power. But the option needed to be presented to her. Dexter laughed, "Who knows, maybe she'll go for it."

He went to take another drink from the pot and saw it was empty. With a sigh, he got up and made his way to the coffee maker. There stood one of the guards. He was a white unicorn with a dark blue mane with lighter blue stripes.

"Evening," Dexter said with a smile.

"More like morning," the guard replied, "You know what time it is?"

"Yeah, time to get back to work." Dexter set the coffee machine up and stared at it.

"That doesn't make it go faster."

"Doesn't hurt to try though."

The guard nodded and said, "She's cute."

"Huh?"

"That client of yours. She's cute."

"Yeah, well she ain't swinging for our team."

The guard shook his head, "Shame. Still, she seems harmless enough. You think she did it?"

"Ain't my job to decide that. All I have to worry about is convincing twelve ponies that she is innocent." He sighed, "I wish I could just point at her and say 'Is that the face of a heartless killer?' She probably panic and try to hide, but that excuse would never work."

"Can't hurt."

"I'm not going to risk her life for it."

"Word is she's a Bearer."

Dexter nodded, "That's the rumor. Of course, that's all it is. Like I said, my job is clear. It might not be simple but clear."

The guard nodded, "Just making sure." He turned to leave, but stopped when Dexter spoke up.

"You're not wondering why I haven't asked what the Captain of the Royal Guard is doing impersonating a prison guard?"

Shining Armor turned around and said softly, "I wasn't here."

Dexter smiled, "I'm just going insane talking to myself. Don't worry. I understand."

"Do you?"

Dexter nodded, "Yeah. She's your baby sister's friend. You're looking out for her." He grinned, "What? Did you really think I would call foul? It's not like you're abusing your power here."

"It can be seen that way."

"Good thing I have selective vision. Don't worry Captain, I'll say nothing."

Shining Armor nodded, "Thank you. I greatly appreciate it. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Yeah, I gotta get back to work." Dexter carried the coffee pot back to his desk and decided to check his mail. Among the letters was one from his office. He tore it open and read it.

_Dexter,_

_ That was a smart move requesting to dig deeper into the list. You understand my skepticism at first. If Princess Celestia handed us the list, why would I think something was amiss? Still, I did some digging, and you were right. The first recorded victim listed changed her name. The only information that is still accurate is that she was Grey Ring's neighbor. I don't know how helpful it will be to your case, but I managed to find her name._

_ Her new name is Velvet._


	19. Trials and Tribulations Part 7

The morning sun's first rays shone through the office window, and Dexter finished yet another pot of coffee. _It's gonna be a tough arraignment_, Dexter thought. He stood up, walked into the break room's restroom, and began to clean himself up. One look in the mirror told him that he needed more than a simple mane brushing and mouthwash.

He rubbed his eyes and looked back to the desk. The letter sat there and Dexter knew that he needed to find this Velvet. He took a deep breath and said to his reflection, "One problem at a time." He smiled as best he could and said, "Now let's gets to work." The walk to the infirmary was short, and Dexter smiled at the sight of Fluttershy sleeping.

The yellow pegasus slept on her side with a foreleg covering her snout, and her ear and wing would flutter slightly. This stood in direct contrast with the griffon sleeping in the bed next to her.

Gilda lay sprawled on her back, her mouth open, and her tongue lolled out. Unlike Fluttershy's quiet breathing, Gilda could cut down a veritable forest with her snoring.

Dexter paused for a moment before slamming the door, and he instantly regretted it.

"Eep," Fluttershy squeaked as she shot toward the roof before her hoofcuffed leg pulled taut and she plummeted to the floor.

"Sorry about that kid," Dexter said, "Didn't think you'd react _that_ strongly." He helped her up and laughed at the annoyed look on Gilda's face. "Didn't think you'd wake up, princess."

Gilda grumbled and rolled over.

"Anyway," Dexter said bringing his attention back to Fluttershy, "We need to prep you for your arraignment."

"Yes, I'm ready." Fluttershy stretched her wings and tested her injured leg. Satisfied that she could put some weight on it, she faced Dexter. "Oh my goodness," she gasped.

"What?"

"You look awful. Did you get any sleep?"

Dexter laughed, "Don't need it. Wanna know my secret?" He leaned closer when Fluttershy nodded and said, "I run on the power of pure awesome."

Fluttershy giggled politely and said, "Maybe you should have some breakfast, um..."

"If you say 'if that's ok with you', I swear I'm gonna cream you with a pillow."

Both ponies turned to face Gilda causing the griffon to shrug and say, "What? Am I wrong? But seriously, lawyer. Get some grub. Otherwise this one," she said pointing a talon at Fluttershy, "she won't stop worrying about you."

Dexter shook his head, "Sorry, no can do. We have to be at the courthouse, and I still need to prep her for the trial."

"Yes, but, you still need to eat," Fluttershy said. She gave Dexter a small smile and said, "Thank you for working so hard for me, but you can't go without eating." Her smile faded and her eyes began to shimmer slightly.

"Ok, ok," Dexter shouted, "I'll get a bagel from the break room." He turned and opened the infirmary door and said before exiting, "Just stop giving me the eyes."

Gilda laughed, "At least it works." She turned back to Fluttershy and said, "Listen, I know you have a lot on your plate right now, but..." Gilda looked away and said, "Forget it."

"Gilda, what's wrong?"

The griffon scoffed, "After the way I treated you, you still want to help? Rainbow's got a good friend." A smirk appeared on her face as she said, "Of course I never thought you would be much in a fight. Looks like I was wrong there."

"Um, I guess so," Fluttershy said. A few moments passed before Fluttershy said, "Gilda, what were you going to say?"

"It's not important."

"It seems like it's important to you." Fluttershy turned away, "I know that we're not friends, but I'll help, if you want me to."

The griffon lay still for a while before saying, "I've been thinking about Rainbow."

"Go on," Fluttershy said, "Is there anything in particular?"

"It doesn't matter. We're not friends anymore. She chose ponies over me. It's done."

"Um, Gilda?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you're friendship with Rainbow is really over."

Gilda turned to Fluttershy and asked, "How do you figure?"

Fluttershy looked down, "I don't think anything can be so broken that it can't be fixed."

The griffon scoffed, "You seriously believe that?"

Fluttershy sighed and said, "I, I have to."

Gilda scratched the back of her head and said, "Yeah, well this different."

Fluttershy smiled at Gilda, "You still want to be her friend?"

"I don't know." Gilda laughed, "I'm not gonna lie, we were a heck of a team. Never letting the other fall behind, always pushing to be better than the rest."

"How did you and Rainbow Dash meet? I mean, if you- Eep!" Fluttershy barely managed to duck as a pillow sailed right over her head.

"I told you," Gilda said with a smirk. She waited for Fluttershy to emerge from under the covers and said, "Guess it can't hurt. I think I met her after she met you." Gilda folder her forelegs behind her head and continued, "I was still a cub and my dad dropped me off at the Flight School."

"Twilight Sparkle," Luna said loudly into the sleeping unicorn's ear causing her to scream in surprise.

Twilight gathered her wits and said, "I'm so sorry Princess. I just rested my head on the shelf because I was looking for that precedent I told you about, and-"

"Enough of that," Luna said, "You need proper rest."

Twilight shook her head, "I'm sorry Princess, but I got enough sleep. I'm so close to finding something that can save Fluttershy." She began scanning the stacks again but stopped when she felt a hoof on her shoulder. Twilight turned to face Luna.

"I understand your concern for your friend. I also understand your need to redeem yourself," Luna turned away before continuing, "But you cannot endanger your health in this quest. Rest is needed right now."

"Good morning, everypony," Rarity said trotting to the stacks. Her mane needed combing and her makeup had rubbed off in the night.

Princess Luna yawned and said, "I must be off. Do try and rest Twilight."

"Of course, Princess," Twilight said with a bow.

Twilight smiled at Rarity and said pointing to the southern stacks, "Good morning, Rarity. There is a washroom down that way if you want to freshen up."

Rarity smiled and said, "Thank you Twilight, but I think for now my focus should be on helping Fluttershy. Were you able to find anything?"

Twilight smiled, "I think I have a lead that might do the trick."

"Wonderful," Rarity said as she scanned the bookshelf, "Is the book we're looking for here?"

Twilight shrugged sheepishly, "I think so, but I'm not completely sure."

"I see."

"I tried staying up all night to find some-"

"Twilight, darling I'm not judging you. I was merely saying that I understand." She placed a comforting hoof to Twilight's cheek and said, "You are pushing yourself too hard."

Twilight sighed, "But I'm so close."

"I know you are, but will you allow me to help you?"

"Of course, but I also need to do something."

"What's that?"

"This," Twilight said standing up gave Rarity a hug. The white unicorn returned the embrace. "I'm sorry," Twilight said, "You're right. Words aren't enough right now, but they'll do."

Rarity smiled, "That means the world to me. Breakfast?"

"Yes," Twilight said, "After we find something."

The white unicorn smiled knowingly, "So you did find something."

"Possibly," Twilight said, "I found an old order that mentioned a self-defense law. Maybe that law has what we need to help Fluttershy."

Rarity nodded, "That is an excellent idea." She turned her gaze back in the direction where Spike slept, "I do hope he isn't bothered waking up alone."

"He'll be fine," Twilight said with a giggle, "I always wake up before him anyway." She scanned the books and smiled, "Here we go." Twilight levitated a set of books and the two ponies made their way back to the table. When they got there, they received a pleasant surprise.

"Shining," Twilight said, "What are you doing here?" She set the books down and hugged her brother.

"Hey, Twily. I'm just checking in to see how you're doing." Shining Armor took a seat and said, "I also wanted to update you on Fluttershy."

"What's wrong," Rarity asked. "Is she hurt?"

"No, she's fine, but there was a situation at the prison. From what I gathered, a pony by the name Trixie visited Fluttershy. Sometime during the visit, a spell was cast. The room was a mess and there was blood on the window."

Rarity gasped, "But Fluttershy was unharmed, correct?"

Shining Armor nodded, "Yes, she was fine. I imagine that the blood belonged to Trixie. In any case, Fluttershy was rushed back to the infirmary where she's being kept while her leg wound heals. The nurse on staff brought to the attention of the guards that Fluttershy had a powerful ward on her."

Twilight tapped her chin with a hoof, "A ward would be a good idea, especially since there already was an attempt on her life."

"Why wasn't a ward cast on her already," Rarity asked.

"I thought about it," Twilight said, "But it would need constant upkeep, and they're tricky to cast. Not to mention that they can be a bit unreliable."

"Yes, but can't you cast force fields?"

"Only on stationary objects," Twilight replied, "Fluttershy would have to sit still for the duration." She turned to Shining Armor, "Were you able to determine the strength of the ward?"

Shining Armor shook his head, "I wasn't, but a griffon that also was in the infirmary tested it."

"Griffon," Rarity asked, "Don't tell me it was Gilda."

"I take it you know her?"

"Yes, we're all quite familiar with that bully. First she makes poor Fluttershy cry and now she attacks her in-"

"Actually, according to the report, Fluttershy consented to the test. There was an incident when she was checked in, but it appears that it's behind them now." Shining Armor cleared his throat, "I just wanted to let you know how she's doing. I really shouldn't keep you two from your research. How's it going by the way?"

Twilight smiled, "It's going well. We have a lead on a precedent that might help us."

"I might be able to help out with that," Shining said, "What can you tell me about it?"

"Well, the precedent I found mentioned a case where an abused mare killed her boyfriend when he was in a drunken rage."

Rarity scratched her chin and asked, "But how will that help Fluttershy?"

"I think I know what Twily means," Shining Armor said.

"Please," Rarity said with a smile.

Shining Armor took Twilight's notes and said, "If I understand you right, then the precedent regards that the victim has prior knowledge of violent behavior, and I can see why you would need the specific law."

Twilight nodded, "Exactly. Fluttershy clearly knew that Grey was violent, and that he was about to rape Rainbow." She involuntarily shuddered at the thought, but she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "In any case, this law should help Fluttershy."

"It will definitely be helpful to her," Shining Armor said.

"I found it," Rarity shouted not caring in the slightest where she was, "It says here exactly what you said Twilight. If there is probable and reasonable justification, a pony may do what is needed to protect themselves or a loved one from anypony that has shown a clear disposition towards violent behavior."

Twilight grabbed the white unicorn and embraced her tightly, "That's wonderful. We might have just saved Fluttershy!"

Shining Armor smiled and said, "Good work. I'll deliver this to her lawyer. Her arraignment is in a few hours."

"We shall join you," Rarity said, "Now that we found what we needed, we should be by her side."

Twilight nodded, "I agree, but I think breakfast is in order."

"Somepony say 'breakfast'," asked a groggy Spike. He simply looked at the ponies in confusion as they started laughing.

_It was the first day in a new school. A stressful enough occasion without the fact that she was a foreigner. Gilda surveyed the landscape of ponies uncertain of what to feel, so she chose a reliable standby, disdain._

"_Well? Are you going to stand there or am I going to have to carry you to class," her father asked._

"_I can fly just fine," Gilda said, "It's just weird seeing all these ponies."_

"_Get used to it," her father said, "As long as I'm assigned to Equestria, you will be here." He turned to leave before saying, "Don't embarrass me." With that said, he took off toward Canterlot leaving the young cub by herself._

"_Yes, sir," Gilda grumbled to herself before flying to the school. As she soared through the air, she relaxed. If there was one certainty in Gilda's life, it was that she belonged in the air. She might have lacked grace, but she certainly made up for it with speed. Back home, she was among the fastest cubs in school, and she had a reputation to keep. Simply put, that griffons were better than ponies._

_She landed on a cloud near the school and some pegasi landed next to her. One of them smiled at her and said, "Hi! I'm-"_

"_Not interested pony," Gilda growled and made her way to the school._

_The filly shrugged and took off._

_Once Gilda entered the school, the culture shock took full effect. Back home, all the cubs would be forced to stand in line next to their respective classes and wait for the assistant headmasters to address them. Things seemed more lax here in Equestria._

_Gilda walked to the office and knocked on the door. An elderly mare opened it and gave her a slight glare, "Here's your class schedule, and we don't tolerate bullies. This is your only warning." Gilda took the schedule and walked away in a rare moment of self-control. With a quick glance to the clock, Gilda saw that she still had time before class started, so she decided to do some flying._

_The skies were clear and perfect for endurance flying. Gilda readied herself to take when a voice called out._

"_What do we have here?"_

_She turned around to see a pair of colts land next to her. "What do you want," she growled as she dug her talons into the cloud surface._

"_I don't think I like your attitude," the older colt said. "We might have to teach you some manners."_

"_You can try," Gilda said with a smirk, "But the two of you won't be flying anymore."_

_The two colts advanced on Gilda and just before they could get in striking distance, a blue blur landed in front of them._

"_Hey back off," shouted a small blue pony._

_Gilda shoved the pony aside saying, "I don't need you lame ponies to help me. I can take these guys out just fine."_

"_Hey, I never said you needed help," the blue pony said, "I just want to teach these guys a lesson." She turned to the colts. "We're challenging you two to a race."_

"_Seriously, Rainbow Crash? There is no way you can take us on. You might be pretty quick, but with a slowpoke griffon as a partner, you'd have no chance."_

"_Then what are you scared of," Rainbow asked with a grin._

_With a growl the colt said, "Fine. To the clock tower and back." He nodded to his friend and they made their way to the starting line._

"_A race," Gilda asked, "Wouldn't it be easier to beat 'em up?"_

_Rainbow shrugged, "Probably, but that'll be a bigger headache. Besides, it'll be even more fun to beat these guys at their own game."_

_With a shrug, Gilda followed Rainbow, and the four waited for the pony to start the race. Gilda noticed this pony was yellow with a pink mane and tail, and that she was being extra careful on the cloud she sat on._

_The pony raised the flag, and Gilda's eyes narrowed. This would be a perfect time to show just how good she was. The flag dropped and Gilda took off. With powerful flaps of her wings, she soared toward the clock tower certain that she left the ponies behind. That was until…_

"_Wow, you're pretty fast."_

_Gilda turned to see Rainbow next to her smiling broadly at her. She growled and flapped harder passing up Rainbow._

_She was content that Rainbow would be behind her, and a smile emerged on her beak when she turned and saw no one next to her._

"_We're almost at the clock tower," Rainbow said._

_Gilda's head snapped turned to the other direction and saw Rainbow there. The two made their turn at the clock tower and began their return. Gilda was so focused on Rainbow that she didn't see the ambush._

_The younger colt hid in a cloud and when Gilda flew by, he flew out and tackled her. The impacted caused her to plummet and he soared towards the finish line. Rage burned inside her, and she flew after the colt slamming him into a cloud. She grabbed one of his forelegs and swiped at him causing deep gashes on his face. His whimpered crying did nothing but add more fuel to her rage, and she lifted her claws in preparation to slice him again. That was when she felt something grab her. She turned to see Rainbow holding her arm._

"_Let me go," Gilda shouted._

"_I'll let you go when you calm down."_

_Gilda shoved Rainbow to the ground, but before she could resume her attack, the blue pony stood between her and her victim._

"_Come on," Rainbow said, "This isn't right and you know that. Look at him." Rainbow pointed to the now unconscious colt. "He needs to get to a hospital."_

"_Good."_

"_What," Rainbow asked, "How can this be good? Yeah you proved you're tough. Nopony will want to mess with you, but nopony will want to be around you either."_

_Gilda scoffed, "You say it like it's a bad thing."_

_Rainbow sighed, "It is." She turned back to the school and saw some teachers flying towards them._

"_What happened here," one of the teachers asked._

_Before anyone could say anything, Rainbow said, "I'm sorry. We were having a race and this guy cheated. I got mad and started a fight." She motioned towards Gilda, "She tried to stop me, but he got in the way."_

_The teacher glared at Gilda and asked, "Is this true, griffon?"_

"_Oh come on," Gilda shouted, "I'm the only griffon in this dumb school. You could at least remember my name. And no, that's not what happened." She turned to Rainbow and said, "I don't need ponies fighting my battles." She returned her gaze to the teachers and said, "I started the fight, and I really don't care what you do. As long as my dad is stationed in Equestria, I'm stuck here."_

_The teacher huffed and said, "We'll see about that. Come with us to the office." He took to the air leaving the other teacher behind to tend to the colt's wounds._

_Before Gilda took off, she felt a hoof hit her shoulder. She turned around and saw Rainbow smile at her. "What," she asked._

"_Nothing," Rainbow said, "You're kinda cool. Name's Rainbow Dash." She extended a hoof._

_Gilda looked at Rainbow and felt a smile form on her beak. She grasped the hoof and said, "Gilda."_

Gilda sighed as she finished telling her story and glanced to Fluttershy. "So that's how I met her."

"Thank you," Fluttershy said.

Gilda rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. You probably remember school life back then. Rainbow kept me out of a lot of trouble, and I helped her cause some."

"I see. Well thank you for telling me. I always wondered how you two met."

"She never told you?"

Fluttershy shook her head, "No. I never asked." She turned to the door as Dexter walked in.

"Ok," Dexter said, "I'm fed and we need to go."

"Ok," Fluttershy said getting up from the bed. She smiled at Gilda and said, "It was, nice to talk to you."

The griffon waved her off, "Yeah, it wasn't as lame as I thought. Take it easy Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiled and followed Dexter and a guard out of the infirmary. The walk to the police carriage felt shorter today, and Fluttershy was grateful for it. On occasion, she would glance to Dexter to ask him about the arraignment, but she stopped herself. It wasn't long before they arrived at the carriage and left.

"Gonna be a nice day," Dexter said.

"Yes."

"Ok, let's talk strategy," Dexter said drawing Fluttershy's attention. He pulled some notes and said, "I know this might be a touchy subject, but it is my job to provide any possible means for defense."

"I understand," Fluttershy said with growing concern.

"Ok, then," Dexter said, "In that case, I think we should consider your friend Rainbow Dash as a possible option."

Fluttershy tilted her head before gasping in shock, "Absolutely not! It wasn't Rainbow Dash's fault."

Dexter waved a hoof saying, "I know that, but think about it. If Rainbow didn't introduce you two, then you never would've had a motive to kill Grey."

Fluttershy shook her head, "I'm sorry, but no. Rainbow Dash is innocent, and I won't use her like that."

Dexter sighed, "Fine. I'll keep digging." He leaned out the window and smiled, "I like you."

"Um, thank you."

Dexter laughed, "I don't know how you manage to have so much faith in your friends, but they must be doing something right. I guess we should wait and see what they find. We're almost there. You ready?"

Fluttershy nodded in spite of her trembling, "Yes.

"I still think a Rainboom would be perfect."

Trixie rubbed her face in annoyance, "You still haven't told me why they would be casting this spell on the top of a mountain."

Rainbow waved a hoof in the air and said with a grin, "For effect."

There was a knock on the door and a voice called, "Ms. Trixie? I have brought your breakfast. Ms. Velvet said that you looked rather pale, so I took the liberty of making a more generous serving."

Trixie walked to the door, "Just a moment." She turned to tell Rainbow to hide, but the blue pony was gone. Trixie shook her head and opened the door. "Good morning."

The stallion nodded, "Good morning. I hope you enjoy your meal." He set the table with a bowl of oatmeal, a salad, a carafe of apple juice, and toast. "Will there be anything else," he asked.

"No that will be all," Trixie said.

"Then if you'll excuse me then," the stallion said with a bow and left the room.

Trixie quietly locked the door and turned around. "Where did you come from?"

Rainbow shrugged, "I was hiding. So, mind if I grab some breakfast?"

Trixie nodded, "Yes, help yourself, but I will need sustenance in order to maintain the spell."

"Right." Rainbow grabbed a small plate and served herself a small portion of the salad. "That should leave you enough to protect Fluttershy."

Trixie nodded, "I believe this spell will be cast soon. I certainly hope it will be, otherwise I might have to release the spell sooner than I would like."

Rainbow gave Trixie a comforting smile, "Everything you've done to help Fluttershy has been awesome. Don't feel bad that you can't do more."

"Perhaps somepony should take her own advice," Trixie said with a smirk.

"Funny. Anyway, I should head out." Rainbow walked to the window and asked, "Is there any way that you can contact me? I'll be hiding out on a cloud."

Trixie tapped her chin and said, "I believe there is. Should I need you to come down, I'll cause the weathervane on the roof to point against the wind. Nopony should notice."

"And if I need to get down in a hurry?"

"I'll rip it off the roof."

Rainbow grinned, "Good plan. I'd better be off." She opened the window and took off.

Trixie closed the window and turned to finish her breakfast. The nausea she felt the day before had greatly subsided, and now she felt more confident in her ability to maintain the ward. As she ate, there was another knock on the door.

Trixie unlocked it, and Velvet entered.

"You look better. Did you rest well?"

Trixie nodded, "Trixie slept fine."

"Good. We must be off. It would appear that certain events are unfolding that are pushing the master's plan forward."

"Anything Trixie should know?"

Velvet shook her head, "No. In any case, we will conduct the test tonight."

"And just how many ponies have you tested this spell on?"

Velvet smiled at Trixie and said, "None."

"But that's not possible. A spell of this magnitude would require test subjects."

"Yes, but the master wanted to avoid detection, and a body count would be found eventually."

"That's good," Trixie said as they walked down the hallway. "I imagine someponies wanted to use test subjects anyway?"

"Yes. Zephyr suggested we use orphans, but the master was quick to dismiss it."

"This Zephyr, he seems to be a pony that plans things carefully."

"He is. He even had a potential site to gather the subjects." Velvet scoffed, "Of all the places, he picked a small orphanage in Ponyville. I suppose he either didn't know or care that the Elements of Harmony live there."

"Yes, about them," Trixie said, "Isn't your master afraid that the Elements will stand in his way?"

Velvet stopped at the door to the basement, "He knew it was a concern, but he wasn't in a panic during the Nightmare Moon or Discord incidents. He observed, and noticed something."

"What's that?"

"He discovered that the Elements of Harmony do not work unless all six are together, and as luck would have it, Zephyr managed to capture one."

"Really?"

Velvet nodded as she opened the door, "It turns out, that the pony we saw Thunderclap carrying to the basement was one of them. I don't know which one, but remove any one of them, and their power is meaningless."

Trixie nodded as she took in the sight of the basement. The large room was cleared with ample space in the center. The locations for the unicorns were clearly marked, and on a nearby dais was an old spell book. Trixie looked to the other side of the room and saw a doctor treating Applejack. She tried to walk towards her, but Velvet stopped her.

"That's the subject. I, I wouldn't speak to her."

_What that concern_, Trixie thought. She shook her head and said, "Trixie agrees. No need to get attached with fodder." She noticed Velvet flinch when she that but didn't pursue it. Instead, she walked to the spell book. She was about to flip through, but Velvet stopped her.

"You really shouldn't do that. That tome is very old, and the master would rather you focus on the spell you were assigned."

"Trixie knows that. She was merely trying to see how her part fits into everything."

"An understandable concern. Would you like to study that spell?"

"No. Trixie will be fine."

Across the room, Pinkie heard a familiar voice. _Trixie_, she thought, _Why is she here?_

The spells she saw were still on her mind. The first spell depicted an alicorn with detached wings and horn, but the second one scared Pinkie. She couldn't place why, but it scared her.

Seeing Trixie gave her an idea. She grabbed a nearby piece of parchment and a piece of charcoal, and drew the spell as best she could remember. On the other side, she wrote a letter to Twilight. Pinkie rolled up the parchment and crawled to the door.

There weren't many ponies in the basement, and Flashpoint and Thunderclap weren't there. Pinkie breathed a sigh of relief, but she had a small problem. She needed to alert Trixie of her presence without alerting anypony else.

She grabbed a pebble and tossed it towards Trixie. The first one missed and Pinkie ducked back into the storeroom. After a minute, she tried again. This time the pebble hit Trixie on the hind leg.

Trixie's attention was on Applejack until she felt a tap on her leg. She looked down and saw nothing strange, so she turned her gaze to the room. Trixie scanned the room and saw a door slightly open. After a moment, she spotted a blue eye. She then saw a pink hoof wave her over and then quickly disappear inside the storeroom.

Trixie cleared her throat, "On second thought, Trixie would like some time to study the spell."

Velvet nodded and said, "Of course."

"Alone," Trixie added.

Velvet blinked and asked, "Why?"

"Trixie prefers to study in peace and not have ponies looking over her shoulder."

Velvet shook her head, "I'm sorry, but we need to protect this book."

"The book is held in place with magic, and where would Trixie go? Even the most advanced teleporting spell would only get Trixie so far."

"You do have a point," Velvet conceded, "Very well." She turned to the doctor, "Doctor, how is she?"

The doctor looked back to Velvet, "She'll heal, but she's in a great deal of pain. You said that you found her on the grounds?"

"No, the guards found her on the path leading to the house, and I wanted to ensure she would recover."

The doctor scratched his chin, "Strange place to place somepony you're trying to help."

"Yes, but the master is very particular about the kinds of ponies that are allowed on the premises. Regardless, she will recover. Is there anything else, doctor?"

The stallion shook his head, "No, just allow her to rest."

Velvet smiled, "Wonderful, Mr. Tray will have your payment, and I thank you again."

The stallion nodded and left the basement.

"How much time will you need," Velvet asked.

"Not long," Trixie said, "No more than ten minutes."

"Very well, I shall return in ten minutes." Velvet left the basement, and Trixie considered checking on Applejack.

Instead, she walked to the storeroom and said, "Does Trixie know you?"

"No, but you know one of my best friends."

"And that would be?"

"Fluttershy."

Trixie sighed, "Of course her friends will be here. What happened?"

"Two meanies attacked us and took Applejack. How is she?"

Trixie looked back to the sleeping pony and said, "She's resting. The doctor said that she will recover."

"That's good. I need to get a message to Twilight."

In spite of herself, Trixie growled when she heard the name. "Why?"

"I saw the spells in that book, and one looks really scary. I need to get it to Twilight so she can figure what it is."

Trixie sighed, "The book is magically bound to the dais. There is no way to remove it."

"Oh don't worry about that. I made a copy."

"From memory?"

"Yup, but I can't leave, so I was wondering if you could get this to Twilight."

Trixie thought about using the weathervane to call Rainbow Dash but decided against it. "How do you expect me to get it to her?"

"Can you zap it to her?"

"Zap," Trixie asked, "You mean teleport? All the way to Ponyville?"

"No no no. She's in Canterlot. At the Royal Library."

"That is closer, but I can't promise that it will reach her."

"How come?"

"The spell becomes less reliable with increased distance, but I'll try."

"Oh, thank you. I owe you a surprise party for this."

Trixie couldn't help smiling at the offer, "Yes, thank you. Now the spell."

Pinkie slid the rolled parchment towards Trixie. "I hope you can do it."

"I hope so too. These ponies are planning on hurting your friend." Trixie steadied herself and cast the teleport spell. The scroll vanished in a flash, and Trixie turned her attention back to Pinkie, "Ok, Rainbow Dash is here as well. Stay here. I think you could be helpful when we ruin their spell."

"Is that why you're here?"

"Yes, it's a long story, but I have no intention of helping them."

"Good. How will I know when it's time to do something?"

Trixie smiled before returning to the dais, "You'll know."

Shining Armor stood at the library entrance lost in thought. The attacks on Fluttershy weighed on him. Becoming Captain of the Royal Guard meant that his concerns were with the defense of Canterlot as a whole, but he still felt that he let down his sister's friend. He tried to shake his head of the thought and head to the courthouse, except a blinding flash stopped him. When his vision cleared, he saw a rolled up parchment on the floor. He levitated it and opened it. It was addressed to Twilight, and the other side appeared to be a spell pattern. He studied the spell, and when he realized what it was, he ran back inside the library as fast as he could.

"Rarity, stop messing with that pamphlet and eat," Twilight said.

"I'm sorry Twilight, but there is something about this that I can't place."

"What do you mean," Spike asked.

"I don't know," Rarity said, "But it feels important. I just wish I could put my hoof on it."

"Rarity, I'm sure that whatever it is, you'll find it, but you need to finish eating."

"Yes, you're right. I am a bit peckish," Rarity said bringing a small apple to her plate.

The three companions enjoyed pleasant conversation content with the knowledge that they were able to help Fluttershy at last. The reverie would be short lived when Shining Armor ran up to the table.

"Twily, we have a problem."

"Shining, what's wrong?"

"This," Shining Armor said passing the parchment to Twilight.

Twilight took it and read the letter out loud, "Dear Twilight, It's Pinkie. Me and Applejack were attacked by some meanies, and they took Applejack. I followed them to a big house. They put poor Jackie in a cage, but she says that she's ok. I saw some spells, and I wrote down the creepy looking one. Trixie is here, and I hope she can get this to you. I'm ok, and I hope you found something to help Flutters. Signed, Pinkie Pie."

Twilight turned the parchment over and examined the spell. Almost immediately, she gasped and said, "This can't be possible."

"What can't be possible," Spike asked. "I don't understand any of this."

"Excuse me Spikey," Rarity said as she began to look at the spell. She furrowed her brow and said, "Let me see if I can remember my basic spell craft." After a few moments of mumbling, her eyes grew concerned. She looked up to Twilight and asked, "I certainly hope I'm wrong but judging by your reaction I'm not. This is a dangerous spell isn't it?"

"Not just dangerous," Shining Armor said, "But specific." He took the scroll from Twilight and said, "This spell is designed to kill alicorns."


End file.
